HIM
by Su.Snape
Summary: Um reencontro. Um acordo de uma semana. E o senso de humor distorcido do destino.
1. Chapter 1

**Notas do Autor:**

Todas as personagens do universo Harry Potter, assim como as demais referências a ele, não pertencem ao autor desse texto, escrito sem nenhum interesse lucrativo, mas à JK Rowling.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

**Severus. Presente.**

Essa ia ser a pior semana da minha vida. Tinha de ser. Após a semana que tinha acabado, eu sabia que não havia nada no mundo que pudesse ser melhor do que aquilo. Eu tinha definitivamente encontrado uma parceira maravilhosa. Como alguma coisa poderia superar isso?

O frustrante é que nós tínhamos feito um acordo: apenas uma semana de aventura, após isso, nossos caminhos seguiriam distintos.

_Por que nós fizemos essa droga de acordo estúpido_?

Suspirando, acenei com a varinha para escrever meu nome na lousa para os pós graduandos da turma preparatória de Curandeiros da Castelobruxo.

Após a guerra, Potter achou que eu não sobreviveria ao ataque da maldita cobra e fez a gentileza de me exaltar como herói para toda comunidade mágica britânica. Isso me tirou tão do sério que decidi aceitar a vaga oferecida pela escola brasileira. Eu fui recomendado por Libatius Borage, o renomado autor de, "Estudos Avançados no Preparo de Poções". Ele leu minhas pesquisas sobre as alterações às suas poções e trocamos diversas correspondências nos últimos anos.

Antes de aceitar o trabalho, pedi sigilo da minha identidade. Afinal, herói ou não, eu passei anos como comensal da morte assumido, assassino de Dumbledore, e odiado por todos os estudantes de Hogwarts durante sua educação normal, mesmo para os que conseguiam passar na minha matéria. E a Castelobruxo era reconhecida pelos seus populares programas de intercâmbio para estudantes de escolas europeias de magia, ou seja, minha fama com certeza me precederia.

Muito provavelmente por não saberem quem seria o professor da disciplina de poções avançadas de cura, uma grande aglomeração estava na porta da sala de aula quando acenei a varinha para abri-la.

— Entrem e sentem-se em qualquer lugar. — Disse a eles quando entraram.

Enquanto eu listava mais de duas dezenas de livros avançados de Poções na lousa, ouvi um coro de sussurros ecoando pela classe, mas isso não me impediu de passar para minha segunda lista de títulos.

— Se você ainda não leu algum destes livros, saia. Você irá falhar, e quando isso acontece, não há esperança para você. Eu não me importo se seu pai estava doente, se sua casa pegou fogo na guerra ou mesmo se você foi levado para ser torturado por comensais da morte. Se você quer passar nessa matéria, somente estudar não será o suficiente. Você precisa sangrar por isso. — Eu disse, abaixando finalmente a varinha da lousa.

Esperei por um momento, sorrindo para mim mesmo quando ouvi alguns alunos levantarem de suas cadeiras e saírem. Graças a Merlin eu só lecionaria para essa turma.

— Professor Snape, e agora que já eliminamos os fracos... — Minhas palavras sumiram quando eu me virei para encarar a turma.

Lá estava ela, Hermione Granger, sentada na primeira fila. Seus olhos castanhos se arregalaram e sua boca se abriu enquanto ela olhava para mim.

Flashes dela deitada nua na minha cama, enquanto eu beijava sua pele, girando contra seu corpo quente e suado, fazendo amor no tapete em frente a lareira, tudo isso, veio correndo de volta para mim.

_Isso não pode estar acontecendo._

Olhando para cima, eu encontrei o que parecia ser uma centena de olhos, focados em mim. Limpando a garganta, comecei novamente.

— Para aqueles que ficaram, eu espero que vocês já tenham ouvido rumores sobre quem eu sou e deixem-me assegurar: todos eles são verdadeiros. No momento em que vocês terminarem com essa aula, eu tenho certeza que vocês terão mais a acrescentar a eles, mas por ora, venham até aqui, assinem seus nomes e peguem um plano de estudos.

Ela não se mexeu. Permaneceu em seu assento, seu olhar estava petrificado em cima de mim, parecendo tão mortificada quanto eu me sentia. Um por um, eu os assisti vir para frente, mas não ela.

Finalmente, ela se levantou, pegou suas coisas e então parou. Parecia como se ela estivesse tentando decidir se devia ou não fugir.

_Fuja Granger! Por favor, pelo amor de Merlin, fuja_.

Mas é claro que ela não fugiu. Com a cabeça baixa, ela veio para frente, assinando seu nome, antes de pegar um plano de estudos da minha mesa. Eu dei um passo para trás. Eu não podia tocá-la... não depois de tudo o que tínhamos feito juntos.

Eu tinha seduzido uma das minhas ex alunas. E ela agora era uma aluna de novo.

_Merda!_

* * *

**Hermione. Presente.**

— Quem pode prestar atenção com ele encarando parecendo que está nos fuzilando? — uma bruxa sussurrou para a amiga ao seu lado.

— Ele foi um Comensal da Morte, e foi o melhor de todos, enganou até o próprio Voldemort. Agora é o nome mais forte do pós guerra, atrás somente do de Harry Potter. Então, anote o que eu digo, se formos bem na matéria dele, conseguimos um lugar em qualquer área de qualquer hospital bruxo. E se conseguirmos uma recomendação, pronto, podemos ser Curandeira Chefe num piscar de olhos. — A amiga loira sussurrou de volta.

Elas sorriram uma para a outra, animadas. Já eu, no instante em que eu o vi, só sabia que teria um inferno de ano. Eu tinha transado com meu ex professor e agora a palavrinha "ex" abandonou a conjunção. Santo inferno, eu tinha lambido seu…

_Isso não era para acontecer._ Gemi.

Era para ser apenas uma noite de sexo incrível, e em seguida, nós nunca mais nos veríamos, afinal, ele estava aposentado, recluso, sumido, e sabe-se lá mais o quê. E ele ensinava Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas antes do desastre da Guerra. Por que ele voltou a ensinar Poções? E tão longe? Eu era muito azarada.

_Ele podia ter voltado para Hogwarts_. Lamentei.

Esta manhã até lembrei dele, quando caminhei pelos corredores da escola brasileira e relembrei meus tempos de estudante em Hogwarts. Tinha espantado o pensamento dele assim que parei na porta da nova sala de aula, precisava me concentrar na profissão que escolhi e recomeçar a minha vida. Eu tinha prometido que eu ia fazer isso, que não deixaria que nada ficasse no meu caminho, mas eu estava aqui, olhando fixamente para Severus... e pensar que apenas dois dias atrás eu tinha…

_Oh Merlin!_

Eu tinha que me transferir. Eu ia me transferir.

— Srta. Granger. — Ele chamou, e eu pulei ligeiramente.

— Sim, aqui. — Murmurei, levantando minha mão. Ele nem sequer olhou para cima e simplesmente continuou lendo os outros nomes.

_O destino tinha um senso de humor distorcido._

* * *

**Hermione. Semana Anterior.**

Eu sabia que era uma má ideia. Estava chovendo, eu estava irritada e eu não tinha alguém para me levar para casa se eu bebesse... o que eu provavelmente faria. Mas agora, eu não me importava, porque o que eu realmente precisava era de uma bebida. Não, não de qualquer bebida, mas de um Firewhisky e, de preferência, um que eu pudesse beber direto da garrafa. Foi sorte eu ter aparatado próximo o bastante do Cabeça de Javali. Eu parecia uma alcoólatra. Empurrei o pensamento para o fundo da mente e caminhei para o bar.

— Firewhisky, ou qualquer coisa forte o bastante, rápido. — Eu disse para o barman, que usava um chapéu pontudo em cima de seus longos cabelos grisalhos.

— Dia difícil? — Aberforth perguntou, enquanto me servia uma dose em um copo.

Engoli com um único gole, antes de tossir e respirar fundo.

— Você poderia dizer que sim. — Eu suspirei, acenando para ele derramar mais.

— Por favor, me diga que você não virou realmente uma alcoólatra, menina. — Ele brincou, derramando mais no meu copo.

Eu sorri para Aberforth.

— Talvez.

Seus olhos azuis transbordaram preocupação, e eu revirei os olhos.

— Um feitiço que lancei nos meus pais não pôde ser desfeito, fiquei três anos e meio tentando quebrá-lo. Hoje é aniversário da minha mãe, e agora, eu realmente não quero pensar que poderíamos estar comemorando em algum lugar. Por isso, continue.

— Sinto muito por eles, Srta. Granger.

Eu não tenho certeza se eu o fazia se sentir melhor ou pior, mas desta vez ele encheu o copo, e eu tentei ser mais civilizada.

— Não sinta, eu mesma que causei toda essa coisa horrível. — Murmurei com sinceridade.

— A bebida é por conta da casa.

— Não, está tudo bem, eu realmente não quero que tenha pena de mim.

— Fique tranquila Srta. Granger, eu sou o chefe afinal, posso oferecer bebidas gratuitamente. — Disse ele.

— Mas se você continuar me dando bebidas, eu vou ficar bêbada.

— Você é a primeira cliente que eu tive que brigar para dar bebidas.

— Tenho certeza, mas...

— Sem, mas. — Ele respondeu limpando um copo. — As bebidas são por conta da casa.

— Bem, como vai ser então, a casa paga as três primeiras bebidas e eu pago o resto?

— Quantas você planeja beber? — Aberforth perguntou, parecendo genuinamente preocupado.

Eu dei de ombros.

— Tantas quanto eu precise até que eu esteja mal?

— Você é sempre tão honesta?

— Só com pessoas que estão controlando a bebida.

Aberforth sorriu, sacudindo a cabeça para mim.

— Tudo bem, as três primeiras são por conta da casa. Você veio de novo para Hogwarts?

— Oh, não mesmo.

Isso era tudo que eu estava dando a ele, e ele acenou com a cabeça, aceitando a minha resposta como o suficiente.

Eu estava prestes a pedir algumas fatias de limão, quando a porta do bar se abriu novamente. Um bruxo de cabelos escuros e olhos negros profundos e marcantes que, mesmo no bar pouco iluminado eu podia vê-los, entrou. Sentando mais no fundo, Severus Snape levantou uma sobrancelha em minha direção ao me ver o observando e eu baixei os olhos para a minha bebida.

Mas, não sei o que diabos me deu, me vi incapaz de olhar para longe dele, até mesmo de beber, era como se eu tivesse vindo aqui só para vê-lo. Fiquei paralisada, enfeitiçada e oprimida, podia sentir minha garganta fechando. _Que merda é essa? Eu deveria ir embora_... murmurei para mim mesma. Mas, simplesmente continuei lá sentada, olhando para a minha bebida e incapaz de me mover. Controlei minha mente o suficiente e finalmente, levantei meu copo e engoli o seu conteúdo, e Aberforth, o meu velho e fiel bartender, colocou uma nova dose para mim.

Meus pensamentos finalmente viajaram de volta para meus problemas. Eu não sentia vontade de chorar, na verdade, eu não tenho mais lágrimas para derramar. Eu estava apenas cansada. Eu tinha passado os últimos três anos e meio com meus pais. Só que eu era apenas uma estranha para eles. Tentei desfazer o feitiço de memória, cheguei a brigar com eles, que não entenderam nada, depois eu chorei, e então parti — tudo nessa ordem.

— Posso lhe pagar uma bebida? — Perguntou uma voz suave atrás de mim.

Virei, e encontrei meu ex professor sorrindo diabolicamente, de pé ao meu lado. E quando o olhei seus olhos realmente capturaram minha atenção. Sem nem me dar conta disso, eu me inclinei para ele e sorri de volta, ele ficou totalmente à vontade.

— Há centenas de bruxos vivendo em Hogsmeade, professor Snape, porque eu deveria aceitar uma bebida de você? Você é vaidoso ou é apenas um narcisista?

Snape sorriu quando a sua sobrancelha se levantou.

— Existe realmente uma diferença entre ser vaidoso ou narcisista, Srta. Granger?

— Suponho que sim, embora o que eu esteja decidindo agora é se há realmente uma diferença entre ingenuidade e idiotice, caso eu aceite a bebida que você me ofereceu.

— Eu chamaria isso de medo. — Disse ele.

— Eu não. — Sorri ironicamente para ele.

— Você é bonita quando tenta mentir, Srta. Granger.

— Ótimo, bonita era tudo o que eu queria parecer. — Murmurei.

— É o que resta, quando se teme assumir algum risco.

— Correr alguns riscos sempre foi algo corriqueiro na minha vida, certo? — Retruquei.

— Então você está aceitando a minha oferta? — Ele perguntou, me encarando com aqueles olhos absurdamente penetrantes.

Eu o encarei de volta por alguns segundos.

— Sr. Dumbledore, eu deveria deixá-lo pagar uma bebida para mim? — Perguntei, me virando para o bruxo atrás do bar.

Aberforth bufou, olhando para o homem que esperava por um sim.

— Não, eu acho que não.

— Obrigado, Aberforth. — Disse Snape, franzindo a testa para ele, enquanto eu escondia um sorriso entre as minhas mãos.

Aberforth substituiu minha bebida, que eu ainda não tinha terminado, com algo novo e cor de rosa.

— O que é isso? — Eu perguntei a ele.

— Vinho das Fadas.

Sorrindo, eu me virei de volta para o meu antigo professor de Poções e dei de ombros.

— Parece que eu já tenho uma bebida, mas, vendo que você está com as mãos vazias no momento, eu ficaria feliz em pagar uma para você. — Respondi, me virando dramaticamente e batendo meus dedos contra o balcão. — Aberforth! Dê ao nosso amigo aqui algo bem forte.

Ambos sorriram.

— Eu vou querer o mesmo que ela. — Disse Snape, tomando o assento ao meu lado.

— Você reparou que esta bebida é rosa, certo? — Perguntei.

— Eu acho que estou suficientemente confortável com minha sexualidade. — Ele respondeu.

Eu pisquei. Severus Snape estava falando sobre sua própria sexualidade comigo? Este era o momento onde eu deveria sair do pub. mas, por alguma razão, eu apenas balancei a cabeça. Não queria sair ainda.

— Você está bem, por sinal. — Eu tentei mudar a conversa.

— O quê? — Ele perguntou se inclinando para mim.

— A última vez que o vi, você parecia bem morto. O que você acha que eu quis dizer?

— Nada. — Ele deu o que me pareceu um leve sorriso. — E obrigado, eu acho que ninguém mais notou que não pareço um Inferi.

— Por que ninguém notaria?

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha e olhou para o ambiente ao redor. Seguindo seu olhar, notei que todos estavam conversando animadamente com seus próprios pares e ninguém parecia se importar com a presença dele ali. Era domingo, então eu acho que todos queriam acabar seu fim de semana se divertindo e não observando-nos.

— Neste momento, aqueles dois ali parecem até que não querem mais as próprias roupas. — Eu observei, inclinando a cabeça para o lado e notando como a mão de um homem deslizava até o vestido de sua parceira.

— É nisso que eles estão trabalhando. — Snape respondeu me encarando sem ao menos piscar.

— É um prazer revê-lo, professor. — Eu disse, tentando não parecer tão interessada no tipo de olhar que ele me deu.

— Esta é a parte em que você dispensa o título.

— Você faz isso muitas vezes?

— Faço o quê? — Ele perguntou com uma careta.

— Influencia ex alunas com uma bebida, enquanto olha profundamente em suas almas com esses seus olhos terrivelmente encantadores.

— Olhos terrivelmente encantadores? — Ele sorriu tão maliciosamente que era contagioso. — Tenho certeza de que é um talento natural.

— Por que você me ofereceu uma bebida?

— Por que hoje em dia sou uma pessoa diferente. E no momento em que pus os olhos em você, achei que precisava lhe apresentar esse meu outro eu.

— Você realmente é um narcisista. — Eu disse revirando os olhos.

— Sim. — Ele tomou um gole da própria bebida e seus olhos negros nunca saíram dos meus. — Especialmente quando se trata das coisas que eu quero.

— E suponho que após se tornar um herói na guerra o seu novo _status quo_, é ser um homem que sempre consegue o que quer. — Afirmei com uma careta.

— Você não parece satisfeita com isso.

Dei de ombros, pegando meu próprio copo também.

— Eu não sei muito sobre você, só o que percebi como sua aluna e o que Harry me mostrou de suas lembranças, juntando isso mais a sua inacreditável sobrevivência, só posso concluir que você é um excelente jogador.

— E você não gosta de jogar, Srta. Granger?

— Com quem?

— Com as pessoas que jogam de volta. — Ele respondeu, aproximando-se mais de mim. — No entanto, no quesito mulheres, eu não jogo, sempre deixo claro o que pretendo.

_Maldito seja ele_.

— Você parece muito confiante sobre isso, conheci alguns homens assim antes.

— As pessoas devem estar confiantes sobre os fatos, e eu não acredito que você tenha conhecido alguém como eu. Eu vim até aqui lhe oferecer uma bebida porque também quero conhecê-la.

— Não há nada para conhecer. — Eu o interrompi. — Sou irritante, lembra?

— Eu nunca acreditei nisso nem por um segundo.

Eu fiquei tão surpresa por essa frase, que minha perna estremeceu e roçou a dele. Nós dois congelamos e meus batimentos cardíacos aceleraram.

— Isso foi um acidente. — Eu disparei.

Ele sorriu.

— Eu vou fingir que você fez isso de propósito, não estou acostumado a ser um cavalheiro. Me toque novamente se isso combina com você.

— Vou manter minhas mãos onde estão. — Respondi rapidamente, antes que eu entrasse em apuros.

— Que pena. — Ele deu um longo gole na bebida. — Eu realmente queria sair dessa túnica.

Meus olhos encontraram os dele e eu engoli em seco tentando disfarçar a absurda vontade que se apoderou de mim: descobrir como era a pele dele por baixo daquele monte de tecido negro.

— Você é bom.

— E você sempre quis se provar a melhor, Srta. Granger.

_Ah maldito inferno, estamos definitivamente flertando um com o outro_.

— Tudo parte do meu plano mestre, você sabe. — Eu disse com orgulho antes de tomar outro gole do vinho cor de rosa.

— Você está me enviando sinais mistos, Srta. Granger. Se fôssemos trouxas diria que você está pensando em pegar meu número de telefone. — Ele me encarou com o olhar penetrante. — Ou, quem sabe, deixaria o seu discretamente sobre a mesa.

— Você se importaria?

Ele fez uma pausa e me olhou mais intensamente ainda.

— Eu o faria. A pergunta é, você também?

Eu dei de ombros.

— Eu penso que sim.

— Atitude, Srta. Granger, fazer é bem melhor que pensar. Não sou conhecido por ser paciente.

— Isso soa como um problema pessoal.

Eu soltei antes que pudesse me conter e me perguntei de onde veio a coragem para que eu falasse isso. Era como se ele estivesse puxando isso de mim, ou, eu devia estar me alimentando da energia que ele emanava. Seus olhos viajaram por toda a extensão do meu colo e pescoço, antes de se concentrarem em meus lábios.

— Você está me tentando, Granger.

— Provavelmente são sensações causadas por nosso passado em comum.

— Provavelmente sim. Mas você realmente vai precisar me conhecer de novo para decidir se sou bom o bastante.

— Você vai se arrepender disso. — Eu disse a ele.

— Acredite em mim, isso não é possível.

Ele tinha se aproximado o bastante para sussurrar isso em meu ouvido, e foi como se eu não tivesse controle sobre meu corpo. Eu amei o som da voz dele tão próximo de mim. Ele definitivamente flertou com ex-alunas antes, pensei comigo mesma. Mas não disse nada, apenas levantei meu braço e toquei levemente no ombro dele. Uma das mãos dele roçou suavemente na minha coxa esquerda.

— Eu ainda não faço ideia do que está rolando aqui.

— Isso é porque eu ainda não disse a você, Granger. — Ele sussurrou de novo e eu girei o banco de frente para ele.

Nós dois nos encaramos e ele pousou a mão na minha bochecha esquerda, roçando levemente o polegar pelo contorno do meu lábio inferior e eu estremeci. Isso não era normal, certo? Tinha sido um longo tempo, mas o toque de um homem não deveria ter me balançado tanto. Eu deveria apenas ir embora, Snape deve estar brincando.

Provavelmente por conta do álcool, ou porque eu só queria sentir alguma das coisas que ele despertou em mim e esquecer meus próprios problemas, diminuí a distância entre nós. Esse era o convite que ele precisava para assumir o comando.

Seus braços passaram em volta de mim e suas mãos encontraram uma posição sobre o meu pescoço enquanto ele me puxava para um beijo. Ele tinha um sabor incrível. Estendendo a mão, agarrei-o pelos cabelos e o puxei para mais perto e, antes que eu percebesse, eu estava me pressionando contra ele. Por fim, demos um passo longe um do outro por um momento, para que pudéssemos respirar. Eu o queria tanto, que o teria tomado ali mesmo no meio do bar, com Aberforth nos encarando estupefato.

— Você tem um namorado, Srta. Granger? — Ele me perguntou.

— O quê? — Demorei a entender a pergunta dele, afinal, eu ainda estava tonta pelo efeito do nosso beijo.

— Você tem um namorado? — Ele repetiu.

— Por que?

— Para saber quanto trabalho eu vou ter. — Ele respondeu e eu tive certeza que Severus Snape era o homem mais direto que eu já conheci.

— Pelo que você está tentando trabalhar, Snape?

Ele sorriu ironicamente.

— Nossa noite, é claro.

— E se eu tiver um namorado? — Eu sussurrei.

— Gostaria de roubar você na frente dele. — Disse ele, quando fechou a distância entre nós.

— E se for um noivo?

— Você mesma desfaria a péssima escolha, já que ele não teve a consideração de lhe dar um anel.

Eu escondi minhas mãos nas costas.

— Um marido?

— Então você cometeu um erro terrível e eu teria que esperá-la retificar a situação. — Ele sussurrou, colocando uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da minha orelha. — Já terminamos esse joguinho, Srta. Granger?

— Eu preciso realmente repetir isso, Snape, você é bom. — Eu sorri brilhantemente quando dei um passo para longe dele, me virando para o balcão.

Só consegui me afastar um único passo antes que a mão dele envolvesse minha cintura. Ele me girou para encará-lo, e sem perder um momento, ele me beijou com força enquanto a outra mão segurava meu rosto. Eu me derreti nele e meus lábios se separaram involuntariamente, Snape aceitou o convite e sua língua explorou e provou todos os cantos da minha boca antes de quebrar o beijo e nossos lábios se afastarem.

— Sua casa ou a minha, Srta. Granger? — Ele questionou enquanto o seu polegar pressionava contra meus lábios.

— Você acha que você está com sorte? — Perguntei, e ele me beijou pela terceira vez. No momento em que ele o fez, minhas pernas bambearam, mas ele se afastou rapidamente.

— Eu acho que já nasci com sorte. — Disse maliciosamente.

— Sua casa, então. — Eu sussurrei, e ele pegou minha mão.

Eu mal me lembrei de pegar minha bolsa antes dele me levar para fora do Cabeça de Javali. No momento em que saímos do bar, ambos estávamos tremendo. Enquanto andávamos até o ponto de aparatação, eu levei um tempo para admirar seu perfil no brilho intermitente das luzes da rua. Seus dedos traçaram suavemente ao longo da pele da minha mão. Era um movimento casual, mas minha respiração ficou presa na minha garganta e minha mente ficou em branco. Quando ele me abraçou para a aparatação guiada, minha mão roçou levemente na frente da sua calça, ele não disse uma palavra, mas eu pude sentir a excitação dele.

Aparatamos diretamente no jardim de uma casa bonita, que eu mal reparei, mas de alguma forma, eu consegui recuperar um pouco da minha compostura quando ele abriu a porta para mim. Quem olhasse para nós, não teria imaginado que qualquer coisa indecente estava prestes a acontecer, mas no momento em que toquei suas mãos senti uma onda de propagação mútua de calor, e me alegrei com o fato de que ele ainda tremia, seja porque estava extremamente nervoso ou tão animado quanto eu. Eu estava excitada com a perspectiva de descontrole do meu antigo Mestre em Poções e no segundo que entramos, ele se virou e me prendeu contra a porta.

— Graças a Merlin. — Disse ele contra a minha pele.

Ele passou o polegar pelos meus lábios inchados e levemente arrastou seus dedos para baixo até a minha cintura, seu toque permaneceu por apenas um momento antes dele arrastar minha túnica sobre meu corpo. Levantando-me, ele me levou em direção ao seu sofá, caindo sobre ele. Com ele em cima de mim, eu podia sentir o seu comprimento através das suas vestes, mas isso não era o suficiente. Puxando a capa dele, eu mordi seus lábios, impaciente, e ele riu quando entendeu a urgência das minhas ações. Afastando-me, ele se livrou das suas roupas e voltou para me ajudar a tirar as minhas.

A maneira como seu corpo estava contra o meu... eu queria tocar tudo nele, mas quando tentei alcançá-lo, ele prendeu as minhas duas mãos sobre minha cabeça, e começou a beijar e lamber suavemente meus mamilos. Ele me provocou lentamente, apreciando enquanto eu me contorcia debaixo dele. Eu senti como se estivesse perdendo a cabeça.

— Seu bastardo.

Eu suspirei, quando mordi meus lábios, tentando não elogiá-lo. Mas quando uma de suas mãos percorreu meu estômago e entre as minhas pernas, eu não pude me conter, e derreti em suas mãos. Isso não era uma preliminar, era uma tortura.

— Srta. Granger, você é maravilhosa... — Ele sussurrou, como se eu estivesse fazendo algo para ele.

Seu domínio sobre mim afrouxou enquanto ele beijava ao longo do meu maxilar. Finalmente livre, eu permiti minhas mãos passearem de volta para ele, e desta vez, ele não me parou enquanto eu me segurava nele. Apertei o meu domínio sobre seu membro, movendo minha mão para cima e para baixo agonizantemente lento, torturando-o, assim como ele tinha feito comigo. Sua respiração falhou e seus olhos pareceram escurecer ainda mais, enquanto me observava trabalhar nele. Eu gostei do fato de que ele parecia estar lutando uma batalha interna, tentando se controlar. Mas eu não queria que ele se controlasse, eu queria que a nossa versão torturante de preliminares chegasse ao fim.

— Feitiço contraceptivo? — Eu perguntei a ele.

— Eu tomo poções. — Ele respondeu rapidamente.

Nós nos olhávamos enquanto eu me posicionei sobre ele. Eu podia senti-lo e ele podia me sentir. Ele grunhiu em frustração e agarrou a minha cintura, me empurrando para baixo. Eu gemi quando ele usou a mão esquerda para segurar minha coxa. Ele resmungou e deslizou para dentro de mim.

Gemi quando ele empurrou para dentro cada vez mais forte, com força quase brutal, mas não me importei. Meus seios saltaram livremente, e ele sorriu, beijando os dois antes de beijar meus lábios e eu abri a boca, permitindo que nossas línguas dançassem.

— Deliciosa. — Sussurrou para mim.

Ele me fez sentir tão bem que imediatamente agarrei seus ombros enquanto minhas pernas enrolaram em torno dele. Ele beijou os lados do meu rosto, então nossos lábios mais uma vez se encontraram.

— Goza para mim.

Balancei a cabeça, incapaz de falar. Quando a minha boca se abriu e os meus seios pressionaram contra o peito dele, eu arqueei minhas costas pressionando nele até que eu já não podia me conter.

— Severus eu… — Foi só o que consegui dizer.

— Merlin, você é linda.

Eu tentei controlar minha respiração, mas não podia. Gemi quando ele me segurou, e beijou o meu pescoço. Eu o empurrei de costas e o montei, olhei para ele sorrindo e aumentei a força. Segurei meus mamilos, e suas mãos encontraram as minhas, segurando meus seios enquanto empurrava em mim.

Ele mordeu o lábio, lutando contra seu gemido. Com minhas mãos em seu peito, eu o observei; selvagem, sexy e faminto por mim, e eu simplesmente amei isso.

— Goze para mim. — Repeti suas palavras.

Ele gemeu alto, encontrando a sua libertação e descansou ofegante debaixo de mim por um momento. Eu não queria sair, mas ele me puxou para baixo para me beijar de novo, dessa vez com uma suavidade íntima.

— Você acha que nós podemos fazer isso no quarto da próxima vez? — Disse sério.

— Vai ter uma próxima vez?

— Merlin, eu espero que sim.

Eu sorri.

— Quando?

— Em vinte minutos?

Eu levantei uma sobrancelha para ele.

— O que é que eu vou fazer por vinte minutos?

— Vamos manter a nossa energia. — Ele me beijou de novo, e eu devolvi. — Não vá a qualquer lugar, Srta. Granger.

— Eu não sonharia com isso. — Respondi, admirando seu físico enquanto ele se afastava.

Sorrindo para mim mesma, eu sentei de volta no sofá por um momento. Isso foi incrível, merda. Ele foi incrível, claramente experiente. Era como se ele soubesse onde eu queria ser tocada e quando e não teve medo de me morder, eu mesma não sabia que gostava tanto dessa pequena sensação de prazer e dor, até ele fazer isso.

— O que você quer comer? — Ele gritou do que provavelmente era a cozinha.

Eu me levantei do sofá e me espreguicei, não me importando nem um pouco que eu estava nua. Eu não estava preocupada já que ele já havia lambido, mordido e visto tudo.

— Eu tenho biscoitos, e posso fazer sanduíche...

Andando atrás dele, eu coloquei minha a mão em suas costas e ele pulou. Olhando para mim por cima do ombro, ele engoliu em seco, incapaz de afastar o olhar da minha nudez.

— Você tem chocolate? — Perguntei.

— Humm?

Olhando por cima dele, eu vi uma calda na porta da geladeira e abaixei para pegá-la. O ar frio fez meus mamilos endurecerem, o que eu sabia que ele notou. Pegando o pote, abri e derramei um pouco em minha boca.

— Você se importa? — Perguntei, acenando com o pote para ele.

Ele negou com a cabeça.

— De modo algum.

— Eu amo chocolate, sabia? — Sussurrei e derramei sobre o meu dedo, oferecendo-o para ele, que abocanhou ansiosamente. Ele sensualmente sugou a calda do meu dedo e passou a língua ao longo do mesmo, antes de permitir que eu o deslizasse para fora de sua boca.

— Você é uma pervertida, Srta. Granger. — Ele sussurrou. — E está me deixando louco.

Pegou o pote e derramou um pouco da calda no meu ombro. Inclinei a cabeça para o lado, dando-lhe espaço para lambê-la de cima de mim.

— Você realmente é muito bom. — Sussurrei.

Ele olhou para mim sem dizer uma palavra, e eu pude ver que ele estava esperando meu próximo passo. O beijei ferozmente e ele me beijou de volta, gemi, apreciando a sensação de seus lábios.

— Eu acho que os nossos vinte minutos acabaram. — Sussurrou, se colocando entre as minhas pernas. Engoli em seco, mas isso não o impediu de colocar dois dedos dentro de mim.

— Tenho certeza que o tempo passa rápido aqui. — Eu disse já ofegando com as sensações de prazer. — O que você quer fazer, Severus?

— Quero transar com você até que você não possa andar em linha reta. — Disse ele enquanto me pressionava contra a bancada.

Eu sorri. - Vamos começar então.

* * *

— Ahrgh.

Gemi, agarrando minha cabeça quando me sentei. _Firewhisky_, essa droga sempre faz isso comigo. Olhando em volta, a primeira coisa que notei foi que este não era o meu quarto. A segunda coisa que notei foi o som do chuveiro ligado.

_Merda_, pensei, quando as lembranças da noite passada inundaram minha mente. Na ponta dos pés, eu procurei minha varinha para convocar as minhas roupas no chão do quarto, sem sucesso. Saí catando as que estavam espalhadas e indo para a sala de estar, encontrei o meu sutiã e capa, e apressadamente os peguei.

— Vai fugir?

Eu me virei para ver Snape, ele estava todo molhado e vestido apenas com uma toalha, que estava vagamente envolta em torno de sua cintura.

— Sério você tem que estar assim na parte da manhã? — Eu suspirei, tentando tirar a atenção de mim mesma.

— Assim como? — Questionou.

Eu acenei minha mão para cima e para baixo na frente dele antes de desistir em frustração.

— Não importa. Obrigada por ontem à noite, foi humm... eu deveria ir...

— Você quer café da manhã?

Foi nesse momento que eu notei o aroma celestial de bacon e ovos. O cheiro era tão sedutor que meu estômago roncou. Sinceramente, eu ansiava por um bom café da manhã, mas eu não podia ficar.

— Não, obrigada, eu realmente deveria ir. Nós realmente não precisamos fazer a coisa.

— A coisa?

— Você sabe, onde ambos tentam ter uma conversa civilizada depois de uma transa de uma noite.

— Na verdade. — Ele estampou um sorrisinho irônico. — Foram quatro numa noite; uma na cozinha e chuveiro para não mencionar a primeira no sofá e, em seguida, na minha cama...

— Tudo bem, entendi...

— Srta. Granger... — Ele disse, movendo-se em minha direção, e eu descobri que eu tinha que me esforçar para não olhá-lo.

_Maldito!_

— Nós poderíamos deixar isso estranho, como você está tentando tão duramente fazer, ou podemos apenas tomar um café da manhã.

— Eu vou acabar transando com você novamente. — Respondi sincera.

— E daí?

— Isso significa que nós passamos quase dois dias juntos.

— Uma noite e meia manhã não são quase dois dias. — Ele sorriu levemente, soltando-me. — Se você quiser ir, então vá, mas você não pode me culpar por querer passar um pouco mais de tempo com a melhor transa que já tive.

— Você deve dizer isso a todas as ex alunas que você pega em bares.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

— Um café da manhã Granger, e então eu vou deixá-la aparatar.

— Tudo bem. — Eu disse finalmente. — Eu fico para o café da manhã, mas, só se você colocar uma maldita camisa ou algo assim.

— Você está usando a minha. — Ele acenou para a camisa que eu tinha vestido.

— Bem, não achei a minha em nenhum lugar. — Retruquei.

Ele apenas sorriu e se mudou para o lado fazendo um gesto para eu entrar na cozinha.

— Você se importa se eu usar seu banheiro primeiro? — Perguntei à ele.

— Vá em frente.

— Obrigada. — Murmurei, feliz que pelo menos eu tinha a minha escova de dentes e minha necessaire na bolsa.

* * *

**Severus. Semana Passada.**

Depois que ela saiu, fui para o meu quarto e me vesti o mais rapidamente possível, vendo que ela apresentava um potencial risco de fugir. Granger é linda demais, sexy, engraçada e pecaminosamente incrível na cama. _E sua ex aluna, vinte anos mais jovem. No mínimo, você precisa de decoro_.

A outra porta abriu e fechou, interrompendo meus pensamentos e voltei para a sala para descobrir que ela ainda não tinha ido para a cozinha.

— Você mantém discos trouxas. — Ela falou em um tom levemente surpreso.

Eu tentei o meu melhor para parecer o mais relaxado possível.

— Sim. Um hábito velho e antiquado...

— Não, eu gosto. Tudo soa melhor em vinil de qualquer maneira. — Ela disse, passando as mãos sobre a minha coleção.

— Costumo dizer isso, mas nenhum bruxo acredita em mim.

Ela parou de peneirar a pilha e ofegou. Então, sem dizer uma palavra, ela levantou um da pilha e trouxe até seu rosto. Toda a sua expressão transformada em algo que eu não conseguia decifrar.

— Rita Lee. Um álbum da Rita Lee! — Ela sussurrou.

— Você conhece Rita Lee? — Perguntei surpreso, ela era jovem demais para conhecer, e a maioria das pessoas não ouvem a música que gosto.

Hermione me olhou como se eu fosse louco.

— É a trilha sonora da minha infância! Meus pais adoravam ela.

— Como seus pais conhecem música brasileira?

— Como você conhece música _trouxa_ brasileira?

— Fiz um intercâmbio na Castelobruxo há muito anos atrás, e alguém me apresentou a Rita. Sua vez.

— Um dos melhores amigos de infância do meu pai é um brasileiro radicado em Londres e ele influenciou todo o gosto musical da minha família. Você realmente tem uma coleção legal aqui. — Ela respondeu com os olhos brilhando, enquanto analisava outros discos vindos do Brasil.

— Obrigado, música é um hobby.

— Depois dos livros, suponho? — Ela riu, olhando para os livros que eu tinha espalhados por toda parte.

— Isso não é novidade nenhuma e você é igual, pelo que me recordo.

Ela sorriu de novo e foi lindo. Todo o seu rosto parecia se iluminar.

— Você é inteligente, um herói de guerra, transa maravilhosamente bem, ouve discos de vinil e é um nerd que gosta de livros... bem, tome cuidado ou eu poderia simplesmente começar a gostar de você.

Chegando mais perto dela, eu tirei o disco de suas mãos e acenei com a varinha para deslizá-lo até o meu velho gramofone, imediatamente a música começou a tocar. Peguei a mão dela, e mais uma vez foi como se eu estivesse pegando fogo. Bastava tocá-la que ela tinha esse efeito em mim, era uma loucura.

Ela irrompeu em gargalhadas quando deixamos a música dos anos setenta invadir a sala e não pareceu nem um pouco tímida em dançar, cada vez que ela sorria, eu sentia vontade de sorrir com ela. Quando a música abrandou, eu a afastei, girando-a e ela caiu muito próxima aos meus lábios. _Por que eu queria tanto beijá-la novamente_? Cada parte de mim estava gritando por ela. Ela engoliu lentamente como se estivesse lutando a mesma batalha que eu.

Por fim, assumi o risco e a beijei. Era para ser um beijo suave, simples, mas eu não conseguia controlar isso. Sua língua deslizou em minha boca, e eu agarrei seus quadris, levantando-a. As pernas dela circularam em torno de mim quando eu a empurrei contra a parede. Eu podia senti-la puxando minhas calças quando eu empurrei sua saia para cima.

— Só uma rapidinha. — Ela me disse entre beijos.

— Sim, apenas para tirar de nossos sistemas. — Eu balancei a cabeça, girando em torno dela e lembrei o quão boa ela parecia na noite passada.

— Mmmm.

Ela gemeu com as mãos na parede, enquanto eu deslizava dentro dela. Suas costas arquearam, e minhas mãos deslizaram pela camisa que ela usava, _minha camisa_, em seus ombros. Gemendo de frustração por não ser capaz de tirar o sutiã, eu simplesmente puxei-o para baixo, para senti-la em minhas mãos. Cada parte dela era real e minha. Recostando-se contra mim, ela gemeu em minha boca e me beijou apaixonadamente.

— Ahh! — Gemeu mais alto quando eu nos empurrei ainda mais contra a parede.

_Merlin, isso é bom pra cacete_, pensei.

— Severus!

Ela gritou para mim, e eu afastei seu cabelo de lado, trazendo a cabeça para trás para o meu rosto.

— Grite meu primeiro nome de novo. — Disse a ela.

— Faça-me gritar. — Ela desafiou.

Ela era a perfeição.

* * *

— Isso é loucura. — Eu finalmente sussurrei, parando com ela no ponto de aparatação do jardim.

— O quê? — Perguntou em voz baixa.

— O fato de termos transado tanto que nem consigo lembrar a quantidade de vezes, e mesmo assim, ainda querer você. — Confessei por fim.

— Sim, é uma loucura. — Ela murmurou, então ficou em silêncio. Finalmente, depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, ela falou. — Eu não sei, talvez houvesse algo naqueles drinks de Fadas... porque eu não estou dizendo que eu não quero você também.

— Você não está à procura de um relacionamento, está? Porque eu não posso...

— Acredite em mim, Severus, eu não posso lidar com um relacionamento agora. — Ela respondeu, me cortando.

Por um momento, eu me senti como se estivéssemos na mesma página. O que poderia ser a pior coisa que aconteceria se eu lhe pedisse para transarmos? Sexo parecia ser tudo que ela queria também.

— Que tal... eu não sei, transarmos pela próxima semana? Eu não tenho que trabalhar até a próxima segunda feira, e talvez, nós...

— Consigamos tirar isso de nossos sistemas?

Eu olhei para ela e assenti com uma risada.

— Apenas uma semana? — Ela perguntou para confirmar.

— Uma semana. Sexo, bebida, comida, nós, e então, voltamos à realidade.

Ela ficou em silêncio por um momento, e depois sorriu amplamente.

— Isso é bem perigoso, Severus, eu vou estragar suas chances de ter qualquer outra mulher.

— É um risco que estou disposto a correr.

— Que tal alternarmos dias? Passaremos amanhã à noite na minha casa e, em seguida, um dia na sua? — Ela me perguntou.

— Tudo bem. — Eu disse tão calmo quanto possível. No fundo, eu estava vibrando como um louco.

— Você gosta de gatos?

— Aqueles bichanos? — Perguntei.

Ela olhou para mim com uma expressão vazia antes que nós dois tivéssemos um ataque de risos.

— Não gatos normais, ele tem quatro patas, pelos e bigodes, mas definitivamente, Crookshanks não é um gato normal.

— Eu não odeio gatos.

— Tudo bem. Eu só queria ter certeza de que você não era alérgico ou se isso poderia vir a ser um problema. — Disse ela, me estendendo um pedaço de pergaminho. — Venha às oito, amanhã à noite.

Olhei o endereço rabiscado. — Você ainda mora em Londres? — Perguntei.

— Sim e não. — Respondeu ela, descartando a questão. — Vejo você às oito, e Severus, não se atrase. — Disse ela, beijando minha bochecha antes de sair.

Hermione Granger me fazia pensar em uma dúzia de coisas românticas e bregas, mas, por alguma razão, eu sabia que essa seria a melhor semana da minha vida.

* * *

**Notas Finais:**

Tenho duas histórias em andamento, então como a outra é mais drama e angústia, essa é um romance hot. Acho que precisamos nos animar um pouquinho!

Beijos pra vocês e, por favor, me digam o que acharam, esse estilo é completamente diferente do que sou acostumada a escrever e preciso dos feedbacks de vocês!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas do Autor**

Todas as personagens do universo Harry Potter, assim como as demais referências a ele, não pertencem ao autor desse texto, escrito sem nenhum interesse lucrativo, mas à JK Rowling.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

**Hermione. Presente.**

Por toda a palestra, meus pensamentos estavam preenchidos apenas por ele... e não da forma como deveria ter sido. Como eu poderia ter ignorado o fato de que ele podia voltar a lecionar? Porque me apeguei ao fato dele estar recluso? Quando o vi no Cabeça de Javali, eu deveria ter perguntado sobre isso, mas simplesmente não perguntei. E por que ele não lhe disse que voltou a ensinar Poções?

— Esta classe ainda está muito grande. — Disse ele enquanto fazia uma pausa.

Cruzando os braços, ele se inclinou contra a mesa e olhou para as fileiras de assentos, os olhos digitalizando todos os nossos rostos. Quando seus olhos encontraram os meus, eles se estreitaram no que parecia ser uma raiva tão intensa, que eu queria me virar. Era como se ele estivesse gritando para eu sair. Mas eu não iria me mover, eu não o deixaria me intimidar para sair de sua turma, com sexo ou sem sexo.

— Quais de vocês já ouviram falar do Caso Zambini? — Ele perguntou, e um pouco mais da metade da classe levantou as mãos. Eu, infelizmente, não estava incluída na metade que conhecia o caso.

— Todos vocês que não levantaram suas mãos, podem ir agora. — Afirmou.

Um por um, eles pegaram suas coisas. Mais uma vez, eu não estava incluída no grupo, apesar da minha qualificação.

— Srta. Granger, você não me ouviu? — Ele chamou, fazendo-me saltar.

— Não posso justificar a meu favor? — Perguntei.

Sua sobrancelha levantou.

— Você deseja justificar a seu favor, a respeito de por que você merece estar aqui quando claramente não está preparada?

— Sim.

— Bem, então, justifique. Você tem um minuto.

Cada cabeça na sala se virou para mim.

— O senhor nos pediu para levantar nossas mãos sobre o caso Zambini e ainda assim não esclareceu ou especificou de qual caso você estava se referindo.

Eu ouvi algumas risadinhas, mas eu sabia que ele não achou graça.

— Não seria óbvio? Foi um dos casos mais comentados do ano passado.

— Sim, foi, mas também há o caso Zambini de 1976. — Respondi. — O programa que eu tenho fala que esta aula é de estudos históricos de poções de cura, não de apenas um caso recente. Eu poderia ter levantado minha mão porque eu conhecia um caso Zambini, no entanto, se eu dissesse que sabia, poderia parecer tola ou mentirosa, já que sua pergunta não tinha detalhes do caso. — Lambi meus lábios antes de continuar. — Entre um caso e o outro, seria impossível saber a qual caso específico você estava se referindo, uma vez que não foram fornecidos mais detalhes ou esclarecimentos. Esta é a razão por que eu não levantei minha mão, professor Snape.

Concluí, tentando não parecer tão nervosa quanto eu me sentia.

— Parece que você salvou a sua vaga, Srta. Granger, por uma questão de tecnicidade.

Os cantos de seus lábios tremeram. Foi rápido, mas eu vi isso, e apesar de ser errado, eu tive um pouco de prazer. Eu estava feliz por tê-lo feito reagir ao invés de estar feliz por manter minha vaga nessa matéria. _Estou muito ferrada_. Ele se virou para o resto da classe.

— Que esta seja uma lição para o resto de vocês. Vocês estão no caminho para se tornarem Curandeiros, se alguém lhe disser que não há mais nada que possa ser feito, então vocês têm que encontrar uma brecha e saltar através dela. Mesmo o menor detalhe técnico pode salvar a vida de alguém. Embora, eu espere que vocês usem conhecimento para isso, e não argumentos baseados em sorte.

_Como ele sabia que tive sorte_?

— Se você pretende se referir ao caso Zambini de 1976, livros nem sempre serão uma fonte confiável. — Acrescentou.

_Idiota_.

Ele não se incomodou em entrar em mais detalhes antes de passar para o caso Zambini que ele estava inicialmente se referindo. Eu não sabia, mas ele tinha sido o Curandeiro e Pocionista exclusivo do caso. O paciente sobreviveu a um incêndio de fogo maldito e Snape tinha sido capaz de desenvolver um unguento tão poderoso que reconstituiu cada célula de pele perdida pelo bruxo e hoje ele desfilava com uma pele de bebê pelos corredores do Ministério Bruxo Africano.

Era... inspirador.

Ele nos apresentou algumas memórias do caso, destacando cada ingrediente que havia no unguento, e eu me vi perplexa com ele. O homem dando aula aos futuros Curandeiros desta turma, era completamente diferente do professor Snape que ensinava em Hogwarts antes da guerra, e, era ainda mais completamente diferente do homem que esteve comigo na cama. Ele era um monstro das Poções. Nas memórias que nos mostrou, vimos que ele não se importou nem um pouco sobre as opiniões dos Curandeiros especializados em queimaduras mágicas, ele apenas martelou a credibilidade de todos, ao ponto de o corpo médico do hospital parecer que estava prestes a sofrer um colapso.

O homem que tinha beijado a minha espinha e me preparado café da manhã estava longe de ser visto. Parecia que havia três personalidades em Severus Snape, e eu, apesar de tudo, queria conhecer a todas.

Muito rapidamente, a aula acabou, e enquanto as pessoas saíam, encontrei-me incapaz de me mover. Havia tanta coisa que eu queria dizer a ele. Me levantei e respirei fundo na esperança de criar coragem de falar, quando de repente, ele passou direto por mim como se eu não estivesse lá.

— Severus...

— É Professor Snape e a aula terminou. Se você quiser falar comigo a qualquer momento depois da aula você vai ter que enviar uma coruja para o meu escritório, marcando um horário. Bom dia, Srta. Granger. — Ele respondeu, já fora da porta.

— Idiota. — Murmurei sob a minha respiração, quando ele já não podia me ouvir.

Mas o que eu esperava? Que nós apenas iriamos rir e fingir que nada tinha acontecido e tudo estava bem? Agarrando minhas coisas, eu fui para fora da sala também, e antes que eu pudesse parar, eu já estava à procura dele no corredor lotado.

— Quem está procurando?

Pulando, me virei e encontrei Luna Lovegood olhando fixamente para mim.

— Ninguém. — Eu disse, olhando para ela. — Eu achei que você ia me mandar uma coruja, quando chegasse... — Me esforcei para mudar de assunto.

— Engraçado esse seu jeito de dizer olá, Hermione. Não é como se você não tivesse me visto em meses. — Ela disse com ar sonhador.

Essa era Luna, apenas dois anos mais nova que eu, mas parecia completamente maluca às vezes. Não que eu não gostasse dela exatamente assim ou qualquer coisa.

— Luna, nos falamos toda semana...

— Exceto na semana passada. Então, quem é ele?

— O quê? Ninguém, não há ninguém. — Respondi, de repente muito interessada em procurar algo na minha bolsa.

— Hermione, você nunca foi boa mentirosa. Ah, e não sabe esconder provas também. — Ela sorriu e tirou uma peça íntima, claramente masculina, da bolsa.

— Luna! — Eu assobiei, tentando empurrar a peça de volta para lá. — O que diabos é isso? Você já foi para casa?

— Já que alguém não me mandou uma coruja, eu aparatei direto em casa e, em seguida, usei a lareira até aqui. — Disse ela, com os olhos fixos em algum lugar do corredor.

Fomos até a sala onde a lareira de alunos estrangeiros funcionava e esperamos pacientemente na fila.

— Eu estava na aula.

— Eu achei que sim, mas eu queria saber por que havia isso lá em casa. Então, você vai me dizer quem ele é? Ele é de Londres? Bruxo ou trouxa?

— Luna, não se preocupe com isso, não foi nada, e já acabou.

— Ah, então, isso significa que eu posso ficar com isso? — Perguntou ela, girando um suporte de varinha no seu dedo indicador.

— Não. — Eu disse, quando eu puxei dela.

— Quando você vai pedir para ele ir pegar?

— Eu vou enviá-lo.

— Você sabe o seu endereço! Isso é tão romântico. — Luna suspirou.

— Luna, eu juro que se você não parar, eu vou bloquear a lareira e fazer você ter que pegar um avião trouxa ir para casa. — Disse a ela.

— Ooh, eu gosto de voar...

Luna era assim mesmo, não importava o que eu dizia, tudo estava bem para ela.

— Seja como for, eu estou feliz por você. — Ela murmurou, enquanto dávamos mais um passo em direção a lareira. — Você está se esforçando a vir para a Castelobruxo, por minha causa, fico feliz que tenha encontrado algo de bom.

— Luna, você também se esforçou, poderia ter ficado com a família Scamander, tenho certeza que eles adorariam ter você lá. E vai simplesmente voltar a Londres após cada aula só para me fazer companhia.

— Nós somos uma equipe, lembra? — Ela sorriu. — Ou pelo menos o que sobrou da Armada de Dumbledore. Desculpe-me por demorar tanto tempo para vir, mas eu estava esperando...

Ela estava esperando o pai morrer.

— Está tudo bem, Luna. — Eu disse a ela com delicadeza.

A verdade da questão era que eu a queria em Londres, por mim. Eu não queria ficar sozinha remoendo meu fracasso em devolver a memória dos meus pais. Mas eu também a queria lá, por ela mesma, para que ela também não ficasse sozinha, após a morte do pai.

— Eu ainda sinto muito pelo contrafeitiço não ter dado certo. — Ela disse para mim, com doçura na voz.

— Porque toda vez que eu começo a pensar que você é um pé no saco, você age sempre tão gentil?

— Oh, Hermione!

Nós duas sorrimos alegres antes de chegar a nossa vez de rodopiarmos até nossa casa.

* * *

**Severus. Presente.**

— Você pode repetir isso? — Draco pediu, enquanto eu tamborilava os dedos no tampo da mesa.

— Você sabe a mulher que eu peguei no bar? Ela é uma estudante da pós graduação de poções avançadas da Castelobruxo... uma das minhas estudantes. — _Por que Merlin, por quê_? Gemi. — Você está rindo?

— Vamos lá Severus, dê um tempo. — Ele riu novamente. — O grande, honesto e contido Severus Snape finalmente escorregou e foi para o lado das trevas. Você sempre foi tão cuidadoso, como é que vocês não descobriram isso já que vocês passaram toda a semana passada juntos? Vocês não conversaram?

— Nós estávamos preocupados em...

— Foram 168 horas e você ainda está vivo? Você não é um velho?

— Por que eu estou te contando essas coisas? — Resmunguei.

— Porque eu sou a última pessoa que vai julgá-lo. Espera só até eu contar a Astoria, ela não é tão justa. — Ele brincou.

— Eu realmente odeio você. — Murmurei para ele, antes de me perder em meus próprios pensamentos.

Eu sou Severus Snape e meu histórico acadêmico era a única coisa impecável na minha história; eu não mexia com as alunas, eu não tinha casos e eu com certeza não expunha a minha vida pessoal em público. Era por causa disso que eu era tão procurado por todos, mesmo após anos servindo ao Lorde das Trevas. Após o depoimento de Potter, passei a ser um dos nomes mais importantes do mundo bruxo.

Eu era o único Comensal da Morte que não foi genuinamente maligno. Todos tinham me perdoado, mas eu sabia muito bem que a única maneira que eu tinha, para manter toda essa boa vontade da comunidade bruxa para comigo, era não me meter em confusão alguma. Mas Hermione Granger era... bem, eu nem sei por onde começar.

— Você a beijou?

— É óbvio que a beijei. Foi a primeira coisa que fizemos depois do flerte.

— Você uma vez me disse que essa era a sua linha, beijar na boca. Só transava e as deixava. Era um hábito desde a adolescência, certo?

— Com ela não teve nenhuma linha, ainda assim, era para ser apenas sexo.

— Por uma semana.

— Foi ficando melhor e melhor, ela é como uma planta carnívora, uma vez que você está dentro, você está dentro, e não há como sair.

— Ahh, cara. — Draco gemeu.

— Não foi isso que eu quis dizer! - Rosnei para ele.

— Por que está tão preso a ela?

— Ela é linda, inteligente e completamente diferente do que eu imaginava. Por que preciso de um motivo para ser atraído por ela?

— Atraído? Você costumava ser apenas um obcecado pelas coisas. E sendo uma aluna, você sabe que ela nunca pode ser algo mais do que uma aventura, portanto, tire-a da cabeça. — Draco disse sério.

Como eu poderia tirá-la da minha cabeça quando cada vez que eu estava perto dela eu só queria tocá-la mais? Tudo gritava que eu devia ficar longe da Srta. Granger, ela tinha um passado impecável e limpo. Todos os discursos de pós guerra foram de pessoas felicitando-a e dizendo que ela era uma bruxa incrível. Enquanto que na minha vida, todas as mulheres com quem me envolvi, eram peças descartáveis.

— Foi apenas sexo. — Repeti, tentando convencer a mim mesmo.

— Severus, se isso está te incomodando tanto assim, apenas ponha ela para fora de sua aula. Não há alguma cláusula em seu contrato que lhe permite assumir quantos estudantes você quer?

Draco estava certo. Eu tinha começado a dar aulas na Castelobruxo com várias cláusulas especiais no meu contrato, não precisava realmente passar por isso.

— Eu sei, Draco, mas eu planejo me livrar dos fracos, e fraca ela não é. Ela argumentou comigo hoje na sala. Geralmente, meus alunos sequer fazem isso, mas ela fez, e no primeiro dia.

— Tem certeza que foi apenas sexo?

— Era apenas sexo, e acabou. — Eu murmurei para ele tão rapidamente quanto eu poderia. — Eu não entro em relações, você sabe disso, agora me deixe trabalhar. — Me levantei e o levei até a porta.

— Fique longe dessa garota, Severus, não se esqueça de quem você é. — Ele disse antes de se despedir com uma curvatura de cabeça.

Assim que Draco saiu, minha assistente entrou, seus lábios estavam em uma linha dura quando ela me entregou um arquivo. Eu agradeci por ter tanto trabalho a minha espera, assim não pensaria mais em Hermione pelo resto da tarde.

— Boa tarde, Betty.

— Umm hum. — Ela balançou a cabeça para mim. — Sr. Jones chegará às duas, depois você tem uma conferência com o primeiro ministro trouxa às cinco, seguido por seis mensagens para o Sr. retornar... todas da sua ex empregadora. — Ela acrescentou.

— Diga ao Sr. Jones que eu vou até a casa dele. Ele está muito debilitado para se deslocar, seria melhor se ele não saísse de lá. Veja se você pode adiar a chamada com o primeiro ministro para as seis, e se a Minerva mandar outra coruja, ignore.

— Então ela vai vir aqui.

— Chame a segurança?

— Isso é sério? E se o Profeta Diário descobre que o mais famoso Mestre em Poções da Inglaterra teve sua ex chefe expulsa de seu escritório, o que você acha que vai acontecer?

— Eu vou ter uma rodada de aplausos.

_E com razão_, pensei, porque Minerva estava, por falta de uma palavra melhor, insana.

— Sr. Snape, eu tenho noventa anos de idade, você acha que eu quero lidar com a diretora de Hogwarts?

— Bom ponto. Encaminhe todas corujas dela para um dos Curandeiros residentes. Não é como se eles fizessem muita coisa de qualquer maneira.

Ela balançou a cabeça e se virou.

— Obrigado Betty.

Alcançando minha maleta, procurei por meus apontamentos de melhoria da poção mata-cão, mas parei quando senti um laço na parte inferior. Abrindo-a mais, eu vi a calcinha de renda que ela tinha usado na primeira noite que passamos em sua casa, com uma nota:

_Pela longa viagem até Londres, foi divertido. Hermione_.

Bastou uma simples visão dela e algo despertou dentro de mim, e quando eu senti a textura do material contra meus dedos, fiquei excitado.

_Que tipo de merda eu tinha me metido_?

* * *

**Hermione. Passado, segundo dia.**

Escovei os dentes pela terceira vez, terminei, virando e me observando no espelho alisei a camisa amarela de botão e saia preta que decidi usar. Eu estava tão animada que eu estava tremendo. Eu tinha vinte e dois anos, caramba, não deveria estar tremendo como uma colegial com a ideia de um cara mais velho vir até aqui.

Parecia que não importava o que eu tentasse, nada parecia bom o suficiente. Meu cabelo não parecia certo, e eu me sentia como se eu tivesse comido ou bebido alguma coisa, então eu escovava os dentes novamente. _Vamos lá Hermione, não é como se ambos não tivessem feito isso já_. Suas roupas estão ótimas. Seu cabelo parece bom. E você só ganhou um quilo, mas que poderia ser apenas estresse... certo?

— Eu deveria me trocar. — Disse para o meu reflexo e me virei, indo em direção ao armário. Antes que eu pudesse mudar minhas roupas, a campainha tocou.

_Merda!_

Respirando fundo, eu me forcei a não ceder ao meu desejo absurdo de fugir pelas escadas. Fazendo uma pausa, eu me olhei novamente no espelho que ficava na entrada, e esfreguei meu dedo sobre meus dentes saboreando a sensação de limpeza que exalava. Em seguida, respirei fundo e abri a porta para o que viria a ser a semana mais agradável da minha vida.

— Hummm. — Ele sussurrou me olhando de cima a baixo.

— Agora é assim que se diz olá?

Eu sorri, pela visão dele, estava vestido de forma casual para um bruxo, provavelmente porque eu morava em um bairro trouxa. Suas mãos estavam atrás das costas, sorrindo maliciosamente. Eu suspeitei que ele estivesse escondendo alguma coisa, mas antes que pudesse questioná-lo sobre isso, ele apresentou uma garrafa de vinho dos elfos para mim.

— Você não precisava trazer nada. — Disse a ele, quando peguei a garrafa das suas mãos.

— Que tipo de convidado eu seria se eu aparecesse com as mãos vazias? Além disso, você acabou de se mudar, certo? — Perguntou ele, quando eu dei espaço para ele entrar.

—Sim, me mudei e há mais caixas nos outros quartos. Foi demais para eu dar conta sozinha.

— Se você precisar de ajuda, eu sou bom com a varinha… — Ele fez uma careta. — Isso soou horrível...

Eu ri, não podia me conter. Em um momento ele era abertamente sexual, e no próximo, ele era tão casual o que era difícil de acreditar.

— Está tudo bem. — O tranquilizei. — Você comeu? Eu comprei massa pronta porque eu senti que fazer o jantar seria um pouco... — Fiz uma pausa e uma careta.

— Seria como estar em um relacionamento? — Ele terminou com uma sobrancelha levantada. — Massa está ótimo.

Balançando a cabeça, eu fui para a cozinha, e ele me seguiu. Ele acenou com a varinha para remover a rolha da garrafa enquanto me virei para pegar os pratos que eu tinha desempacotado mais cedo.

— Vamos usar taças? — Ele perguntou. — Ou você quer beber da garrafa?

— Eu diria garrafa, mas eu não quero que você me julgue, ou tenha um pré conceito sobre o tipo de garota que eu sou agora. — Provoquei.

— Honestidade, gosto disso em uma mulher. — Disse ele, tomando um gole antes de entregar a garrafa para mim.

— Então vamos cair na real e ser honestos. — Eu disse com um sorriso enquanto eu engoli um gole de vinho. — Você realmente quer comer a massa agora?

— Nem um pouco. — Ele murmurou.

Tomando minha mão e me puxando, ele colou seus lábios nos meus, e enquanto eu tentava colocar a garrafa no balcão, ela escorregou da minha mão e quebrou contra o chão. Nenhum de nós deu atenção à isso, já que minhas mãos se moviam pelo seu pescoço, e as dele deslizavam para baixo do comprimento do meu torso para a parte inferior das minhas coxas, e me levantou na mesa da cozinha e abrindo habilmente minha blusa.

— Eu gostava de estar vestida. — Reclamei, quando ele beijou meu pescoço.

— Eu gostava do vinho.

— Ah! — Chiei, quando ele mordeu suavemente a parte superior do meu seio enquanto provocou meu mamilo esquerdo dentro do meu sutiã. Envolvi minhas pernas nele, puxando-o mais perto de mim, estendi a mão para seu cinto e comecei a abrir, mas ele me parou.

— Ainda não. — Ele sussurrou, arrastando beijos da minha boca todo o caminho para o meu umbigo. Com facilidade ele tirou minha saia e seus dedos brincaram com a renda da minha calcinha.

Engoli em seco quando ele esfregou os dedos sobre mim. Empurrando a calcinha para o lado, ele continuou arrastando seus beijos para baixo até que sua cabeça estava entre as minhas coxas. Agarrando seu cabelo, eu tremi quando ele me lambeu.

— Severus...

Ele não parou, começou suavemente, mas, em seguida, como se alguém tivesse virado um interruptor dentro de sua mente, ele ficou selvagem. Minhas costas arquearam com a sensação da sua língua. Agarrei seu cabelo e segurei com força, balançando meus quadris em sua direção.

— Você deveria ver como você está agora. — Disse ele.

Beijando seu caminho de volta até o meu corpo, e seus dedos ficaram acariciando meu clitóris. O prazer percorreu em mim e eu mordi meu lábio inferior, tentando em vão, abafar o gemido alto que vinha crescendo profundamente dentro de mim. Seus dentes arranharam minha orelha, e eu podia sentir sua respiração, quente contra meu pescoço quando ele sussurrou: — Eu sei que você pode ir além disso, Granger.

Eu finalmente me permiti e quando meu orgasmo atingiu o seu auge, eu joguei minha cabeça para trás e cravei as unhas em seus ombros como se fosse a única coisa no mundo que estava me segurando na Terra. Meus lábios se separaram quando o assisti lamber os próprios dedos. Eu estava suando, e minha respiração era irregular. Meu coração parecia que ia explodir fora do meu peito, já tinha gozado, mas queria mais dele, precisava de tudo dele.

O beijei apaixonadamente e enquanto nossas línguas provavam e brincavam uma com a outra, eu me pressionei contra o comprimento dele desesperadamente tentando transmitir a minha necessidade. Felizmente, ele entendeu.

— Me leve ao quarto. — Ele pediu, quebrando o nosso beijo.

Balançando a cabeça, eu deslizei fora do balcão, tomando cuidado para evitar o vidro quebrado, peguei na mão dele e o levei para lá. A distância, não importava quão pequena, foi o suficiente para me enlouquecer. Ele afastou meu cabelo de lado e beijou meu pescoço, cada passo em direção ao meu quarto parecia longo... longe pra cacete e eu não conseguia me conter, queria apenas ficar em seus braços mais tempo. Adorava como ele me tocava, sem nenhuma reserva.

— Esta é uma zona livre de roupas. — Sussurrei, quando ele finalmente entrou no meu quarto, para ilustrar meu ponto, eu me livrei do meu sutiã e da minha calcinha quando eu pisei no limite do quarto. — Regras da Casa.

— Quem sou eu para ir contra as regras? — Ele murmurou, desabotoando a camisa. Deitei na minha cama olhando para ele. — Você não vai me ajudar? — Perguntou.

— Nem um pouco. — Respondi, mordendo meu lábio inferior em antecipação.

Para minha decepção, ele tirou tão tudo rapidamente que sua cueca mal tinha tocado o chão antes dele se lançar na cama. Eu ri quando ele pairou acima de mim.

— Antes do fim da semana, nós definitivamente precisamos trabalhar em sua rotina de tirar a roupa.

— Você vai me dar algumas dicas?

Eu chupei suavemente seu lábio inferior.

— Não, mas estou certa de que podemos pensar em algo.

Passei a mão em seu peito, apreciando a sensação de sua carne aquecida quando segui cada linha de seus músculos em meu caminho para baixo. Seu membro estava pulsando com a necessidade, e sua boca se separou um pouco quando o toquei, soltando um assobio baixo. Seu polegar roçou meus lábios e em seguida, ele deslizou a palma da mão para acariciar meu rosto, seu toque era firme contra a minha mandíbula.

— Se você pegou, é melhor você saber o que fazer com ele, Srta. Granger.

Eu o empurrei. Ele caiu sobre a cama e me sentei em cima dele.

— É melhor você ser capaz de lidar com isso. — Provoquei.

* * *

**Severus. Passado, segundo dia.**

Há algumas coisas que eu só pude sonhar por um longo tempo. Coisas que nunca pude dizer em voz alta e passei anos tentando não pensar sobre elas. Passei por duas guerras e, durante meu tempo de espião, vi muita coisa terrível, coisas que não deixaram muito espaço para imaginar nada bom na minha vida. Mas, desde que fiquei finalmente livre, pude fantasiar tudo o que eu queria.

Hermione Granger apareceu de repente, como um relâmpago, e eu me vi desejando-a naquele bar, eu não sabia nada sobre ela hoje em dia, apenas que era bonita e que tinha um sorriso encantador. Me aproximei com o controle nas mãos e uma determinada intenção de realizar uma fantasia sórdida de foder uma ex aluna.

A minha determinação esteve intacta até o instante em que nos beijamos pela primeira vez. Imediatamente eu percebi que seus beijos me faziam sentir que estava debaixo de uma chuva fresca em meio ao deserto e soube ali mesmo que eu a queria na minha vida por um longo tempo.

Estar com Hermione, uma garota jovem, linda, divertida e confiante, beijando meu peito, ao mesmo tempo em que suas mãos trabalham no ponto onde eu precisava de mais atenção, definitivamente superou qualquer expectativa que eu tivesse. E ainda assim, eu queria manter o controle... mas era demais. Cada minuto e cada segundo que passava com ela, meu controle estava escorregando. Eu queria aproveitar um pouco mais, queria que fosse mais lento, desfrutar dela e...

— Ah, merda! — Ofeguei, me sentando quando ela me levou em sua boca. Fiquei olhando para ela, cativado por sua habilidade de me deixar tremendo em suas mãos. — Eu não consigo pensar, Hermione.

Minhas mãos estavam em seu cabelo antes mesmo de eu perceber. Ela rodou sua língua ao redor da ponta, e eu podia sentir o desejo crescendo dentro de mim. Retomando o controle da minha mente, assumi o comando, e nos virei, prendendo suas mãos acima de sua cabeça.

— Então, presumo que você não conseguiria lidar com isso? — Ela sorriu, lambendo os lábios mais uma vez, estava deliberadamente fazendo isso de propósito.

Separei suas coxas com a minha mão livre, sentindo parte de seus lábios aveludados, e seu corpo ficou rígido em antecipação, fiz uma pausa e me afastei um pouco. Ela não era a única pessoa que podia provocar. Então, quando ela franziu a testa em frustração, eu entrei nela, permitindo que ela tivesse tudo de mim de uma vez.

— Ahhh! — Ela sussurrou, sua cabeça girando de volta o prazer.

— O que você estava dizendo?

— Eu...

Entrei de novo.

— Severus...

De novo. E de novo.

Ela desistiu de tentar falar e em vez disso, se esforçou para libertar as mãos do meu punho de ferro, mas me recusei a soltá-la. Implorou para me tocar quando seu corpo se abalou e tremeu, e mais uma vez neguei. Observá-la debaixo de mim, vendo o prazer ondulando por ela com cada impulso meu, não durou muito, em pouco tempo eu mesmo estava lutando para me segurar.

— Severus, por favor. — Ela implorou, e com isso, eu larguei suas mãos, e segurei seus quadris, mudei meu ritmo e acelerei meus movimentos, grunhindo com cada impulso.

Ela gemeu, colocando os braços ao redor do meu pescoço e me puxando para seus lábios. Nossas línguas circularam, dançando juntas, combinando com o ritmo e a intensidade dos nossos corpos contorcidos, quando ela abriu os olhos castanhos para olhar para mim, não havia palavras suficientes naquele momento para expressar a profundidade do nosso desejo um pelo outro.

Não queria que esse momento terminasse nunca. Nós dois sussurramos nossos nomes um para o outro quando finalmente chegamos no ápice. Quando nossos tremores secundários começaram apenas nos deitamos um nos braços do outro. Nenhum de nós falou, apenas nos abraçamos e saboreamos o aroma do nosso sexo. Sua cabeça descansava contra o meu peito e quando ela se aconchegou contra mim, a minha mão deslizou para baixo do seu corpo e foi parar na bumbum dela. Sem pensar, eu o apertei, mas ela não disse nada, apenas deixou. Eram justamente coisas como esta que me fazia sentir como se ela fosse apenas um sonho. Coisas assim não aconteciam comigo.

Eu me libertei do passado mas apenas trabalhava, e tinha alguns casos aqui e ali, e então voltava a trabalhar. Nunca na minha vida eu estive tão próximo assim de alguém, e em tão pouco tempo. Era assustador o quanto desde que nos vimos no Cabeça de Javali, eu simplesmente não queria me afastar dela.

Não houve momento na minha vida que eu já me senti assim. Eu deveria apenas ter transado com ela ontem e quando ela tivesse ido embora da minha casa, nunca ter que falar sobre isso de novo, mas essa ideia nem sequer passou pela minha cabeça. As únicas coisas que encheram a minha mente ontem, era que eu precisava ver sua pele novamente e correr minha língua pelo corpo dela. Que eu precisava de mais dela. Era uma insanidade.

— Severus? — Ela sussurrou e eu percebi que tinha levantado a cabeça do meu peito para me encarar. Nem tinha percebido que estava olhando fixamente para ela, mas pude ver meu reflexo em suas pupilas.

— Desculpe, estava perdido em pensamentos.

— Sobre o quê?

Eu me obriguei a desviar o olhar e deslizei de junto dela, ignorando a pergunta. Fui até a borda da cama, procurando por minha calça. Encontrei e peguei os frascos de poções contraceptivas, estendi um pra ela.

— Agora? — Ela zombou, esquecendo totalmente que tinha me perguntado sobre meus pensamentos. — E se eu fosse algum tipo de golpista de heróis?

— Eu diria que tem um ótimo bom gosto, sou um dos bons. — Disse a ela.

— Ooh, um herói dos bons. — Disse divertida e se sentou, envolvendo o lençol em torno de si, para minha grande decepção.

— A maioria das mulheres acharia muito impressionante.

— Eu acho tão bom, que sou uma heroína de guerra também, você sabe. Mas, quanto a meus gostos masculinos, deve lembrar que eu prefiro estrelas de quadribol, a Rita Skeeter acertou em cheio no meu quarto ano. — Disse com uma piscadela marota quando terminou de beber a poção e se levantou da cama.

— Aonde você vai?

— Eu vou aquecer a massa, estou morrendo de fome.

— Vou com você.

Levantei e peguei minha cueca assim que ela pegou minha camisa para vestir e rindo, segurou na minha mão. Gosto da maneira como ela ri, ela faz isso com tanta facilidade, como se ela não tivesse nenhum problema. Ela era o mais puro oposto de mim neste sentido.

— Crookshanks! Não!

Gritou, enquanto corria para frente para afugentar o gato que estava ocupado lambendo o vinho que tinha derramado no chão. Crookshanks tentou fugir dela, mas ela o pegou e o levou até a tigela de água.

— Desculpe por isso. — Disse, olhando para mim.

— Está tudo bem. — Respondi, quando apanhei a varinha e comecei a limpar a bagunça.

— Desculpe sobre o vinho também, você disse que era o seu favorito?

— Não é verdade, menti somente por causa da sua camisa. — Respondi, acenando para a camisa amarela que estava no chão e manchada de vinho, junto com o resto de das roupas que estavam espalhadas por toda parte.

— Bem, eu vou ter que ficar com sua camisa então.

— Você parece melhor nela, a propósito. — Tentando o meu melhor para não olhar para ela, olhei em volta de sua cozinha. Era um pouco antiga, mas ainda assim boa. — Hermione, como você vai esquentar a massa sem um forno?

Seus olhos se arregalaram quando ela olhou em volta.

— Ah, droga! Ainda está em uma das caixas.

— Então o que você anda comendo todo esse tempo?

— Cereal e como fora também?

Eu tentei não rir ao ver a expressão em seu rosto.

— Hey, dá um tempo, acabei de me mudar.

— Sem julgamentos. — Menti.

— Mentiroso.

— Vamos, precisamos procurar o forno.

— Está tudo bem, só preciso achar minha varinha.

— A minha está em mãos, onde estão as caixas?

Suspirando, ela abriu a porta que dava para fora da cozinha, para um vão totalmente tomado por caixas.

— O que é isso? Você é uma acumuladora?

— Primeiro de tudo, acumular é uma condição médica grave, que eu não tenho, e em segundo lugar, o que aconteceu com 'sem julgamentos'?

Ela cruzou os braços sobre o peito e sacudindo a cabeça para mim, entrou no espaço, sorrindo. Após termos discutido que um feitiço Accio lançaria várias caixas abaixo, procuramos pelo forno manualmente e curiosamente, foi uma tarefa muito mais divertida do que pensamos que seria.

Com o forno encontrado e a massa servida, comemos juntos e ela bufou quando seus cachos revoltos precisaram ser tirados da sua boca pela terceira vez. Seus olhos castanhos me encararam divertidos, mas nenhum de nós falou. Ficamos só curtindo a refeição juntos, sem nos darmos conta do que era essa realidade. De novo meus pensamentos me inundaram e me vi imaginando o que diabos estava acontecendo entre nós.

Cada um dos meus sentidos estava ciente dela. Ela cheirava a lavanda e parecia mais bonita do que o início da primavera. _Eu estou muito fodido_. Pensei, quando o desejo de beijá-la de novo se tornou irresistível.

* * *

**Hermione. Passado, segundo dia.**

Assim que terminamos a refeição, eu o puxei de volta pra sala e no segundo que chegamos ao sofá, pulei em seu colo. Manjericão deve ser afrodisíaco, pensei, assim que as mãos dele deslizaram pelas minhas coxas e foi suficiente para deixar minha pele em chamas. Tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era que Severus Snape me largaria em menos de uma semana e eu não queria perder tempo estando longe dele. E se eu fosse sincera comigo mesma, essas duas únicas noites juntos tinham despertado um desejo absurdo de me deixar se apaixonar por ele.

Eu não acreditava nessa coisa de felizes para sempre. A vida não funcionava assim para mim, mas quando nossas peles se encontravam e o toque gentil dele fazia todos os meus sentidos estremecerem, eu não podia evitar de acreditar um pouco nisso. Era como se o tempo tivesse abrandado para mim para que eu pudesse desfrutar de um presente momento.

Eu desejei em algum momento da minha vida algo parecido com isto, ser apenas levada por um sentimento devastador e simplesmente viver a vida como sentia que ela deveria ser vivida. Mas, ao mesmo tempo em que desejava isto, meu cérebro terrivelmente racional me enviava alertas compulsivos para fugir de uma realidade assim.

Todos esses pensamentos derreteram quando ele beijou e lambeu meu pescoço e deslizou a alça do meu sutiã para baixo, pegando meu mamilo em sua boca.

— Oh. — Engasguei e me mexi em cima dele, querendo senti-lo mais. Deslizei a mão para baixo e libertei sua ereção de dentro da calça. Ele pulsava em minha mão e se contorceu em emoção quando meu polegar esfregou a ponta.

— Hermione... — Ele assobiou com a voz rouca.

Mordi o lábio inferior dele e o beijei apaixonadamente enquanto as minhas mãos lentamente correram ao longo do seu comprimento e ele remexeu os quadris para cima, empurrando na minha mão. Seus olhos não deixaram os meus quando a mão dele entrou entre minhas coxas e me tocou lentamente, antes de colocar dois dedos dentro de mim e intensificar o toque. Nos beijamos outra vez e foi apaixonado, pecador e cheio de luxúria, nossas línguas colidiram e nós gememos na boca um do outro.

— Hermione… — Ele sussurrou de novo.

— Eu quero você. — Sussurrei de volta.

Ele tirou os dedos dele de volta e lambeu a minha essência em seus dedos pela segunda vez naquele dia. Antes que eu pudesse ter qualquer pensamento, me inclinei e lambi junto com ele.

— Você é perfeita. — Ele gemeu.

Mas eu não era, essa não era eu. Ele tinha feito isso, me deixava desse jeito alucinado e eu não conseguia me controlar e nem queria me controlar. Deslocando para cima dele, eu encostei nossas testas e sorri para ele quando permitir que a cabeça do seu pau apenas roçasse em mim.

— Pare de me provocar. — Ele disse com a voz rouca de desejo.

— Eu gosto de brincar com você, Severus. — Beijei o nariz dele. — E você? Gosta? — Perguntei enquanto deslizei mais intensamente sobre o pau dele.

— Maldição!

Ele rugiu e enfiou uma das mãos para deslizar minha calcinha para lateral, enquanto a outra agarrou minha cintura e empurrou para cima e para dentro de mim. Ele segurou minha cintura com as duas mãos e correspondeu a cada um dos meus movimentos. Minha boca se abriu quando a onda de prazer me inundou e minhas mãos voaram para os ombros dele, fechei os olhos.

— Não. — Ele disse respirando pesadamente. — Não pare de olhar pra mim.

Meu corpo imediatamente obedeceu, era incrível o poder dele sobre mim e meus olhos se abriram para assistir o efeito do prazer sobre ele. Seus olhos negros nunca se afastaram dos meus, e eu gostei de mim enquanto o montava. Minhas mãos envolveram seu pescoço e mantivemos o contato visual enquanto o som de pele contra pele e nossos gemidos se misturavam em um só. A única coisa em minha mente era a afirmação do quanto ele era bom nisso.

Severus quebrou nosso contato visual quando colocou a cabeça no meu estômago e um série de maldições e grunhidos saíram de seus lábios quando ele empurrou mais profundo. Minha boca se abriu quando cheguei ao clímax e gritei o nome dele, já ele só conseguiu soltar um grito rouco quando encontrou sua própria libertação.

Descansei sobre ele, que manteve um braço enroscado na minha cintura enquanto tentávamos controlar nossas respirações, deitei minha cabeça no seu ombro e senti seus dedos acariciarem as minhas costas. Eu estava literalmente a um passo de ficar perdidamente apaixonada por esse homem.

* * *

**Notas Finais:**

Obrigada pelos reviews. Beijos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas do Autor**

Todas as personagens do universo Harry Potter, assim como as demais referências a ele, não pertencem ao autor desse texto, escrito sem nenhum interesse lucrativo, mas à JK Rowling.

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

**Hermione. Presente.**

Aquele desgraçado estava implicando comigo, eu podia sentir isso. Esta era apenas a sexta aula, e ele já tinha nos dado um questionário. No momento em que ele disse as palavras, seus olhos brilharam sobre mim. Era como se ele quisesse me desafiar. Além disso, com o seu estilo odioso de ensino, se nós não passássemos no teste, ele iria nos chutar para fora, sem sequer pensar por um segundo. Eu tinha ouvido um boato nos corredores de que o professor Snape só desejava um total de doze estudantes na sua matéria, e, no momento, havia vinte. No primeiro dia, havia mais de cinquenta.

Todo mundo que ele chutou para fora iam para outras turmas de Poções Avançadas, na esperança de conseguir uma vaga. Dizia-se que apenas aos melhores doze estudantes seriam oferecidas uma posição sob sua supervisão dentro do hospital mágico brasileiro. Este grupo de estudantes foram apelidados ironicamente de "os doze discípulos", e por tudo que é sagrado, eu estava determinada a ser um deles.

Eu tinha passado a última semana lendo tudo o que eu ainda não sabia sobre Severus. Antes de assumir a turma, ele era presença constante no hospital brasileiro. Os funcionários o chamavam de "Senhor da Morte". A razão para isso era que ele não tinha perdido um único paciente desde que tinha chegado lá, então ficou conhecido por ser a salvação de todos.

Depois de vencer a própria morte, na Casa dos Gritos, ele mudou de profissão e deixou de lecionar para se dedicar exclusivamente à pesquisa e desenvolvimento de Poções de Cura. E somente agora ele começou a lecionar de novo, e apenas para uma única turma de futuros Curandeiros da Castelobruxo, bem longe de todo burburinho que a volta dele à docência causou.

O jornal bruxo local citou que ele queria dar forma à próxima geração de mentes jovens e por isso aceitou a oferta da escola de magia brasileira.

Era inegável que Severus era um gênio nato. Ele poderia ter estudado qualquer coisa, mas optou por voltar às poções e melhorá-las. Tudo fazia parecer como se ele fosse tipo um Merlin dos pocionistas.

Eu não sabia de nada disso por ter passado os últimos três anos e meio na Austrália. E assim que retornei aos estudos, Severus simplesmente surgiu, cruzando meu caminho de novo, tudo que eu podia fazer agora era me perguntar quem diabos era essa pessoa.

Não importa o quão duro eu tentasse, eu não poderia fazer esta versão dele se parecer com o Snape que eu conhecia. Ele não era mais o professor Snape maléfico que odiava meu melhor amigo, e nem era um rancoroso mártir de guerra; ele bebia num pub, às vezes cantarolava no chuveiro, comia massa fria de cueca e riu de todas as minhas piadas ruins.

Eu sabia que ele passou anos usando uma máscara de maldade e indiferença, mas ele tinha desmanchado quaquer conceito que eu tive sobre ele quando se mostrou tão disposto, e de certa forma até amável no momento em que nos reencontramos no Cabeça de Javali.

— Srta. Granger, você não deveria estar mais focada em seu questionário do que na luminária?

Eu pulei quando ele me tirou do meu devaneio.

_Seja um dos doze escolhidos_.

— Sim, claro, mas eu já terminei, e não tinha certeza se eu tinha permissão para sair mais cedo. — Eu disse quando eu lhe entreguei o teste.

Ele olhou para a ampulheta sobre a mesa dele.

— Demorou dezesseis minutos?

— Desculpe se demorei tanto tempo. — Respondi de forma irônica.

Ele apanhou meu pergaminho, leu e colocou de volta na minha frente. Eu não consegui parar de tremer quando sua mão acidentalmente roçou contra a minha. E para piorar a situação, ele notou.

— Todo mundo. — Ele rosnou para a classe. — Graças a Srta. Granger, vocês agora têm cinco minutos para completar o teste.

Algumas pessoas se viraram para olhar para mim, mas eu estava muito focada em tentar parar minha mão de tremer para lhes dar qualquer atenção. _Isso soou muito arrogante?_

Por alguma estranha razão, eu tinha uma suspeita de que foi ele quem começou a chamar seus alunos selecionados de os doze discípulos, apenas para que ele pudesse elogiar a si mesmo, _idiota_.

— O tempo acabou. — Ele retrucou.

Quando nós passamos nossos papéis para ele, algumas pessoas optaram por se salvar do constrangimento e simplesmente se levantaram e saíram. Eu contei, restaram dezesseis. Ao ritmo que ele estava indo, sobraria doze candidatos?

— Os quatro alunos que acabaram de sair, não quero ouvir falar deles novamente. — Afirmou enquanto acenava a varinha para os testes deixados nas carteiras e os levitava até o lixo. — Este teste não foi feito para testar suas habilidades analíticas, ele foi concebido para testar a sua força mental. Vocês podem trabalhar sob pressão? Se não puderem, então vocês não merecem ser um Curandeiro. No entanto... — Ele explodiu. — Isto é apenas a minha opinião. Há uma brecha para noventa e nove por cento de tudo, e depois de uma semana aqui, os quatro estudantes que abandonaram não compreenderam a lição que a Srta. Granger entendeu no primeiro dia, você tem o direito e a capacidade de apresentar seus argumentos e, portanto, defender o seu direito de permanecer na turma.

_Ele estava me elogiando? Não. Não podia ser._

— Mesmo se você não tiver força agora, você tem que fingir. Finja como se sua vida dependesse disso. Você estuda, e mesmo se você for burro o suficiente para terminar um teste primeiro, sem antes citar corretamente o texto, então você ainda tem que fingir, porque se você pode acreditar em sua mentira, você pode vender dúvida para os outros e isso pode fazer você ganhar a confiança do seu paciente e da família dele.

_Idiota_! Elogiando... O bastardo estava fazendo piada comigo. Droga, _eu o odeio_. Eu o odeio tanto que quero arranhar o rosto dele. _Ou as costas_. O pensamento malicioso deslizou em minha mente e eu corei. _Por que eu não consigo pensar direito? Por quê?_

— Quem daqui já ouviu falar do caso de Alice e Frank Longbottom? — Ele perguntou, e todos nós levantamos nossas mãos.

Ele apontou para um rapaz que estava sentado atrás de mim.

— Attos Logan, use este momento para me impressionar.

— Tudo bem, então...

— Sente-se, Sr. Logan. — Disse ele, fazendo com que alguns dessem risadas. — Seu charme pode ser bom para algumas pessoas, mas aqui você está desperdiçando palavras, o que significa que você está desperdiçando meu tempo. Em seguida, você, de óculos, Srta. Veiga, não é?

Ela se levantou rapidamente, derrubando todas as suas coisas, mas nem sequer se incomodou.

— Alice e Frank Longbottom, ex-aurores. Na primeira guerra contra Você-Sabe-Quem, foram presos e torturados por comensais da morte, que usaram a maldição cruciatus até eles enlouquecerem. Desde então, vivem no hospital Saint Mungus, em Londres, na ala de Danos Causados por Feitiços. A enfermaria deles é a de doenças prolongadas e danos irreversíveis, onde ficam os pacientes sem nenhuma perspectiva de cura.

— Afirmações? — Ele perguntou.

— Dano mágico de altíssimo grau. — Disse alguém na frente.

— O feitiço foi lançado com a pior das intenções e por isso é completamente irreversível. — Acrescentou Veiga.

— Nada é irreversível. — Severus respondeu.

— Os Curandeiros não conseguiram acessar a substância que reverteria o dano. E eu duvido que mantendo a linha de pesquisa mágica, consigam. — Eu disse em voz alta, e todos se viraram para se concentrar em mim.

— Continue. — Severus solicitou, cruzando os braços e encostando à sua mesa.

— Bem… se a intenção foi a pior possível, não importa. O cérebro é feito de substâncias e, portanto, qualquer alteração que lhe é atribuída, altera sua composição fisiológica. Se for abandonada a pesquisa de identificar o dano mágico e começarem a fazer pesquisas sobre o dano fisiológico, é possível uma reversão. Basicamente, recorrer a uma parte da medicina trouxa, descobrir o dano fisiológico e religar os neurotransmissores.

— Por que é sempre recorrer aos trouxas para vocês? — Attos estalou atrás de mim.

— Perdão? — Exclamei. — Para 'vocês'? Acabei de me tornar a garota propaganda dos trouxas?

— Lá vai você, distorcer minhas palavras. Eu só estou dizendo que sempre que algo acontece, os nascidos trouxas são sempre os primeiros a puxar o apelo de raça.

— Oh, isso é besteira! São mais de vinte anos usando o diagnóstico de dano mágico e Frank e Alice continuam na mesma situação. A medicina trouxa é muito avançada e o uso de tecnologia de ponta já proporciona diagnósticos e tratamentos altamente precisos. Enxergar isso não é um apelo a raça, mas sim usar a inteligência para lançar um olhar diferente sobre o problema e, quem sabe, salvar a vida deles.

— Oh, por favor, vá pregar para outra pessoa. Esses trouxas abrem as cabeças das pessoas para olhar dentro, e depois colocam parafusos para fechar. Você chama isso de inteligência? Eles são burros se não enxergam o que poderia acontecer a eles. E vocês nascidos-trouxas deveriam agradecer por serem inseridos no mundo mágico e deixar essa tal de medicina trouxa para trás.

— Antes os trouxas do que pessoas como você. — Eu murmurei.

— Eu vim aqui para irritar as pessoas, como você, querida.

_Querida? Querida?_

— Seu...

— Os dois vão trabalhar comigo neste caso. — Uma voz familiar na frente disse, com o mais fino traço de diversão em sua voz.

— O quê? — Nós dois dissemos em uníssimo, nos viramos e olhamos embasbacados para o professor Snape.

— Fui desafiado a apresentar um tratamento adequado para Frank e Alice Longbottom, e eu decidi escolher dois de vocês para trabalhar ao lado meu lado. Srta. Granger, desde que você é nascida trouxa e mostrou ter um conhecimento básico sobre a medicina deles, eu tenho certeza que deve sempre se manter um passo à frente. Sr. Logan, você deu um ângulo exclusivamente mágico para este caso. Então, temos duas perspectivas distintas, por essa razão, ambos vão agora trabalhar comigo. O resto de vocês, façam suas observações e objeções para as duas formas de tratamento. Isso é tudo por hoje. — Ele concluiu, deixando a todos estupefatos.

Mais uma vez, eu esperei por todos saírem e olhei para Attos quando ele piscou para mim antes de sair pela porta. Eu queria jogar alguma coisa nele, ou pelo menos azará-lo com o feitiço da perna presa, mesmo que isso soasse como se eu fosse uma criança petulante. _Sim, isso é muito maduro_.

— Você precisa de alguma coisa, Srta. Granger? — Perguntou Severus, chamando minha atenção de volta para ele.

— O quê? Você não está saindo?

_Merda, isso saiu da minha boca_.

Ele não disse nada, reuniu suas coisas e se preparou para sair.

— Você deveria ter me deixado fora deste caso.

Ele fez uma pausa na sua organização.

— Por quê? Por causa dos preconceitos em relação aos trouxas? Eu disse que isso pode ser útil na formulação de...

— Não.

Eu o interrompi e eu queria dizer que era porque não devemos passar mais tempo juntos, mas eu simplesmente não podia. Ele me encarou, mas me senti como se ele estivesse olhando através de mim, seus olhos se estreitaram e seu olhar ficou frio.

— Você quer estar aqui, Srta. Granger? Ou você está apenas gastando meu tempo?

— Eu quero. — Respondi prontamente.

— Então, por qual motivo está disposta a se afastar da possibilidade de salvar duas vidas?

— Eu nunca disse isso.

— Mas você estava pensando nisso, posso dizer pela sua hesitação. Então, ou você não é forte o suficiente para manter sua vida pessoal e sua vida profissional separadas ou você não tem a confiança necessária para estar aqui. De qualquer uma das duas formas, você ainda parece fraca.

— Mas eu não sou. O que aconteceu...

— Srta. Granger, nada é maior do que o que você quer fazer com a sua vida. Se você quer ser uma Curandeira, você pode ser uma maldita de uma Curandeira e não pode deixar nada atrapalhar o seu caminho. Na verdade, você pode usar o que você quiser para obter vantagens.

Ele não podia estar falando sério.

— Você está dizendo que eu deveria usar isso... — Acenei para nós dois — ... usar você para benefício próprio?

Ele deu de ombros.

— O que está feito, está feito. Talvez você não saiba, mas se você quer ser uma Curandeira, você tem que ser a melhor que existe, caso contrário, você não vale nada a ninguém e pessoas morrerão em suas mãos. Então faça o que tiver que fazer para chegar ao topo. Considerando quem você era quando chegou em Hogwarts, uma garota que queria desesperadamente se provar a melhor nesse novo mundo, eu achei que você seria a última pessoa para quem eu teria que explicar isso.

Cerrando meu maxilar e meus punhos, dei um passo certo na frente dele. Ele estava tão perto que um movimento errado levaria inevitavelmente a um beijo, e ainda assim, neste momento, eu não tinha esse desejo.

— Primeiro de tudo, nunca, sob quaisquer circunstâncias, me compare com a criança que chegou em Hogwarts novamente, eu passei por coisas demais desde aquela época e não sou mais aquela garota. Em segundo lugar, eu quero estar aqui, quero ser uma grande Curandeira, e eu não vou deixar nada que você faça me afetar, porque como você disse, ficou no passado. E não faça parecer que eu te enganei ou menti para você. Você não me disse que ia lecionar novamente, muito menos que lecionaria Poções, pois eu me lembro bem que você era obcecado em ser professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Por último, e não menos importante, eu nunca vou usar você como um trampolim para a minha carreira, pois eu nunca vou dar a ninguém a capacidade de dizer que cheguei onde estou porque eu transei com meu professor. Eu serei grande, porque eu conquistei isso.

Eu mexi na minha bolsa e deixei sua peça íntima e o suporte de varinha dele sobre a mesa. Então, sem mais uma palavra, eu me virei e fui para a porta.

— Espere. — Ele gritou para mim.

_Droga, por que não posso simplesmente sair_?

— O quê? — Perguntei, me virando completamente irritada.

Ele jogou minha calcinha de volta para mim.

— Já que nós estamos devolvendo as coisas agora.

Olhando para ele, eu a coloquei em minha bolsa e saí correndo.

_Bastardo!_

* * *

**Severus. Presente**.

_Maldita!_

Eu tinha passado toda a semana pesquisando tudo que podia sobre ela. Abertforth ouvia milhares de histórias no balcão daquele pub, mas só me deu poucas coisas sobre Hermione. Só me disse que após a guerra ela optou por fazer uma pausa de alguns anos, e se mudou para Sidney, deixando o caçula dos Weasleys com o coração partido quando foi embora e só voltou a morar em Londres há poucas semanas, dividindo uma casa com a filha de Xenophilius Lovegood.

— Por quê? — Eu questionei, suspirando para mim mesmo quando cheguei em casa. Chutei meus sapatos e caí no sofá.

— Porque o quê?

— Droga, Draco! — Rosnei para ele.

Meu afilhado, saía da minha cozinha, com o pote de sorvete que tinha pego no meu congelador.

— Ei, não precisa gritar. — Ele disse carrancudo.

— Eu não teria gritado se você não tivesse me assustado. O que você está fazendo na minha casa? — Perguntei, tentando parecer como se tivesse realmente irritado.

— Nós estávamos sem sorvete. — Ele respondeu, tomando o assento na cadeira.

— Então, ao invés de ir comprar, como uma pessoa normal, você veio roubar o meu?

— Você não vai fazer questão de um pouco de sorvete trouxa não é Severus? Astoria está grávida. — Respondeu, tomando outra colherada. — Que tipo de homem nega comida a uma mulher grávida?

— Draco, por favor, me diga que você tem uma razão mais lógica para vir aqui, ou eu juro que vou chamar Astoria para buscá-lo.

— Isso deveria ser uma ameaça? Você vai chamar minha mulher? Quem você acha que me mandou aqui para roubar o seu sorvete?

_Eu odeio esse casal._

— Draco...

— Tudo bem, tudo bem. Me conta direito sobre essa tal garota. Ela acabou por ser uma de suas alunas?

— Eu não quero mais falar sobre isso...

— Severus, por mais de vinte anos você foi o intocável e terrivelmente inteligente professor de Hogwarts, simplesmente brilhante como Mestre em Poções, ninguém nunca o criticava pela sua competência, embora sua vida social fosse uma droga. Mas agora, eu é que não tenho uma vida social, minha mulher é uma incubadora humana de uma pessoinha, o que significa que a minha vida é controlá-la para que ela não saia sozinha por aí. Minha mãe insiste em comprar todo tipo de roupa de bebês que você puder imaginar... até com babados, Severus, babados! As pessoas não perguntam mais de mim, só do bebê que está chegando. Eu nunca estive tão entediado em toda a minha vida. Então, só vim até o meu padrinho para me animar ou então me ajudar, pois posso acabar por ser a próxima pessoa que você vai precisar tratar por ter tido um colapso mental.

_Quando ele surtou_?

— Seja o que for que você anda bebendo ou fumando, Draco, você precisa parar. — Disse lentamente, e ele largou-se no sofá.

— Me conte sobre a sua semana com a sua amante.

Revirando os olhos para ele, eu comecei.

— Nós saímos por uma semana. Foi divertido, e em seguida, na manhã seguinte, após a semana, eu a vi na minha turma, fim.

— Por que você realmente não a expulsa? Você ainda tem aquela coisa de ser "o professor assustador" não tem?

— Eu até tentei, mas ela é inteligente! Se fosse qualquer outro estudante, eu estaria seriamente interessado na carreira dela.

— Bem, se era apenas uma coisa de uma semana, então você deve seguir em frente, como adulto, não é isso que as pessoas com mais de quarenta fazem? Não deixar que nada bagunce as coisas?

_Ele está certo. Então, por que nós __—__ eu __—__ não conseguia fazer isso_?

— Então... — Continuou Draco. — Por que você está tão sombrio?

— Porque eu sou um masoquista.

— Deu para perceber quando você passou tanto tempo sendo espião. — Draco respondeu e se encolheu, como se qualquer menção ao nosso passado fosse muito doloroso.

— Eu a coloquei em um caso que estou trabalhando e fiz isso sem sequer pensar sobre a nossa situação. Eu estava pensando apenas em como eu poderia usá-la para solucionar o diagnóstico e tratamento. O pior é que quando ela tocou no assunto depois da aula, ela estava tão perto de mim, que eu queria... — Eu parei a minha frase, incapaz de dizer a verdade em voz alta.

— Então, talvez não fosse apenas uma coisa de uma semana...

— Foi. — Eu disse rapidamente. — Tem que ser. Nós deixamos isso muito claro desde o início, uma semana de sexo e foi isso.

— Então... isso é tudo que vocês fizeram? Queimaram seus cérebros fazendo sexo por uma semana?

Eu parei, não querendo reviver a nossa semana em minha mente enquanto meu afilhado, que não fazia ideia de que a tal garota é Hermione Granger, estava sentado na cadeira olhando fixamente para mim. Escolhi minhas próximas palavras com muito cuidado, tentando o meu melhor para mascarar minhas emoções e não dar detalhes.

— Nós não transamos o tempo todo.

— Tudo bem, vamos pensar nisso assim: se ela não fosse sua aluna, você teria quebrado o combinado de uma semana e teria pedido para ficarem juntos outra vez?

_Eu teria. E tinha até planejado isso_.

Olhei para Draco e não fiz nenhum esforço para responder.

— Vou entender isso como um sim.

— Não importa. Nada disso importa. Ela é minha aluna, eu sou seu professor e isso é tanto quanto nosso relacionamento vai. Ela é promissora, e eu farei com que ela receba o que precisa da minha matéria.

Draco permaneceu quieto, em seguida, com cuidadosa deliberação, perguntou:

— Não, mas sério, o que ela fez com você nessa semana? Eu nunca vi você agir assim sobre ninguém.

Essa era a pergunta de milhões de dólares que, nem mesmo eu, o espião que enganou o Lorde das Trevas, tinha a resposta.

_O que ela tinha feito para mim_?

* * *

**Hermione. Passado, dia 3.**

— Você tem que estar brincando comigo com isso. — Eu ri, abrindo seu congelador. — E você estava me julgando por comer cereal!

— Eu tenho uma queda por doce, e por frio, o que posso fazer?

Ele respondeu vindo atrás de mim e passou os braços em volta da minha cintura, beijando meu ombro.

— Isso com certeza veio de sua convivência prolongada com Albus Dumbledore.

— Escolha o seu sorvete, Granger.

— Há tantas opções! — Pensei.

E a verdade da questão é que a minha reação não era injustificada. Metade do seu congelador era preenchida com tantos potes de sorvete que eu nem poderia pensar, e estavam todos alinhados perfeitamente, como se estivéssemos em uma sorveteria trouxa.

— Bem, você não vai errar com morango. — Ele sussurrou, quando deslizou a mão pela minha barriga através de sua camisa. Eu estava sempre vestindo suas roupas agora. Felizmente, ele não parecia se importar. — O quê? — Perguntou ele, quando eu abafei uma risada.

Cheguei mais perto do freezer, agarrando um pote de baunilha em vez disso, antes de sair de seus braços.

— Nada.

— Você é uma péssima mentirosa. — Disse ele enquanto me seguia até a sala de estar e me empoleirava no seu sofá.

— Esse comentário que você fez sobre o morango... soou bem como fantasias pornográficas dos anos 80.

— Bem, como um jovem nos anos 80, fui bem ativo na era do morango.

— Está tudo bem, Severo. — O repreendi quando mergulhei minha colher no pote. — Mas ser jovem nos anos 2000 é muito melhor.

Ele bufou, e abocanhou o sorvete da minha colher antes que eu pudesse pensar.

— Por favor, Granger, todo esse sexo está mexendo com sua cabeça.

— Você está brincando comigo? A liberdade...

— Éramos liberais nos anos 80 também, você sabe.

— Com aquelas roupas dos tempos das cavernas? Não conta não. — Informei a ele. — Você usava todas aquelas cores extravagantes e jaquetas enormes?

— Você usa roupas metalizadas? — Ele devolveu.

— Os pergaminhos bruxos também viveram a febre dos chamados "papéis de cartas"? Aposto que você escrevia cartas românticas em papéis coloridos e decorados.

— E eu aposto que você guardava os segredos de adolescente no seu "Querido Diário" e ainda acha isso divertido e terapêutico. Sério, Granger, nenhuma coisa dos anos 80 pode ser mais brega do que aqueles diários cheios de papéis de bala e baboseiras românticas.

— Isso não foi nada gentil, eu escrevi sobre você no meu diário, sabe... — Eu disse com um sorriso travesso.

— Bem ao lado dos nomes dos irmãos Gallagher, eu espero.

Eu soltei um chiado de desdém.

— Era alguma coisa sobre você ser um bastardo insensível, mas a discussão aqui é que ser jovem hoje em dia é ser muito mais livre do que sua geração nunca foi.

— Minha geração sofreu para a sua ter essa liberdade que vocês tanto pregam, Hermione. — Ele atirou de volta.

_Droga_. Bufei, sabendo que tinha perdido. Carrancuda, enchi minha boca de sorvete. Ele olhou para mim, esperando algum argumento, mas meu cérebro estava congelado igual o gellato que eu estava tomando.

— Não importa o que você diz, eu não estou dizendo que os anos 80 foram os piores...

Ele me beijou antes que eu pudesse terminar. Caindo para trás contra o braço do sofá, eu envolvi minha mão em torno de seu pescoço enquanto ele pairava em cima de mim.

— Relaxe garota, você praticamente nasceu nos anos 80. — Ele disse, com a voz mais suave agora.

— Você está me amolecendo. — Reclamei, enquanto ele desfez os botões da minha camisa. — Jogada inteligente, Severus Snape.

Ele sorriu, já beijando meu colo e eu fechei os olhos me deliciando com a boca dele, esquecendo completamente o doce que estava tomando.

* * *

**Severus. Passado, dia 3.**

Ela roncava, não era alto, ou desagradável; na verdade era bonito. Ela estava enrolada nos lençóis, com as pernas um pouco para fora, e segurava meu braço esquerdo enquanto dormia, seus dedos pousados em cima da cicatriz opaca da minha Marca Negra, mas eu não me importava. E era estranho eu não me importar.

— Eu posso sentir você olhando para mim. — Ela sussurrou, enquanto se mexia debaixo dos lençóis.

— Você ronca.

— Eu não! — Ela atirou de volta imediatamente, soando um tanto envergonhada pela minha observação.

— Você ronca sim.

— Eu sei.

Ela finalmente cedeu com um suspiro, seguido de uma risada e cobriu o rosto com as mãos. Seu sorriso era contagiante.

— Está tudo bem, é realmente bonito.

Ela me olhou por um momento, como se estivesse tentando me ler, mas com um pequeno suspiro, ela desistiu e se levantou de sua posição dando um passo para fora da cama, levando os lençóis com ela.

— Vou tomar um banho.

— Ok. Vou fazer algo para nós comermos. — Eu disse, já de pé.

Ela parou e virou para mim.

— Você cozinha também?

— Sim? — Respondi distraído.

— Por favor me diga que é apenas ovos ou algo assim.

— O quê? — Eu disse levemente confuso. — Hermione, é óbvio que eu sei cozinhar. Você acha mesmo que é tão diferente de preparar uma poção?

— Droga, Severus, eu vou ter que acrescentar isso a enorme lista de coisas que podem me fazer gostar de você.

— Certo, Granger, você quer que eu queime um dos lados da sua torrada então?

— Seria melhor, acabaria com um pouco dessa perfeição que você insiste em mostrar.

Hermione respondeu uma careta e eu beijei seus lábios rapidamente.

— Não se preocupe, estou longe de ser perfeito, ainda bem que você conhece o meu passado obscuro. Lembre-se dele sempre que a vontade de gostar de mim chegar.

— Se você diz… — Ela murmurou antes de se dirigir para o banheiro.

— Você é incrivelmente estranha, alguém já te disse isso?

— É tudo parte do meu charme, Severus.

Rindo baixo, eu balancei a cabeça para ela e fui para a cozinha, gritando para ela que realmente queimaria sua torrada.

_O que estava acontecendo comigo_?

Não conseguia tirar meu pensamento dela enquanto preparava nosso café da manhã. Eu tinha lotado meu cérebro tentando pensar em coisas que poderíamos fazer. E era incrível o fato de que ela também gostava de fazer coisas que não envolvesse estar perto de muitas pessoas. Ela despertou um interesse em mim que eu nunca senti por qualquer mulher antes. Não estava em busca de fama, dinheiro ou atenção, e era linda e inteligente. E o mais importante de tudo: ela conhecia o meu passado e não parecia se importar nem um pouco com ele. Nem sequer falamos sobre isso. E mesmo quando minha mente gritou que isso era uma questão de tempo até que isso pairasse entre nós, o sorriso dela tinha o poder de me deixar completamente desarmado e disposto a empurrar tudo para frente.

Era egoísmo, eu sabia. Desde que a guerra acabou, eu parei de pensar nos outros e me tornei um terrível egoísta. Passei anos da minha vida protegendo pessoas e me culpando pelo erro cometido com Lilly, mas finalmente conseguimos acabar com o Lorde das Trevas e consegui manter o filho dela vivo. Eu não devia mais nada a ninguém. Eu finalmente tinha ganho o direito de pensar exclusivamente em mim mesmo.

Então Hermione Granger aparece e me coloco na palma da mão dela, sem nem ao menos se dar conta disso. Ela era completamente ignorante quanto ao efeito que tinha sobre mim. Podia roubar todo o ar dos meus pulmões e eu não me importaria.

Eu tinha dito a verdade quando a arrastei do bar, sentia desejo por ela e só queria apenas sexo. Uma noite foi suficiente para querer estender isso para uma semana. E agora, apenas três dias depois de nos reencontrarmos, eu só pensava que fazia muito tempo que eu sentia prazer em preparar um café da manhã para a mulher na minha cama.

A lógica me dizia que ninguém devia exercer tanto poder sobre outro depois de apenas três dias, mas eu afastava o pensamento apenas me lembrando do gosto doce da boca dela e do eco do meu nome quando ela o sussurrava com um gemido. Meu baixo ventre ondulou em fogo com essa lembrança e essa era só mais uma prova do efeito Hermione Granger sobre mim. Parei no mesmo instante o preparo do café da manhã e voltei ao quarto. Eu a queria agora.

* * *

**Hermione. Passado, dia 3.**

Com Severus na cozinha fazendo café da manhã, eu sabia que eu tinha pelo menos vinte minutos para mim. Pegando minha bolsa debaixo da sua pia, apanhei minha varinha, gel e meu desodorante, juntamente com tudo o que eu precisava para fazer parecer que eu ainda era uma maldita mulher.

Esta manhã eu senti a aspereza das minhas pernas. Tinha planejado me depilar ontem, mas ele entrou no chuveiro comigo, e mais uma vez, eu esqueci tudo o que eu deveria estar fazendo com a minha vida.

_O que havia de errado comigo_?

Suspirei, quando a água deslizou sobre mim.

Eu não sabia muito sobre quem Severus Snape era agora, a única coisa que eu estava ciente é que eu o quero. Quando nos encontramos no domingo, pensei realmente que seria apenas sexo, conversas cheia de segundas intenções, talvez um pouco de comida, e então estaríamos nos nossos próprios caminhos logo no dia seguinte. Mas em vez disso, só ficamos separados por algumas horas, e pareceu uma eternidade.

— Eu estou ficando viciada. — Confessei a mim mesma. — Estou ficando muito viciada em Severus Snape.

Isso deveria me incomodar, mas...

— Ai,merda! — Eu gemi depois de cortar meu pé.

— Hermione? Você está bem?

Eu não disse nada por um momento tentando não gritar. Doeu pra caramba...

—Hermione? — Ele perguntou, enquanto abria a porta.

_Por que eu não tinha trancado a maldita porta_?

— Eu estou bem. — Respondi. — É apenas um pequeno corte...

Ele abriu a cortina do chuveiro e eu instintivamente cruzei as mãos sobre o peito, em uma tentativa idiota de esconder a minha nudez, enquanto tentava me equilibrar na minha perna boa.

— Vem cá, me deixa te ajudar.

— Sério Severus, eu estou bem.

— Olhe para baixo. — Ele instruiu.

Quando eu olhei, assisti meu sangue ir pelo ralo, manchando seu banheiro.

— Tudo bem, acho que preciso de ajuda. — Suspirei.

Ele deu um passo em frente e me pegou. Comigo em seus braços, apanhou duas toalhas na pia e fomos para o quarto. Colocando-me na cama, eu envolvi uma das toalhas em volta de mim, enquanto ele pressionou a segunda contra o meu pé que sangrava. Olhando para ele, notei que ele estava usando um simples pijama e camisa de algodão... mas também que estava de óculos. Saiu do quarto e voltou com a própria varinha na mão, pegando meu pé e removendo a toalha.

— Desculpe. — Ele murmurou, quando eu estremeci com a ponta da varinha tocando o meu calcanhar.

— Por favor, não se desculpe, isso já é embaraçoso o suficiente. — Eu suspirei.

Ele parou por um momento olhando para mim como se eu fosse louca.

— Eu vim para o banheiro para encontrá-la de pé sob o meu chuveiro, molhada, nua e bonita, não precisa ficar envergonhada. Chega a ser irritante que consiga ser sexy sem sequer tentar. — Terminou de curar o corte e plantou um leve beijo no meu joelho. — Agora pare de estragar isso para mim.

Eu fiquei em silêncio, permitindo que ele ficasse nessa parte de cima da minha perna.

— Vou terminar o café, enquanto você fica pronta. — Disse ele, se afastando.

Estendendo a mão, agarrei a borda de sua camisa, e quando me sentei na cama, deixei a toalha cair. Ele engoliu em seco, seus olhos fixaram em cada centímetro meu.

— Eu gosto de você de óculos. — Foi tudo que eu consegui pensar para dizer antes de beijá-lo. E ele me levantou, avançando cama acima.

— Você vai me matar assim. — Murmurou contra meus lábios.

— Merlin queira que não, a semana não chegou nem na metade ainda. — Eu sorri, quando tirei os óculos dele e os coloquei em sua mesa de cabeceira.

Ele nem sequer respondeu, entrelaçou os dedos com os meus quando eu o beijei de novo, abri minha boca para ele, e sua língua roçou a minha. E se não fosse pela minha própria necessidade de ar, nunca teria deixado ele terminar o beijo.

— Obrigada. — Disse suavemente.

— Não é como se um corte desses pudesse tê-la matado.

— Ah, eu morreria bem feliz.

Ele franziu o cenho.

— Não, você não pode morrer ainda, me deve esta semana e eu tenho muito para mostrá-la.

Apenas com essa frase, Severus tinha expandido o meu mundo mais do que eu jamais pensei que fosse possível, eu me senti completamente viva, como não tinha sentido desde que falhei na Austrália. Cada um dos meus sentidos estava totalmente desperto e me empurravam para mais perto ainda dele.

— Eu não faço ideia do que você quer me mostrar, então pode decidir. Vou seguir sua liderança. — Sussurrei para ele.

Levou apenas um momento antes dele agarrar a minha cintura e apertar minhas coxas, se empurrando contra mim.

— Severus... — Engoli em seco. — O café da manhã… O que você está fazendo?

— Liderando. — Ele respondeu quando eu me inclinei para trás para me agarrar na cabeceira.

Eu chamei seu nome uma e outra vez, mas a única resposta que ele deu às minhas chamadas foram grunhidos curtos... até que ele abrandou os movimentos, muito para minha frustração.

— Por que você...? — Perguntei.

Abrindo os olhos, eu o encontrei me observando atentamente, um leve sorriso pairando em seus lábios. Eu sabia que ele tinha prazer em me ver implorar por ele. Cada impulso lento para frente me deixava louca, e agora que ele tinha começado, eu queria isso, e ele sabia.

— Mais rápido. — Eu disse.

Ele apenas sorriu ironicamente, indo mais devagar do que nunca.

— Desculpe, o quê?

Eu quis xingá-lo, mas ele mudou seu olhar e notei um brilho de algo diferente de qualquer sentimento que já percebi alguém demonstrar por mim. Eu mordi meu lábio tentando me acalmar mas ele me beijou no mesmo instante, tão apaixonadamente que eu me senti a garota mais desejada do mundo.

Enquanto ele continuava o beijo eu só podia pensar que ambos já tínhamos vividos dias de nossas vidas que foram dignos de morte, mas aqui, neste momento em que estávamos juntos, eu podia notar que as bolhas em meu estômago dançavam com o som de uma música inexistente, e era uma sensação única, que me fazia esquecer de tudo o mais ao meu redor, exceto o toque dele. Nossos olhos se encontraram novamente.

— Eu quero dominar cada parte do seu corpo. — Ele sussurrou para mim sem desviar o olhar. — Até onde você quer ir?

— Quero diferente dessa vez. — Fui sincera.

Ele fechou os olhos e descansou a testa contra a minha e fechei os meus quando o cabelo dele roçou na minha bochecha, minhas mãos subiram pelo seu pescoço e meus dedos enroscaram nos fios negros e finos dele. Ele me beijou profundamente e reiniciou seus movimentos dentro de mim, deslizando a boca para beijar levemente a pele do meu pescoço.

Uma de suas mãos deslizou entre nós e ele começou a estimular meu clitóris ao mesmo tempo em que me penetrava e eu gemi em seus lábios. Severus abandonou a penetração e eu comecei a senti-lo em todos os lugares da minha pele, traçando meu corpo com lábios e língua, experimentando tudo em mim. Quando nossos lábios finalmente se encontraram de novo, eu tentei gravar em minha mente o sentimento que senti por ele neste momento.

Ele deslizou para dentro de mim de novo, lento, quente, e doce, como não tinha sido em nenhuma das vezes anteriores. Suor brotaram dos nossos poros e ficamos completamente grudados enquanto nossos sentidos eram inundados de prazer. Os dedos dele não pararam de me tocar lá até que todo o meu corpo estremeceu sob ele e eu o ouvi sussurrar que eu era ainda mais linda quando estava esmagada de prazer.

Senti que meus olhos marejaram quando comparei o quanto estava me sentindo sozinha apenas três dias atrás, e do quanto ele fez eu me sentir bem quista agora. Ele me encarou com o rosto inebriado de prazer e enterrou a cabeça no meu pescoço quando o grunhido alto do seu prazer final, rasgou sua garganta. Saiu de cima de mim e deslizou para meu lado esquerdo, e eu imediatamente me virei de frente para ele, claramente ciente de que ele percebeu o meu olhar emocionado.

Minha mente pessimista me disse que nossa semana acabaria agora, pois ele fugiria por perceber que me tocou tão profundamente, mas sem dizer uma palavra, Severus apenas puxou minha nuca, colou seus lábios nos meus e nos beijamos lentamente. Quando parei de beijá-lo de volta, ele ainda me deu vários pequenos beijos nos lábios, antes de se afastar. Meu coração falhou uma batida quando o encarei e o vi sorrir gentilmente para mim.

Estávamos juntos há três dias apenas. Fizemos sexo antes, mas hoje foi incrível. E eu não precisei pedir que não fosse uma foda, e eu amei que ele me entendeu sem que me precisasse me expressar em palavras. Não foi só uma transa hoje, e ele também gostou. Deu para perceber pelo olhar em seu rosto e pelo jeito que ele me beijou quando terminamos.

Meus olhos o encontraram e os dele estavam fechados e sua expressão a mais relaxada que já vi em seu rosto. Meu coração começou a bater mais rápido quando duas constatações me atingiram. Número um: essa foi a primeira vez que fizemos amor, e número dois: eu estava a um passo de me apaixonar por Severus Snape.

* * *

**Notas Finais:**

Obrigada pelos reviews elogiando a forma de narrativa de passado e presente, confesso que estava insegura se ficaria confuso essas linhas temporais distintas. Beijos, povo!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas do Autor**

Todas as personagens do universo Harry Potter, assim como as demais referências a ele, não pertencem ao autor desse texto, escrito sem nenhum interesse lucrativo, mas à JK Rowling.

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

* * *

**Hermione. Presente.**

— Bem, veja o que temos aqui, alguém chegou cinco minutos mais cedo.

Havia apenas uma pessoa com aquele sotaque irritante, e ele era a última pessoa que eu queria lidar de manhã.

— O que você quer Attos? — Eu pressionei o botão do elevador mais duas vezes, desejando que ele fosse mais rápido.

— Eu me lembro do Professor Snape escolher nós dois para este caso. — Respondeu ele, dando um passo para dentro comigo. — De qualquer forma, eu acho que devemos nos apresentar e ser profissionais enquanto estamos aqui. Quem sabe, podemos estar trabalhando juntos, dentro de alguns anos. Sou Attos Logan.

Ele estendeu a mão para mim.

— Hermione Granger.

— Ouvi dizer que o Professor Snape gosta de levar um aluno sob sua asa, e você está sendo avisada agora: eu não vou perder para você ou para qualquer outra pessoa. Então, não fique no meu caminho. — Afirmou Attos, saindo quando as portas se abriram.

_Não faça nada de mal. Não cause danos corporais a esse babaca_.

— Então, vocês são as carnes frescas. — Uma voz soou.

Virei-me, em busca de seu dono. Aquela voz era tão familiar...

Dei de cara com Aberforth Dumbledore, o dono do Cabeça de Javali, que me serviu várias bebidas na noite que saí com Severus. Não lembro de tê-lo encontrado fora do bar nenhuma outra vez, exceto na Batalha de Hogwarts, mas tudo naquela noite eram imagens tão caóticas… Tenho certeza que nunca o vi à luz do dia. Ele parecia completamente diferente. Sua barba estava brilhante e seu cabelo perfeitamente arrumado, e ele usava uma túnica azul pervinca linda, que me fez lembrar imediatamente do seu irmão, o diretor mais adorado de Hogwarts.

— Sr. Dumbledore, é um prazer. Eu sou fascinado pelo seu pub. — Attos disse, em tom bajulador.

— De onde você é? — Aberforth perguntou a ele.

— Escócia. — Attos respondeu com orgulho.

— Eu vivi alguns anos lá.

— Você está brincando comigo! — Attos disse animado.

— Eu nunca brinco sobre nada. — Aberforth devolveu.

Attos olhou para mim e piscou.

— Um mundo pequeno então, você é meu novo conterrâneo.

_Então este é o clube de garotos que as pessoas falam_.

— Ouvi dizer que você tem outro Pub em Sidney... — Attos sorriu.

_Sidney? Onde meus pais estavam?_

— Aberforth — Eu disse interrompendo Attos e chamando o barman pelo primeiro nome de forma enfática, buscando deliberadamente humilhar Attos. — É um prazer encontrá-lo, novamente.

Dei um passo para frente e estendi minha mão, não ia cair sem lutar.

— Novamente? — Attos questionou, olhando para mim com um olhar severo.

— Sim, Aberforth me salvou de um ataque de Comensais da Morte, anos atrás, em Hogsmeade, devo minha vida a ele.

Bem, isso foi realmente há algum tempo mas, era a mais pura verdade, embora Aberforth tenha ajudado com muita objeção na época.

— Sim. Um episódio triste. — Aberforth sorriu levemente para mim.

A boca de Attos caiu aberta, e desta vez, fui eu quem virou para devolver a piscadela.

— Vocês estão atrasados. — Severus repreendeu, vindo na direção do elevador.

— Chegamos cinco minutos mais cedo. — Attos se apressou em responder.

— Vocês estavam adiantados cinco, mas passaram o tempo, os meus minutos, posso acrescentar, conversando sobre suas vidas pessoais, certo Aberforth?

— Eu não consegui fazer com que ficassem quietos. — Aberforth respondeu.

— De qualquer forma, neste hospital, se você não chegar meia hora mais cedo, é melhor você não aparecer. Até agora, eu estou repensando sobre vocês. — Severus respondeu, quando as portas do elevador se fecharam.

— Vocês deveriam estar naquele elevador com ele. — Disse Aberforth atrás de nós. — Se vocês não chegarem na enfermaria antes dele, acreditem em mim, ele vai enxotá-los do caso.

Attos e eu nos olhamos por um segundo, antes que eu saísse correndo em direção às escadas.

— Você está louca? Não chega antes dele! — Attos gritou atrás de mim, mas eu o ignorei, correndo o mais rápido que pude.

Quando cheguei ao segundo andar, eu abri a porta e corri para o elevador, pressionando o botão uma e outra vez, como se minha vida dependesse disso.

-— Srta.? — Perguntou um segurança, vindo em minha direção.

Felizmente, as portas se abriram, e Severus estava lá folheando sua cópia do Profeta Diário.

— Eu trabalho para ele! — Gritei, apontando para Severus e entrando no elevador.

Ele olhou para mim com desprezo quando eu entrei ofegante.

— Eu teria ficado mais impressionado se você corresse e subisse todos os andares de escada, Srta. Granger. — Disse ele, baixando os olhos de volta para o jornal.

Enquanto eu estava lá, tentando recuperar o fôlego, ele sequer demonstrou nenhum interesse com a minha presença.

— Foda-se.

— O que você disse? — Ele se virou para olhar para mim, seus olhos se estreitando.

— Atchim, eu espirrei, me desculpe. — Menti e ele sabia disso.

— Onde está Attos? — Ele perguntou quando as portas se abriram.

— Eu não sei, talvez ele simplesmente não esteja com vontade suficiente para... — Eu parei, vendo Attos já de pé na entrada do corredor.

Snape olhou para trás para mim.

— Ele ganhou.

Ele parou antes de entrarmos no acesso ao corredor das enfermarias do quarto andar.

— Nós vamos ver os Longbottons. — Disse ele. — Mantenham suas cabeças abaixadas, não falem com eles, e sob qualquer circunstância, não façam contato visual. Vocês não são nada mais do que moscas em uma parede, tomem nota, e fiquem fora do caminho dos meus pacientes, porque eles com certeza não estarão prestando atenção em vocês. Se vocês tiverem dúvidas, guardem para si. Se vocês tiverem pensamentos e opiniões, mantenham para si, a menos que eu pergunte. Entendido? — Nós dois assentimos. — Bom.

Esta foi a primeira vez que eu o tinha visto vestido com a túnica verde limão dos Curandeiros do St. Mungus. Quando ele estava em aula, seja em Hogwarts ou na Castelobruxo, suas vestes eram exclusivamente pretas. E quando esteve comigo, normalmente vestia roupas mais despojadas, ou apenas cueca, ou, por vezes, absolutamente nada. Mas não importava o que ele usava, ele parecia bem em tudo.

_Não, Hermione, não! Isso é trabalho. Pense sobre o caso, não nele!_

Quando chegamos ao início do corredor com o letreiro DANOS CAUSADOS POR FEITIÇOS, foi como se uma onda de lembranças me invadisse. Relembrei a primeira vez que tinha visto o casal Longbottom e do quanto Neville tinha ficado constrangido com a situação. Lembrei também do meu próprio choque ao saber que fora Bellatrix Lestrange quem tinha causado isso à eles.

— Se qualquer um de vocês estragar meu caso, de qualquer forma, eu vou ter certeza de que vocês não sejam capazes de estudar para se tornar um Curandeiro, muito menos ser um. — Alertou.

— Lembre-se, mantenha a cabeça baixa. — Attos sussurrou para mim enquanto caminhávamos.

Entramos pelo corredor e ao chegarmos na porta da Enfermaria Jano Thickey, Severus apontou a varinha e lançou um feitiço não verbal para destrancá-la. Fomos em direção a uma pequena sala anexa, que tinha uma mesa redonda e quatro pessoas que pareciam discutir, no entanto, eles pararam com a discussão no momento que nós entramos.

— Boa tarde. — Cumprimentou Severus.

— Boa tarde Sr. Snape. — E eu reconheci de imediato a voz, era Neville.

— Boa tarde, Severus. — E essa era a voz da professora Minerva.

As narinas de Severus se abriram, e ele cerrou o maxilar. Attos e eu nos entreolhamos.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? — Severus disse com a voz gélida e eu me arrepiei com a lembrança dele falando desse mesmo jeito com Harry.

A bruxa mais velha não pareceu nem um pouco incomodada com o tom dele.

— Neville me procurou para uma opinião...

— Os pais dele estão na mesma condição há anos, mais de vinte, posso acrescentar, e ele pede sua opinião agora? — Ele rosnou, sua voz apenas uma oitava abaixo.

— Severus, você tem que entender...

— Não, você é quem precisa entender. Eu disse que a única maneira que eu pegaria este caso seria se eu tivesse a confiança total e absoluta, a lealdade e o compromisso da família, isso significa que o filho dos Longbonttons terá que fazer o que eu digo e eu disse que esse estudo seria mantido em sigilo absoluto! Se a informação de que um estudo experimental está acontecendo no St. Mungus vazar, a imprensa vai cair em cima, e eles vão espalhar notícias falsas em torno de duas coisas: um, que isso é uma grande piada, e dois, que o filho deles está tão angustiado que topou um método experimental para se livrar deles. Qual o caminho que você acha que nos ajuda?

— Nenhum. — Disse Minerva.

— Exatamente! — Severus respondeu exasperado. — Então você, — Disse ele, apontando para Minerva. — Será obliviada agora, ou eu deixo o caso. — Ele disse e saiu porta afora.

Neville e Minerva também saltaram para fora de seus assentos e o seguiram em direção a enfermaria. Balançando a cabeça, eu e Attos deixamos nossas coisas sobre a mesa e começamos a pegar anotações que os dois Curandeiros restantes na sala, nos passaram.

— Tudo o que você sempre sonhou, certo? — Attos sussurrou.

Eu ri, antes de me lembrar com quem eu estava falando.

— Como você chegou até aqui tão rápido? — Perguntei.

— Levitei por fora da janela.

Minha boca se abriu.

— Você está mentindo.

— Não. Lancei um feitiço desilusório, fui para a rua e levitei até aqui. Os trouxas só acreditam no que querem acreditar, duvido que mesmo se eu tivesse sem o feitiço de desilusão, eles se incomodariam comigo flutuando na frente deles. — Ele sorriu e olhou para mim. — Eu disse que eu estava nessa para ganhar, Granger, e eu quis dizer isso. É melhor você pegar o ritmo, porque eu não vou esperar por você. — Disse ele, enquanto saía da sala.

Era guerra. Eu não tinha entendido isso até agora.

— Que comece o Jogo. — Respondi.

* * *

**Severus. Presente**.

— Onde está a Srta. Granger? - Perguntei, voltando da obliviação.

Meu humor estava terrível, foi pior do que imaginava cada um dos momentos em que discuti com Minerva naquela sala. Ela demorou tanto a se deixar ser obliviada que um acordo começou a parecer atraente para mim.

— Ela foi ao banheiro e desapareceu. — Um dos Curandeiros estagiários respondeu, sem tirar os olhos do seu próprio paciente.

— Ela provavelmente percebeu que estava despreparada. — Acrescentou ele, mais para si do que para mim.

Hermione, admitir a derrota? Isso só vai acontecer no dia que eu criar asas e voar. Suspirando, notei que a outra estagiária, que estava apoiando Gilderoy, olhava para mim, ela levantou a mão e acenou e eu cruzei a sala, indo até ela.

— A Srta. Granger está lá fora com o Sr. Malfoy.

— Obrigado.

_Maldita Granger. Pelo menos eu terei um motivo para dispensá-la agora_.

— Seu mimado, riquinho, pirralho. — Ouvi sua voz falar alterada com quem só poderia ser Draco.

— Desculpe, isso é tão redundante, Granger.

— Sim, eu sei. Mimado, riquinho, pirralho. — Ela repetiu, enunciando cada palavra.

— Cuidado, eu posso tirar você deste caso. — Ele disse de volta para ela.

— Vá em frente, mas antes de fazer isso, use seu cérebro por apenas um momento. A única razão de você estar zanzando por aqui é porque você paga por isso, certo? Se tornou diretor do hospital só porque fez generosas doações e acha que tem todo mundo na sua mão.

— Sim, e daí? Eu sou rico, por que isso deveria me incomodar?

— O professor Snape é um pocionista incrível, e me trouxe aqui para ver se algo extraordinário pode ser feito mesclando dois conhecimentos distintos. E eu não vejo como você, com a sua total falta de remorso, a sua incapacidade de compreender que os conhecimentos trouxas podem ser úteis e seu complexo de superioridade, vai ajudar com alguma coisa. Eu realmente esperei um bom tempo estar errada sobre você, Malfoy, esperava que fosse apenas um estereótipo que eu tinha formado em minha cabeça, mas, infelizmente, você sempre se mostrou muito pior do que eu imaginava. Então, por favor, vá em frente e me tire do caso, você só vai adicionar mais um prego ao seu caixão. E eu? Eu vou para casa.

— Então você vai desistir? Que tipo de aspirante a Curandeira é você?

— Que tipo de ser humano é você? Duas pessoas podem ter a chance...

— Você acha que eu não sei disso? — Retrucou. — Só porque eu não estou chorando por aí ou cortei meus pulsos, não significa que eu não sei. Eu não quero ser associado aos trouxas, mas todo mundo merece uma chance.

— Então por que você não disse isso ao Neville? — Ela gritou enquanto girava para voltar em direção a enfermaria e colidiu comigo, quase nos levando ao chão.

Segurei-a a tempo e pude sentir cada curva sua. Precisei lutar contra a vontade repentina que tive de abraçá-la, mas rapidamente ela se afastou.

— Oh, eu sinto muito, professor Snape.

— Não tem problema. — Virando para Draco, me dirigi a ele. — Você disse ao Longbottom para deixar os pais morrerem sem tentar?

— Não com essa intenção. — Disse Draco rapidamente.

Ele era louco.

— Você é louco? — Hermione explicitou meu pensamento, se fosse qualquer outro dia, e nós não tivéssemos a história que tivemos, eu teria rido.

— Vocês ouviram o que ele e a McGonagall estavam dizendo, certo? — Draco sussurrou, passando a mão pelos cabelos. — São mais de vinte anos, eles estão sem esperanças e a Minerva estava a um passo de convencê-lo a não fazer o experimento. Se eu concordasse com eles o que vocês acham que aconteceria?

— Foi por isso que você disse para ele deixá-los morrer sem tentar nada? — Hermione sussurrou.

— Eu não sou um idiota, Granger. Longbottom vai fazer exatamente o oposto do que eu falei. E eu posso conviver com a família dele me odiando mais do que eles já fazem, então, sim, eu disse isso.

— Está tudo bem? — Sra. Longbottom, avó de Neville, veio atrás de nós, e os olhos de Draco se estreitaram.

— Nós estávamos apenas passando por cima de alguns detalhes. Mas terminamos por agora, obrigado. — Eu disse, virando, certificando-me de que Hermione me seguia também.

— Serei dispensada? — Ela perguntou, quando chegamos ao final do corredor.

— Você não trabalha para mim, você é minha aluna.

— Então, eu estou sendo expulsa de sua aula?

Ela estava muito perto.

— Não.

— Consegui todos os arquivos dos feitiços lançados nos últimos vinte anos sobre eles. — Attos, que nos alcançou no corredor, informou cheio de orgulho.

— Certo, pegue-os e analise página por página. — Ordenei.

Eu vi o pequeno sorriso de Attos atirado em Hermione, e o brilho em seus olhos quando ele saiu. Eles já estavam em plena guerra, o que só deixava as coisas melhores para mim.

— Agora arrumem suas coisas e vão para casa. Espero ver os dois pela manhã, parecendo menos perdidos se possível. — Eu disse a eles.

Eles arrumaram seus livros e pergaminhos e descemos em silêncio até o térreo. Attos saiu apressado e eu passei na frente de Hermione e abri uma das salas de medicação que estava vazia.

— Entre. — Disse para ela, segurando a porta aberta.

— Isso não é uma boa ideia.

— É sobre o caso, agora entre. — Respondi com firmeza.

Ela me olhou como se ela não acreditasse em mim, e com razão, porque fui parcialmente convincente. Relutantemente, ela entrou e se posicionou tão longe quanto podia de mim, como se eu tivesse algum tipo de doença contagiosa.

— Você não deveria ter discutido com Draco.

Ela suspirou.

— Eu sei, eu sinto muito, eu o vi lá insultando o Neville e perdi minha calma. Parecia que estávamos na escola de novo.

— Deixarei passar desta vez, mas só porque você tem algo que eu posso usar. Se você não tivesse, nenhum pedido de desculpas teria sido capaz de ajudá-la. E eu mesmo vou ter uma conversa com Neville Longbottom.

Sua cabeça virou de volta para mim tão rapidamente que eu estava surpreso que ela não se machucou.

— Você vai falar com o Neville do mesmo jeito que o Malfoy falou, não é?

— Sim. Que outra escolha eu tenho? Preciso que ele concorde em dar essa chance aos pais.

— Não precisa assustá-lo. O professor Snape, _você_, se não se lembra, foi o bicho papão dele por anos! Se fizer isso, pode despertar traumas profundos nele. Ele já te odeia e isso só vai aumentar.

— Acredite em mim, Hermione, eu vou sobreviver a isso. Eu quero curar os pais dele, não ser seu amigo. Os sentimentos pessoais do pequeno Longbottom não significam nada para mim.

— Severus, você sabe o que vai acontecer se você...

— Sim, ele vai voltar a ter pais.

— Não é isso! — Ela alterou o tom de voz para me cortar. — Se você falhar, será o fim de tudo, e tenho certeza que Neville vai ter despertado todo o medo que ele sente de você. Ele pode muito bem ter um surto sério se você tratá-lo como Draco o tratou, e será outra mente desequilibrada na família. Já há um risco imenso de se o tratamento falhar, todo mundo apontá-lo lhe dizendo que a culpa foi dele do pais terem morrido.

— Eu pensei que você soubesse como tratá-los. Mas você está aqui duvidando de nós mesmos.

Ela cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

— Se seu plano é só ser auto confiante, é um plano estúpido.

— Meu plano vai salvar duas vidas.

Ela nem sequer olhou para mim quando passou por mim e abriu a porta.

— Tudo bem. — Me rendi.

Ela parou, voltando-se.

— O que você quer dizer com "tudo bem"?

— Nós não vamos usar a tática de Draco.

— Então, o que você vai fazer?

— Eu não vou fazer nada. Você é quem vai falar com Neville Longbottom, vocês não costumavam ser amiguinhos?

— E eu vou falar o quê exatamente para ele?

— Amanhã à tarde, você vai se sentar com Neville e a avó dele e vai usar seu poder de convencimento para me dar a chance de ajudar os pais dele e obviamente frisando que não temos controle sobre qualquer resultado. Então, você vai explicar para uma bruxa puro sangue tudo o que você falou na sala de aula sobre o cérebro ser feito de substâncias fisiológicas e neurotransmissores e vai convencê-la a nos deixar abrir a cabeça do filho dela e da esposa dele. E você vai fazer isso de forma convincente para cada um que quiser ouvir. Curandeiros, estagiários, Minerva, Neville, o Ministro...

— Se você sabe o que eu vou dizer, então por que você não diz?

Dei de ombros dando alguns passos em direção a ela e fechando a distância entre nós chegando a quase insuportável. Aproveitando-me da curta distância, eu coloquei um dos seus cachos rebeldes que caía sobre seu rosto de volta no lugar.

— Três razões. Um: eu sou seu professor e eu estou dizendo para você fazer. Dois: você e Neville Longbottom tem uma relação de longa data e ele vai realmente lhe ouvir.

— E a terceira razão? — Perguntou ela dando um passo em minha direção, fechando a distância entre nós ainda mais. O perfume dela encheu meu nariz e enviou um arrepio pela minha espinha.

— O que você acha? — Eu perguntei a ela.

Eu esperei por um segundo antes de seus olhos castanhos se estreitarem para mim.

— Por que eu sou nascida trouxa! Você planejou isso desde o momento em que me viu na classe não é?

Dei uma piscadela e virei em direção a saída do hospital.

— Isso não é certo! — Ela esbravejou.

— Use o que você tem Granger, eu já lhe disse isso antes. Não deixe nada te parar. A carta da disputa foi jogada sobre a mesa, então pegue e você vai ter o seu nome associado a um caso de manchete internacional de reversão de danos irreversíveis de magia. Não deixe que seus sentimentos tomem conta de você. Você é melhor do que isso, e eu não vou hesitar em expulsá-la da minha aula, se você falhar. E ainda a usarei como má exemplo para os outros. Boa Noite.

Saí rapidamente e mal pus o pé na recepção e aparatei. Quando bati a porta de casa, descansei minha cabeça contra ela, tentando, em vão, me livrar da tensão. _Droga_. Eu tinha chegado perto demais dela.

* * *

**Hermione. Passado, dia 4.**

— Você toca? — Ele perguntou, quando notou um violão escondido atrás de algumas das caixas em minha sala de estar.

— Se por tocar, você considerar que eu sei enfeitiçar as cordas para que toquem sozinhas, sim. — Respondi sorrindo, enquanto eu me levantava do nosso pequeno piquenique de vinho, azeitonas e sanduíches. — É da Luna, o namorado a presenteou, embora ela nem tenha começado a aprender ainda.

— Você acha que ela se importaria?

— Nem um pouco. — Eu disse.

Tomando um assento na extremidade oposta do sofá, ele pegou as cordas. Com a cabeça inclinada para o lado, e os olhos fechados, ele ouviu atentamente o tom das cordas, parando de vez em quando para ajustar a afinação. Ele dedilhou através de todas as seis cordas, comparando com sua escala de sintonia interna. Satisfeito, ele abriu os olhos e sorriu para mim.

— Só sei afiná-lo.

Eu ri. — E para quê serve isso, Severus?

Ele continuou sorrindo, enquanto seus dedos deslizaram para cima e para baixo do braço do violão com facilidade. Ele parecia tão relaxado, como se ele pudesse passar o resto de sua vida sem camisa com um violão nas mãos.

— Sério, por que alguém sabe afinar um violão, mas não sabe tocá-lo? — Perguntei realmente curiosa.

Ele não pareceu me ouvir e começou a tocar a introdução de uma música que eu imediatamente reconheci como Tempo Perdido da Legião Urbana.

— E você precisa me explicar melhor sobre essa sua obsessão por música trouxa brasileira.

— Também reconhece essa? — Eu confirmei com a cabeça. — Por que você nunca para de ser tão insuportavelmente uma sabe tudo, Srta. Granger?

Eu sorri e entoei os primeiros versos da canção, provando para ele que eu realmente conhecia a letra. Ele parou para me ouvir, esquecendo completamente que a ideia era ele acompanhasse com o violão e eu finalmente acreditei que ele só sabia mesmo a introdução da música, exclusivamente para afinar o instrumento.

— Só sei afiná-lo porque foi só o que o meu pai me ensinou. Eu era péssimo tocando, na opinião dele, então, nem insisti em continuar.

— Por causa dele? — Perguntei incrédula.

— Coincidiu com a época que descobri que era um bruxo. Não foi tão difícil optar pelos dons da minha mãe.

Sorri. — Realmente não dá pra competir contra a descoberta da magia.

— Meu pai realmente se achou insignificante depois disso. — Ele disse em um tom levemente divertido. — E você, Granger, como foi a sua infância antes de Hogwarts?

— Vamos ver… — Pensei, me perguntando o quanto eu deveria revelar. — Bem, eu estava acima do peso e, obviamente, era o animal de estimação favorito dos professores. — Eu balancei a cabeça, desejando poder ter evitado essa última frase.

— Acima do peso? Você?

Agora era a sua vez de não acreditar.

— Obrigada, eu vou tomar isso como um elogio. — Disse eu. — Mas sim, minha avó era uma chef, e mesmo ela estando aposentada, ela ainda nos alimentava a todo o momento e crianças nunca estão satisfeitas com a quantidade de comidas e doces. — Estremeci com a lembrança.

Ele pensou por um momento. — Sim, eu consigo imaginar isso.

— Ah, mas você não tem que só imaginar. — Eu disse, já lamentando o que eu estava prestes a fazer.

Apanhei minha varinha e acenei na direção de uma das pilhas de caixas. Depois de um momento, alguns álbuns de fotos vieram voando em nossa direção. Selecionei o que eu procurava e entreguei a ele.

Colocando o violão de lado, ele silenciosamente folheou o álbum. Sentei-me para frente, tentando avaliar sua reação.

— Não era tão ruim assim. — Ele finalmente disse.

— Acho que você não é tão acostumado com fotos estáticas...

— Não esqueça que eu sou mestiço, Hermione. Realmente, elas não são tão ruins assim. — Repetiu ele e fez uma pausa, virando para outra página, então ele gargalhou. — Tudo bem, isso era meio ruim.

— Obrigada, eu sei. — Tentei tirar as fotos dele, mas ele não deixou.

— E você era o animalzinho de estimação dos professores... — Ele ecoou o sentimento que eu tinha expressado momentos atrás.

Severus sorriu para si mesmo enquanto olhava por cima de todos os meus premios e fotos com os professores da escola trouxa.

— Eu realmente gostava da escola.

— Sem julgamentos. — Ele riu.

E ele estava certo. Uma das coisas que eu gostava sobre ele, era o fato de que não importava o que qualquer um de nós fez, não havia julgamento. Por outro lado, depois de concordar com esta semana, como poderíamos realmente julgar um ao outro?

— Você nunca obrigou os professores de Hogwarts a tirar fotos com você? — Ele perguntou.

— Ah não, só é divertido se tirar com todos, e claramente havia um intragável no meio deles. — Eu disse, estendendo a mão para sentar no colo dele e obscurecer sua visão do álbum.

— Você está jogando sujo. — Ele me disse enquanto tentava se esquivar e continuar olhando as fotos.

— Ei, uma mulher faz o que tem que fazer. — Eu respondi, antes de beijá-lo.

Ele gemeu, e me permiti relaxar quando ele se inclinou de volta para o sofá. Como eu esperava, o álbum escorregou de suas mãos e bateu suavemente no chão.

Mudei a minha posição e deslizei meu corpo entre as pernas enquanto eu acariciava a lateral de seu rosto e aprofundava o beijo. Chutei o álbum para debaixo do sofá, onde permaneceria despercebido por mais um mês.

No segundo que meus lábios tocaram novamente os seus, o pensamento do álbum imediatamente saiu da minha cabeça, e com um suave grunhido, ele se levantou e me ergueu com ele, exatamente como havia feito no chuveiro mais cedo naquela manhã. Quando eu passei meus braços em volta do seu pescoço, eu podia sentir a batida quase errática do seu coração enquanto ele me levava para a escuridão sagrada do meu quarto. Ele me colocou de pé bem na frente da minha cama.

— Quero você. — Ele sussurrou, seus olhos vagando sobre mim.

— Então? — Eu cruzei meus braços fingindo não fazer nenhuma ideia de por que eu estava jogando duro com ele agora. Era uma mentira, eu sabia o porquê, foi o olhar em seus olhos, o jeito que ele olhou para mim.

Ele deu um passo para frente e agarrou meus quadris, me puxando contra ele, para que eu pudesse sentir o quão duro ele estava. Seus lábios pairaram sobre aos meus enquanto ele falava.

— Quando eu digo que eu quero você, quero dizer que eu preciso de você. Eu preciso correr meus dedos sobre sua pele, beijar você toda e fazer você gemer meu nome. E pelo olhar em seu rosto, você precisa de mim também, Srta. Granger. Então tire a roupa.

_Como eu não poderia_?

* * *

**Severus. Passado, dia 4.**

— Betty, conseguiu distribuir todos os compromissos para a próxima semana? Eu estou ocupado agora.

— Sr. Snape, sei que você ainda está na sua reclusão, mas não pode ignorar a Minerva a vida inteira. — Minha assistente estava me deixando louco. — Eu não estou ignorando-a, só estou muito ocupado agora. — Respondi.

— Severus? Você viu... ah me desculpe, eu não sabia que você estava com alguém na lareira. — Disse Hermione, retrocedendo os passos para não ser vista por Betty.

— Não está atendendo ninguém está? — Betty perguntou.

Eu olhei para Hermione e suspirei.

— Me dá um segundo?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e voltou pra cozinha.

— Betty, eu realmente tenho que ir. — Eu disse. — Anote todos os recados e diga que na segunda feira é garantido a minha presença lá. Ah, continue ignorando a Minerva.

Eu encerrei o Flu com um aceno da varinha antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa.

— Está tudo bem? Eu não estou mantendo você longe de qualquer coisa importante, estou? — Hermione perguntou, enquanto pegava uma maçã da tigela de cerâmica em cima da mesa de jantar.

_Mais importante do que ela_? Qualquer coisa podia esperar.

—Não, está tudo bem, minha assistente só queria me lembrar de algo familiar.

— O que? — Perguntou ela, dando uma mordida em sua fruta.

— Visitar túmulos.

Ela ficou estática e chocada, e seus olhos voaram para o chão, incapaz de encontrar meu olhar, claramente envergonhada, e inconsciente sobre o que ela deveria fazer em seguida. Puxando-a em meus braços, eu beijei sua testa.

— Está tudo bem. — Eu disse a ela. — Além disso, estou mais interessado em saber por onde andam os seus familiares.

— Eles estão afastados por razões de saúde, mas acredite, estão melhores longe de mim. — Disse ela enquanto balançava a cabeça.

— Longe onde? — Perguntei curioso.

— Longe o bastante. — Ela encolheu os ombros, saindo das minhas mãos e indo até a geladeira.

Notei que havia uma linha invisível com ela. Ela estava disposta a falar sobre si, mas só até aí. Pensei sobre os nossos dias juntos e confirmei que ela não me deu muitos detalhes sobre qualquer coisa e eu vi muito do meu eu passado ali, uma parte da minha vida era totalmente inacessível para qualquer pessoa. Hermione estava fazendo o mesmo, mantendo-me fora de sua bolha, e não me dando a mínima chance a de entrar junto com ela lá.

E quem eu achava que era para insistir com ela? Só estávamos juntos há quatro dias. Ainda assim, ela me intrigou com a completa omissão de sua vida pessoal e eu me vi desejando saber mais sobre ela.

— Eu estava pensando em ir até o mercado trouxa rapidinho, antes de irmos para sua casa. Você poderia ficar e esperar...

— Eu vou com você. — Disse.

Ela recusou-se. — Está tudo bem...

— Hermione. — Eu disse colocando a mão em seu rosto. — Me dê um minuto para achar a minha camisa, em seguida, nós dois podemos ir juntos. Não tente fugir, ok?

— Eu não ia fugir, eu apenas pensei que você podia querer algum espaço ou algo assim.

— Se eu quisesse espaço, eu não estaria com você aqui ou lá em casa todos os dias, e eu com certeza não estaria tão perto de você.

— Tudo bem. — Ela respondeu, mordendo os lábios.

Eu saí pro banheiro para lavar o rosto e convoquei minha camisa com um _Accio _quando passei pelo quarto.

— Você não vai pagar por nada! — Ela gritou para mim.

Ela sempre queria ter a última palavra, com seu orgulho não seria de outra forma.

— Tudo bem. — Respondi de volta, completamente consciente de que não havia nenhuma maneira no inferno que eu a deixaria pagar.

Quando estava devidamente vestido, saímos de sua casa e imediatamente Hermione segurou minha mão como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo e já tivéssemos feito isso milhares de vezes antes e fôssemos fazer mil vezes novamente. Me perguntei se ela estava consciente desse fato.

Caminhamos em silêncio por dez minutos até chegarmos ao mercado trouxa mais próximo, e ela finalmente soltou a minha mão para apanhar uma das cestas. Eu gentilmente a peguei das mãos dela e recebi um caloroso sorriso em troca. Andamos pelos corredores em busca dos alimentos que ela queria e nos divertimos com os nomes estranhos da sessão de biscoitos. Entramos em uma pequena discussão quando íamos em direção ao caixa e Hermione percebeu que "esqueceu" sua carteira em casa.

— Você usou um feitiço não verbal para fazer a minha carteira voar da minha bolsa?

— Não sei nada sobre isso. — Menti.

— Não é justo você usar sua máscara de espião, que mente perfeitamente bem, para me esconder isso, Severus. Eu tenho certeza que coloquei a carteira dentro da minha bolsa.

— Bem, isso é uma novidade para mim, você ter certeza de alguma coisa.

— Severus Snape!

Ela ficava absolutamente linda quando estava irritada e até o frizz do seu cabelo combinava com suas feições furiosas.

— Hermione, você praticamente comprou apenas comida, e considerando que você come igual um pássaro, fui eu quem acabei com o seu estoque de alimentos. Certo?

A expressão dela saiu de irritação para desânimo, provavelmente esperava que eu não tivesse notado a dispensa quase vazia, pus a mão no bolso interno do meu casaco e apanhei a carteira, mas esperei a concordância dela antes de ir para fila.

— Certo. — Ela disse por fim e com certa relutância. — E já que aprontou e me fez "esquecer" minha carteira, também vai pagar o chá que quero tomar na casa da esquina. — Ela completou enquanto eu me encaminhei para o caixa.

A moça no caixa fez um comentário sobre a quantidade de cereal que compramos e eu acabei levando um tapa no ombro quando deixei escapar um sorriso. Embalamos os itens em sacolas reutilizáveis que Hermione trouxe e nossos ombros se tocavam o tempo todo em que nos encaminhamos lado a lado para a saída.

— Hermione?

Nós dois nos voltamos para o homem alto e moreno que estava saindo de outro caixa. Olhei de relance para a expressão calorosa dele que contrastava com suas sobrancelhas grossas e espessas e seu nariz adunco e levei menos de dois segundos para reconhecê-lo. Vitor Krum enlaçou Hermione em um forte abraçou e eles trocaram palavras felizes pelo reencontro inesperado. Mal ouvi os cumprimentos, minha expressão se fechou e um suor frio percorreu as minhas costas.

— Você não estava na Austrália? — Registrei Krum perguntar a ela.

— Ah sim, estava, mas cheguei tem algumas semanas. — Ela respondeu e finalmente pareceu lembrar que eu estava aqui. — Você lembra do Severus?

Os olhos do rapaz se arregalaram e ele estendeu a mão para apertar a minha.

— É um prazer reencontrá-lo senhor.

— Da mesma forma. — _Não realmente_, eu pensei quando lembrei que ele e Hermione já tiveram algum tipo de relação no passado, mas apertei sua mão mesmo assim.

— Nós estávamos de saída para tomar um chá.

Olhei para ela. _Não o convide_.

— Realmente? Oh, eu tenho uma partida em duas horas e apenas fugi da concentração. Preciso voltar para lá antes que descubram que o time está sem um apanhador.

— Tudo bem. — Ela sorriu para ele.

— Não vou embora de Londres até o final de semana, podemos marcar um jantar.

— É claro. — Ela respondeu e eu instintivamente coloquei a mão em volta do ombro dela e apontei a cabeça em direção a saída. — Eu te envio uma coruja, Vítor. — Ela completou.

Soltei o ombro de Hermione por um momento para que ela se despedisse com outro abraço em Krum e eu apenas acenei com a cabeça na direção dele, antes de girá-la para fora do supermercado. Assim que as portas automáticas do local se fecharam atrás de nós, a voz dela me alcançou.

— O que foi aquilo, Severus?

— Ele ainda tem uma queda por você. E eu não gosto nada disso.

— Não, ele não tem. — Ela balançou a cabeça fervorosamente, como se fosse algo absolutamente impossível.

Antes de Krum perceber quem eu era, ele olhou para mim com uma mistura de irritação e inveja. E os olhos dele estavam cheios de luxúria no segundo que tinham caído sobre ela, antes de abraçá-la pela primeira vez. Era possível que ela não tivesse notado nada disso?

— Espero que você tenha certeza, eu não vou deixar você brincar comigo mesmo sendo apenas por uma semana.

— Ele é um playboy e já partiu meu coração antes.

— Perfeito. Agora me conte sobre como ele fez isso.

Ela gemeu e olhou para o alto e eu percebi que ela se arrependeu de me dar esse pedaço de informação privada.

— Foi há muito tempo, no verão antes do início do meu sexto ano em Hogwarts. Eu o conheci no quarto ano, quando a delegação de Durmstrang estava estudando conosco por causa do Torneio Tribruxo. Ele foi o primeiro garoto que beijei, era adolescente.

— Considerando que você com certeza sabe sobre o meu apego ao primeiro amor da minha adolescência, isso não quer dizer nada.

Essa foi a primeira vez que falei algo do meu passado com ela e ela me olhou com um sentimento nos olhos que parecia ternura. Nos sentamos na mesinha da casa de chá e fizemos nossos pedidos antes dela continuar.

— Eu devia ter acendido uma luz vermelha na minha cabeça apenas pelo fato dele ser um jogador famoso de quadribol. Embora em Hogwarts ele fosse discreto, eu sabia que jogadores tendem a festejar muito, mas achei que ele era diferente. Trocamos cartas por tanto tempo que achei que estávamos namorando. E ele agia assim quando estávamos sozinhos, era ótimo. A temporada do verão daquele ano ficou muito intensa e eu sabia que outras namoradas de jogadores se esgueiravam em seus hotéis durante os jogos. Então decidi surpreendê-lo.

— E ele estava com outra pessoa? — Perguntei simplesmente, afinal, para mim aquela era uma das histórias mais comuns de todas.

Ela sorriu.

— Ele estava com outras duas meninas. Fiquei lá em choque, antes de me virar e correr. Eu não tinha idade para aparatar na época e fiquei esperando o Noitibus por tanto tempo que acho que se passou uma hora, até que ele foi me encontrar. Supus que foi só depois que ele terminou com elas. — Ela suspirou. — Então ele veio com aquela conversa de que eu era o seu _par de longo prazo_, a garota que ele apresentaria aos pais e que eu não deveria estar incomodada com as meninas porque ele estava apenas se divertindo com elas enquanto eu decidia se perderia a minha virgindade com ele ou não. Eu dei um soco nele e o Noitibus chegou neste mesmo momento, fim.

— Você o amava? — Perguntei o mais suave que pude, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava ler as emoções no rosto dela.

— Acho que sim? Não tenho certeza, Severus, eu era muito jovem. Sem dúvidas estava apaixonada, eu ainda acreditava no amor naquela época.

— Você ainda acreditava quando estava com o Weasley?

— Provavelmente não. Com o Rony foi mais aquele tipo de relacionamento que surge em meio ao caos do fim do mundo, entende? "Vamos transar pra não morrermos virgens" ou "vamos nos divertir porque podemos morrer amanhã", essas coisas.

— Entendo.

— Mas e você, Severus? Por quem você se apaixonou?

Eu a olhei como se fosse louca.

— Eu nunca me apaixonei por ninguém depois da Lilly.

— Mas…

— Eu acho que lidei com o desgosto de não ser amado por quem eu queria por tempo demais, Hermione. Por que eu daria meu coração a alguém depois disso? Isso com certeza prova que há algo errado comigo, mas não me importo.

— Mas isso só serve para todo mundo achar que você é um bastardo sem sentimentos.

Eu dei de ombros.

— Quem se importa com o que as outras pessoas pensam? Esse não é o maior problema de todos afinal? Estão sempre tão preocupados com os outros que nem se dão ao trabalho de se conhecer. Contanto que você não me ache um bastardo insensível, então eu estou bem.

Ela me deu um sorriso travesso e cruzou os braços.

— O que o faz pensar que eu não acho isso?

— Esses olhos encantadores que você se referiu anteriormente?

— Bem... Você não é um idiota para mim, só às vezes, quando eu sinto como se estivesse tentando me dizer algo sem realmente me dizer qualquer coisa.

Foi minha vez de sorrir.

— Isso é porque nem eu tenho a mínima ideia do por que gosto das suas perguntas. Te falo quando descobrir. Mas sei disso: se apaixonar e ter que lidar com o desgosto depois, não é nada saudável.

Ela segurou minha mão sobre a mesa, e deslizou o polegar para acariciar a minha palma.

— Eu acho absolutamente normal não se forçar a amar alguém ou alguma coisa, Severus. Mas quando isso acontece, acontece.

Eu pensei por um segundo enquanto meus olhos vaguearam por toda a extensão do rosto dela.

— Acho que você está correta. — Respondi e apertei sua mão de volta.

— E você me quer, não é? — Ela perguntou e era como se ela tivesse tentando se certificar, e com essa pergunta dela, a minha convicção se tornou mais forte.

— Sim. — Respondi sincero. — Eu a quero.

— Você está sendo imprudente com seu próprio método de não se apaixonar. — Ela sussurrou. — É arriscado ficar com uma garota por uma semana inteira, ela pode não te deixar ir.

— Fazer com que você não me deixe ir, pode ser o meu plano desde o início, não pode Srta. Granger?

— Agora eu estou animada!

Ela sorriu para mim e virou-se para agradecer a garçonete que nos forneceu nossos chás e eu não consegui despregar os olhos dela por nenhum segundo que não fosse estritamente necessário. Ela era perfeita.

* * *

**Notas Finais**

Pausa pra enaltecer o Krum porque ele merece!

Beijos e até o próximo!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notas do Autor**

Todas as personagens do universo Harry Potter, assim como as demais referências a ele, não pertencem ao autor desse texto, escrito sem nenhum interesse lucrativo, mas à JK Rowling.

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

* * *

**Hermione. Presente.**

— Eu realmente não sei como me sinto muito sobre o que aconteceu com meus pais, Hermione. Não é tipo o que eu sentia pela Bellatrix Lestrange, eu a odeio, mesmo depois de morta. E eu não sei de ninguém no mundo que têm os pais, que não o reconhecem… — O meu estômago afundou quando ele disse isso. — Eu... eu às vezes sinto que não posso tomar essa decisão por eles porque nunca pensei que eles tinham uma chance, e agora que apareceu uma, eu não sei o que pensar. Sinto muito. — Neville sussurrou.

Ele passou as palmas de sua mão em seu rosto, enxugando as lágrimas. Em seguida, ele cruzou as mãos sobre o peito e olhou para o chão.

Colocando minha mão em seu ombro, eu sorri, tentando o meu melhor para confortá-lo. Eu não queria estragar as coisas e percebi que estávamos lutando por três vidas aqui, dos pais dele e a dele próprio. Quando eu me sentei para frente e endireitei os meus ombros, eu me preparei para dar o melhor discurso da minha vida.

— Na verdade, Neville, você pode tomar a decisão por eles porque você é a pessoa que eles mais amam na vida, mesmo que eles não tenham consciência disso agora. Eles estavam lutando pelo que acreditavam quando foram torturados. Queriam dar a você um mundo melhor. Não vou dizer que não foi trágico eles perderem sua sanidade, mas eles estão vivos, e agora é a hora de você lutar por eles. Não lhes dar essa chance não é apenas injusto, mas também egoísta. — Eu fiz uma pausa quando notei que ele enxugava os olhos e retomei minha fala com o máximo de doçura na voz que consegui imprimir. — Os trouxas vivem adoecendo e morrendo o tempo inteiro, mas seria muito pior se não tivessem a medicina deles a seu favor. Eles fazem coisas mágicas para salvar vidas, e quando digo mágicas, não estou me referindo a magia, estou me referindo a competência técnica deles em conseguir salvar gente a beira da morte sem que haja um pingo de magia envolvido no processo. Seus pais terão o privilégio de poder combinar as duas formas de tratamento, mágica e trouxa. Por favor, não negue isso a eles.

Eu apertei as mãos dele e me levantei, deixando Neville refletindo na mesa. A avó o abraçou e a diretora Minerva encarava um ponto na parede, mas quando passei por ela, notei que seus olhos estavam rasos em lágrimas. Voltei para a enfermaria para esperar eles deliberarem.

— Um pouco emocional, mas não foi ruim. — Disse Attos, de pé no canto com seu maxilar cerrado.

Eu sorri, sabendo que ele estava planejando fazer tudo ao seu alcance para reconquistar sua vantagem sobre mim.

— Então o que acontece agora? — Perguntou a Curandeira estagiária.

Antes que Severus pudesse responder, Minerva saiu da sala deixando Neville e a avó sozinhos lá dentro.

— Vou sugerir que esperem alguns meses. — Despachou ela sobre nós.

— Eu não sei nem porque você está aqui de novo. — Severus rosnou tão agressivo que todos nós os olhamos assustados. — O que você quer com isso Minerva? Me enlouquecer? A única coisa que eu quero é salvar a sanidade daqueles dois, e se a família não concordar em permitir, eu posso sair daqui e usar esse método de tratamento em outro hospital, e você será lembrada para sempre como a bruxa que impediu dois dos melhores aurores da Grã Bretanha de serem salvos.

Ele disse isso tão alto que todos na enfermaria prenderam a respiração, inclusive eu.

— Você não está me ouvindo, Severus.

— Sim, Minerva, eu ouço as palavras que saem da sua boca, e não gosto delas. Não me importo se você é quase da família, não vou ouvir mais você, vou esperar pela decisão deles. — Neville e a avó escolheram justo esse momento para retornarem à nossa sala. — E então? — Severus inquiriu aos dois.

— Ainda é válida a cláusula de confidencialidade?

— Posos fazer todos aqui jurarem sobre ela.

— Tudo bem? — Neville olhou para a avó que apenas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. — Vamos tentar.

— Isso! — Eu gritei e de repente, todos na sala focaram em mim. Percebendo o meu desabafo, encolhi-me no meu canto. — Desculpem.

Severus olhou para mim, balançando a cabeça antes de levar a avó de Neville de volta para a saleta.

— Que idiota, Hermione. — Neville sorriu para mim.

— Assim você me fere com suas palavras.

Revirando os olhos para mim, ele se virou para também voltar para a reunião e parou com a mão na maçaneta.

— Eu acho que preciso dizer obrigado ou qualquer coisa...

— Apenas vá.

Quando ele se foi, Attos veio para o meu lado, e seus olhos azuis me fitaram.

— Como você fez isso? — Ele perguntou.

— Fiz o quê?

— Não se faça de idiota! Como você foi designada para convencê-lo?

Eu sorri.

— Bom, enquanto você estava revisando arquivos, eu me envolvi em uma discussão com Draco Malfoy. Ah, também conta o fato de Neville e eu sermos amigos desde a infância.

— Não sabia que vocês dois eram da mesma turma. — Ele resmungou irritado.

— Não só da mesma turma, da mesma Casa. Montamos um grupo clandestino de combate as Artes das Trevas quando tínhamos dezesseis anos e lutamos juntos várias batalhas da mesma guerra. Neville destruiu a pior Horcrux, Nagini.

— Eu já entendi, não precisa ser tão exibida.

— Ah, e eu o ajudava em Poções. Sabia que era o professor Snape quem ensinava em Hogwarts nessa época? — Eu dei um sorriso vitorioso para a carranca dele. — Eu disse que estava no jogo, lembra?

Ele cerrou o maxilar e assentiu.

— Ainda não acabou, Granger.

— Eu não vou a lugar algum. — Eu disse simplesmente.

— Por que vocês apenas não param de discussão e me ajudam? — A Curandeira estagiária interrompeu.

Attos e eu cessamos nossa briga, e nos viramos para ajudá-la. Quando acabamos, Neville e a avó se despediram de nós e Severus já estava na porta do corredor nos aguardando.

— Bom trabalho, vão para casa, vocês parecem horríveis. — Foi tudo o que disse.

Quando ele olhou para onde eu estava, eu imediatamente desviei o olhar e andei rapidamente até o elevador. No momento em que ele abriu as portas, me joguei para dentro dele. Eu não queria ser deixada sozinha com ele de novo... eu não acho que eu poderia lidar com isso.

Magicamente, ele já estava no saguão quando desci.

_Merda_.

— Você fugiu.

— Você disse para irmos para casa.

— Você foi bem hoje, Srta. Granger.

— Você vai chamar Attos e dizer a mesma coisa?

Eu não queria ser tratada de forma diferente... e ainda uma pequena parte de mim queria. Eu estava uma confusão de sentimentos contraditórios.

— Eu não tive necessidade de chamá-lo, porque ao contrário de você, ele não fugiu, na verdade ele se aproximou de mim enquanto você estava ocupada atirando-se dentro do elevador. Afinal, nós só demos um grande passo em direção à uma revolução no tratamento dos Longbottons.

_Claro que Attos foi! Puxa saco_.

— Vou manter isso em mente para a próxima vez...

— Quem disse que terá uma próxima vez?

— Você acabou de dizer que fiz um bom trabalho.

— Eu disse que você fez bem _hoje, _amanhã é um novo dia. Além disso, ainda há quinze estudantes além de você. Prepare-se para segunda-feira.

— Preparar?

— Boa noite, Srta Granger.

— Espere... — Quase implorei, mas ele já tinha aparatado, Curandeiros podem aparatar de dentro do hospital. — Urgh!

— Dia difícil? — Perguntou uma bruxa da sala de espera.

— Não, professor difícil.

— Aguente firme. Tenho certeza de que vai valer a pena no final.

— Merlin queira que sim. — Murmurei.

Se não valesse, eu estava me torturando por nada. Tudo o que eu queria fazer era chegar em casa o mais rápido possível e rastejar para a cama. Aparatei até o ponto no jardim e enquanto eu caminhava até a porta da frente, eu tirei meus saltos e saboreei a sensação do chão frio. Abri a porta e fui recebida por uma saudação de Luna. Antes que eu pudesse responder, um brilho chamou minha atenção.

— Que diabos é isso no seu nariz? — Perguntei severamente.

— Você gostou? — Ela murmurou, tocando a peça.

Eu podia sentir minha sobrancelha se contraindo.

— Luna, é um piercing trouxa?

— Piercing? O que é um piercing? — Ela perguntou confusa.

— Esqueça… O que é isso?

— É um mini detector de Zonzóbulos, óbvio.

Eu olhei para ela e quase não contive um riso.

— Ah, bom, mas acho que não precisa usar dentro de casa. Aqui deve ser uma área livre deles, não acha?

— Ah! Eu prometi ao Rolf que usaria o tempo inteiro. — Ela retrucou, mas tirou de seu nariz mesmo assim e o colocou na mesa de centro.

— Apague as luzes quando for deitar, ok? — Eu disse a ela enquanto me arrastava para o meu quarto. Caindo na minha cama, eu peguei na minha na bolsa o guardanapo que Severus tinha me dado durante a nossa semana juntos.

_Discurso Direto livre_, estava rabiscado na letra dele.

* * *

**Severus. Presente**.

— Parabéns pela vitória. Está aqui celebrando alguma coisa não está? — Disse Aberforth quando sentei no balcão.

— Por alguma razão, eu quase não fiz nada para conseguir essa. — Eu disse.

— Bem, isso faz com que seja ainda mais doce. — Disse ele. — Trabalho mais esperto, não mais difícil.

— Acho que sim.

— Severus, você ainda está com Srta. Granger no pensamento? Já faz duas semanas.

— Eu tentei, Aberforth! Você acha que não? É culpa dela, e ela sabe disso também. Ela me disse que estragaria todas as outras mulheres para mim, e ela quis dizer isso. Eu estava de olho em outras três e não consegui sair com nenhuma delas.

— O que havia de errado com elas?

— Não havia nada de errado com elas. — Respondi como se fosse óbvio. — Só riram em momentos errados, e não podiam nem mesmo manter uma conversa.

— Por favor, lembre-se que você está comparando-as com a bruxa mais inteligente da geração dela e a maior heroína da batalha de Hogwarts. Ninguém vai ser igual a ela, mesmo ela tendo pais trouxas.

— O que você sabe sobre isso? — Perguntei, tentando parecer desinteressado.

Fiquei imaginando como Aberforth sabia tanto sobre Hermione Granger, na época da escola ele não se dava bem com Alvo e ela não frequentava tanto o Cabeça de Javali. Então, que tipo de relação eles tinham para Aberforth saber sobre a família trouxa dela? Ela estava contando para as pessoas sobre sua família agora?

— O que você sabe sobre a família dela? — Insisti.

Ele balançou a cabeça, conjurando dois copos e enchendo-os com a bebida que convocou da estante.

— Acho que ela teve problema com um feitiço e isso tem relação com os pais.

— Hermione Granger teve problemas com um feitiço? — Bufei em descrença.

— Na noite em que vocês dois resolveram ser insanos e se atracarem aqui no bar eu dei-lhe as minhas condolências quando ela falou o motivo da bebedeira, mas ela só me disse que não precisava disso porque ela mesma foi quem tinha causado algo muito ruim. Eu não sei o que isso queria dizer, mas a maioria das pessoas tendem a não falar mal de si mesmos. Dias depois Fillius me disse que ela o procurou naquela mesma noite, antes de vir para o bar, pediu informações e contou sobre um fracasso com o feitiço_ Obliviate_.

— _Obliviate._..

Foi tudo o que eu consegui pensar para dizer. Então, qual era a sua história? Quanto mais eu pensava sobre isso, menos fazia sentido. Ela não tinha nenhuma foto dos pais em qualquer lugar da casa, eu sabia porque esvaziamos caixas inteiras na semana que passaram juntos. Ela nunca falava sobre o assunto, e a única vez que conversamos sobre dificuldades com feitiços, ela me confessou que o seu mais fraco era o _Obliviate, _mas desviou do assunto prontamente.

Como Abertforth bem lembrou, Hermione Granger é a bruxa mais inteligente da sua geração. Fillius irritava em todas as reuniões de professores, elogiando-a e lamentando-se por ela não ter sido selecionada para a Corvinal e Minerva soava presunçosa quando a elogiava. O resto dos professores fazia coro à ela. Por incrível que pareça, Sibila era a única que não opinava, mas ela era tão desconectada de tudo que sua opinião realmente não fazia diferença.

Hermione era excepcional em todas as matérias, exceto Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e esse foi um dos motivo que ela teve para instigar Potter a fundar a Armada de Dumbledore. Era muito intrigante ela falhar em feitiços, Fillius dizia que ela era fabulosa e nunca errou nenhum sequer.

Não importa quantas vezes eu revirava a história em minha mente, eu não conseguia entender. Ela era uma mulher absurdamente honesta e sincera, mas mesmo como toda essa honestidade, ela ainda era um enigma embrulhado em um mistério.

* * *

**Hermione. Passado, dia 5.**

— Qual é o problema? — Perguntei, sentando-me em seu colo.

Ele balançou a cabeça e passou os braços em volta da minha cintura.

— Nada.

— Você costumava ser um espião, e agora mente tão mal... Como isso é possível?

— Ah, merda de passado em comum. — Brincou ele, mas realmente não parecia estar no clima para nada.

Suspirando, sentei, estendi a mão sobre o sofá, peguei um guardanapo da mesa do lado e rapidamente rabisquei uma nota antes que eu entregasse a ele.

— Um_ Discurso Direto Livre_? — Ele leu.

— Sim, você começa um discurso livre, sobre qualquer coisa, durante o tempo que você precisar, e quando terminar, eu não vou dizer nada. Vamos apenas seguir em frente como se nunca tivesse acontecido.

Ele me olhou por um momento antes de estender a mão para pegar outro guardanapo da mesa. Escreveu a mesma coisa que eu, e entregou para mim.

— Eu não vou ter nada para reclamar dentro dos próximos dois dias, Severus.

— É por isso que não há uma data de expiração nele. Mesmo quando não estivermos juntos, você pode me mandar uma coruja ou um berrador. Se você não prometer que vai usar o seu, eu não vou usar o meu.

— Bem.

_Será que ele sempre tem que ser tão difícil_?

Ele ergueu a varinha.

— Você só pode estar brincando comigo.

— Você tem que fazê-lo ou não vou acreditar em você. — Disse em tom sério e eu tive vontade de beijá-lo e esbofeteá-lo ao mesmo tempo.

Suspirando, eu apanhei minha varinha, e ele sussurrou o feitiço de juramento. Faíscas de fogo piscaram da ponta dela em direção aos guardanapos.

— Sim, isso definitivamente faz com que seja legal e obrigatório. — Murmurei.

— Posso descontar o meu?

Fechando minha boca, esperei.

— Minerva McGonagall.

Afirmou, fazendo uma pausa, como se para testar a minha reação ao nome da diretora e, ele claramente sabia disso, minha professora favorita de Hogwarts. Tentei o meu melhor para ficar composta e manter a minha cara impassível no lugar.

— A minha ex-colega de trabalho tem me deixado louco nas últimas semanas. — Continuou ele, e notei seu aperto em mim, apenas ligeiramente. — Abandonei Hogwarts desde a batalha final, e não voltei quando me recuperei. No começo foi bom. Ela não se preocupou muito comigo, porque, aparentemente, esperava que eu não fosse muito longe. Começar uma nova nova vida para mim era quase impossível, na opinião dela, mas eu era dedicado. Levei quase quatro anos, mas eu finalmente consegui voltar a ativa. O fato é que eu não dei a mínima para Hogwarts. Eu quis ser o melhor bruxo que eu pudesse ser, por mim, não pelos outros. E de algumas semanas pra cá, ela descobriu que aceitei um trabalho e não se conforma, continua tentando me tirar da jogada. Há dias em que eu quero ir até Hogwarts e lançar um Avada Kedavra nela...

Sentei mais perto dele, passando os braços em volta de seu pescoço, mas sem dizer nada. Sabia que ele estava lembrando de outro diretor da escola que precisou usar o Avada Kedavra.

— Mas eu não quis voltar a Hogwarts porque no fundo as pessoas não mudam, não crescem, e eu também não gosto tanto assim de crianças e não tenho tolerância às insolências típicas dos adolescentes. Eu quis fechar esse capítulo da minha vida completamente e a maneira que achei de me ocupar foi evitar voltar para aquela escola. Resolvi que trabalharia exclusivamente com minhas pesquisas porque eu quero esquecer Hogwarts. Eu vi Minerva uma vez desde a batalha, e você sabe o que ela me disse? — Fiz que não com a cabeça. — Que eu não era bom o suficiente. Por meses torrei meu cérebro, tentando descobrir o que diabos significava ser "bom", até que percebi que não sinto a necessidade de iniciar brigas para provar o que eu sou. Mesmo assim, ela conseguiu me machucar com essas palavras. Mas já superei isso, e agora, eu só quero trabalhar em paz. Parece patético, não é? — Ele gemeu, deixando cair a cabeça para trás.

— Eu sei que eu disse que eu não diria nada, mas posso alterar as condições de seu voucher para apenas uma declaração?

— Claro, vá em frente. — Ele murmurou sem entusiasmo, mantendo o olhar fixo no teto.

Sentando de joelhos, entre suas coxas, eu beijei seu rosto.

— A Minerva teve que se fazer de tola para dizer que você não é bom. Ela provavelmente está se remoendo por dentro, e é por isso que ela está tentando de alguma forma sabotar você e te fazer voltar para Hogwarts. — Eu disse, enquanto beijava seu pescoço.

— Você não está fazendo o meu desejo de matá-la diminuir. — Ele parou para me olhar nos olhos. — Na verdade, eu quero matá-la ainda mais.

— Mas não é maldade dela. — Ele levantou uma sobrancelha descrente. — Sério, Severus, como eram as decisões da escola quando vocês trabalhavam como professores? Digo, ela era a vice diretora e Dumbledore comandava tudo, mas sempre há uma terceira pessoa que opina para solucionar conflitos, era você não era?

— Por que você desistiu de Adivinhação? Podia facilmente ter tomado o lugar de Sibila.

Eu ri.

— Oh não, eu sou apenas uma boa observadora, não tenho talento para charlatanismo. — Respondi divertida. — Eu passei minha vida escolar em trio, era assim que funcionavam as decisões da gente. Se Rony e Harry discordavam de algo, o nosso grupo com número ímpar, favorecia o critério da maioria e eu era o voto neutro.

— Eu diria que você seria o voto inteligente. — Ele afirmou e eu o beijei na bochecha antes de continuar.

— O professor Dumbledore confiava muito em você.

— Suponho que sim. — Ele disse com os olhos desfocados.

— Então, é por isso que a professora McGonagall está lhe perseguindo. — Eu voltei o foco para a discussão sobre Minerva, imaginando o quanto era doloroso para ele conversar sobre Alvo Dumbledore. — Você era a terceira ponta do triângulo e ela perdeu vocês dois de uma única vez.

Severus apenas resmungou em resposta e eu continuei.

— O que eu acho que aconteceu com Minerva é que, com o tempo, ela foi se tornando uma certa mistura de mãe, amiga e quem sabe até confidente, de vocês dois. E um pouco dela pode se sentir sua dona e acreditar que sabe o que seria melhor para você.

— Minerva não tem mais idade para se sentir "proprietária" dos colegas. E mesmo se tivesse, o papel que colegas tem na vida do outro, é o de compartilhar e não de mandar.

— Isso não a impede de ser mandona.

— Ainda estamos falando dela, ou já é de você?

Eu fingi estar ofendida antes de suavizar o meu olhar e acariciar a lateral do rosto dele.

— Eu realmente acho que ela sente a sua falta, e pode estar com ciúmes de que você tenha encontrado um trabalho melhor, longe dela.

— E o que eu posso fazer para que ela pare de me perseguir?

— Não é óbvio? Vocês precisam sentar e conversar.

Severus bufou.

— Eu prefiro ser atacado por um lobisomem do que ter uma discussão com a Minerva.

— Eu sei que homens odeiam discutir a relação, mas eu acredito na velha e boa conversa. Pode ser útil mostrar a ela que lecionar em Hogwarts, para você, não pode ser uma boa ideia. Alguns comportamentos seus podem ser muito disfuncionais por conta de memórias emocionais que não foram superadas. — Eu fiz uma pausa estudando o rosto dele, mas ele mantinha os olhos no teto e continuava aparentemente impassível. — Pelo menos, não ainda.

Ele suspirou antes de falar e me puxou de volta, olhando-me nos olhos.

— É tudo o que você vai dizer?

— Desculpa se estraguei o que era para ser um discurso sem opiniões, mas agora vamos seguir em frente, podemos começar a fazer outra coisa? — Perguntei, antes de beijar seus lábios.

Ele respirou profundamente e se permitiu relaxar.

— Às vezes eu penso que você, e isso tudo aqui é uma alucinação. — Ele suspirou.

— Sou cem por cento real. — Eu assegurei a ele quando gentilmente o espremi, como um lembrete simples que éramos reais, que nós dois estávamos aqui, e que isso estava realmente acontecendo.

Estendendo a mão, ele tirou a minha camisa e eu tremi ao seu toque. Ele manteve os olhos em mim antes de me beijar e deslizar até meus seios, lambendo ao redor deles suavemente até que os tomou entre os dentes. Eu estremeci, tanto de prazer como de dor.

— Severus... — Eu ofeguei, quando uma de suas mãos escorregou mais para baixo e foi parar no meio das minhas pernas. Eu me inclinei para trás e balancei contra seus dedos.

— Maldito. Eu... eu...

— Você o quê? — Ele sorriu, quando deslizou um dedo dentro de mim, e se inclinou para trás contra as almofadas, me observando enquanto eu rebolava contra sua mão.

— Você... ah... — Eu gemi e ele aumentou a pressão sobre meu mamilo.

— Eu o quê? Vamos, Srta. Granger, frases completas, por favor.

— Eu não...

—Ou você quer que eu pare?

Assim que as mãos dele congelaram eu grunhi em frustração e ele esmagou seus lábios contra os meus. Minha língua deslizou em sua boca, roçando a dele, quando eu tentava levá-lo a se mover novamente. Mas em vez disso, ele se retirou, se afastando completamente dos meus lábios.

Ele deu seu sorrisinho irritantemente malicioso enquanto me olhava.

— O quanto você quer isso?

Eu gemi.

— Use palavras. — Ele instruiu.

Aquele sorriso estúpido dele e aqueles malditos olhos.

— Eu odeio você, Severus.

— Palavras erradas. — Disse ele, em tom frio e ameaçador.

Ele se virou para mim em seguida, mais rápido do que jamais o vi se mover. E me virou de volta para sofá, me deixando de costas. Eu agarrei o braço, me preparando para ele. Ele beijou minhas costas, movendo-se para cima até que seus lábios quase roçaram a curva do meu pescoço.

— Desde que você não pode dizer o que quer, eu só vou ter que fazer o que eu quero. Não se atreva a se mexer. — Alertou.

Ele desapareceu por trás de mim, e eu fiquei no sofá, meus joelhos bloqueados, meus dedos brancos contra o braço e meu coração disparado em antecipação do prazer que estava por vir, enquanto a adrenalina subia pelo meu corpo. Eu estava congelada no lugar. Incapaz de me mover, mesmo se eu quisesse.

Ele voltou segundos depois e beijou o caminho da minha espinha. Eu tremi, mas ainda não me mexi. Eu podia senti-lo atrás de mim, seu peito pairando sobre minhas costas e eu podia sentir o calor saindo de seu corpo em ondas. Eu respirei fundo e minha pele irrompeu em arrepios. Ele apertou meu bumbum, e eu me senti tremer com o calor dele. Eu queria apertar as pernas, ele me deixava tão molhada, que era quase embaraçoso.

— O quanto você quer isso? — Ele perguntou de novo, quando ele pressionou a ponta do seu membro contra mim.

— Se você tem que perguntar...

— Ah, Granger. — Ele sussurrou, apertando seu domínio sobre mim, e deslizou seu pênis inteiro até a base.

Minha boca abriu, mas simplesmente não haviam palavras suficientes para descrever a intensidade do prazer que eu sentia, e quando ele empurrou de novo, mais profundo e mais forte, eu descobri que a minha fome por ele era insaciável. Eu queria mais, eu precisava de mais.

— Por favor. — Implorei.

Eu sabia que a voz era minha, mas não soava como eu. Gemi, quando eu senti meu orgasmo se aproximando. Eu cavei minhas unhas no sofá e joguei a cabeça para trás, gritando o nome dele para o teto. Minha cabeça estava girando, minha visão estava turva, meus dedos curvados, eu estava alcançando o céu da forma mais bonita.

— Hermione. — Ele grunhiu, uma mão no meu quadril e a outra no meu ombro enquanto ia cada vez mais forte.

Ele era incrível, incrível pra cacete.

— Eu não consigo...

— Ainda não. — Ele exigiu, mas, eu estava vendo estrelas. Nunca na minha vida eu tinha me sentido assim.

Eu não conseguia segurar por mais tempo.

— Severus…

Ele agarrou com força, enterrando-se em mim mais e mais, até que ele se deteve por um momento e grunhiu antes de descansar em cima de mim. Meu cabelo ficou preso no meu rosto e minha respiração era curta enquanto eu tentava recuperar meus sentidos.

— Nós definitivamente faremos isso de novo. — Eu falei arrastado, ainda bêbada da força do meu orgasmo.

— Definitivamente. — Ele respondeu e me puxou para baixo dele enquanto plantava pequenos beijos no meu pescoço. — Obrigado.

— Você nunca tem que me agradecer por sexo.

Era verdade, porque por mim, ele poderia ter isso a qualquer momento que quisesse.

— Não só pelo sexo, Hermione. — Ele parou de me beijar e olhou em meus olhos.

— Você não tem que me agradecer pela conversa também. — Eu disse suavemente antes de beijá-lo nos lábios e ele nos virou para que eu ficasse deitada sobre o peito dele.

Não falamos por vários minutos, somente ficamos deitados, sentindo o cheiro de sexo e ouvindo o barulho da nossa respiração.

— O que você quer de mim, Hermione?

Eu não tinha certeza de como dizer isso sem soar como uma idiota apaixonada. Mas sabia que se eu mentisse, ele saberia, e essa era a última coisa que nossa semana incrível, que estava prestes a acabar, precisava lidar.

— Eu quero que esses últimos dias sejam incríveis. — Disse suavemente. — E quero que seja a coisa mais próxima de amar, que você consiga.

Ele ficou em silêncio, mas segurou meu cabelo e carinhosamente depositou um beijo no topo da minha cabeça. Era uma concordância.

* * *

**Severus. Passado, dia 5.**

Quando ela disse que faríamos novamente, eu não achei que iria acabar fazendo isso mais duas vezes; no chuveiro, e na cama. Merlin, eu estava gasto. Ela era vinte anos mais jovem e seu apetite sexual voraz estava acabando comigo. Fiquei realmente surpreso que ela ainda podia se mover. Ela descansou contra o meu peito, lendo o que disse ser um dos seus livros trouxas menos favorito. Hermione Granger era completamente estranha, mas eu gostava.

Mesmo sem realmente nos conhecermos, ela ainda parecia entender o que eu precisava, e quando eu precisava. Eu tinha ficado nervoso ao falar com ela sobre Minerva e Hogwarts, e eu não queria deixá-la desconfortável ou fazer qualquer coisa para matar o nosso humor, mas eu estava quase pronto para explodir, então precisei conversar. E ela foi absolutamente incrível, madura, e até engraçada em algumas colocações. Eu falei absolutamente sério quando disse que achava que ela fosse uma alucinação.

Eu só podia esperar que ela precisasse usar seu Discurso Livre em breve, para que pudéssemos estar em pé de igualdade. Sentia como se estivesse dependendo demais dela, e estávamos juntos por apenas cinco dias.

Pisquei e trouxe o meu foco de volta para ela. Ela tinha colocado seu livro para baixo e agora estava olhando para mim.

— Um galeão pelos seus pensamentos? — Perguntei a ela.

Ela sorriu e meu cérebro confirmou que ela era a garota com quem já fiquei que tinha o sorriso mais bonito.

— Só um, Sr. Snape? Que tipo de garota você acha que eu sou?

— Você está certa, minhas desculpas. Então, qual é o preço para uma fatia dos pensamentos de Hermione Granger?

— Um dos seus. — Respondeu ela, com os olhos estudando o meu rosto atentamente.

— Eu tenho muito muitos deles. — Eu disse a ela.

— Eu também, por isso tenho uma Penseira aqui em algum lugar.

— E eu que pensei que você falava tudo o que vinha à sua mente. — Provoquei, colocando um dos cachos dela atrás da orelha.

— Eu falo... às vezes.

— O que você estava pensando então?

— Por que diabos ele está me olhando assim? Ele não sabe o que seus olhos fazem comigo? Bem... algo dessa natureza. — Ela respondeu, mais uma vez, muito mais honesta do que eu imaginava. — E você?

— Que eu penso demais em você, e gostaria que fosse o contrário. — Eu não podia mentir para ela por algum motivo.

— O que você quer dizer? É óbvio que você não pensa em mim o dia inteiro.

Parecia que ela realmente acreditava nisso, não tinha a mínima ideia de qual foi o impacto que ela teve sobre mim depois que nos encontramos naquele bar. Balançando a cabeça, olhei para seu livro. — Por que esse é seu livro trouxa menos favorito?

— Ah, eu odeio uma das personagens. — Disse ela, enquanto se sentava com raiva e eu amei como ela não se importava que eu a visse nua na luz. — Ela é quase um Comensal da Morte!

— Isso é um pouco duro. — Eu ri, gostando de vê-la tão exaltada. Achei que ia ser divertido ouvi-la.

— Primeiro de tudo, ela se casa com um homem que ela não ama porque ele é rico. Mas eu posso perdoar isso, porque, você sabe, é 1900, o sufrágio feminino está apenas começando a aparecer. Na verdade, eu me sentia mal por ela, porque era como se seus pais estivessem empurrando-a para ele. Mas então da próxima vez que a encontramos, ela volta para o namorado da infância, e ela era só, "deixe-me esquecer o meu marido e filho, e ir para festas na casa do meu ex amante todo maldito dia".

— Mas ela podia amar ainda o namorado de infância, não? — Eu perguntei, percebendo naquele momento que eu estava agora interessado em personagens fictícios.

Ela bufou e revirou os olhos.

— Mesmo que ele seja seu verdadeiro amor, ela ainda estava casada com outro! Podia querer fugir com ele ou ficar longe dele. Mas não pode manter um caso embaixo do nariz do marido. E que tipo de pessoa encontra o seu muito aguardado amor verdadeiro e não faz algumas perguntas primeiro? Ela simplesmente salta para o seu barco e para festas em sua casa. — Ela disse, com um acesso de raiva.

Ela estava toda empolgada agora, e pulou sobre seus joelhos, balançando o livro na minha frente.

— E o pior de tudo isso é o fato de que ela não teve sequer a decência de ir ao funeral do amante. Ela simplesmente fugiu para viver sua vida perfeita com o marido. Ela é um ser humano terrível, horrível, e eu gostaria que ela fosse atropelada.

Eu ri, o olhar em seu rosto, a paixão e a raiva derramando por ela, era muito engraçado.

— Caramba! Por que você me perguntou sobre este livro? Agora eu pareço uma louca. — Ela gemeu, escondendo o rosto sob os lençóis.

Em vez de remediar a situação, isso só me fez rir mais.

— Pare de rir de mim, Severus, não é culpa minha. Eu tendo a ser um pouco estranha quando discuto sobre livros, ok?

— Hermione... — Eu disse, tentando o meu melhor para parar de rir quando cheguei mais perto dela, mas ela se afastou e tive que envolver o meu braço em torno dela, segurando-a através dos lençóis. — Não estou rindo porque eu acho que você é estranha... só para constar, apenas um pouco. — Ela me deu um tapa antes que eu pudesse continuar. — Estou rindo porque você é incrível, e eu não pude me conter, mas me pergunto que, se você pode se apaixonar por uma história de ficção, você deve ser assim com pessoas reais. Você tem um coração grande, eu posso dizer pelo jeito que você ama seus livros.

Ela se descobriu tentando não sorrir.

— Melhor assim.

— Agora, leia para mim, quero julgar essa história também.

Eu entreguei o livro de volta para ela e mais uma vez, ela envolveu-se em torno de mim, colocando a cabeça no meu peito, e começou a ler.

Daqui a apenas dois dias...

_Eu acho que não posso deixá-la ir_.

Depois que terminou de ler o capítulo, ela baixou o livro sobre meu estômago e se remexeu. Eu automaticamente senti seu nervosismo, antes mesmo que ela falasse.

— Posso te perguntar algo pessoal?

— Eu posso não responder, se quiser? — Ela confirmou com a cabeça. — Então pergunte.

— Quando você agia como um Comensal da Morte, você não sentia nada? Ou você só fingia que não sentia?

Eu pensei um pouco na pergunta dela. Intimamente eu sabia que ela perguntou isso para compensar o meu silêncio mais cedo, quando ela expressou que queria que eu chegasse o mais próximo de amá-la nos nossos últimos dois dias.

— Quando nos tornávamos Comensais da Morte, seja por qualquer motivo, entrávamos para uma espécie de família perversa. No meu caso, eu não matei ninguém sempre que pude evitar. E quando fiz, não foi pelo divertimento disso ou para causar caos. Mas, os aurores automaticamente viravam nossos inimigos, se os Comensais da Morte não os matassem, eles os matariam. É assim que funciona um mundo dividido entre luz e trevas. Então se você não está disposto a matar, que era o meu caso e o de Draco, somente para citar os que você conhece, era ainda pior do que ser um verdadeiro Comensal.

— Por que?

— Por que nós sempre ignorávamos nossa autodefesa e nosso senso de sobrevivência quando estávamos sob ataque, Hermione. Nos recusávamos a matar, mas na batalha, eram nossas vidas pelas deles. Os aurores nos matariam em um segundo para salvar a si mesmos ou suas famílias.

— Oh, não diga isso assim. — Eu senti ela estremecer ao meu lado.

\- _Todo mundo_ é cruel, Hermione. Eles simplesmente não assumem que são. Eu sou. E esse foi um dos motivos pelo qual vencemos.

Ela me olhou nos olhos, e eu pedi a Merlin que ela entendesse, porque eu não sabia mais como explicar isso. Esse era o tipo de pensamento que tornava fácil para mim dormir em todas as noites que voltei das missões como um Comensal da Morte.

— E você sentia tudo. — Ela sussurrou para mim e houve aquele olhar compreensivo em seus olhos que me fez agradecer aos deuses por estar ao lado de uma mulher inteligente.

— Sim, eu sentia tudo. — Confirmei.

Ela subiu mais no meu peito e eu me inclinei para beijá-la rapidamente, e mordiscar seu lábio inferior. Então, beijei a bochecha dela, antes de finalmente chegar a orelha e morder levemente o lóbulo.

— Como sinto agora. — Eu sussurrei em seu ouvido, e ela estremeceu. — Sinto como se fosse o único homem no mundo que pode te satisfazer.

_Porque eu sou, _meus pensamentos sussuraram para mim_._ Eu beijei o pescoço dela de novo, no entanto, ela me agarrou pelos cabelos e me trouxe de volta ao nível dos seus olhos, e me encarou alguns segundos com aqueles olhos castanhos brilhantes que tinham o poder de derreter minha mente. Ela não disse uma palavra, somente rolou para montar em minha cintura e sem desgrudar os olhos de mim, me puxou para um beijo apaixonado e fizemos um sexo tão docemente sensual, que eu não sabia mais decidir se preferia o sexo safado ou esse, só sabia que a queria em qualquer uma das suas formas.

Ela adormeceu em meu peito assim que terminamos e eu me permiti afundar em pensamentos.

Eu não tinha certeza do que estava acontecendo entre Hermione e eu, mas a parte inconfiável da minha mente insistia em me lembrar que só nos conhecíamos a meros cinco dias e era muito cedo para entregar as rédeas da minha vida para ela. Mas, das duas únicas vezes que conversamos sobre algo pessoal, ela me fez confiar nela. Ela entendeu meus pontos e me disse a verdade sobre o que achava, e me fez ser honesto com ela também.

Meu caminho sempre foi escuro e solitário. Nunca tive muitos amigos e nunca convivi romanticamente com ninguém. Sempre estive ocupado com minha vida dupla, seja aguardando durantes os anos em que o Lorde das Trevas esteve adormecido ou lutando a guerra propriamente dita. E eu nunca tinha pensado sobre a minha própria solidão. Não até Alvo morrer, foi ali que eu fiquei verdadeiramente sem ninguém.

E então, agora havia Hermione. Ela e sua promessa subentendida de confiança inabalável, eram coisas que me confundiam. Eu refutava minha mente dizendo que não nos conhecíamos o suficiente.

Mas eu simplesmente sentia que podia confiar nela. Que queria confiar nela. E que queria ser o que ela precisava, porque agora eu também precisava de alguém. Eu nunca percebi o quanto Alvo preencheu esse papel para mim. Ao longo dos anos, desde que eu tinha me arrependido de ter me tornado um Comensal da Morte, ele foi a única pessoa com quem eu havia desabafado. A única que eu utilizei como um quadro branco para todos os meus planos, dizendo tudo e cada passo só porque eu precisava tirar isso da minha cabeça. Eu dizia a ele quando estava estressado, quando queria matar alguém e até quando torturava alguém.

Nos últimos quatro anos, Draco e eu estreitamos os laços de amizade, muito mais por causa dos horrores que vimos e do papel de mentor que assumi na vida dele à pedido de Narcisa. Mas ele nunca chegou a ocupar o lugar de Alvo. Alvo tinha sido meu verdadeiro confidente.

E agora, essa garota surgiu e eu a via como se fosse a única pessoa que eu poderia falar livremente. Eu não respeitava ninguém o suficiente no mundo bruxo para ocupar o lugar de Alvo. Mas agora havia ela. Eu estive esperando por alguém como ela por um longo tempo e eu nem sequer sabia disso. Eu suspirei, inalando profundamente o perfume dos seus cabelos.

Ah droga, essa garota confundia a porra das minhas malditas emoções.

* * *

**Notas Finais**

Já já a semana deles juntos está terminando. Quais os palpites de vocês pro que vai acontecer? Beijos e obrigada pelos comentários carinhosos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notas do Autor**

Todas as personagens do universo Harry Potter, assim como as demais referências a ele, não pertencem ao autor desse texto, escrito sem nenhum interesse lucrativo, mas à JK Rowling.

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

* * *

**Hermione. Passado, dia 6**.

— Eu nunca vou entender por que o sol do inverno queima. — Brinquei, me escondendo atrás das suas costas quando chegamos lá fora.

— Apenas supere isso e persevere. — Severus respondeu.

Tomando minha mão, nós aparatamos para a cidade. Gostei de ver todas as folhas congeladas nas árvores acima de nós, as gotas deixavam o mundo muito mais bonito a meus olhos.

— Do que você está sorrindo? — Ele perguntou.

Eu apertei minhas bochechas, não percebendo a expressão que eu estava fazendo.

— Eu amo o inverno, é minha estação do ano favorita. Sei que é quando a Mãe Natureza, está tecnicamente morta, mas é lindo.

— Eu teria relacionado você com a primavera.

— Você me relacionando? Você tem pensado tanto assim sobre mim, Severus?

Brinquei com ele soltando uma risada. Ele revirou os olhos e colocou o braço em volta do meu ombro, me puxando para mais perto dele.

— Não faça perguntas que você já sabe a resposta, você deve lembrar que odeio cabeças ocas. Como posso não estar pensando em você?

Eu queria beijá-lo.

— Por que a primavera? — Perguntei curiosa pela sua suposição.

A verdade da questão era que eu precisava manter o foco, eu não queria me iludir tanto, nem também acabar voltando à minha casa, ou pior ainda, me atracar com ele em algum lugar público. Esse último pensamento me causou uma sensação latejante e momentânea em todos os lugares certos.

_O que ele está fazendo comigo?_

— Porque é a estação que está mais cheia de vida. Brilhante e irritante.

— Irritante? — Eu chiei. — E você estava indo tão bem…

— Qual é a sua estação do ano favorita? — Perguntei, quando eu decidi deixar o comentário irritante dele pra lá.

— O inverno, obviamente. — Ele disse. — Eu gosto da neve e da maneira que ela cobre tudo. Especialmente no raiar do dia, quando o mundo ainda está dormindo, e o sol começa a subir.

Eu concordava com isto. Era realmente lindo o nascer do sol no inverno.

— Infelizmente, é apenas um estado temporário. Antes que você perceba, nós, humanos idiotas, estragamos tudo.

— Sim, arrancamos tudo com uma pá ou um aceno de varinha. — Suspirei. — Ou você prefere ficar dentro de casa durante todo o inverno?

— Isso seria glorioso. — Disse ele pensativo. — Passar o outono estocando comida e apenas hibernar durante o inverno. — Ele disse em tom divertido. — Imagine quanta diversão poderíamos ter.

— Que genial seu plano é, imagine quantas pessoas poderiam ficar trancadas com suas famílias em casa por quatro meses.

— Não, se eu tivesse feito uma matança na primavera.

Eu ri.

— Você é uma pessoa horrível.

— Caso tenha esquecido, eu sou sim.

Havia algo sobre esse Severus Snape que eu gostava, era fácil estar perto dele. Completamente o oposto do professor Snape de Hogwarts. Onde será que ele enterrou aquela outra personalidade? Nós não falamos muito depois disso, até que chegamos no centro e vi a longa fila no restaurante tailandês que ele tinha escolhido. Ela serpenteava na maldita esquina do quarteirão. Aparentemente, o jantar valia a pena esperar.

— Por que nós não... — Eu comecei, mas ele me ignorou e me levou para frente da fila.

— Reserva para Snape. — Disse ele assim que chegamos no interior.

— Boa noite. — A anfitriã curvou-se para nós.

Ela pegou dois menus e nos pediu para segui-la conduzindo-nos a uma mesa na janela.

— Reserva? — Perguntei para ele, enquanto ela esperava nos sentarmos e saiu em seguida. — Você acabou de me enganar para eu vir a um encontro com você?

— De que outra forma eu conseguiria te levar para comer outra coisa além de cereal gelado?

— O que há de errado com cereal gelado?

— É uma falsificação de açúcar e milho, eu preciso dizer mais?

— Você não é muito melhor com todos aqueles seus potes de sorvete! — O acusei.

— Não é o mesmo. — Ele respondeu, enquanto deslizava o cesto de pães em minha direção.

— Eu comeria melhor, mas alguém nunca me dá uma pausa longa o suficiente para me sentar e comer uma refeição completa. — Respondi, enquanto partia um pedaço do pão e o mordisquei.

— Oh, isso é uma via de mão dupla, e você sabe disso.

Eu sabia que ele estava certo, eu só quis admitir. Em vez disso, eu peguei meu cardápio e fingi estar completamente cativada por uma lista de alimentos que eu nunca tinha visto ou ouvido falar, na minha vida. Ele permaneceu em silêncio, deixando a questão pra lá, e na próxima vez que eu olhei para cima, vi que ele estava olhando para fora da janela, observando as pessoas que iam e vinham lá fora.

Quando olhei para ele, eu percebi o quão atraída por ele eu estava, e não apenas de uma forma sexual. O sexo tinha levado a nos conhecer, mas ultimamente, sentia que era muito mais pessoal do que isso. Perdida em meus pensamentos, eu quase não notei que ele tinha voltado sua atenção para mim. Eu desviei o olhar, corando, porque sabia que eu não tinha sido rápida o suficiente, e ele tinha me pego o admirando. Felizmente, antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, um garçom veio para anotar nosso pedido.

— O que você quer? — Perguntou ele.

_Porcaria_. Eu realmente não tinha lido o menu.

— Ah...o Larb Leuat Neua? — Eu disse, pegando a primeira coisa que me chamou a atenção.

Seus olhos se arregalaram, e ele deu um leve sorriso antes de fazer seu pedido.

— Tem certeza do seu? — Ele me perguntou.

Eu não tinha, mas eu acenei de qualquer maneira. Eu já tinha pedido, já era tarde demais para voltar atrás sem parecer uma completa idiota. Com outro sorriso, ele acenou para o garçom que recolheu os menus e saiu.

— Sério? — Ele perguntou de novo, desta vez com uma ligeira careta.

— O quê?

— Você odeia alimentos crus, certo? — Ele perguntou, sabendo muito bem que eu detestava, depois que ele tentou, sem sucesso, pedir uma entrega de sushis lá em casa.

— Sim…

— Larb Leuat Neua é basicamente uma salada de carne crua com folhas de hortelã.

Abri a boca, mas as palavras não saíam. As pessoas podiam vender isso?

— Se isso não é o que você realmente queria, eu posso chamá-lo…

— Não, eu estou bem. — Eu o interrompi. _Nota mental: quando for a encontros, ler o maldito menu_. — Podemos apenas fingir que isso não aconteceu? — Resmunguei, deslocando no meu lugar.

Eu me odiava quando ficava meio idiota quando estava com ele, o ele desta personalidade. Quando ele era meu professor em Hogwarts, eu fazia questão de me mostrar inteligente, mas agora, era como se meu cérebro hibernasse, e eu não conseguisse pensar direito.

— Qual é sua cor favorita? — Severus perguntou.

— O quê?

— Eu estou fingindo que não aconteceu, Hermione. Qual é sua cor favorita?

— Azul petróleo.

—- Azul petróleo?

— Eu sempre tive problemas para escolher entre o azul e o verde, então um dia eu vi o azul petróleo, e tudo estava certo com o mundo.

Ele balançou a cabeça, em seguida, olhou para mim como se ele estivesse esperando por algo, finalmente ele desistiu.

— Esta é a parte onde você me pergunta qual a minha cor favorita, Hermione. — Disse ele, revirando os olhos.

— É isso? Este é um terreno escorregadio que estamos, você sabe. Primeiro são as cores, e no próximo passo eu estou dizendo a você os meus mais profundos e obscuros segredos.

— Está com medo, Srta. Granger? — Ele disse levantando uma sobrancelha.

— Eu não, mas você não está pronto para isso ainda, Snape.

— Se eu tenho vinte anos a mais que você e não estou pronto, como você pode estar? Se você está com medo de…

— Qual é a sua cor favorita Severus? — Perguntei finalmente cedendo.

Ele sorriu.

— Eu não tenho uma.

— Então o que era... — Parei, ele faz isso o tempo todo. — Você realmente gosta de me chacoalhar, não é?

— Em todos os sentidos da palavra. — Disse ele, por trás da taça de vinho, e eu desloquei sob seu olhar.

Ele estendeu a mão sobre a mesa, pegou a minha e esfregou o interior da palma da minha mão com o polegar. Apesar de ter sido uma pequena ação, eu me senti derretendo. Depois de seis dias, só fazer isso era o suficiente. Nós nos inclinamos para trás em nossos assentos e relaxamos, curtindo a companhia um do outro. Quando o garçom trouxe a nossa comida, ele ainda não tinha soltado a minha mão. Eu tentei ignorar, mas me incomodou como ele estava à vontade. Meu pulso estava acelerado, e ele não parecia estar incomodado com isso, nem um pouco. Com um plano em mente, assim que o garçom se afastou, eu pressionei meu pé direito entre suas pernas, sorrindo inocentemente quando ele pulou.

— Hermione... — Disse ele, quando suas costas se endireitaram e seu maxilar cerrou em um esforço para se controlar.

— Sim? — Perguntei, dando uma mordida na carne que ele tinha pedido para trocar para mim. Enquanto isso, debaixo da mesa, meu pé esfregava contra ele lentamente.

— Você está me pressionando. — Disse ele.

— Você está gostando. — Eu me inclinei para frente. — Por uma questão de fato, eu posso sentir o quanto você está gostando, Severus.

Cobrindo a boca com a mão, ele ficou lá, tentando o seu melhor para disfarçar o que estava sentindo. Quando pressionei mais forte contra ele, ele aumentou seu aperto na minha mão.

— Isso não é justo. — Ele olhou para mim. — Você está muito longe.

— Parece que o problema é seu.

— Coma. — Foi tudo o que ele disse quando ele pegou o garfo.

Tomando isso como um desafio pessoal, e curiosa sobre o quão longe eu poderia levar as coisas, eu aumentei a pressão um pouco enquanto continuava a deslizar meu pé contra sua ereção.

— Ah, sua maldita. — Ele rosnou e o garfo caiu da sua mão.

— Você realmente deve experimentar isso, é bom. — Eu disse a ele, quando eu apontei para a minha comida.

Finalmente, ele se abaixou e segurou a minha perna.

— Você vai ter que segurá-la durante o tempo todo que estivermos sentados aqui. — Eu disse a ele. — E as pessoas podem começar a se perguntar o que sua mão está fazendo aí embaixo.

— Você é uma víbora.

— E ainda assim, você gosta de mim. — Lhe dei um sorrisinho cínico.

Ele soltou o meu pé e ficou ali, sem dizer nenhuma palavra depois que eu comecei de novo. A expressão em seu rosto era impagável. Foi um prazer vê-lo travar uma batalha consigo para manter o controle e a calma. E a partir da sensação, eu sabia que ele queria se levantar e sair agora. Mas no momento em que ele fizesse isso, ele sabia que significaria que ele estava admitindo sua derrota, e ele teria que reconhecer o fato de que eu tinha realmente derrubado o autocontrole de um renomado ex espião.

Ele sempre me deixava vencer as batalhas menores, como a pequena discussão sobre pagar a conta do supermercado. Mas isso, isso era algo que eu sabia que ele iria me cobrar dez vezes por cada segundo que eu estava provocando, seria mais um segundo que ele iria procurar por vingança mais tarde. E sinceramente, eu ansiava cada momento.

Mas vendo-o comer, mesmo que devagar, me incomodou. Eu não queria que ele fosse capaz de comer. Eu queria que ele nos tirasse daqui e admitisse sua derrota... ele só precisava de um empurrãozinho. Levantando o meu outro pé, eu pressionei os dois contra ele. Era isso, ele abaixou a cabeça e fechou o punho, até que, finalmente, levantou-se, deixou cair uma nota de dinheiro trouxa sobre a mesa e me puxou.

— Eu não tinha acabado. — Eu disse a ele, sorrindo quando eu quase escorreguei do meu lugar.

— Vou fazer o jantar. — Disse ele, me arrastando para fora do restaurante.

Ele olhou para baixo no comprimento da rua por onde vinhemos, e em vez de ir nessa direção, ele pegou minha mão e me levou para o parque do outro lado da rua.

— Severus…

— Você colhe o que planta. — Afirmou.

Caminhando rapidamente, atravessamos até o parque. Foi só quando não podíamos ouvir nada, apenas o chilrear dos pássaros, que ele me empurrou contra uma árvore, levantou minha saia e agarrou uma das minhas coxas.

— Este aqui, é o começo, até que eu possa cobrá-la completamente de volta por seu pequeno truque. — Ele sussurrou.

— Severus, alguém pode vir aqui a qualquer momento.

— Então eu vou ter que mantê-la quieta. — Ele disse, sussurando um feitiço desilusório em nós dois ao mesmo tempo que me beijava e empurrava para frente.

— Você não…

Agarrei em seus ombros e cabelos. Ele me segurou com força e sem reservas e beijou de cima a baixo o meu pescoço, meu rosto, meus lábios. Ele estava em toda parte, suas mãos nas minhas coxas apertadas, com minhas costas pressionadas na árvore. Com cada impulso, partículas de gelo caíam em torno de nós, e minha respiração tornou-se suspiros curtos. Quando seus beijos pararam, e ele olhou para mim, tudo que eu podia fazer era sorrir... talvez eu estivesse delirando ou simplesmente tonta, mas eu não conseguia tirar os olhos dele. Eu queria mais dele. Eu queria sentir mais dele, uma e outra vez.

— Oh não, você não vai. — Ele disse quando acelerou, e minha cabeça inclinou para trás. — Eu vou, você não.

Muito em breve ele terminou, deixando-me apenas a meio caminho.

— Maldito. — Eu sibilei.

— E estou apenas começando.

* * *

**Severus. Passado, dia 7.**

— Eu posso ter exagerado um pouco. — Eu disse, olhando em volta para os objetos quebrados no quarto dela.

— Você acha? — Perguntou ela, enquanto apanhava a lâmpada quebrada.

— Em minha defesa, a distância da sua porta da frente para sua cama, é muito longa.

— Na semana que você esteve aqui, a distância não mudou.

— E quantas vezes nós realmente usamos a sua cama? — Perguntei, e ela apenas revirou os olhos. — Exatamente.

Eu peguei a varinha e ajudei a limpar a bagunça que nós — _eu_ — tinha feito. O dano foi em ambas às luzes de cabeceira, um porta-retratos, um despertador, e uma das pernas da cama, que agora estava bamba.

— Você não vai me deixar comprar itens novos?

— Você quer tentar encontrar uma maneira de pagar por isso, não é? — Ela rebateu já sabendo onde minha mente estava indo.

Eu já estava pensando em encomendar as coisas e enviar para ela.

— Já vi que estamos nos entendendo…

— Se você encomendar, eu vou devolver.

— Você devolve, e eu vou encomendar novamente.

— Por que está sendo tão teimoso?

— Isso não é uma característica minha. É de grifinórios. — Respondi sorrindo ironicamente.

Ela suspirou.

— Ainda bem que somos bruxos e é só usar um _Reparo_. — Ela entoou o feitiço e imediatamente as coisas voltaram à ordem anterior.

— Mas você bem que podia escolher algumas coisas... — Insisti.

— Severus, você não deveria ceder também?

— Você tem que me deixar comprar algo de valor igual ou melhor, de pelo menos uma das coisas que quebrei.

Ela agitou as mãos para mim como se ela estivesse tentando esganar meu pescoço.

— É por isso que as pessoas odeiam ricos! — Ela gritou de frustração. — Eu preciso de um café da manhã, antes de ficar louca. — Ela murmurou, pegando a minha mão quando me levou para fora do quarto.

Hoje era o último dia, e em vez de ir para a minha casa, decidimos tarde da noite — ou no início desta manhã — terminar o dia aqui. Observando-a fazer o café da manhã pela última vez, eu senti vontade de pedir mais tempo... mas eu não era esse tipo de homem. Nós tínhamos feito um acordo, e embora fosse óbvio que ambos não tivéssemos a mínima noção de onde isso iria chegar quando fizemos aquele maldito acordo, ela não parecia estar desistindo dele, e nem eu deveria.

— Qual o problema?

— Nada, só pensando no que eu vou comprar. — Menti.

— Você é ridículo. — Ela disse fingindo irritação, mas sorriu entregando-me um prato.

— Obrigado, você tem café? — Perguntei, quando eu fiz a varredura da bancada buscando pelo menos uma máquina trouxa de café.

— Desculpe, eu não bebo café.

— O quê? — Perguntei, enquanto eu ainda olhava em volta, em busca da maldita máquina. Com certeza, não havia nenhuma. — Como eu não percebi isso antes?

— Você é uma pessoa de café?

— Eu sou um viciado em café, mas agora que pensei nisso, eu não me lembro de ter bebido uma xícara a semana toda.

Que diabos? Eu tomava uma xícara de café, pelo menos, três vezes por dia desde que eu entrei em Hogwarts.

— Então essa foi realmente uma clínica de reabilitação de uma semana para você, Severus. Seus amigos estavam preocupados com seu vício e me chamaram para ajudar. — Brincou ela, entregando-me uma xícara de chá.

— Se meus amigos pedissem isso, quem é que iria ajudá-los? Porque eu sei que o vício é comum a todos. — Respondi, apanhando a xícara que ela me oferecia.

Ela sorriu e eu estava em paz com ela mais uma vez. Agarrando nossos pratos, fomos para a sala, tomando o nosso lugar no sofá, que geralmente consistia dela sentada no meio das minhas pernas.

Eu não sei por que, mas nenhum de nós falou depois disso. Nós nos beijamos de vez em quando, mas não conversamos muito. Ela descansou contra mim e leu para mim, por sua vez, transfigurei alguns pergaminhos em pássaros e morcegos, enquanto ela tentava contê-los conjurando um bolsão de ar. Ela me confessou que seu pior feitiço era o Obliviate e ficou surpresa por descobrir que eu consegui meu título de Mestre em Mahoutokoro. Depois acabamos nos braços um do outro novamente... sem roupas.

Nos abraçamos por horas, conversando e nos beijando quando simplesmente não havia nenhuma palavra. E assim, de repente, o dia tinha acabado. O encanto foi quebrado e a realidade veio rastejando de volta em nossas vidas. Como que para provar isso, três corujas vieram ao meu encontro.

— Você é bem popular hoje em dia não? — Ela disse, levantando-se, e eu queria puxá-la de volta para mim.

— Eu recomeço, oficialmente, a trabalhar hoje. — Eu disse a ela olhando para o relógio, era dez minutos após a meia-noite.

— Então eu acho que você deveria ir.

— Sim. — Eu estava de pé, agarrando a minha varinha e convocando as roupas para jogar na mala, que reduzi em seguida e coloquei no bolso das vestes.

Nós não dissemos nada quando fomos para a porta, e parte de mim esperava que ela não a abrisse, mas ela o fez.

— Foi ótimo reencontrá-la, Hermione.

Ótimo, nem sequer começava a descrever isso.

— Igualmente Severus, foi uma semana incrível. — Ela balançou a cabeça. — Tchau.

— Tchau.

Beijei-a uma última vez antes de me virar.

_Basta andar Severus. Basta continuar andando_.

Mas eu não me ouvi, em vez disso eu virei assim que ela fechou a porta. Tinha oficialmente terminado nossos dias juntos. Eu provavelmente nunca mais a veria novamente e esta semana não foi nada como eu tinha pensado que seria. Eu nunca quis compartilhar alguma coisa sobre mim, principalmente com uma ex aluna. Era para ser apenas sexo. Então, por que não parecia assim?

_Basta aparatar Severus._

* * *

**Hermione. Passado, dia 7.**

Quando ele saiu, eu deslizei para o chão e puxei meus joelhos para o meu peito. Eu queria pedir para ele ficar, e não queria abrir a maldita porta, mas se esse era o combinado, então não seria eu a garota que quebraria isso, e eu prefiro deixá-lo ir, a arriscar que ele pense que eu sou uma garota estúpida que implora por amor.

— Eu sou lamentável, não sou, Crookshanks? — Sussurrei para o meu bichano, que veio para o meu colo.

Esta tinha sido a melhor semana da minha vida, e agora, tudo estava acabado.

* * *

**Hermione. Presente.**

_Hermione Jane Granger_

_Idade: 22_

_Altura: 1,68_

_Graduação: Hogwarts_

_Menções Honrosas: Ordem de Merlin, primeira classe_

_Família: Trouxa_

_Melhor feitiço: Estupefaça_

_Pior feitiço: Obliviate_

_Bicho Papão (último conhecido): Bellatrix Lestrange_

— Que diabos? — Exclamei, enquanto eu caminhava para a aula e vi minhas informações escritas no quadro. Eu poderia dizer pelos letras manuscritas que isso era obra de Severus. _Eu vou matá-lo no momento que ele passar pelas portas_, prometi a mim mesma. — Ele não pode fazer isso, essas são minhas informações pessoais. — Eu protestei.

— Na verdade, ele pode. — Disse Attos quando ele se inclinou atrás de mim. — Ou você não leu o aviso que ele tinha o direito sobre todos nós quando assinamos nossos nomes no primeiro dia de aula?

— O quê? Isso é legal?

— Uau. — Ele balançou a varinha para mim e o flash de uma de suas lembranças surgiu em forma de foto do documento que assinamos. — Eu sempre leio tudo o que eu assino. A última linha diz…

— Por este meio permito ao Professor Snape usar toda e qualquer informação dada a ele por mim, para fins de ensino. — Eu terminei de ler.

Eu não estava prestando atenção naquele dia porque eu estava em choque por descobrir que eu tinha dormido com meu professor por uma semana inteira, e agora, parecia que ele tinha voltado para me morder pela minha dispersão.

— E você quer ser uma Curandeira. — Disse Attos em desaprovação. — Meu palpite é que ele conseguiu essa informação a partir da ficha de inscrição. Ainda bem que você não colocou o seu peso, sim?

Eu tinha escrito o meu peso na ficha de inscrição... felizmente para mim, ele optou por não incluir esse mínimo detalhe de informação. Ignorando-o, me virei para seu conselho, me perguntando quando diabos ele poderia usar esta informação, e que lição ele planejou para nos ensinar com isso.

— Bom vocês já estão aqui. — Disse Severus, entrando.

Ele estava deslumbrante, vestido com uma túnica verde escura e a capa preta ondulante ao seu redor... para piorar as coisas, ele tinha os óculos novamente. Claramente está tentando me matar.

— Hermione Jane Granger. — Disse ele em voz alta.

Sentei na minha cadeira, olhando para ele com toda a fúria que eu poderia reunir, mas ele não estava olhando para mim, ele estava olhando para o resto dos alunos.

— Como a maioria de vocês já devem ter ouvido falar, eu avisei que escolheria uma pessoa para eu moldar pessoalmente. E agora, a Srta. Granger está no topo da lista. Então, o que isso significa para o resto de vocês? Isso significa que ela é agora o novo indesejável número um, e eu realmente espero que todos entendam a referência. — Ele completou mordaz. — Todo o conselho que eu dou é: reúna tudo o que você precisa saber sobre ela, para chutá-la fora do topo da lista. O nome dela vai permanecer até que alguém a tire de lá. E podem se considerar com sorte, porque a primeira pessoa que recebe seu nome no meu topo, nunca fica lá em cima por muito tempo.

Fui preenchida pela mesma sensação de pânico que senti no meu quinto ano em Hogwarts, quando era uma adolescente e me vi cercada por uma coalizão de Comensais da Morte. Eu quase podia sentir as varinhas dos outros alunos apontadas para minha garganta._ Severus Snape, você é um sádico de merda_.

— Você ouviu isso? São os sons das pessoas afiando suas varinhas. — Attos sussurrou atrás de mim e eu lutei contra a vontade de azará-lo por ser extremamente irritante.

— Você está bem com isso, Srta. Granger? — Severus perguntou.

— Não, mas aceito que deve ser feito. — Eu disse com confiança, mesmo que eu me sentisse como um rato em um poço de cobras. O que mais eu poderia fazer?

— Professor? Quando você diz Ordem de Merlin, primeira classe. Você quer dizer primeira classe? — Um bruxo na fila da frente perguntou.

— Menos um. — Attos sussurrou atrás de mim.

— Saia. — Disse Severus para o cara na primeira fila. — E que ele seja uma lição para todos vocês, eu não acredito como podem existir perguntas tão estúpidas.

— Quero defender meu lugar! — Ele objetou.

Eu afundei em minha cadeira, me preparando para o show de horror que estava prestes a começar. Severus ia comê-lo vivo.

— Você quer defender o fato de que você não entendeu o que significa uma Ordem de Merlin primeira classe?

Attos bufou atrás de mim, tentando o seu melhor para conter o riso. O cara fez uma pausa, pensou em sua defesa, respirou fundo e de repente declinou. Ele permaneceu por um segundo apenas, antes de pegar o resto de suas coisas e sair. Quando a porta se fechou, Severus virou para nos encarar.

— Quinze. Três de você ainda precisam ser dispensados e eu não me importo com quem será. — Disse ele, sem emoção alguma. — Agora, vamos começar.

No momento em que as palavras saíram de sua boca, foi como se alguém tivesse tocado a campainha em uma luta de peso pesado. Todo mundo ficou tenso, sentado na beirada de seus assentos, mas por alguma distorcida razão, ver o meu nome no quadro me deu uma sensação de segurança.

— O que vocês sabem sobre o feitiço _Obliviate_? — Perguntou.

Era isto? Seu ponto fraco era o tema da aula de hoje?

— Apaga a memória! — Alguém gritou, e Severus lhe lançou um olhar cortante.

— Alguém pode usar palavras acadêmicas e explicar por quê? — Severus perguntou olhando ao redor da classe.

— Seu uso não é só para apagar a memória. Pode alterá-la também, plantando memórias falsas. Já houve casos de bruxos que foram capazes de responsabilizar criminalmente outros bruxos com mais de uma dúzia de acusações de homicídio, por exemplo, resultante da implantação de memórias fakes. É um feitiço perigosíssimo. — Srta. Vega, disse.

— Há bruxos que defendem a teoria de enquadrá-lo como uma maldição imperdoável e não um feitiço. — Acrescentou Severus.

Eu queria saltar da cadeira e lançar uma maldição imperdoável em Severus agora, ele sabia que eu odiava ter meus defeitos apontados. Mas não, ele não podia sequer me respeitar o suficiente para fazer isso. Falei num momento íntimo que meu pior feitiço era o _Obliviate_, mas ele não podia simplesmente deixar pra lá. Estava fazendo isso só para ficar sob a droga da minha pele... e estava funcionando. Vê-lo falar do meu ponto fraco, me fazia querer invadir a parte da frente da classe e gritar todas as formas de obscenidades em seu rosto. Será que ele não entende? Havia algumas linhas que você simplesmente não podia cruzar.

— Alguma coisa a acrescentar, Srta. Granger?

Eu mordi o interior da minha bochecha. — Sou tendenciosa além da medida.

— Você não pode ser tendenciosa com fatos. — Afirmou. Ele estava deliberadamente me provocando, e eu estava prestes a estourar.

— Quando o feitiço é lançado... — Fiz uma pausa, respirando fundo, mas continuei, eu não iria deixá-lo vencer. — É quase impossível de ser desfeito.

Sentei na borda da minha cadeira, esperando, implorando para que a aula terminasse. Minha perna saltava com a ansiedade, mas não era nada comparado com a sensação de ter meu coração rastejando até a minha garganta. Eu podia sentir meus olhos ardendo, mas eu me recusei a chorar aqui. Finalmente, ele olhou para a hora.

— Tudo bem para a próxima aula…

Eu tinha ido embora antes dele terminar, corri para fora de lá o mais rápido que pude, tentando o meu melhor para respirar, mas tudo doía. _Respire, Hermione. Respire_. Inclinei-me contra a parede do banheiro com as mãos nos joelhos.

— Srta. Granger?

_Não, por favor, não_.

— Este é o banheiro das mulheres, saia. — Eu rosnei para ele.

— Este é o banheiro dos homens. — Ele Respondeu, e eu olhei ao redor e me vi entre dois mictórios.

— Claro que é. — Comentei com amargura.

— Hermione…

— Pare de dizer o meu nome!

Seus olhos pretos se arregalaram quando ele deu um passo para trás.

— Pare de dizer o meu nome como se você me conhecesse. Você não me conhece, Severus. Estive com você há mais de um mês, e aquela garota não sou eu. Então, pare de dizer o meu nome.

— Eu não acredito nisso... — Disse ele, quando se inclinou contra a porta.

— Eu não me importo com o que você acredita! — Eu gritei para ele, perdendo finalmente o meu controle.

— Fale comigo, o que há de errado com você?

O mundo estava tremendo, ou talvez fosse só eu. Eu não sabia mais, e eu não me importava.

— O que há de errado comigo? O que há de errado comigo? — Gritei histericamente. — O que diabos está errado com você? Eu precisava lhe dizer que odeio que meus defeitos sejam apontados? Você esqueceu como me senti quando o Malfoy enfeitiçou meus dentes e você me humilhou na frente de todo mundo? Simplesmente resolveu fazer uma discussão principal em aula em cima do meu maior fracasso em feitiços? Você deliberadamente me antagonizou para provocar uma reação! Você está tão ocupado falando um milhão de palavras por segundo, que você não conseguiu escutar a tristeza em meu coração quando confessei meu fracasso à você!

Cavando em minha bolsa, peguei o guardanapo do meu discurso livre e joguei em cima dele. O papel amassado caiu a seus pés e cintilou com o breve brilho das faíscas quando reconheceu nosso voto.

— Hermione Jane Granger. — Eu cuspi. — A mulher que todo mundo sempre elogia a inteligência, Ordem de Merlin primeira classe, a melhor amiga de Harry Potter e heroína da batalha de Hogwarts, é uma mulher calculista e manipuladora. Ela usou o feitiço _Obliviate_ nos pais e apagou-se das memórias deles em uma medida desesperada para salvá-los. Mas, no fundo ela era uma ressentida por não ser uma bruxa puro sangue. Falaram tanto para ela que seu sangue não valia nada, que ela acreditei. — Fiz uma pausa tentando me controlar, mas foi inútil. — Bellatrix Lestrange rasgou a minha pele e escreveu isso! Você sabe, você viu a minha cicatriz inúmeras vezes. Então, quando eu lancei o feitiço nos meus pais, a magia reconheceu o meu ressentimento secreto por ter nascido filha de trouxas. E esse ressentimento foi tão forte, mais tão forte, que, no momento em que voltei para desfazer o feitiço, ele não funcionou.

"Eu tentei de tudo, li milhões de livros, me aproximei deles como uma estranha, chorei, me arrependi, passei anos da minha vida tentando e, no final, eu fiquei sem ninguém. Então, eu desisti deles quando soube que a minha mãe estava grávida de novo e que eles estavam felizes e eu não fazia parte disso!"

"Então, professor Snape, se você achou uma boa ideia usar o meu fracasso na frente de uma maldita classe, espero que tenha valido a pena, pois a ferida que você mexeu hoje, é muito mais profunda do quê a que você abriu quando zombou dos meus dentes, seu idiota!"

Eu terminei meu discurso livre e peguei minhas coisas, me virei para a porta, e ele se afastou sem dizer uma palavra. Eu não pensei sobre onde eu estava indo, eu apenas corri e sequer respeitei a fila de estudantes na lareira. Rodopiei até em casa e subi até o quarto, batendo a porta com força antes de me jogar na cama, chorando sem parar. Ouvi um movimento ao lado quando a porta abriu e senti Luna rastejar na cama para me confortar... ela não se incomodou em perguntar, ela não precisava. Ela sabia.

* * *

**Severus. Presente**.

Eu entrei em casa, e cheguei até à pia do banheiro na hora certa. Meu estômago estava virado para cima, e quando a realidade da situação me atingiu, tudo que eu conseguia pensar eram nas palavras dela, elas me assombraram. Cuspi na pia quando uma onda de vertigem me invadiu. Na verdade, eu não sabia como eu tinha conseguido aparatar sem me estrunchar. Tudo, desde o momento em que ela saiu correndo do banheiro até agora, era um borrão.

Eu a vi lutando contra as lágrimas na sala de aula. Toda a sua linguagem corporal mudou, como se estivesse sendo atropelada por um carro cada vez que alguém falava sobre o _Obliviate_. E depois eu vi o pânico, o medo, a dor dela, eu não pude me aproximar dela. Algo me disse para não segui-la, era muito arriscado. Eu poderia simplesmente passar na sua casa mais tarde. Mas ela estava em agonia, e o risco não significava nada comparado a isso.

Sentia como se minha alma estivesse sendo apedrejada, e a percepção de que eu a tinha forçado a suportar essa palestra... eu vomitei mais uma vez. Desta vez, nada mais do que um fio fino de saliva passou pelos meus lábios. Me levantei e fui para sala, enterrando as mãos no cabelo enquanto fitava o guardanapo amassado. De todas as coisas que eu pensei que ela teria para falar, isso estava longe da minha lista.

Enquanto eu estava sentado lá, perdido na memória dolorosa da nossa conversa, minha visão periférica viu a lareira irromper em chamas verdes, mas não me dei ao trabalho de olhar.

— Este não é um bom momento. — Disse simplesmente para a cabeça flutuante no meio das chamas.

— Oh? Quem morreu?

— Draco. Estou falando sério.

— O que aconteceu? — Seu tom de voz se alterou.

Pensei por um momento.

— Você já ouviu falar das bombas nucleares trouxas?

— Severus…

— As pessoas no centro, elas não sentem nada. Em um minuto estão vivas e no próximo, são apenas cinzas. São as pessoas que estão longe que realmente sofrem.

— Severus, eu não entendo sobre nada relacionado aos trouxas.

— Uma bomba explodiu hoje, e foi minha culpa. Eu vi o sinal de "não toque", e mesmo assim toquei, eu sabia que algo ruim aconteceria, mas eu só queria saber o que era e, em seguida, a bomba explodiu. Eu nunca esperei que fosse tão ruim quanto foi.

— Eu estou chegando. — Disse ele.

— Não, eu estou bem.

— Não, você não está! Ouça a si mesmo Severus, você está falando como um louco.

— Eu só quero voltar para aquela semana, tudo era melhor naquela semana. — Eu disse, falando mais para mim do que para ele. — Eu lhe chamo mais tarde, vá cuidar da sua mulher, preciso sair. — Acenei com a varinha e desliguei a ligação do Flu.

Quando você descobre que alguém que você gosta ficou ferido, como você pode ajudar? Como você ajuda depois de derramar sal em suas feridas? Eu podia admitir isso agora, eu gostava de Hermione. Levou um mês inteiro para eu chegar a essa conclusão, e eu a tinha empurrado para longe. Talvez para sempre.

— Porra. — Eu suspirei, passando minhas mãos pelo meu cabelo.

Minha mente estava tão confusa. Eu não conseguia pensar direito, tudo o que eu enxergava na minha mente era uma versão mais jovem de Hermione Granger culpando-se por condenar os pais a uma vida de esquecimento pelo seu desejo secreto de ser "mais digna".

— Malditos racistas! — Eu praguejei alto e ouvi um barulho de vidro se espatifando atrás de mim, quando uma onda involuntária de magia se desprendeu do meu corpo. Fazia anos que eu não me descontrolava assim, desde a infância eu acho.

Eu realmente precisaria rastejar atrás dela, mas mesmo isso não mudaria as coisas. Não seria o suficiente, nada seria suficiente, e eu não tinha nada bom a oferecer para ela, fui impetuoso e selvagem e não percebi a profundidade do pesar dela. A gravidade da nossa situação estava começando a me corroer e eu não tinha a mínima ideia de como eu iria lidar com uma Hermione ferida e ao mesmo tempo furiosa.

* * *

**Notas Finais**

É isso pessoal, acabou a semana incrível deles juntos, e agora? O que será que vem por aí? Beijos e obrigada pelos comentários carinhosos.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notas do Autor**

Todas as personagens do universo Harry Potter, assim como as demais referências a ele, não pertencem ao autor desse texto, escrito sem nenhum interesse lucrativo, mas à JK Rowling.

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

* * *

**Severus.**

A aula começou, e eu olhei para encontrar seu assento vazio. Eu podia ouvir os restantes dos alunos cochichando entre si que tinham apagado com êxito o seu nome do quadro. Mas seria preciso mais do que uma aula perdida para inviabilizar o status de Hermione. Ou eu estava apenas sendo bom porque eu mesmo que tinha fodido tudo? Eu não estava realmente certo agora.

A imagem que eu tinha criado em minha mente de Hermione Granger tinha quebrado diante dos meus olhos pela revelação dela. Bastava pensar nela que eu me sentia mal. Será que ela se sentia culpada o tempo todo?

"— _Então, quando eu lancei o feitiço nos meus pais, a magia reconheceu o meu ressentimento secreto por ter nascido filha de trouxas_."

A voz dela soou em minha mente novamente e novamente, era como um filme de terror que não saía da minha cabeça, não importava o quanto eu usasse meu poder de Oclumência para sufocar a lembrança.

A classe zumbia sem que nada de significativo acontecesse. Normalmente eu estaria pressionando-os mais duramente, tentando obter reações deles. No entanto, hoje, eu me senti como se eu fosse o único fora do meu jogo. Eles não poderiam saber, para eles, eu estava sendo pior do que nunca, mas eu sabia que não era por causa de nada do que tinham feito. Eu estava irritado comigo mesmo.

Sinceramente, eu não tinha ideia do que eu consegui fazer para dispensar a classe mais cedo, mas não permaneci mais tempo do que eu precisava.

* * *

— Tenha uma boa noite, Sr. Snape. — Betty me disse quando saí do escritório.

— Obrigado, vejo você amanhã.

Enfiando as mãos no bolso, eu saí do Saint Mungus e caminhei pelas ruas frias do centro de Londres para acalmar meus pensamentos. Não sei por quanto tempo vaguei, até que achei que era o suficiente e aparatei no meu jardim. Andei até os degraus da entrada, quando parei de repente. Lá estava ela, sentada no terceiro degrau, esperando por mim.

— Oi. — Hermione se levantou. — Eu sei que é tarde, mas eu posso entrar?

Sem saber o que dizer ou como reagir, e aterrorizado de que eu pudesse, mais uma vez, estragar tudo, eu confirmei com a cabeça e abri a porta para nós dois. Uma vez lá dentro, ela não se moveu da porta.

— Eu só queria dizer que sinto muito. — Disse ela, esfregando as mãos. Essa reação demonstrava o quanto ela estava nervosa. — Foi completamente errado da minha parte explodir com você daquele jeito, para não mencionar inadequado. Afinal, não tinha como você saber o porquê do Obliviate ser o meu pior feitiço. E, como todos os seus outros alunos, eu realmente concordei em deixar você falar sobre mim na sala de aula, então minha experiência pessoal não devia...

— Pare. — Eu disse, sem conseguir aguentar vê-la pedindo desculpas para mim. Eu segurei seu rosto e senti prazer no fato de que ela ainda se inclinou para o toque. — Sinto muito, eu deveria tê-la avisado.

— Como você poderia? Por que você deveria? Você fez o que tinha que ser feito...

— Eu fiz o que eu queria fazer, sem me importar como isso teria ferido ou afetado você. Eu não tenho que trazer traumas pessoais dos meus alunos à tona. Eu só fiz isso por causa de como você reagiu à simples menção dos seus pais. Aberforth já tinha me alertado sobre você lamentar algo que causou a eles e quando você me contou do seu pior feitiço, fui inteligente o suficiente para ligar os fatos. Eu fiz isso porque eu queria saber mais sobre você, e assim eu forcei uma situação desnecessária. — Disse rapidamente, antes que ela pudesse me interromper.

— Você é um idiota.

— Eu sei.

— Você não precisava me pressionar, se tivesse paciência em esperar e me perguntasse gentilmente, eu teria contado.

— Não tenho tanta certeza.

— Por favor, não olhe para mim como se eu estivesse quebrada. — Ela sussurrou, não encontrando o meu olhar.

Levantando o queixo dela, eu a obriguei a olhar para mim.

— Eu não estou.

— Você está pensando isso.

— Eu definitivamente não estou. — Disse suavemente, quando eu corri meu polegar sobre o lábio inferior dela.

Ela estava tão perto.

— Eu tenho que ir.

Nenhum de nós se moveu.

Se ela me beijasse agora, ela se tornaria uma aluna que conscientemente seduziu seu professor, e se eu a beijasse me tornaria um professor que caçava suas alunas. De qualquer maneira, nós dois estávamos ferrados. Me inclinando, eu fechei a distância entre nós. Nesse momento, tudo o que tinha sido suprimido no último mês voltou correndo para mim. Atirando minha varinha para o lado eu a segurei, e suas pernas serpentearam imediatamente em torno de mim. Ela moldou ao meu corpo e suas mãos agarraram o meu cabelo, enquanto nossas línguas se colidiam.

Eu não tinha ideia de como conseguimos ir até o quarto. Quando chegamos à cama, ela se afastou apenas tempo suficiente para eu tirar o suéter dela e jogá-lo para o canto. Ela varreu meu casaco dos meus ombros e arrancou minha túnica com um movimento fluido.

Eu beijei o estômago dela, enquanto tirava seu jeans. Ansiosamente arrastei meus beijos para baixo, parando apenas tempo suficiente para puxar a calcinha dela e suas costas arquearam, enquanto eu esfregava meus dedos contra ela. Minha língua seguiu o mesmo caminho e eu a lambi, lentamente.

— Pare... de brincar comigo. — Ela protestou, enquanto balançava contra a minha língua e dedos.

Ela estava certa. Eu não queria brincar, eu só queria tê-la. Ela se esfregou contra mim e eu não pude deixar de sorrir.

— Ansiosa? — Perguntei, levantando um pouco a cabeça.

— Você não está? Ou tem alguém com você?

Agarrando-lhe o pulso, eu a prendi debaixo de mim.

— Nem sequer brinque com isso.

— Por que não...?

Eu a beijei, silenciando-a antes que ela dissesse qualquer outra coisa louca. Ela gemeu na minha boca, assim que eu entrei nela. Mas por mais que a urgência em nos reconciliarmos tivesse nos feito atracarmos-nos como loucos. Eu não consegui ter autocontrole suficiente para apenas transar com ela. Eu queria fazer amor. Eu tinha perdido isso. Então, eu suavizei nosso beijo e a mantive o tempo inteiro debaixo de mim, protegendo-a com meu corpo enquanto me movia lenta e apaixonadamente, era o que qualquer um de nós queria e precisava.

— Severus…

Eu sempre amei, como ela chamava meu nome quando chegava ao clímax. E vendo a expressão em seu rosto, eu não consegui me conter também, grunhi e atingi meu próprio ápice. Exausto, caí em seu peito, e ela me abraçou. Eu fiquei tanto tempo quanto eu poderia, saboreando o momento e a sensação dela, enquanto ouvia seu coração lentamente voltar ao normal.

Este momento foi igual o último dia de nossa semana juntos, só que agora, nós dois estávamos cientes de que sentíamos algo um pelo outro. Algo muito maior do que apenas a luxúria do nosso primeiro encontro. Naquela semana não tínhamos ideia se nos veríamos outra vez, muito menos que nossas vidas se cruzariam de novo. Éramos praticamente um mistério um para o outro, mas agora, nos conhecíamos melhor. Ou pelo menos, eu deveria tê-la conhecido melhor, mas eu fui um bastardo e não me importei o suficiente.

Quando ela tentou se levantar, eu rolei, tentando dar o espaço que ela precisava. Mas olhar para ela buscando suas roupas com o olhar, era demais.

— Não vá. Passe a noite.

— Eu não posso, Severus.

— Por quê?

Ela se virou e olhou para mim.

— Você sabe por quê.

— Eu sei, mas fique de qualquer maneira.

— Severus, por favor, não torne isso mais difícil para mim...

— Para você? Isso não é difícil apenas para...

Ela se virou, movendo-se para cima de mim e me beijou rapidamente.

— Eu já disse a você a maior parte da minha história, eu só vou terminar com isso agora para que você possa entender.

Tudo o que eu pude fazer foi assentir.

— Meus pais estão em Sidney. Eu os mandei para lá antes da guerra, alterei a memória deles para se convencerem de que eram Wendell e Mônica Wilkins. Eu queria apenas dificultar para Voldemort, ele podia os encontrar e os interrogar sobre mim e os garotos, afinal, eu contava aos dois muita coisa sobre eles.

— Houve uma missão para procurar sua família. Bellatrix era a cabeça.

— Ela faria o mesmo que fez com o casal Longbottom, não faria? — Ela disse com os olhos beirando lágrimas.

— Faria. — Confirmei. — Você fez bem em bani-los.

Notei que ela engoliu em seco antes de continuar.

— Quando sobrevivi à busca pelas Horcruxes e a batalha final, procurei por eles e tentei desfazer o feitiço. O irônico disso tudo é que na época em que o lancei, eu até me orgulhei em ter conseguido um encanto suficientemente forte para que eles vivessem seguros e felizes como Wendell e Mônica Wilkins, mesmo se eu não sobrevivesse. Eles não sabem que tem uma filha.

— As medidas que você tomou para proteger a sua família, expressam o quanto eles significam para você. — Eu falei suavemente. — Eu posso estragar tudo com o que vou dizer agora, mas não enxergo o seu feitiço de memória como um fracasso.

— Para mim é. Eu quero estar na vida deles, Severus. Quero ter meus pais de novo. Eu amava a minha família.

— Você se afastaria deles de qualquer forma, Hermione. São de mundos completamente diferentes. Todos os nascidos trouxas acabam iniciando a família deles somente a partir da descoberta da magia. Gringotes faz um cofre da família Granger a partir de você, seus pais não existem em nosso mundo.

— Não precisa ser assim, Severus.

— Mas é! — Eu respirei fundo, estava cansado demais para iniciar uma discussão com Hermione sobre leis mágicas. — Não carregue um fardo que não precisa carregar, por favor. Use sua inteligência.

Ela me olhou e eu vi tristeza refletida em seus olhos.

— Estou usando minha inteligência, Severus. Você acabou de dizer que o mundo mágico não se importa. Então, eu sou tudo o que meus pais tem, e eu tenho que ser a melhor Curandeira que eu puder, para que eu possa voltar até a Austrália e tirá-los do mundo imaginário onde eu os coloquei, antes que seja tarde demais para mim. Eu não terei coragem de destruir a família imaginária deles, se meu irmão ou irmã estiver grande o bastante para perceber que sua família é uma farsa. Preciso me especializar e ser a melhor Curandeira e desfazedora de feitiços de memórias que eu puder. Então agora você pode entender por que eu não posso ficar aqui com você? Eu preciso de você para me ensinar, e você não pode fazer isso se você estiver transando comigo.

Ela saiu de cima de mim e reuniu o resto das suas roupas, enquanto eu me sentava e tentava colocar meu cérebro para funcionar.

— Hermione.

Ela não olhou de volta, em vez disso ela foi se vestindo.

— Hermione.

Agarrando minha túnica, eu a segui pelas escadas.

— Desculpe-me, eu perdi sua aula hoje professor Snape, isso não vai acontecer de novo. — Ela disse por cima do ombro enquanto tentava abrir a porta.

Eu a fechei com um floreio de mão e um feitiço não-verbal.

— Você tem um hábito horrível de fugir de mim.

— Chama-se autopreservação.

— Eu chamo de besteira. Olhe para mim.

— Não.

— Hermione, olhe para mim!

Ela ainda não se mexeu. _Que teimosia do inferno_!

— Apenas me escute, e então eu vou deixar você sair.

— Certo.

Ela se virou e eu a beijei. Ela me beijou de volta por uma fração de segundo antes de me afastar.

— Isso é o que eu deveria _ouvir_?

— Eu entendo que isso é complicado, confuso e fodido. Mas também sei que você sente alguma coisa por mim, e eu fui estúpido o bastante para me deixar sentir algo por você. O fato é que eu não vou viver outros vinte anos de negação. Como também não quero que você o faça. Eu sei como é se sentir assim.

— Sério? Então me diga professor, como eu me sinto? — Ela retrucou, cruzando os braços.

— Confusa. Frustrada. Feliz. Chateada e excitada, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

— Isso poderia ser qualquer pessoa...

— Eu não terminei. — Rosnei para ela. — Você sente tudo isso, mas acima de tudo, você se sente como se não houvesse mais ninguém no planeta que fará você se sentir tão viva como quando você está comigo. Você sabe.

— Essa é uma afirmação absurdamente convencida.

— Eu sou uma pessoa consciente e responsável do meu efeito sobre os outros. E acredito que podemos fazer isso funcionar, juntos. O que me diz?

Ela suspirou

— Talvez seja bom para você, Severus, mas não é para mim. Qualquer coisa que você me dê em sala de aula, vai parecer que realmente não fiz por merecer. Qualquer coisa que você tirar, eu vou sentir como se fosse por despeito. Não importa o quê, eu ainda vou me sentir assim se fizermos isso.

— Então não vamos rotular isso. Vamos só...

— Vamos continuar só transando? — Ela terminou.

Eu segurei minha raiva.

— Odeio quando você fala assim! Você não ouviu nada do que eu disse?

— Mas não é isso o que está sugerindo? Você acabou de dizer que é isso o que você quer! — Ela retrucou.

— Não. Não é verdade. Eu quero ir a encontros com você, quero que nós possamos nos conhecer melhor para evitar o tipo de drama que enfrentamos naquela sala de aula ontem.

Ela ainda não cedeu.

— Se alguém descobrisse, eu estaria arruinada. Você é Severus Snape, você ficaria bem. Homens sempre ficam bem nessas histórias, podem fazer o que quiser, mas no final de tudo, ninguém irá duvidar de você. Eu, por outro lado, cometo esse erro e acabou. Ninguém vai se importar que lutei naquela maldita guerra, nem que tenho uma Ordem de Merlin merecida, nem que eu sou a bruxa mais inteligente da minha geração. Alguns idiotas vão vir e reivindicar que eu sou apenas uma aluna que dormiu com o professor para obter vantagens. E eu trabalhei muito duro para voltar atrás agora!

— Então ninguém vai descobrir, e mesmo se alguém nos visse, eu passei anos sendo uma droga de um espião e posso mentir através dos meus dentes. Quanto aos seus pais, eu tenho acesso aos melhores feiticeiros, você não imagina o poder que possuem. E nós precisamos trazer os melhores livros de feitiços e maldições para que possamos usar na pesquisa em busca de reverter o feitiço de memória sem danos colaterais, quem você acha que tem acesso a uma biblioteca boa o bastante?

Ela baixou a cabeça, permitindo que o cabelo caísse para frente, mascarando seu rosto.

— Deixe-me pensar sobre isso. — Ela pediu e mesmo com o rosto escondido, pude ver que lágrimas escorreram de sua bochecha.

Não havia mais nada que eu pudesse dizer ou fazer. Eu tinha lhe dado uma opção e era hora de deixá-la decidir. Minha garota queria fazer minha vida mais difícil possível. Recuando, eu lhe permiti espaço suficiente para abrir a porta e senti o bolo amargo em minha garganta, quando eu a vi sair.

* * *

**Hermione.**

Eu não sabia o que estava correndo mais rápido; minha mente ou meu coração. Ele era o homem que falava mais suavemente que eu já conheci. _Não considere sua oferta_, eu disse a mim quando entrei em minha casa. Você só disse que pensaria para sair da lá.

— Que diabos!?

Eu gritei, quando vi Luna, sentada no sofá soltando fumaça colorida pelos ouvidos, enquanto Rolf, sem camisa, estava ocupado beijando o pescoço dela. Eles pularam rapidamente quando entrei.

— Saia! — Eu gritei para ele, e ele agarrou sua camisa e levantou em um pulo do sofá.

— Luna... — Disse ele, virando-se para ela.

— Agora! — Eu gritei, antes que ele pudesse falar outra palavra.

— Realmente, Hermione? Você não está sendo um pouco hipócrita? — Ela olhou para mim, e acenou para o namorado ir lá para fora.

Minha mão se contraiu.

— Primeiro de tudo, eu nunca trouxe um homem em casa enquanto você estava vivendo comigo. Em segundo lugar, eu e você concordamos sobre isso e lembro que conversamos muitas vezes. Você mesma concluiu que não dá pra ficar a vontade em uma casa com um estranho zanzando por dentro dela. E eu sei que Rolf não é um estranho, mas estou tentando manter a ordem aqui.

Sentando no sofá, eu novamente lutei contra a vontade de literalmente dar um tapa nela.

— E que porcaria é essa saindo no seu ouvido? — Perguntei, quando eu peguei da sua mão o que parecia ser um cigarro multicolorido.

— É como se não fosse uma droga. — Ela argumentou.

— Tenho certeza que se eu chamasse um policial trouxa e perguntasse se ele poderia verificar isso para mim, ele discordaria. Não é como se você não fosse tão alienada antes, mas por que você anda fazendo coisas tão estúpidas agora? — Eu disse a ela cruelmente.

Sua boca caiu aberta.

— Hermione! — Ela esganiçou, indignada.

— Nem se atreva a ficar indignada comigo! Primeiro aquele troço no nariz. Depois notas baixas em mazioologia e agora drogas? Quem é você? Porque a minha amiga Luna Lovegood, é muito mais esperta do que isso.

— Alguns de nós quer se permitir viver um pouco depois de eventos pessoais sombrios. — Ela assobiou para mim. — Diversão? Você já ouviu falar disso?

— Isso não são maneiras certa de se divertir!

— Talvez não para você. Eu nem sei se você tem algum osso de divertimento em seu corpo, você sempre só estudou e se preocupou com todo mundo e nunca se diverte. Bem, você está apenas vivendo não é?

— O que há de errado com você? — Eu perguntei a ela.

— Nada está errado!

— Mentira. — Eu estava me esforçando para manter a calma. — Você não soa como a Luna, nem fala como ela.

— Sou apenas uma pessoa diferente agora.

Ela caminhou em direção à porta, mas eu pisei na frente dela bloqueando seu caminho.

— Luna, eu vou estouporar você antes de deixá-la sair por aquela porta e fazer qualquer coisa estúpida.

— Seja como for, Rolf provavelmente vai dizer a todos que você é uma pessoa estranha. Eu costumava gostar de pessoas estranhas, mas você deixou de ser uma estranha legal e eu não gosto de você assim. — Respondeu ela, caminhando para o quarto. — Vou buscar os pelúcios e vou falar com ele.

— Se você trouxer ele de volta, eu te digo que eu vou te envergonhar mais ainda. — Eu avisei e ela bateu a porta.

Suspirando, eu caí no sofá, antes de me lembrar o que eu mesma tinha acabado de fazer, com um grunhido de desgosto, fui para o banheiro tomar uma ducha fria e me acalmar. Só depois do meu próprio humor se estabilizar, eu percebi que podia ter cedido, afinal, Luna também passou por muita coisa internamente.

* * *

**Severus.**

— Corra Severus, o mais rápido que puder. — Disse Astoria para mim, quando ela saiu da mansão Malfoy em seu vestido verde oliva. Sua barriga se projetando como uma bola debaixo de um cobertor. Draco surgiu ao lado dela e a ajudou a descer as escadas. Ele estava vestido com suas melhores vestes bruxas, que eu vagamente lembrei de tê-lo visto usar somente uma vez antes.

— A festa não está apenas começando? — Perguntei, achando graça enquanto eles tentavam uma fuga.

Ela balançou a cabeça para mim, balançando seus cachos escuros.

— Eu simplesmente não conseguia lidar mais com isso. Narcisa trouxe uma banda, eu tive que sair de lá.

Eu balancei a cabeça, estes eventos exigiam muito de Astoria. Ela — bem, nós — ambos nos sentíamos como se estivéssemos expostos para todos os membros da elite Bruxa. No entanto, por causa de percalços da minha profissão, precisava socializar com meus contatos frequentes e ficar em alta com alguns dos meios de comunicação e público. Então, eu era melhor em fingir interesse no evento.

— Você usou a sua gravidez, não foi?

Ela sorriu, mas se inclinou rapidamente quando outro casal foi orientado para entrar na casa.

— Esta barriga serve para muito mais coisas do que só esconder os meus pés. — Ela piscou, agarrando a mão de Draco. Como ele conseguiu sair com ela, eu nunca saberia, Narcisa adorava exibir seu filho.

— Desculpe deixá-lo sozinho com eles. — Disse Draco, embora eu não tivesse certeza de que ele estivesse tão pesaroso como ele dizia estar.

— Tudo bem, eu sei onde eles escondem as coisas boas.

— Eu sinto falta de beber. — Astoria suspirou.

— Ok, hora de ir para casa. — Disse Draco, ajudando-a descer as escadas.

Por um breve momento, eu desejei que Hermione estivesse comigo, mas eu empurrei esse pensamento da minha mente assim que imaginei o quanto seria estrondosamente perturbador para ela, vir até a mansão onde tinha sido torturada quando era adolescente. Com um muxoxo, eu me dirigi para dentro.

Com certeza, era tão ruim quanto Astoria tinha feito parecer. As festas dos Malfoys me faziam sentir como se eu tivesse pulado de volta para uma década distante. Os pisos de mármore branco, o grande candelabro e as taças de cristal. Tudo e todos aqui eram alguém no mundo bruxo, e se vestiam para provar isso, túnicas e vestidos de mil galeões, suportes de varinha de ouro para cada homem e diamantes e pérolas adornando o pescoço, orelhas, pulsos e mãos de cada mulher presente, era uma festa típica de bruxos puro sangue.

— Obrigado. — Eu disse diretamente para um elfo doméstico, quando ele me entregou um copo.

Ele balançou a cabeça, um pouco atordoado, acontecia o tempo todo, eles geralmente passavam a noite inteira trabalhando e sendo ignorados por todos os convidados presentes. Sempre que alguém realmente dizia algo a eles, eles ficavam bem surpresos, como se eu tivesse apenas roubado o seu manto invisível.

— Severus! — Narcisa me chamou.

Ela estava vestida com um longo vestido vermelho, e tinha o mesmo ar altivo em seus olhos azuis, o cabelo loiro agora chegava a altura de seus ombros. Ela beijou meu rosto e sorriu.

— Estou tão feliz por você estar aqui. Será que você viu Draco? Ele acabou de sair.

— Sim. — Respondi. — Eu o encontrei saindo. Você está linda.

— Muito obrigada, querido.

Ela acenou a varinha e limpou o batom da minha bochecha.

— Eu vejo que ela marcou você também. — Disse Lucius, quando veio por trás dela. — Que bom que você pôde vir, Severus.

— Eu tinha uma opção? — Respondi, ganhando um olhar ofendido de Narcisa.

Lucius ficou cara a cara comigo, os longos cabelos loiros já apresentavam fios grisalhos e olhos cinza demonstravam um genuíno interesse no que acontecia ao redor. Ele costumava odiar festas como estas, até que a guerra acabou. Ele era um ex Comensal da Morte, mas, ao contrário de mim, foi declarado culpado. Escapou de Azkaban apenas por causa de Narcisa. Potter declarou que se não fosse por ela, a guerra teria sido perdida e ela implorou que o perdão fosse estendido para o marido. Sem muita surpresa, a influência do nome e riqueza deles, pesou, e o governo bruxo concordou em conceder uma espécie de condicional para Lucius. Narcisa precisou fazer um voto perpétuo de responsabilidade pelos atos dele. Então agora, Lucius era apenas um homem que bancava e participava de festas, para falar sobre seus dias de glória do passado anterior a era Voldemort. Eu quase me sentia mal por ele às vezes. Quase.

— Venha comigo, eu tenho alguém que eu quero que você conheça. — Narcisa disse quando ela me puxou para a sala de jantar onde o resto de seus convidados estavam.

— Narcisa, calma ou você vai tropeçar em seu vestido.

_Por que ela estava com tanta pressa_?

Ela me calou com um olhar e me levou até o bar, onde uma morena bonita com olhos verdes brilhantes, vestida de preto, estava.

— Elena, este é o melhor amigo da nossa família, Severus. E esta é Elena Colton. Ela e eu éramos colegas de quarto durante a minha especialização em Beauxbatons. Sua família recentemente se mudou para Londres. — Ela nos apresentou com o mais vasto sorriso estampado em seu rosto. — Ah, eu já volto, Lucius está me chamando. — Disse ela, quando bateu em retirada.

— Bom, sutileza nunca foi o forte dela.

Sussurrei para mim mesmo. Eu deveria saber... _Por que eu não ouvi Astoria? Por que eu não fugi quando tive chance? _A última vez que Narcisa tinha me apresentado a uma mulher, eu acabei duelando com ela quase até a morte. Qualquer um que soubesse disso, nunca tentaria me apresentar a alguém de novo.

— Ela é realmente muito melhor do que a minha mãe que praticamente me arrastou pelos cabelos para vir hoje. — Elena riu.

Não havia como negar que ela era bonita, alguns podem até dizer que era sexy, mas ela não era o que eu queria.

— Sinto muito sobre isso, eu pensei que tinha deixado claro para ela que eu não estava disponível.

Obviamente que precisávamos ter a conversa "eu não preciso de Narcisa arranjando encontros para mim."

— Ah, você está vendo alguém?

Ela parecia desapontada. Será que ela não afirmou que foi arrastada até aqui quase contra sua vontade?

— Não. — Eu disse, então reconsiderei. — Na verdade sim, estou, mas é muito complicado agora.

— Parece que sim. Ela deve ser uma garota de sorte por estar saindo com o famoso Severus Snape.

— Parece que alguém sabia mais sobre esse encontro do que deixava transparecer.

Ela encolheu os ombros.

— Você não pode culpar uma garota por tentar, certo? Eu vi você no artigo da _Preparador de Poções_, então quando Narcisa falou sobre esta festa, eu pensei por que não? Então, me diga, o quão complicado é esse seu complicado?

— Eu não tenho certeza, mas vale a pena apostar.

Ela abriu a bolsa e me entregou seu cartão, lia-se Curandeira Elena Colton.

— Se alguma vez você estiver entediado, ou precisando de ajuda médica, me escreva.

Ela saiu sem problemas e pensei que ela era ótima. Se eu a tivesse conhecido há dois meses, essa conversa poderia ter sido muito diferente. Virando para o barman, eu lhe entreguei o cartão dela. Ele levantou uma sobrancelha para mim, mas pegou de qualquer maneira.

— Firewhisky. — Eu disse a ele, e ele encheu um copo.

Dando um gole, fui para o meio da multidão, dolorosamente consciente de que Narcisa muito provavelmente estava em algum lugar procurando por mim. Subindo as escadas, eu fui o antigo quarto de hóspedes que sempre foi reservado para mim. Trancando a porta com um aceno da varinha, peguei um pouco do pó de Flu sobre a lareira e enfiei minha cabeça nas chamas verdes, chamando pela casa de Hermione.

— Você não recebeu a minha coruja? — Ela já atendeu com a pergunta.

— Você me mandou uma coruja? — Eu olhei para minha janela mas não vi sinal de que algum animal estava chegando. — Por que não me mandou uma mensagem por patrono?

— Eu não quero que você tenha a ideia errada, e sou boa com palavras, então escrevi uma mensagem.

— Obrigado? — Eu ri.

— Você deveria esperar o seu correio chegar. — Ela repreendeu.

— Sinto muito.

— Bem, certo, por isso vou apenas desligar…

— O que você está tentando fazer atrás do sofá?

— Nada muito importante.

— Diga-me de qualquer maneira.

— Tentando tirar uma mancha de droga multicolorida.

— Desde quando você usa drogas?

— Não é meu. Luna só…. ela está passando por uma fase.

— Ela está bem?

Ela suspirou.

— Severus, o que você está fazendo?

— Falando com você.

— Você tem uma carreira brilhante, será tão complicado pra gente… e eu tenho certeza que hoje em dia você se envolver com a mulher que quiser.

— Correta, Granger. — Eu disse a ela. — Na verdade, há menos de dez minutos atrás, uma Curandeira estava dando em cima de mim.

— Bem, esse é você sendo um sortudo. — Ela estava irritada, eu podia sentir em sua voz.

— Porém, eu me livrei dela, apenas porque eu quis. Mas não ache que vou passar o semestre, muito menos o ano letivo inteiro me esquivando de outras pessoas, porque você não sabe se pode lidar com nós.

Ela ficou em silêncio.

— Se eu não tivesse voltado a ser seu professor e a tivesse convidado para um encontro, um dia após nossa semana, você teria ido?

— Sim. — Ela sussurrou. — Só que hoje é muito mais complicado do que isso.

— E daí?

Mais silêncio.

— E daí que eu não posso, Severus. Eu apenas não posso lidar com isso agora. Sinto muito.

E ele a viu acenar com a varinha e desfazer a ligação. Simplesmente se foi, e com ela, foi embora a minha reserva e paciência.

_Se era essa sua resposta, tudo bem._

Levantando, voltei para o salão de festas. Narcisa me chamou no canto do salão, mas em vez disso, acenei a distância, antes de me dirigiu ao terraço.

— Parece que as coisas ficaram muito menos complicadas. — Eu sussurrei no ouvido de Elena, com a minha mão em suas costas.

Ela sorriu, e eu ignorei completamente a pequena voz na minha cabeça. A voz de advertência. A voz da razão.

* * *

**Hermione.**

Parte de mim queria chamá-lo de volta, mas eu simplesmente não podia fazer isso. Eu voltei para Londres e entrei num curso avançado de Curandeiros do outro lado do mundo, com um objetivo em mente, e desde que o reencontrei, me permiti ser distraída e perdi de vista o meu foco. Não importa o quanto eu quisesse, eu não poderia apostar tudo nele. Eu precisava voltar o meu objetivo, precisava parar de sonhar acordada e voltar à minha cruel realidade. Minha família precisava de mim e isso supera tudo, o que também significava que eu precisava lidar com Luna. Como se tivesse esperando por isso, ela abriu a porta e chegou em casa, tropeçando no aparador da entrada, como fazia todas as vezes.

— Você quer um pouco de pomada para isso? — Eu perguntei a ela, enquanto murmurava o lumus e acendia a luz da sala inteira.

— Merlin! — Ela pulou para trás, agarrando o peito.

Ela lembrava vagamente a Luna que conheci em Hogwarts, hoje, Luna estava uma bagunça, a saia estava de trás para frente, a maquiagem derretida e arruinada, e seu cabelo estava lembrava um ninho de passáros.

— Aquelas coisas que você disse não era sério, não é? — Ela perguntou, indo até a cozinha, e pegando uma fruta na bancada.

— Eu consegui uma transferência. — Eu disse a ela.

— Sério? Ótimo! — Ela saltitou sobre o sofá em frente a mim.

Olhei para ela por um momento, então eu respirei fundo antes de eu pegasse o pergaminho deixado sobre a mesa de centro.

— Aonde vamos?

— Nós não vamos a qualquer lugar. Você vai para o programa de internato da Uagadou. — Eu disse a ela. — Já escrevi para o diretor de lá e consegui sua resposta positiva.

— O quê?

— Você não pode ficar aqui...

— Você está me colocando para fora? Você está falando sério agora? Só porque eu saí algumas vezes...

— Eu não estou te colocando para fora, Luna, você pode voltar quando quiser, você simplesmente não pode viver aqui.

Ela me olhou abismada.

— Eu não... eu não entendo? É por causa do seu caso? Porque, quer dizer, eu não me importo se ele aparecer...

— Não há nenhum caso.

— Então por que você está me mandando embora? — Ela exigiu.

— Porque você está se afogando aqui, Luna! — Eu disse suavemente, me levantando. — Foi errado da minha parte pedir que você viesse para cá. Isso foi errado, egoísta e eu sinto muito. Você não pode ficar, porque se você fizer isso, você vai não vai estar focada no que quer fazer e vai se destruir. Esta casa, esta cidade, está escurecendo seu arco-íris, você não ri, você tem pesadelos durante a noite, você não pode ficar aqui, e está tudo bem. Então, você vai pro internato da Uagadou, e vai ser a melhor Mazioologista do programa deles.

Ela olhou para mim em meio às lágrimas, me fazendo lembrar de quando a resgatamos da mansão Malfoy. As duas saímos de lá destruídas, a nossa própria maneira, e foi depois daquele episódio que nossa cumplicidade cresceu.

— Nós não íamos abandonar uma a outra. — Disse ela.

— Eu não vou abandonar você, Luna. Eu vou terminar a especialização e serei a melhor Curandeira que eu puder ser, vou salvar os meus pais, e então, eu vou voltar para casa. Eu prometo que vou trabalhar pra caramba, mas eu só posso fazer isso se eu souber que você está bem, e você só vai ficar bem quando estiver no meio de um montão de bichos estranhos.

Seus lábios tremiam, e ela desabou em meus braços.

— Eu sinto muito. — Ela chorou. — Eu pensei... eu pensei que eu conseguiria fazer isso...

— Você sabe que é a irmã mais linda, engraçada, criativa e inteligente que uma garota poderia ter não sabe? É por isso que escolhi você para ser a minha, e eu sempre vou estar aqui por você, Luna, você não tem que se desculpar por nada. Eu sinto muito por não ter enxergado que precisava ter feito isso antes. — Eu sussurrei para ela.

A partir de amanhã, tudo mudaria. Eu sempre fui a melhor da minha turma, eu sempre trabalhei por tudo que eu quis. E agora, eu trabalharia dez vezes mais. Eu faria o que fosse preciso, porque eu não podia me dar ao luxo de perder. Eu não podia me dar ao luxo de me distrair.

— Você vai fazer algo desagradável, não é? — Ela perguntou, e eu desejei que eu pudesse dizer a ela que não. — Você não é assim, você sabe. Sinto muito pelo que eu disse antes sobre você não saber se divertir.

— Luna, está tudo bem. Basta ir fazer as malas, ok?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e eu fui para a sala de estudo que tínhamos montado em casa, era um lugar que Luna mal entrava. Era como um santuário meu e ela tinha dito que escritórios a deixavam desconfortável.

Severus tinha dito que eu deveria usar qualquer coisa que eu podia para minha vantagem. Harry era uma vantagem. Eu odiava usá-lo para chegar à frente, isso me faz sentir suja, mas eu era consciente de que sempre acabava influenciando decisões a meu favor, ser a melhor amiga dele. Quando eu fui para a minha entrevista na Castelobruxo, o diretor passou os primeiros cinco minutos falando sobre o quão grande ele era. Harry era o chefe da divisão de aurores, se eu queria descobrir segredos, qualquer segredo, ele era a pessoa que me diria, então, eu ia usar nossa amizade a meu favor. No fundo da minha mente, eu ouvi a minha própria voz, em um tom bem mais sensato do que o meu, me dizendo para não fazer isso. Ir atrás de qualquer segredo que fosse seria como abrir a Caixa de Pandora, mas eu anotei no pergaminho tudo que gostaria de descobrir e fui até o jardim pegar a minha coruja.

* * *

**Severus.**

Eu espantei a luz com um floreio da minha mão, mas não importou as três vezes que fiz isso, não desligava.

— É uma mensagem por Patrono. — Disse alguém.

Olhei através de apenas um dos meus olhos, e vi… _Merda, qual era o nome dela_?

— E acho que ele quer fazer ligação. — Ela pontuou.

Balançando a cabeça, estendi a mão para o feitiço prateado.

— Snape.

— Ah, olá. Eu sei que isso é estranho, e você pode não lembrar de mim...

— Você tem cinco segundos antes de eu desfazer a ligação.

— Luna Lovegood... amiga de Hermione.

Eu congelei por um momento antes de me sentar. Eu não tinha certeza do que dizer ou pensar, e uma mulher que estava recolhendo suas roupas do chão do meu quarto não ajudava a melhorar a situação.

— Olá?

— Eu estou aqui, como você conseguiu descobrir sobre mim?

— Sei há muito tempo, sempre fui talentosa em feitiços e você esqueceu coisas pessoais aqui em casa… Não foi difícil rastrear quem é o bruxo que ela está vendo.

— Nós não... você realmente não deveria ter enviado essa ligação.

— Podemos nos encontrar por cinco minutos? Por favor? É importante. Eu sei que não temos nenhuma intimidade, e você não tem nenhuma razão para confiar em mim, mas eu só queria falar com você sobre ela. Você é o primeiro que dura tempo o bastante, então eu acho que se importa. Se eu estiver errada...

— Bem. Aonde você quer me encontrar?

_Hermione Granger ia ser a minha morte_.

— No Centro, você sabe onde é o Mico's Coffee?

— Sim. Eu estarei lá… — Olhei o relógio na mesa de cabeceira. — Em 30 minutos.

— Obrigada. — Disse ela e seu feitiço se desmanchou no ar.

— É sua namorada? — A morena... _Elena_?... Elena Colton, perguntou.

Lentamente comecei a me lembrar.

— Não.

Respondi quando finalmente saí da cama. Fiquei surpreso ao descobrir que eu ainda estava completamente vestido com minhas roupas da noite anterior.

— Apenas no caso de você ter se esquecido, nós não fizemos nada. — Ela afirmou, colocando seus saltos.

— Não?

Por que eu não me lembrava de nada?

— Você me disse que as coisas eram menos complicadas, então nós rimos, bebemos e você me convidou a vir aqui, onde nós bebemos um pouco mais. Eu praticamente me atirei em você e tudo estava indo muito bem, até que de repente você parou, me empurrou e me rejeitou, logo antes de você apagar. — Disse ela com raiva contida em sua voz. — Da próxima vez que você levar uma mulher para sua casa, faça algo cortês sobre isso, ou então será apenas embaraçoso.

Ela pegou sua bolsa e saiu sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra, me deixando sentado na cama, tonto e confuso. _Merlin, eu sou uma bagunça fodida_, eu pensei, puxando a minha túnica. Eu precisava ter minha vida de volta ao controle.

Entrando no pequeno café verde e branco, olhei em volta até que a vi, vestida toda de roxo berrante, com um gorro laranja.

— Srta. Lovegood? — Eu acenei minha mão na frente do seu rosto para fazê-la despertar do mundo perdido em que seus olhos desfocados estavam vagando.

— Ah, oi. — Disse ela, piscando os olhos azuis pra mim. — Por favor, professor Snape, sente-se. — Ela apontou para a cadeira em frente a dela. — Desculpe, eu cansei de vigiar a porta como uma garota doente, as pessoas estavam olhando.

— Há quanto tempo você está aqui? — Perguntei me sentando.

— Cerca de uma hora. — Ela encolheu os ombros como se fosse nada. — Eu já estava aqui quando lhe enviei meu Patrono.

— Por que você o enviou?

— Sabe, professor, antes do feitiço de revelação de propriedade ativar, eu lhe chamava de listras azuis e pretas na minha cabeça.

— O quê?

Ela sorriu.

— Uma peça íntima que você deixou lá em casa. — Disse ela, como se fosse óbvio. — Tinham listras azuis e pretas.

— Esta é certamente uma maneira apropriada de iniciar uma conversa, Srta Lovegood. Se usou um feitiço de revelação, suponho que Hermione não tem falado muito sobre mim?

Não que eu me importasse.

— Não. Mas não tome isso como pessoal, é apenas quem ela é. Ela engana as pessoas a pensar que ela está se abrindo sobre si, porque ela é tão inteligente que pode conversar sobre qualquer assunto, mas ela nunca fala realmente sobre si. — Disse ela, tomando um gole de chá.

— Srta. Lovegood, eu estou um pouco confuso sobre o porquê você me chamou.

— Porque eu estou deixando o país. — Ela respondeu, e eu esperei que ela continuasse. — Hermione me mandou para a África, para um excelente programa de estudos de lá, ela está estudando para ser Curandeira porque...

— Por causa dos pais, eu sei.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram de surpresa.

— Sim. Sinto muito por chamá-lo aqui, e eu nem sei se você é realmente tão próximo dela, mas eu só queria pedir para alguém cuidar dela um pouco, e você parece ser a única pessoa que ela se importa em conversar.

— Hermione Granger é uma adulta, Srta. Lovegood, ela não precisa que alguém...

— Ela precisa sim. — Ela me interrompeu e deve ter se sentido mal por isso, porque imediatamente baixou a cabeça, agarrando-se ao seu chá. — Ela é uma daquelas pessoas que vão dar tudo pelas pessoas sem se importar ou perceber o que acontece com ela. Quando ela descobriu que lancei um feitiço de revelação de identidade nas suas peças, ela disse que não havia ninguém importante em sua vida, e que ela só se preocupava se os pais e eu estávamos bem. Ela estava triste, pela primeira vez desde que cheguei aqui, ela estava triste.

Eu não acho que eu deveria ouvir nada disso.

— Talvez porque você está se mudando... — Eu comecei.

— Você realmente não quer aceitar que é você, não é?

— Que sou eu o que, Srta. Lovegood? Ela me rejeitou. — Eu disse, chamando a garçonete. — Ela me rejeitou a menos de vinte e quatro horas atrás. Desculpe-me se eu sou um pouco cético em relação aos sentimentos da Srta. Granger, se é que ela tem algum. — Eu me virei para encontrar o olhar da garçonete que parecia decididamente impressionada. — Café, preto, por favor. — Eu pedi, antes de me voltar para Luna Lovegood novamente.

— Tudo bem, então vou deixar claro. — Ela disse simplesmente. — Ela é um arco íris negro.

— Isso não é claro o suficiente.

— Quando eu estava presa em um calabouço, o Sr. Olivaras me disse que todas as bruxas nascem com todas as cores do arco íris e, dependendo das pessoas ao nosso redor, nossas cores se iluminam ou escurecem. Hermione é um arco íris negro... de vez em quando ela fica mais brilhante, mas sempre acaba se escurecendo novamente. As pessoas não ficam em torno dela por muito tempo, especialmente depois que percebem a vida que ela teve, de guerras e perdas. Então as pessoas lentamente se retiram da vida dela porque se sentem desconfortáveis ou não sabem o que dizer.

— Mais uma vez, Srta. Lovegood, _ela me_ rejeitou.

— É autopreservação, é como ela funciona. Mas quanto mais ela te afasta, significa que ela quer que você a segure mais apertado.

— Isso faria de mim um perseguidor.

Ela balançou a cabeça negando.

— É diferente para ela. O momento em que ela começa a ficar feliz, ela encontra uma dúzia de razões para fugir, quando, na verdade, ela está apenas com medo de uma coisa: que se você realmente conhecê-la, o bom, o ruim e o horrível, você vai fugir. Ela gosta de você, é provavelmente isso que a assusta tanto.

— Como você sabe?

— Porque eu estaria com medo de todas as mesmas coisas, se estivesse no lugar dela.

Eu balancei minha cabeça, quando eu aceitei o café que a garçonete me deu, e respirei fundo.

— Então o que você está dizendo é que eu deveria continuar a perseguindo como um cachorro?

Eu não conseguiria fazer isso, meu orgulho simplesmente não deixaria.

— O que estou dizendo é, que se você não consegue lidar com ela e tudo que vem com ela, nunca mais tente falar com ela novamente. Você só vai machucá-la, e ela vai passar a viver sozinha aqui, vivendo em uma casa que não é sua, porque não pode se dar ao luxo de viver na casa de sua família trouxa, pois mesmo se quisesse, ela é uma desconhecida para eles. Hermione anda por aí como se nada a machucasse, mas ela não é tão forte assim.

— Você disse que ela estava feliz? Como você sabe?

— Ela cantarolou, dançou música dos anos 80 e roubou meu violão... tudo na mesma semana. Ela nunca esteve tão feliz quanto ela esteve na última semana do verão, e ela estava indo bem, até que eu vi seu rosto na noite passada. Eu não podia simplesmente ir embora sem encontrá-lo.

— E agora que você me encontrou...?

— Eu vou guardar os meus julgamentos para um próximo encontro, por isso fique por perto.— Disse ela, sorrindo e eu lembrei que Luna Lovegood não era conhecida na época da escola por ser uma pessoa normal.

— O acha que eu deveria fazer, Srta. Lovegood?

— Dê um tempo e ela vai vir até você. Até então, apenas fique de olho nela, está bem? Eu não poderei estar lá para ela, por isso, se você puder... se você quiser...

Ela deu de ombros e se esforçou para encontrar as palavras certas. Eu confirmei com a cabeça.

— Entendi. Você realmente quer que eu cuide dela.

— Nós duas somos filhas únicas de uma família de filhos únicos. E desde que nos "adotamos" como irmãs, ela é toda a família que me resta... você deveria ver as coisas que ela faz para mim.

Ela se levantou, mexendo em sua bolsa.

— Entendo.

— Obrigada. — Ela sorriu com o ar mais sonhador do que o que estava quando eu cheguei. — Ah, e nós nunca, nunca, nunca tivemos essa conversa. Ela me mataria, _nos mataria_, se soubesse.

Eu acenei com a cabeça confirmando essa teoria e, com isso, ela saiu. Era óbvio que Luna Lovegood não tinha ideia de que eu voltei a ser professor de Hermione, e eu me perguntei o que ela pensaria se soubesse. Eu não era apenas amante dela, era professor dela também, eu devia ficar longe e não ficar "cuidando" dela, como a Srta Lovegood acabou de me pedir.

Depois de passar uma semana com ela, e vê-la em sala de aula, Hermione era um livro aberto para mim. Ela usava todas as suas emoções em seu rosto, e mesmo quando ela estava tentando não ser tão clara, eu ainda podia ler sua expressão tão claramente quando o dia. O problema era que ela era uma cidade cercada por muros, você pode ver de longe, mas não havia portão na frente e não há maneira de entrar.

Mas sendo sincero comigo mesmo, eu, legitimamente, não conseguiria me afastar dela até que o ano acadêmico terminasse. _Eu preciso de algo mais forte do que café_.

* * *

**Notas Finais**

Beijão e até o próximo!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notas do Autor**

Todas as personagens do universo Harry Potter, assim como as demais referências a ele, não pertencem ao autor desse texto, escrito sem nenhum interesse lucrativo, mas à JK Rowling.

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

* * *

**Hermione.**

— Bem, olha quem decidiu voltar para a aula. — Attos gritou a partir da porta da sala de aula. — E eu pensei que destronar você seria difícil, eu tinha tudo preparado na última aula também.

Andando até ele, eu sorri antes de eu retirar meu pergaminho com as minhas anotações.

— Attos Michael Logan, nascido em 27 de março, filho de Mary-Ann e Jacob Logan de Greenville, Carolina do Sul. Você tem duas irmãs mais velhas e um irmão mais novo. Seu time favorito é o Dallas Cowboys, e espere...

Ele me agarrou e me puxou da porta, longe de seus amigos, mas isso não me impediu de continuar lendo.

— Agora, isso não pode estar certo. — Eu disse, tentando imitar um sotaque americano. — Mas diz aqui, que você é um bruxo puro sangue, membro dos 28 registrados e ainda assim eu posso jurar que Logan é um sobrenome trouxa. Você deve ter partido o coração da sua pobre mãe. Ah não, isso não pode estar certo, aqui está você com Lucius Malfoy e Dolores Umbridge, você sabe que eles eram explicitamente Comensais da Morte? Correção, ela não tinha a Marca Negra, mas isso não a impediu de torturar crianças. Mas você Attos, é um nascido trouxa, não é? Você se esforça tanto para esconder que até vai a festas da elite bruxa com o seu pai. Ouvi dizer que ele sonha em ser Ministro da Magia um dia. Seria uma pena se outras pessoas descobrissem que você é apenas uma fraude que está tentando sacudir as jaulas das pessoas para que você possa atacar.

Ele pegou os pergaminhos de mim e recostou na cadeira. Seu rosto estava quase roxo, fervendo de raiva e ele parecia prestes a me matar.

— O que você quer? — Rosnou.

— Que aponte a sua varinha para outra pessoa. Tudo o que o professor Snape quer são doze pessoas, há quinze de nós aqui, ajude-me a derrubá-los, uma vez que fizermos isso, você será um dos doze escolhidos. O que acontece depois, bem, nós vamos atravessar essa ponte quando chegarmos a ela.

— E eu pensei que você fosse ajudar as pessoas a fazer a coisa certa. — Ele disse entredentes.

— Mas eu vou. — Eu sorri zombeteiramente. — Eu estou fazendo a coisa certa, para mim.

— Bem, então me diga, como você conseguiu essas informações?

— Eu conheço um bruxo, e ele é bom com informações.

A aula de Severus — _Professor Snape_ — seria a nossa última aula naquele dia. A de agora era um tédio total, nosso professor parecia tanto com o professor Binns que eu me vi tentada a tocar nele e verificar se ele também era um fantasma.

— Então, quem mais você está planejando trazer para o seu pequeno clube?

Notei que seu sotaque não se destacava tanto quanto agora.

— O que faz você pensar que alguém é convidado?

— Oh? — Perguntou ele. — Então posso deduzir que eu sou especial?

— Não se iluda, você vai descobrir quando chegarmos a aula do Snape.

Ele se mexeu, me olhando de novo.

— O quê?

— O que aconteceu com você? Em um momento era só sorrisos e simpatia, e agora, você é como um buraco negro.

— Isso faz parecer que será difícil para você trabalhar comigo?

— Não, eu só estou querendo saber até onde eu teria que ir para denegrir a minha alma.

Eu não respondi.

* * *

Ajoelhada, eu a ajudei a pegar todos os seus livros, enquanto os outros passavam.

— Viviane Veiga, certo? — Eu perguntei a ela, sabendo muito bem que eu estava certa. Ela era a pessoa que amava história de curas mágicas, e era basicamente uma enciclopédia ambulante de casos, ela quase fazia eu me lembrar de mim mesma em Hogwarts.

— O que você quer? — Perguntou ela, enquanto empurrava os óculos de volta até seu nariz, inclinando a cabeça para o lado.

— Não muito, eu só quero que você pare de tentar me fazer de besta na aula. Não só é irritante ser constantemente interrompida por você, mas é ridículo também, você não vai me esnobar apenas com fatos. Você e eu somos as únicas garotas, devemos trabalhar juntas.

— Parece que você está com medo. — Disse ela, seus olhos se estreitando. — Eu estou bem assim. E assistindo a forma que o professor Snape continua perseguindo você por faltar na aula, eu duvido que você aguente até o fim da semana, por isso, eu vou ter de rejeitar a sua falsa oferta de _irmandade_.

— O que você quiser _Pequena Borboleta_. — Eu disse quando ela tentou se afastar.

Ela parou e lentamente virou para olhar para mim, seus olhos estavam arregalados.

— Do que você me chamou?

— Pequena Borboleta, esse é o seu codinome, certo?

Ela me arrastou pela mão, me puxando para o banheiro feminino. Ela verificou em todos os box antes de olhar para mim.

— Onde você ouviu esse nome?

— Você e eu sabemos a resposta para isso.

Por um breve momento, a expressão em seus olhos me fez sentir uma pontada de remorso, então eu me lembrei do meu propósito, e eu sabia que, se a situação se invertesse, ela jogaria assim também. Apesar de sua aparência conservadora, ela era uma mulher disposta a fazer qualquer coisa para chegar ao topo.

— Então você está me chantageando agora?

— Não. Vou pedir de novo seu apoio, você decide se livrar de mim rapidamente, porque eu sei que você está trilhando o seu caminho através da escola de Curandeiros, ou você vai perceber que me ter como inimiga será desvantajoso. Eu nunca usaria algo como isso contra você, e eu respeito o fato de que você quer malditamente isso. Fique do meu lado, e eu ficarei do seu, como eu disse, nós somos as últimas mulheres aqui, e você realmente acha que esses idiotas te protegerão se descobrirem? Acredite em mim, você quer estar no meu time.

Eu a peguei em seu ponto fraco e não havia mais nada para eu dizer, voltei para a sala de aula, encantada que o meu plano estava indo do meu jeito, até agora. Viviane Veiga era de algum lugar remoto no Nordeste do Brasil. Sua mãe trabalhava como costureira e seu pai era um motorista de táxi. Ela foi a primeira em sua família a ser bruxa e entrar para a Castelobruxo. O único problema era que ela não poderia arcar com o custo da instituição e a ajuda financeira cobria apenas cerca de metade da sua mensalidade. Assim, com nenhuma alternativa viável, ela conseguiu um emprego em um clube adulto há duas horas de distância, apenas para bancar as despesas.

— Bem?

Attos perguntou quando eu tomei um assento ao lado dele. Severus — _Professor Snape_ — estaria aqui a qualquer segundo, e eu sabia que ela não correria o risco de se atrasar.

— Espere.

Respondi a ele, e como na minha sugestão, Viviane entrou e sentou-se à minha esquerda. Attos riu, inclinando-se para apertar-lhe a mão.

— Attos Logan, o que é que ela tem contra você?

— Viviane Veiga, e não é da sua maldita conta.

— Que comecem os jogos! — Attos sussurrou enquanto Severus — _Professor Snape_, eu tinha que me lembrar — entrou na sala e me dei conta que odiava o fato de que apenas a visão dele fazia meu coração martelar contra o meu peito.

Eu não tinha visto ou ouvido falar dele desde a semana passada, na sexta-feira. Só havia passado três dias, e ainda assim, parecia que tinha sido uma eternidade. Esperei que apontasse a varinha para a lousa e apagasse o meu nome, mas ele não o fez, em vez disso, ele deixou cair uma pasta sobre a mesa e se voltou para nós. Ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado, e notei a pequena marca vermelha em seu pescoço. O colarinho escondia a maior parte dela, e ninguém mais parecia notar isso, mas eu sim.

— Eu tenho recentemente outro caso interessante.

Assim que ele falou, Viviane me passou suas anotações. Attos inclinou-se para ler também. Como ela sabia?

— Maria Naves. — Attos gritou, antes do professor.

— Vinte e nove anos, acometida por uma maldição desconhecida que a faz sangrar ininterruptamente. Os curandeiros acionaram seu escritório e só esperam com isso receber uma coruja de volta ou uma declaração de morte. — Acrescentei.

— Sra. Naves foi atingida pela maldição há 72 horas e há rumores de que ela mesma se amaldiçoou. Ontem à noite o senhor assumiu oficialmente o caso. — Viviane finalizou.

A sobrancelha do professor Snape levantou, antes de olhar para o resto dos estudantes.

— Parece que uma aliança foi formada, parabéns, Sr. Logan, Srta. Veiga e Srta. Granger, vocês estão neste caso agora. O resto de vocês permanecerá aqui com o professor substituto até eu voltar. Espero que, no momento em que nos virmos novamente, vocês também façam parte do jogo.

Eu não pude me conter e joguei meu punho para o ar.

— Mancada. — Sussurrou Logan.

— Concordo. — Acrescentou Viviane.

— Calem a boca.

— Logan, Veiga e Granger, por que vocês não andam?

Snape nos chamou e nós caminhamos rapidamente para acompanhá-lo, tentando acompanhar o seu ritmo dele, que caminhava como se os próprios pés estivessem em chamas.

— Logan, Granger, vocês já trabalham comigo no caso dos Longbottons e devo avisá-los que este não será assim, e um de vocês vai precisar de uma vassoura.

No momento em que ele disse isso, eu estava em movimento e cautelosamente me posicionei do lado direito dele. Seguindo meu exemplo tão rápido quanto podia, Viviane foi para a esquerda.

— Você perdeu. — Snape disse a Attos, antes de entrar no pátio de onde apenas professores, podiam aparatar.

—- Srta. Veiga, diga-me, como esta aliança nasceu?

_Droga_.

Eu desviei meus olhos e os postei no horizonte, queria olhar para qualquer lugar, menos para o seu rosto. Levou toda a minha coragem só para ficar ao lado dele para a aparatação guiada.

— Ela nos chantageou. — Disse Viviane simplesmente.

_Aparentemente, para ser chantagista, eu era muito mole_.

* * *

Quando chegamos ao escritório dele, Attos já estava lá, provavelmente, ele tinha usado a lareira dos estudantes estrangeiros. Severus, dane-se, eu ia apenas chamá-lo de Severus, ou então, eu ia ficar louca, estava tão frio como sempre. Quando Viviane afirmou que eu os tinha chantageado, ele apenas olhou para mim, sem dizer uma palavra.

— Seu café, Senhor. — Disse Attos, entregando-lhe um copo, quando todos nós entramos no elevador.

— Pare de beijar minha bunda Sr. Logan, ou você vai ficar preso lá. — Severus respondeu, tomando o copo dele e bebendo. Ele teve que parar para cuspir. — O que é isto?

— Café?

— Isso não é café! — Ele retrucou, entregando-o de volta para Attos.

Viviane e eu prendemos a respiração, mordendo os lábios para não rir.

— Ótimo. — Eu sussurrei para ele, quando nós descemos do elevador.

Foi a primeira vez que eu tinha vindo até aqui desde que começamos o caso dos pais de Neville, e eu finalmente fui capaz de assimilar que o escritório não era apenas uma sala do Saint Mungus, era um sala magicamente ampliada e que dava a impressão de ser um andar inteiro. Na parede à minha direita, escrito em letras grandes e em negrito, estava o nome de Severus. Dentro do ambiente, havia um zumbido de atividade dos inúmeros Curandeiros residentes que se moviam de um lado para outro. Naquele momento, Draco Malfoy saiu, vestido elegantemente em uma de suas melhores vestes bruxas e entregou-lhe um jornal.

— Onde ela está? — Perguntou.

— Raymond a trouxe, está na sua enfermaria.

Ambos nos ignoraram enquanto caminhavam pelo corredor, e nós apenas os seguimos. Mais uma vez, era como se fôssemos invisíveis, qualquer um que via Severus andando, se virava ou mantinha a cabeça baixa e passava por ele o mais rápido que podia, mas mesmo assim, nem sempre era rápido o suficiente.

— Você, com a mancha de café, vá para casa até que você descubra onde fica sua boca. — Severus apontou para um homem a meio caminho pelo corredor mas nem tivemos tempo de reagir a isso e a voz dele nos alcançou quando chegamos à porta da enfermaria. — Ela parece estar sofrendo disso?

Eu podia ver a mulher; ela era hispânica, com longos cabelos escuros e olhos avermelhados. Ela estava deitada na maca, mas incrivelmente bem vestida, como se ela precisasse provar para o mundo que ela estava bem e eu me perguntei por onde ela estava sangrando, já que não havia nenhuma gota visível de sangue.

— Não. — Respondeu Attos.

Viviane balançou a cabeça.

— Sim.

E então seus olhos negros caíram sobre mim.

— Eu não tenho certeza.

— Tenha certeza, então. Mesmas regras do caso Longbottom. — Ele disse enquanto abria a porta.

— Quais são as regras? — Sussurrou Viviane, quando entramos.

— Sente-se, cale-se e não faça nada de errado. — Eu disse correndo para o canto.

Raymond, um dos Curandeiros auxiliares, veio para frente e sussurrou algo em seu ouvido, mas Severus nem sequer pestanejou, ele apenas olhou para a paciente. Houve um silêncio e ela se mexeu sob seu olhar... eu entendia exatamente como era esse sentimento.

— Sr. Snape? — Ela fungou esfregando o nariz com o lenço.

Silêncio.

— Humm... — Ela se mexeu de novo.

— Ele está investigando-a. — Attos murmurou ao meu lado.

— O quê? — Eu me inclinei.

— O que ele está fazendo… ele fica numa zona de conforto um momento antes de sua grande dedução. — Viviane concluiu por ele, chicoteando fora seus óculos.

_Eu realmente não sei nada sobre o Severus Snape Curandeiro_.

— Você mesma se amaldiçoou. — Ele disse. — O que eu quero saber é o porquê. Você não tem um bom casamento, então provavelmente fez isso para segurar o marido.

— Eu nunca faria algo assim!

— Você está mentindo! Você pode mentir para os seus filhos, a imprensa, e para si mesma se você quiser, mas não vai mentir para mim na minha enfermaria.

— Você não deveria ser meu Curador? — Ela acusou.

— E eu estou tentando ajudá-la. Então, por que você se amaldiçoou?

— Eu não...

— Você se amaldiçoou.

—- Não.

— Você. Se. Amaldiçoou!

— NÃO!

— Você pode gritar o quanto quiser, mas eu não acredito em uma palavra que sai da sua boca. Uma pobre que foi casada duas vezes e finalmente se casa com um belo bruxo rico e influente... Então por que você se amaldiçoou?

— Eu não me amaldiçoei!

— Mentirosa.

Ela se levantou.

— Dane-se.

Ele se virou para Malfoy.

— Podemos trabalhar com isso, acione Potter.

_O quê_?

— Eu não entendo…

Disse a mulher enquanto ela lentamente caiu para trás em sua maca, claramente debilitada e eu tive a certeza que algum tipo de feitiço mascarava seu verdadeiro estado.

— O Departamento de Aurores virá conversar com você em breve. Eles vão querer seu depoimento. — Severus disse a ela.

— Então você acredita em mim? — Perguntou ela, esperançosa.

— Não importa se eu acredito em você ou não, eu só preciso tratá-la e ter certeza de que seu estado emocional não estragaria...

— É importante para mim! — Ela gritou para ele, saltando sobre seus pés novamente. — Eu não posso ter um Curandeiro que não acredita em mim. Se for esse o caso, eu vou ter que encontrar outra pessoa.

— E se você for para o isolamento, — Disse ele simplesmente. — o valor do meu acompanhamento duplica enquanto você estiver lá... isso,_ se_ eu optar por aceitar este caso novamente.

— Isto parece uma piada para você?

— Não, mas você está me tomando um tempo precioso, interrompi uma aula com pupilos _brilhantes_ para vir vê-la. Você não precisa de um Curandeiro que acredite em você, precisa de um que possa salvá-la. Então, minha pergunta para você Sra. Naves, é: você quer viver?

Mais uma vez, ela se sentou.

— Eu não me amaldiçoei, e eu não gosto de você. Mas eu gostaria de viver, sim.

— Boa escolha de palavras. — Ele disse a ela. — Meus auxiliares irão fazer algumas verificações e lhe informar sobre o que eu quero que você faça, até que as Poções que usaremos estiverem prontas. — Ele disse a ela, balançando a cabeça em direção a Raymond, antes de sair.

— Eu quero ser ele. — Sussurrou Attos.

_O mundo não pode lidar com dois Severus Snapes_, eu pensei.

— Ela se amaldiçoou. — Viviane sussurrou, mais para si do que para nós.

— Um de vocês, vá buscar um pouco de café. — Raymond apontou para nós. — Nós vamos ficar aqui por um tempo.

Ninguém se moveu, então eu tomei a iniciativa e saí, apesar de eu não ter ideia de onde eu estava indo. Perguntar a alguém parecia ser o melhor, mas o olhar que eles estavam me dando...

— Não se preocupe com eles, eles estão fazendo uma viagem pela estrada da memória. — Disse Draco quando ele apareceu ao meu lado, me fazendo pular.

— Uma viagem pela estrada da memória? — Voltei a olhar para algumas das pessoas que se reuniram para rir de alguma coisa quando eu passava.

— Uma pausa já? — Ele perguntou com desdém, e as pessoas correram de volta para onde deveriam estar. — Viagem ao tempo em que eles eram como vocês, alunos sob o julgamento do grande professor Severus Snape.

— Eles não estão ainda?

— Sim, mas eles são pagos para aturá-lo. O café é ali. — Draco apontou.

Parei no meio do corredor, meus braços cruzados.

— Por que você está me ajudando, Malfoy?

— Não posso simplesmente ser bom? — Ele sorriu e seus olhos cinzentos pareceram se iluminar.

— Não.

— Tudo bem, Granger, não sou bonzinho. Você sabe o meu destempero com o Longbottom e ainda não solucionamos o caso deles.

Eu pensei por um segundo antes de sorrir.

— Você fala sobre a sua total insensibilidade sobre alguém se sentir culpado por condenar os próprios pais?

— Nós estávamos num imenso impasse naquele dia. Minerva venceria se eu, se nós, não tivéssemos interferido. — Ele respondeu, me encarando.

Virei as costas para ele e comecei a preparar o café.

— Não se preocupe, eu não vou dizer nada.

— Obrigado...

— Mas isso vem com um preço. — Eu o interrompi antes que ele pudesse terminar o agradecimento.

— Um preço?

— Ajude-me a impressionar Severus com este caso.

Sua expressão se fechou.

— Impressionar?

— Ele sempre escolhe um aluno, certo? O destaque de sua classe. Era você em Hogwarts, se me lembro bem. Eu o ajudei no caso dos Longbottons e tenho o meu nome no quadro dele, então, me ajude com este caso também, para que eu possa permanecer lá.

— E eu que pensei que você estava nadando com tubarões, quando, na realidade, você é a única circulando para matá-los.

— Eu tenho que levar este café de volta, adeus, Draco. — Eu disse, usando deliberadamente o seu primeiro nome. Ele ficou me olhando com um leve sorriso persistente em seus lábios enquanto eu me afastava.

* * *

**Severus.**

— Granger está me chantageando. — Disse Draco quando ele veio ao meu escritório e se sentou na cadeira em frente à minha mesa.

— Aparentemente, isso é coisa dela. — Respondi.

Em setenta e duas horas ela tinha conseguido se tornar uma pessoa totalmente nova, mais corajosa e muito mais fria. Era com isso o que Lovegood estava preocupada?

— Por que você não a expulsou da turma depois do show dela na enfermaria dos Longbottons? Ela gritou com o diretor do hospital, eu, no caso.

— Ela é um irritante gênio.

— E todos na sua turma não são? Foi uma seleção apertada, você mesmo disse que só os melhores do mundo inteiro passaram.

— Eu não quis me livrar dela, Draco.

— Puta que pariu!

— Controle essa língua em meu ambiente. — Rosnei para ele.

— É ela! — Ele quase gritou e olhou para mim com os olhos arregalados. — Você transou com a Granger!

— Sim, nós transamos, agora você quer ir lá fora divulgar para todos?

— Ela também fez chantagem com você? — Ele perguntou com uma careta.

Eu bufei.

— Ela não se atreveria, além disso, fazer isso seria pior para ela e se tem uma coisa que Hermione Granger não é, é estúpida.

— Então o que está acontecendo entre vocês dois?

Beliscando a ponta do meu nariz, eu me inclinei para trás em minha cadeira.

— Eu não sei. Por que eu ainda me importo?

— Você gosta dela.

Não era uma pergunta, mas eu ainda acenei com a cabeça.

— Talvez um pouco demais para os meus padrões.

— Você a está perseguindo?

_Eu estava?_

— Eu persegui, e ela me rejeitou porque ela quer ser uma boa Curandeira.

— O que fez você gostar ainda mais dela. Você e essa sua mania de ser obcecado por mulheres que fogem de você.

— Você está sendo pago para o cargo de diretor do Saint Mungus? Se assim for, eu realmente vou pedir a sua cabeça. Não preciso de pessoas lendo meus pensamentos ou sentimentos para mim.

— Você realmente tem um coração maravilhoso quando quer, Severus, ameaçando tirar o emprego do seu afilhado e futuro pai de um afilhado neto.

— Isso sequer existe.

— Ah existe sim. O que me deixa uma dúvida: se você e Granger tiverem um filho, que parentesco eles terão?

— Saia!

— Alguém está nervoso aqui, não é? — Ele zombou, seu tom subindo. — Vamos esperar que Granger não veja essa marca em seu pescoço... a menos que ela já tenha visto.

Eu lancei uma azaração em direção a ele, mas ele desviou bem a tempo.

— É uma picada de inseto.

— Claro. — Ele sorriu, movendo-se para a porta e eu de repente me lembrei do que ele disse antes.

— Porque ela o chantageou?

Draco sorriu.

— Ela me pediu para ajudá-la a impressionar você, ajudando a ganhar este caso. Aparentemente, ela quer manter seu nome no seu infame quadro, não me lembrou em nada uma grifinória cheia de princípios. — Isso me fez estremecer, Draco continuou. — Se ela chantageou outros, deduzo que tenha cobrado alguns favores e juntado detalhes que algumas pessoas de alto escalão tenham passado para ela. Isso soa bem sonserino, convencer outros a ajudá-la.

Eu não disse nada, e ele tomou isso como sua deixa para sair. Eu gostava de Hermione e queria estar com ela novamente, isso eu podia admitir, o que eu não podia admitir era que eu queria ir atrás dela. Porque eu não sei como equilibrar todos os meus lados: o professor, o Curandeiro, o homem sob tudo isso e o que só queria estar na cama com ela novamente.

— Nós temos um problema. — Disse Raymond entrando bruscamente.

Eu já estava de pé.

— Que tipo de problema?

— O sangue dela está contaminado.

Do jeito que ele soava, eu poderia dizer que ele não acreditava que isto foi apenas uma coincidência. Quando entramos na enfermaria, notei que todos os olhos estavam grudados na paciente que se debatia na cama.

— Eu odeio isso, odeio todos! — Nenhum dos Curandeiros encostava nela, o sangue contaminado exigia cautela. — Vocês não imaginam quanta merda eu tenho que lidar, até vocês não chegam perto de mim. Eu quero um veneno agora Sr. Snape, quero tomá-lo e apenas morrer!

Raymond atordoou-a com um feitiço e todos os olhos se voltaram para mim como se eu supostamente tivesse algum tipo de justificativa para esse nível de absurdo.

— Eu…

A Sra. Naves abriu a boca, mas eu levantei minha mão, indicando que eu não queria ouvi-la, e que ela não devia sequer se incomodar.

— Todos vocês, vão para casa, passem na enfermaria do térreo e peçam uma inspeção completa do nível de contaminação do sangue de vocês. Fora o Curandeiro que fizer o exame, não falem com ninguém, recomeçaremos na parte da manhã. — Disse a todos eles.

— Senhor Snape! — Sra. Naves chamou. — Por Favor...

Eu podia sentir a veia na minha cabeça latejar, me virei para ela e convoquei uma das Poções de sono sem sonhos da minha própria sala.

— Eu disse: recomeçaremos amanhã. — E a obriguei a tomar todo o conteúdo.

Até eu fiquei chocado com o quão calmo eu estava sendo, mas com toda a honestidade o que eu poderia fazer? Se eu gritasse de volta com ela, o que garantiria que ela estaria bem o suficiente amanhã para aplicarmos o tratamento experimental? Voltei ao meu escritório e peguei a pesquisa de maldições de sangue que eu estava lendo mais cedo.

— Eu estou deixando Raymond e outro Curandeiro tomando conta dela. — Disse Draco, da porta da minha sala.

— É bom saber que ser padrinho do diretor do hospital é útil.

— Isso dói, cara. — Ele segurou teatralmente o próprio coração.

Revirando os olhos, eu fui ao meu sofá e me atirei nele.

— Você pode ir para casa também Betty, eu não vou atender à nenhuma demanda hoje. — Eu disse quando a minha assistente se juntou a Draco na porta.

— Você tem certeza...

— Boa noite, Betty.

Eu não me incomodei em levantar os olhos da pesquisa quando ouvi os dois saírem. Simplesmente fiquei deitado, lendo e sem me mexer. Eu nunca tive um caso simples... nunca. _Eu realmente sou um masoquista_.

* * *

Eu devo ter cochilado em algum momento da leitura, porque era meia noite quando eu acordei. Lavei e sequei meu rosto no banheiro e notei apenas duas luzes acesas em todo o ambiente, a sala de reuniões e meu próprio escritório.

_Os idiotas deixaram as luzes acesas_.

Estalei meu pescoço enquanto eu me dirigia até lá, e congelei quando eu a vi sentada no chão da sala de reuniões. Seu cabelo estava puxado para trás em um rabo de cavalo completamente destroçado, enquanto folheava vários pergaminhos e livros de magia. Ela inclinou a cabeça para trás, mexendo o pescoço como eu mesmo tinha feito instantes atrás, completamente inconsciente de mim ou de quão bonita ela parecia. Quando ela se virou para pegar outro documento, finalmente reparou em mim e pulou.

— Oh Merlin! Você me assustou! Eu pensei que todo mundo tinha ido para casa.

— Eu também, especialmente por que fui eu que dei essa ordem. — Respondi, entrando na sala quando ela se levantou.

Ela se afastou de mim, como se estivesse com medo de eu tocá-la. Seus instintos estavam certos, porque eu queria, mas em vez disso, eu tomei uma das cadeiras.

— Eu só queria ficar tão familiarizada com as maldições de sangue quanto possível. — Respondeu ela baixinho, mudando de uma perna para a outra, nervosa, o que era tão malditamente perturbador.

— Eu podia jurar que vi você arrumando as suas coisas quando eu disse para sair.

— Eu arrumei. — Ela sorriu. — Eu ainda fui até o elevador e desci com todos para o exame que você recomendou, e então eu esperei uma hora na lanchonete para que Viviane e Attos não notassem.

— Você queria ficar sozinha comigo, Srta. Granger? — Provoquei.

— Não! — Ela disse, um pouco rápido demais. — Quer dizer, não, eu pensei que todo mundo tinha ido embora, eu tive que subornar o segurança para ficar. Viviane já sabia sobre o caso e Attos é um aprendiz rápido, eu só queria ter uma vantagem, e uma vez que não se pode levar os arquivos para fora daqui...

Ela pegou alguns dos arquivos e os colocou de volta em suas respectivas caixas.

— Você realmente quer isso.

— Eu pensei que eu já tivesse deixado isso claro? — Ela franziu a testa.

— Você deixou. — Assenti. — Eu simplesmente não tinha visto esse seu lado ainda, é interessante.

— Nós não ficamos juntos por muito tempo, então você realmente não me conhece.

— Se você diz.

Ela atirou punhais para mim com os olhos.

— O que você vai fazer sobre este caso? — Ela mudou de assunto.

Eu dei de ombros.

— Eu ainda não sei, talvez tentar algum tipo de antídoto de poções.

— Você está mentindo.

— O quê?

Ela se sentou na minha frente cruzando as mãos sobre a mesa.

— Você está mentindo. — Ela repetiu. — Claro que você está chateado por que ela fez algo tão estúpido quanto gritar com você lá fora e gastar as energias que devia ter economizado para o tratamento, mas você está animado com os riscos que são maiores agora. Ninguém pode descobrir a cura para ela, pelo menos, não como você pode. O que significa que, quando você fizer isso, será como 'O grande Severus Snape venceu a morte novamente!' É uma das maneiras que te excita.

— Uma das maneiras. — Eu disse, quando eu olhei de cima a baixo novamente, e percebi que os três primeiros botões de sua túnica estavam abertos me dando uma ligeira visão de seu colo.

— Parece que alguém está te ajudando com isso também. — Ela apontou para o meu pescoço, claramente irritada.

— É uma picada de inseto. — Eu disse a ela secamente.

— Ok, eu acredito nisso.

— Você deve, porque eu nunca menti para você. — Eu disse, e ela congelou. Eu poderia dizer que ela estava se preparando para atacar. — Exceto para o que você acabou de referir, eu realmente me excito em curar pessoas que chegam aqui com casos impossíveis.

Ela relaxou.

— Então, como você vai curar a Sra. Naves se o sangue dela, além de estar vazando, está envenenado?

— Transfusão.

— Transfusão. — Ela repetiu lentamente, relaxando em sua cadeira enquanto pensava sobre isso. — Mas eu não consigo pensar em qualquer pessoa na família dela que poderia aceitar isso. O sangue nos condenou a inúmeras guerras e você não tem uma pessoa infiltrada para convencer a família, como fez com Neville. Não será fácil.

— Nada é fácil. Todo mundo tem preconceitos ou se irrita, às vezes até escondendo de si mesmos. Mas se essa família é tão fodida quanto eu acho que eles são, todos nós temos que mostrar que eles não são melhores que nenhum doador.

— Então nós não temos que deixar isso agradável. — Disse ela com fogo em seus olhos. — Nós temos que fazer parecer que a família Naves é desprezível. — Ela se levantou claramente animada agora.

— Exatamente, quão difícil pode ser realmente já que eles eram apoiadores da última guerra? — Levantei também. — Vou arrumar as coisas e ir para casa, as próximas horas serão brutais.

— Eu sei. — Ela não olhou para mim.

Abrindo a porta, eu parei. Voltando para ela, eu disse:

— Não se sinta mal sobre usar o seu nome para obter vantagens.

Ela deixou cair os pergaminhos em suas mãos.

— O quê?

Abaixando, eu a ajudei a pegá-los.

— Cobrar favores, Granger...

— Como você soube sobre isso?

— Draco era o meu pupilo sonserino, lembra? Além disso, você teria que ter acesso a alguém que detenha informações valiosas para poder chantagear pessoas. Você não deve se sentir mal por usar isso. E eu sei que você o fez, porque não há nenhuma maneira que você fosse capaz de desenterrar sujeira suficiente sobre seus dois rivais e melhores alunos em um único fim de semana. Fosse o que fosse, tinha que ser grande o suficiente para levá-los a parar de tentar ir atrás do seu lugar. Quem você acionou? Um auror?

— Harry. — Ela sussurrou, abaixando a cabeça.

— Como eu disse, não tenha vergonha de usá-lo. Se alguém tivesse um melhor amigo Chefe do Departamento de Aurores, acredite em mim, eles estariam usando-o com muito mais frequência.

— Isso é porque eles não seriam o tipo de pessoa que eu realmente sou... — Ela suspirou pesadamente. — Ou era...

— Não importa. Usar seu nome ou o nome do seu amigo, não significa que você está se tornando má pessoa. — Eu sussurrei, quando eu peguei seu rosto em minha mão e levantei sua cabeça para encontrar meu olhar. — Isso significa que você é forte o suficiente para não deixar nada entrar em seu caminho e usar o que você tem para sua vantagem. Isso é uma prova da sua força, e não tem nada a ver com maldade.

Assim que a toquei, perguntei-me como aguentei ficar tanto tempo sem fazer isso. Soltei-a imediatamente, eu tinha que ir embora, se queria terminar as coisas me saindo por cima. Mas eu simplesmente não consegui.

Segurando em sua cintura, eu a puxei para mim e trouxe meus lábios nos dela. Ela nem sequer tentou me afastar. Em vez disso, ela se inclinou para mim, seus braços envolvendo em torno do meu pescoço. Agarrando-a, a levantei e a coloquei sobre a mesa. Beijei-a de forma pecaminosa, com suas pernas em volta de mim e a forma como seus seios empurravam contra meu peito, me deixando louco. Eu nunca quis parar de beijá-la, mas eu tive... respirar nunca tinha sido tão inconveniente.

— Nós não acabamos Hermione. _'E daí que eu não posso. Eu apenas não posso lidar com isso agora. Sinto muito.'_ — Eu repeti as palavras que ela me disse naquela noite. — Isso não é o suficiente para me afastar, especialmente quando o seu corpo ainda reage assim toda vez que eu o toco.

Para ilustrar meu ponto, eu escorreguei minha mão do seu ombro e suavemente acariciei um dos seus mamilos. Ela estremeceu e tentou virar a cabeça longe de mim. Mas eu a obriguei a me olhar nos olhos. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando não gemer.

— Você não se parece com uma mulher tentando fugir de mim. — Eu disse, beijando seus lábios suavemente enquanto imprimia força no aperto dos meus dedos. Ela suspirou alto, pegando no meu braço. — E você definitivamente não soa como uma mulher tentando fugir de mim.

Eu a beijei novamente, em seguida sua bochecha e, finalmente, eu levemente lambi a ponta da orelha dela e suavemente chupei o lóbulo. Ela estremeceu contra mim, quando sua pele irrompeu em arrepios.

— Então eu vou assumir que você não está realmente fugindo de mim. — Eu disse a ela. — O que é bom saber, porque eu não estava pensando em deixá-la de qualquer maneira. — Quando eu disse, eu fui para longe dela e dei um passo para trás. — Não acabamos, quando você estiver pronta para levar a sério novamente, deixe-me saber ou então, eu só vou continuar a brincar com você.

Saindo, eu lutei com o meu desejo de transar com ela ali mesmo na mesa. Mas eu não podia, pelo menos não agora que estava tentando levar esse relacionamento com paciência. Eu não tinha precisado usar todo meu autocontrole assim, desde que estava cara a cara com o Lorde das Trevas.

_Que inferno de mulher!_

* * *

**Hermione.**

Dois meses. Fazia dois meses desde aquela noite em seu escritório e quatro meses desde que eu tinha reencontrado Severus Snape. Quatro meses desde que o meu mundo e a minha vida, tinham sido virados de cabeça para baixo. Em sala de aula, ele era o Professor Snape, e depois daquela noite no escritório, ele foi especialmente brutal na sala de aula — éramos agora quatorze alunos — mas quando eu ficava a sós com ele — em elevadores, enfermarias, no escritório — ele sempre se transformava em apenas Severus. Um Severus sexy e apaixonado e que estava me deixando louca.

Quando ele disse que não tinha acabado, ele quis dizer exatamente isso. Se nós ficávamos sozinhos, suas mãos encontravam seu caminho entre as minhas pernas. Quando eu usava calças, ele sorria para a mudança e descaradamente me beijava. No segundo que seus lábios tocavam os meus, minha mente ficava em branco, e antes que eu percebesse, o primeiro botão da minha calça era desfeito. O pior era que eu estava gostando. Eu gostava de ver o que ele faria comigo. Ele me animava de maneira que eu não entendia. Minha cabeça ficava me dizendo para parar, mas eu não queria.

Nos elevadores, ele burlava o feitiço de locomoção e o parava, apenas para me empurrar contra a parede, me beijando como se fosse a última vez que ele beijaria alguém. Eu me agarrava a ele querendo mais do que apenas um beijo. Ele fazia a mesma coisa sempre que estávamos nas escadas; ele me batia contra a parede e me beijava ferozmente e apaixonadamente. Ele ia longe o suficiente, arrastando beijos no meu pescoço e mordendo suavemente o topo dos meus seios, antes de se afastar com um sorriso. Isso não era o suficiente para mim.

Eu não queria que ele parasse. Ele me excitou cada vez, e cada vez que ele me deixava ir, eu percebi que eu queria mais dele. Mas ele nunca foi mais longe do que um beijo apaixonado, ou uma leve provocação, e de alguma forma isso era muito pior do que se estivéssemos realmente transando porque seus beijos e seus toques não eram suficientes.

Quando eu tinha enviado Luna para Uagadou, eu estava orgulhosa de mim. Eu estava orgulhosa de que eu tinha deixado a minha luxúria e meu egoísmo para fazer o que eu vim fazer aqui. Mas agora, era como se eu estivesse voltando atrás da promessa que tinha feito para mim mesma. Eu só precisava rejeitá-lo. Eu precisava ser clara e direta. Eu precisava que ele não me tocasse.

— Então, este será o fim da linha para dois de vocês. — Disse ele, enquanto estava na frente da classe. — Quem receber as pontuações mais baixas no último teste estará fora. Gostaria de felicitar quem quer que seja esses dois agora por terem ido tão longe, mas não há nada a felicitar no fracasso.

Ele caminhou ao redor da mesa e sentou-se, tirando sua pena e tinta vermelha, começou a corrigir os nossos exames. Depois de passar três horas fazendo a maldita coisa, estávamos todos exaustos e ansiosos para sair, no entanto, precisávamos saber se estávamos ou não entre os doze finalistas.

Viviane me deu um pouco de pipoca e eu balancei a cabeça para ela. Attos, no entanto, estendeu a mão e pegou um punhado.

— Seis galeões que é o cara com a túnica marrom brilhante. — Disse Attos, e o cara se virou e olhou para ele. Attos deu de ombros e continuou comendo sua pipoca.

— Dez que é o cara com o cachecol. — Viviane sussurrou. — Quem usa cachecol em plena floresta amazônica?

—Alguém sabe os nomes de alguém? — Eu olhei entre eles.

— Não. — Eles disseram.

— Por que se preocupar se ele iria chutá-los de qualquer maneira? Você consegue se lembrar de qualquer um dos rostos que foram expulsos desta classe até agora? — Viviane questionou.

— Uma vez que os doze estiverem definidos, vou aprender os outros nove nomes. — Disse Attos, já contando nós três.

Eles estavam tão confiantes, ainda que minhas mãos tremessem.

Viviane olhou para mim.

— Por que você está tão estressada?

— Por que, você não está? Eu sou a única que achou o teste difícil?

Eles olharam um para o outro por um momento antes de ambos se levantarem e sentarem no final da fila... longe de mim.

_Babacas_.

— Engraçadinhos. — Disse eu, mas eles fingiram que não podiam me ver. — Tudo bem, eu espero que vocês não passem.

— Você está ouvindo algo Viviane?

— Eu não tenho certeza, mas parecem gritos suaves com nevados de dúvida, Attos.

_Gritos suaves, nevados de dúvida_?

— Isso não faz muito sentido. — Eu falei para eles.

— Shh! — O cara de túnica marrom brilhante se virou para nós.

— Sério, você esteve aqui durante todo o semestre? — Eu perguntei a ele, fazendo com que Viviane e Attos entrassem em erupção em um ataque de riso.

Eles pararam no momento que Severus olhou para cima. Seus olhos negros esquadrinharam a sala de aula e todo mundo parou de respirar. Então, ele olhou para baixo e continuou.

_O desgraçado estava fazendo isso de propósito_!

Mesmo assim, eu gostava de observá-lo. Seu cabelo escuro estava ligeiramente despenteado, culpa da sessão de amassos que tivemos na escada direita antes da aula. Eu deveria rejeitá-lo. Mas em vez disso, eu estava aqui, sonhando com como é bom sentir estar presa contra ele, e como ele era sexy com seus óculos. Era como se eu estivesse sob sua maldição Imperius.

Mais uma vez, quando ele olhou para cima, todos nós congelamos. Ele se levantou, pegou a varinha e uma a uma, começou a apagar as linhas do quadro com as minhas informações.

— Oh merda. — Disse Attos, soando como se estivesse na outra extremidade da Terra, ou pelo menos era o que parecia devido à forma como o meu coração estava batendo no meu peito.

Eu assisti com horror quando ele apagou lentamente minha família, licenciatura, raça e, finalmente, a minha idade, antes de parar bem debaixo do meu nome. Então, com um outro aceno da varinha, ele começou a escrever os nomes dos outros estudantes na turma.

— Filho da puta! — Engoli em seco, encostando para trás na cadeira.

— E justamente quando pensávamos que tínhamos finalmente nos livrado de você. — Attos suspirou, tomando o assento à minha direita.

— Ela é como Arnold Schwarzenegger, ela continua a voltar, mesmo quando você não quer vê-la. — Acrescentou Viviane, tomando um assento ao meu lado esquerdo e recebendo um olhar confuso de Attos, que não entendeu a referência trouxa.

— Obrigada pessoal. — Respondi com sarcasmo.

— Vamos lá cara com a túnica marrom brilhante. — Attos ergueu o punho à espera para ver se o cara levantaria e sairia quando Levi escreveu apenas doze nomes no quadro.

Com certeza, túnica marrom brilhante fez sua caminhada da vergonha.

— Sim! — Ele aplaudiu, e o outro bruxo o olhou como se quisesse estrangulá-lo. — Talvez no próximo ano?

— O cara de cachecol... se foi. — Viviane esticou a mão para bater na dele e se virou para mim. Revirando os olhos, eu bati minha mão na dela.

— Vocês dois são pessoas horríveis.

— Claro, e como nos tornamos seus aliados? Ainda bem que nós somos amigos agora. — Rebateu Attos.

Mas com toda a honestidade, eu não tinha certeza se eles eram meus amigos. Eles eram pessoas com quem eu passei muito tempo, mas eu não tinha certeza se isso os tornava meus amigos.

— Srtas. e Srs., parabéns. Vocês agora fazem parte dos 'doze discípulos'. — Disse Severus.

_Por que eu me sentia como se o papa tivesse espirrado ou algo assim_?

— A partir de agora, vamos deixar de ter aulas nesta sala. Em vez disso, todas as minhas aulas serão realizadas no meu escritório, no hospital Saint Mungus em Londres. Vocês aprenderão em primeira mão o que significa ser um Curandeiro.

Ele começou a recolher suas coisas, e no momento em que Attos, Viviane e eu vimos, nós estávamos em pé.

— Nem eu, nem meus Curandeiros residentes, temos tempo para atualizá-los. E como vocês sabem, eu estou trabalhando atualmente no caso Naves com três de seus colegas de classe. Felizmente, eles conseguiram manter os seus lugares, porque teria sido bastante difícil para todos vocês de outra forma. Por que não estão andando? — Ele latiu.

Quando todos nós nos viramos, vimos o que ele estava falando, os outros nove alunos ainda estavam em seus assentos. Os olhos de Attos se arregalaram e ele sacudiu a cabeça em um gesto 'venham, apressem-se'. Os nove alunos se levantaram e correram para fora da sala de aula nos seguindo.

— As coisas vão acontecer rapidamente. — Ele continuou. — Se vocês não podem acompanhar, não venham atrás. Se você acha que estará comemorando o Natal com sua família, olhe para a esquerda e, em seguida, para a sua direita; é isso que a sua nova família é. Você vai fazer o que lhe for pedido, quando for pedido e ir onde forem necessários. Todo dia é o Dia dos Mortos, ser parte dos doze não é um passeio ao ar livre, seu verdadeiro trabalho começa agora.

Ele não esperou por ninguém e já estava em direção ao pátio de aparatação.

— Se vocês não estiverem no escritório antes que ele, ele vai ferrar vocês. — Eu disse a eles.

— Vejo vocês lá. — Disse Attos para os outros quando nos encaminhávamos para a lareira de estudantes internacionais.

Eu me virei para vê-los revirando as bolsas em busca de suas próprias autorizações. Eu tinha a sorte de ser uma intercambista de Londres e meus dois "amigos" já tinham a autorização estrangeira em mãos.

— Eu meio que entendo por que seus residentes nos tratam como lixo agora. É uma espécie de divertimento quando você só serve para isso. — Disse Viviane.

E ela estava certa. Isso era um tipo de diversão, mas todos nós sabíamos que só ia durar o tempo do rodopio da lareira.

* * *

**Notas Finais**

Beijão e até o próximo!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notas do Autor**

Aviso: Todas as personagens do universo Harry Potter, assim como as demais referências a ele, não pertencem ao autor desse texto, escrito sem nenhum interesse lucrativo, mas à JK Rowling.

Por favor, não me processem, eu só peguei emprestado para pura diversão.

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

* * *

**Severus.**

— Acabou o estoque de Poção Repositora de Sangue do hospital? Você está brincando comigo?

— O estoque está baixo e Draco não pode liberar mais Poções para o nosso caso e deixar outros pacientes sem. — Respondeu Raymond.

_Merlin, este caso está me deixando louco_.

— Quem é o fornecedor de Poções do hospital?

Eles só olharam uns para os outros antes de sair correndo atrás de suas anotações. Quando diabos eu poderia salvar uma vida com estes idiotas?

— Quem é o fornecedor de poções do hospital? — Gritei.

— Botica Spellman. — Hermione disse, enquanto caminhava levitando duas bandejas de chá.

— Você, levante-se e vá tomar o chá. — Apontei para Raymond e, em seguida, para ela. — Sente-se e fale, já que ninguém mais aqui parece saber uma maldita coisa.

Eles mudaram, e ela correu para o assento, convocando uma pasta da mesa onde trabalha e entregando a mim.

— Botica Spellman, de Greendale, eles são os fornecedores exclusivos do Saint Mungus há duzentos anos. — Ela recitou.

— Há um histórico desses fornecimentos?

— Impecável, senhor. Os problemas com a logística só começaram pouco depois do final da última guerra.

— Por quê? — Raymond perguntou a ela, inclinando-se para frente.

— Uma das proprietárias do Boticário está desaparecida desde a última guerra bruxa. E, ao que parece, os Spellmans não tem funcionários, é a família quem fabrica todas as Poções. Então, a falta de um dos bruxos, afetou toda a produção.

— Por quê o hospital não envia alguém até lá para checar isso? — Raymond novamente questionou.

— Por que ninguém consegue encontrá-los. Os Spelmans possuem uma vasta gama de poderes mágicos, incluindo a capacidade de viajar no tempo, voar e mudar de forma. Então sempre que alguém tenta encontrar a casa ou laboratório deles, eles simplesmente desaparecem e é impossível localizá-los.

— Fique sentada. — Eu disse a ela. — Todo mundo, eu quero saber o estoque de Poções Repositoras de Sangue de cada Boticário do Mundo Bruxo, e eu quero antes do final do dia.

— Srta. Granger, você vem comigo.

Ela hesitou por um momento, depois me seguiu fora da sala de reunião.

— O que o senhor precisa, professor Snape?

Ela caminhou com espaço entre nós quando fomos para o meu escritório. Betty me deu um olhar, as rugas sob os olhos dela se destacando mais enquanto eu segurava a porta aberta para Hermione.

— Vou desviar minhas corujas, memorandos e Patronos para você, segure-os por uma hora.

— Sim, senhor. — Disse ela, com uma pitada de decepção na voz.

— Tem alguma coisa errada, Betty?

— Não, senhor. — Respondeu ela, quando fingiu recitar uma verificação com a varinha.

— Você tem certeza? — Insisti.

Ela suspirou, empurrando-se longe de sua mesa e levantando.

— Agora que mencionou, o senhor sabe a data de hoje?

— Talvez.

— Eu entendo que você está ocupado sendo o Grande Severo Snape, mas se você lembrasse da data de hoje, no mínimo, você lembraria...

Andando até a minha mesa, eu abri a gaveta inferior, estiquei a mão no fundo dela e sorrindo, coloquei uma caixa azul sobre a mesa.

— Eu lembraria?

— Você é um jovem horrível. — Ela sorriu quando levantou a tampa e examinou o conteúdo da caixa. Seus olhos se iluminaram e um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto enquanto ela tirava os ingressos para sua peça trouxa favorita.

— Você também tem um jantar para duas pessoas no Chateau La Rue, quando você quiser.

— Own Severus…

— Feliz aniversário, Betty. Agora vá segurar minhas correspondências e contatos.

— Obrigada.

Assim que Betty se despediu, me virei de volta para a outra mulher na minha sala. Ela estava na janela com vista para toda a Londres trouxa.

— Apreciando a vista?

— Você tinha que fazer algo gentil na minha frente. — Ela bufou, embora eu tenha visto os cantos de sua boca se alargarem. — Do que precisa, professor Snape?

— De você. — Casualmente respondi. — Mas desde que não está disposta a assumir o risco ainda, vou ter que me contentar com isso.

Lhe entreguei a pasta do caso Naves. Ela se afastou de mim, e eu dei a volta na minha mesa para me acomodar na minha cadeira.

— Desculpe, professor, não entendo.

— Diga-me como você conduzirá o caso da Sra. Naves.

— Você está brincando?

— Figurativamente, é claro. Eu gosto de você, mas eu não estou disposto a deixar a vida de um paciente em suas mãos ainda. Mas você manteve seu nome no quadro, o que significa que você ainda é a cabeça do pelotão. O negócio é, se você conseguir uma solução, vou treiná-la pessoalmente, e este é um exercício de treinamento. Agora, como você levará o caso?

— Eu teria que fazer uma leitura...

— Você já leu tudo sobre o caso durante os últimos dois meses, Hermione. Se ainda precisa ler alguma coisa, então você está sonhando se você acha que pode ser uma Curandeira.

Ela me encarou, jogando o arquivo para minha mesa e cruzou os braços.

— Certo. Eu não desperdiçaria o tempo dos Curandeiros auxiliares procurando estoque de Poções Repositoras de Sangue, porque seria um insulto à inteligência deles. Eu iria a público e diria: a Sra. Naves vai fazer uma transfusão de sangue a moda trouxa. Rápido e direto e sem me importar com o que a família dela acha. A opinião pública vai confiar em mim porque eu sou a única não querendo impressionar.

— Ok, o que vem depois?

— Em seguida, deixaria claro que a Sra. Naves não se opõe a transfusão. Quando sua filha questionasse, eu iria perguntar-lhe como se sentia ao usar um discurso de 'sangue puro' logo após ter testemunhado uma guerra inútil...

— Errado.

— O quê?

— Eu disse 'errado', porque se é assim que você vai questioná-la, está errada.

— Você disse na aula que a melhor maneira de convencer alguém a fazer o que você quer é fazendo-o se sentir culpado.

— Isso é verdade.

— Então como é que minha abordagem está errada?

— Porque você está sendo gentil. Seu processo de pensamento é certo, mas a sua abordagem é fraca. A filha do Sr. Naves tem um ponto, qual é? Vá para a jugular.

— Isso não é intimidação?

— Não se você fizer isso direito. Você pode ferir os sentimentos dela. Claro que todos vão pensar que você é uma cadela, mas quem se importa? No final do dia é salvar a vida da mãe dela que conta. Então, não se segure, convoque a família, faça as perguntas e deixe que ela se enforque. Venha, aproxime-se de mim como se eu fosse ela.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, e eu endireitei a minha postura enquanto eu esperava suas perguntas.

— Srta. Naves, é verdade que você deixou a casa de sua família há um ano?

— Sim, eu queria ver o mundo.

— Não foi porque seu pai estava furioso com seu relacionamento?

— Não...

— Não, ele não estava furioso? Ou não, você não tem um relacionamento?

Eu queria sorrir, ela estava conseguindo.

— Sim, eu tenho um relacionamento, mas o meu pai não é contra ele.

— Vou lembrá-la que as Poções Repositoras de Sangue não funcionam contra a contaminação do sangue da Sra. Naves, e que é imprescindível para a sobrevivência dela que nos próximos dias seja feita uma transfusão do sangue, eliminando assim todo sangue contaminado. Você sabe disso pois o Curandeiro responsável deixou toda família a par da situação.

_Bom argumento_, pensei.

— Agora, voltando ao seu relacionamento, Thomas Winter, um advogado trouxa, não é?

— Sim...

— Bom, se você tem um relacionamento com um trouxa, por qual motivo você apela para o 'sangue puro' para ser contra a transfusão da sua mãe? Você quer que ela morra?

— Eu nunca… E o meu pai...

— Lembro de ouvi-la dizer que o seu pai não é contra o relacionamento. — Ela me deu um sorrisinho irônico que fez meu baixo ventre contrair. — Você sabia que o Sr. Naves e o seu noivo foram juntos a uma joalheria dois meses atrás?

Eu parei por um momento, admirado com ela e completamente excitado, antes de me lembrar de algo muito mais importante no momento.

— Espere, nós temos alguma prova disso? — Perguntei, quebrando o personagem.

— Não temos necessariamente.

— O que isso significa?

— O Sr. Naves mantém uma agenda com todos os detalhes do seu dia. Quando eu estava procurando pela lista de familiares para a possível transfusão, a sua secretária me deu acesso a agenda dele para procurar os contatos. Eu a li inteira e vi que um dos seus compromissos foi visitar uma famosa joalheria trouxa acompanhada do Sr. Thomas Winter.

— E você está dizendo isso só agora?

— Não achei tão importante mencionar um possível pedido de casamento…

— O pedido não importa, mas nós podemos usá-lo para chacoalhar a Srta. Naves. O pai dela aprova o casamento dela com um trouxa, então cai completamente por terra o impedimento deles sobre a questão de sangue. O restante da família vai nos apoiar.

— Oh.

Eram coisas como esta que me lembravam que ela ainda era uma estudante, e tinha muito a aprender, mas, uma vez que ela se formasse, seria uma Curandeira incrível.

— Ok, comece tudo de novo.

Pedi e fiquei ouvindo-a explicar apaixonadamente como derrubaria a filha da nossa paciente. E dentro de mim eu tinha uma certeza: eu podia assisti-la assim para sempre.

* * *

**Hermione.**

— Você não deveria estar me enviando um Patrono. — Eu disse, enquanto colocava uma tigela de água para Crookshanks, ele deu uma lambida antes de saltar com a trovoada lá fora.

— E se estiver relacionado ao trabalho? — Perguntou ele.

Sua voz através do feitiço me deu arrepios, ao lembrar que ouvi-lo falar diretamente em meu ouvido era absurdamente erótico.

— Trata-se de trabalho? — Perguntei a ele, já suspeitando que não.

— Depende da sua definição de trabalho.

Eu queria rir.

— Severus, você tem que estar no hospital novamente bem cedo da manhã.

— Venha para cá.

— Isso não está acontecendo... — Respondi, sentando no sofá.

— Então eu vou até a sua casa.

— Não se atreva. — Avisei.

Ele suspirou.

— Você está deixando isso muito mais complicado do que precisa ser.

— Essa é minha linha, Severus!

— Não seja escandalosa, o feitiço transmite a voz no tom que você fala.

— Desculpe, é que você me irrita às vezes.

— Às vezes?

Ele ficou em silêncio por um momento e eu também.

— Você vai conseguir salvá-la amanhã. — Sussurrei.

— Eu sei.

— Por que você tem que ser tão arrogante?

— Eu sou Sonserino, é parte do que somos.

Não pude deixar de rir.

— Oh meu Merlin você é...

— Sim?

Eu suspirei, quando eu agarrei uma das minhas almofadas e a abracei contra o meu peito.

— Você realmente não sabe quando desistir, Severus.

— Por que inferno eu desistiria? É cômodo, eu gosto, e você também.

— Não estou gostando nem um pouco.

— Já conversamos sobre você ser uma péssima mentirosa, Hermione. — Eu podia sentir seu sorriso através do feitiço. — Venha. Podemos jantar e conversar como adultos.

Eu belisquei minhas bochechas para não sorrir.

— Como adultos?

— Sempre que estamos sozinhos, eu só tenho alguns minutos, às vezes segundos, nós nunca realmente temos a chance de conversar, então acabamos nos atracando como dois adolescentes cheios de tesão. Embora isto seja divertido, eu ainda gostaria de conhecê-la mais.

— Se há alguém que me conhece hoje em dia, é você, Severus. Você precisa parar de ficar procurando o que não existe, porque você só vai encontrar coisas que você vai odiar sobre mim. — Em pânico porque eu tinha falado demais, me apressei em me despedir. — Eu tenho que ir.

Com um aceno da varinha, desfiz o Patrono dele e enterrei meu rosto na almofada. O que há de errado comigo? Eu podia vislumbrar o feitiço do Patrono piscando novamente ao meu lado, mas não me movi para aceitá-lo. Rolando para o lado, dei as costas para ele enquanto ouvia o barulho da chuva que batia contra as janelas. Mesmo de olhos fechados eu sentia a luz do feitiço ao meu lado e eu queria realmente falar com ele, tudo parecia melhor quando eu estava falando com Severus, mas eu sou apenas uma covarde.

Quando se passaram mais de cinco minutos e o feitiço não se dissipou, desisti de ignorá-lo. Ele era um maldito insistente! Me assustei ao visualizar a lebre saltitante do meu lado e me atrapalhei com a varinha.

— Luna?

— Oh! Você conheceu mais alguém com um Patrono em forma de lebre? Isso é muito legal. — A voz dela soou exatamente como eu me lembro, sonhadora.

— Ah, não, desculpe, é que achei inesperado um Patrono seu chegar assim. Está tudo bem?

— Sim, estou bem, eu só senti sua falta. E eu estava pensando, você vai poder vir a África para o Natal?

— Luna eu acho...

— Tudo bem se você não puder. É que o Rufus fez o pedido e...

— Espere, o quê? — Gritei.

Levantei, de repente, assustando Crookshanks do sofá.

— Minha quase irmãzinha vai casar?

— Ah, não sabemos ainda, estamos muito ocupados caçando diabretes prateados em Angola, acho que não teremos tempo para uma festa. Mas o anel é realmente bonito. — Ela suspirou e eu tive certeza que olhava para o próprio dedo.

— Luna, eu estou muito surpresa, mas é uma surpresa boa. E muito feliz por vocês... Contanto que você esteja bem. — Lentamente sentei novamente.

— O Rufus é um bom rapaz, sabe capturar Zonzóbulos como ninguém. E eu gosto muito dele, mas ele disse que tem de ter o seu selo de aprovação, porque somos como família. É por isso que eu te enviei minha lebre, queremos muito te encontrar.

Luna soava tão animada ao falar dele que o ar sonhador em sua voz quase tinha desaparecido.

— Vocês são adoráveis juntos, Luna. Eu tenho certeza que são perfeitos um para o outro.

— Enfim, vamos te ver quando você estiver livre e puder vir nos visitar. Boa sorte com seus estudos. Tchau!

Ela nem sequer me deixou dizer uma palavra antes de desfazer o feitiço e fiquei olhando a névoa prateada se dissipar em frente a minha lareira. Minha irmãzinha 'adotiva' ia se casar. Sorri, estava mesmo feliz por ela.

Depois de praticamente meia hora, a realidade me atingiu e eu percebi que era o Patrono de Luna que me chamou insistentemente e não o de Severo depois que eu desfiz o Feitiço dele.

_Por que isso me incomoda? Por que eu sou uma idiota!_

Irritada, me levantei, peguei meu casaco enquanto eu me dirigia para fora.

— Torça por mim Crookshanks.

* * *

**Severus.**

— Estou indo! — Gritei, enquanto desistia de secar o cabelo com a toalha. Abrindo a porta, descobri que a campainha que tocava tarde da noite era a última pessoa que eu esperava ver. — Hermione?

Afastei para o lado, deixando-a entrar. Ela tirou suas botas na porta.

— E, claro, você não está vestindo uma camisa. — Ela suspirou, indo para a minha cozinha.

— Fique feliz de que eu, pelo menos, tenha roupas.

Ela pegou duas taças da parte superior do armário e uma de minhas garrafas de vinho dos elfos. Abrindo algumas gavetas, ela procurou o que eu só poderia assumir ser o abridor.

— Você o mudou. — Ela franziu a testa, voltando-se para mim.

— Sim, nos quatro meses desde que você esteve aqui, eu mudei meu abridor de lugar.

— Você parece irritado.

— Você desfez o feitiço na minha cara, lembra?

— Você nunca chamou de volta. — Disse ela, derramando o vinho em sua taça.

— Eu nunca corri atrás de mulher nenhuma na minha vida, Hermione. Se vai desligar uma ligação por Patrono na minha cara, vai ser isso. E não quero jogar estes jogos com você, porque vai perder. Isso de continuar protegendo o seu coração, agindo como se não tivesse um foi um jogo que joguei por mais de vinte anos e sei que você é totalmente consciente isso. Então, diga, porque você está aqui?

— Luna vai casar, ela é quase dois anos mais nova que eu e completamente alheia a realidade de todo mundo, mas mesmo assim resolveu assumir um compromisso sério. — Ela sorriu, mas não alcançou seus olhos. — Então fiquei rolando no meu sofá com uma almofada enterrada no meu peito, igual uma criança, e de repente pensei sobre o quanto eu gostaria de falar com você. Enquanto isso o Rufus, o namorado da Luna, quer me encontrar pessoalmente para oficializar o pedido, mas eu não tenho ideia do porquê, porque pelo visto eu não sou a pessoa madura nesse relacionamento fraternal que eu e ela desenvolvemos. — Ela tomou um longo gole na taça. — E eu gosto de você, mas eu sou uma bagunça, Severus. Alguns dias, eu nem sei como sair da cama, então você deve parar de insistir em mim, porque eu provavelmente vou foder sua vida. Confie em mim, é o que eu faço, e eu não quero fazer isso com você.

Ela acabou com o resto do seu vinho e eu cruzei meus braços sobre meu peito.

— Eu não respondo a você, isso significa que não pode fazer escolhas por mim. Se eu quero estar com você, então eu vou tentar ficar com você. A única outra pessoa que tem controle sobre isso é você. Então você está dentro ou fora?

Ela balançou a cabeça e estendeu a mão para a garrafa de vinho quando eu a parei. Se nós íamos ter essa conversa, nós a teríamos sóbrios.

— Olhe para mim. — Ela não olhou. — Hermione!

Ela suspirou, olhando para cima, e eu coloquei a mão na sua bochecha.

— Você não é um arco-íris negro, consigo ver cada uma das suas cores. Você pode ter sido um uma vez, mas você com certeza não é agora.

Ela ficou boquiaberta para mim, em choque.

— Como você...

— No dia seguinte de me rejeitar pela primeira vez, a Srta. Lovegood me procurou. Ela estava preocupada por você estar aqui sozinha, e acho que ela só queria me ver pessoalmente para deduzir qualquer coisa sobre mim que nenhum de nós entenderia, já que, obviamente, Luna Lovegood tem um modo peculiar de enxergar o mundo ao redor de si própria.

Ela suspirou, inclinando-se no meu balcão.

— Ela realmente é a única madura nessa história.

— Eu acho que vocês duas criaram um sistema onde uma apóia a outra, e assim sempre tentam o seu melhor para se manter forte. Você vai ficar essa noite?

Ela engoliu em seco, agarrando-se a sua taça.

— Nós estamos no intervalo de inverno, agora, e, no momento, eu não sou seu professor. Então, você fica?

— Fico. E eu vou agir como uma adulta.

— Então nós vamos precisar jantar. — Ela ficou parada, me encarando enquanto eu buscava os ingredientes para preparar nossa refeição. — O que foi agora, Hermione?

— Nada. É só que… você é adorável.

— Adorável? Claro… Nem sei como agradecer. — Bufei irritado.

— Quando você era meu professor em Hogwarts, e até em alguns dias em que é meu professor hoje em dia, você é irritante, e exigente, e às veze até injusto demais. Mas é só uma fachada para se manter como o 'sombrio e gostoso Comensal da Morte do bem'.

— Está me dizendo que eu não sou gostoso? O que é mesmo que você veio fazer aqui, garota, além de me ofender?

Ela sorriu e voltei minha atenção para os legumes que eu picava.

— Você é gostoso, Severo. O que eu estou dizendo é que quando comecei a conhecer a sua arrogância um pouco melhor, acho que… ela é caricaturesca. É um traço seu, como se você exagerasse de propósito.

— Em outras palavras, você acha que eu finjo ser arrogante? — Perguntei divertido.

— Acho que você é exagerado.

— Cale-se, sua insuportável sabe tudo, ou vou exagerar de propósito na pimenta do seu prato.

Ela finalmente se calou, sorriu e se serviu de mais vinho.

* * *

**Hermione.**

Eu sentei no colo dele no chão da sala de estar, já tinha trocado a minha roupa e vestido uma de suas camisas de algodão. Nós dois estávamos comendo a comida chinesa que ele tinha preparado e ouvindo a tempestade lá fora. Depois de ficarmos separados por tanto tempo, eu estava esperando que fosse estranho, mas foi como se tivéssemos começado de onde havíamos parado. Ele acariciava minha coxa com uma mão, enquanto folheava uns artigos com a outra.

— Não pense demais. — Disse ele quando me pegou olhando.

— Não estou.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha em minha direção.

— Ok, eu estou. — Admiti. — Mas eu não posso evitar, é como se nada tivesse acontecido e estamos de volta àquela semana de novo.

— Eu não me importo com aquela semana.

— Nem eu, mas você sabe tanto sobre mim, e eu sinto que eu não sei nada sobre você.

— Pergunte-me alguma coisa, então.

Pensei por um momento.

— Por que você se tornou Curandeiro?

Eu tentei em vão pegar o meu arroz com meu hashi enquanto esperava sua resposta. Após cerca de três tentativas, desisti, e peguei a colher em sua mesa de chá. Ele sorriu para mim, usando o seu com facilidade para pegar um bolinho.

— Ninguém gosta de exibidos. — Disse a ele com um muxoxo.

— Eu vou te ensinar.

Ele tentou pegar minha colher, mas recuei.

— Você está evitando a pergunta, professor Snape.

— Eu odeio essa pergunta porque nunca tenho uma resposta para isso. Não sei por que eu me tornei um Curandeiro, talvez porque tenha um laço estreito com ministração de Poções. O fato é que eu detestava ser professor, dar aulas para adolescentes era uma atividade ruim. Eu sempre soube que eles eram criaturas entupidas de hormônios com as quais não se pode dialogar, isso sempre me irritou, mas eu lidava com isso. Então foi natural querer mudar de profissão. — Ele deu de ombros.

— Isso é estranho, eu estava esperando algo um pouco mais...inspirador. — Eu disse, mais uma vez não usando um filtro. _Grifinória típica. _— Certamente você não teria escolhido ser um Curandeiro se você não gostasse?

— Ah, sim, eu adoro isso agora. Mas logo que a guerra acabou e eu milagrosamente sobrevivi, não tinha ideia do que queria fazer com a minha vida. Então segui basicamente o óbvio, felizmente, encontrei outra vocação. Ser Curandeiro é como um jogo de xadrez bruxo para mim. Habilidade, Poções e até estratégia, confinados por um conjunto de conhecimento de doenças, maldições e feitiços de cura. Casos improváveis que exigem lacunas e truques. Quanto mais difícil o caso, melhor o jogo.

Ele parecia animado quando falava sobre isso. Seus olhos se iluminaram, e ele parecia... realmente feliz.

— E ajudar as pessoas é muito bom. — Ele acrescentou rapidamente e num tom tão baixo que eu acho que ele esperava que eu não ouvisse, eu só consegui sorrir. Seus olhos foram para meus lábios por uma fração de segundo antes que ele desviasse o olhar. — Próxima pergunta, Srta. Granger.

— Que tipo de relacionamento você mantém com os Malfoys hoje em dia?

Invariavelmente minha mente viajou até o dia que fui torturada debaixo do teto da mansão daquela família e meu corpo estremeceu.

— Hermione?

— Desculpe, eu só estava pensando. O que você disse?

— Eu não disse nada, apenas olhei como se você estivesse se deixando levar por quaisquer lembranças que estavam em sua cabeça.

_Como é que ele me conhece tão bem?_

— Os Malfoys? — Perguntei-lhe novamente.

— Minha amizade com eles é desde a época da escola. Lucius e Narcisa são como irmãos para mim. Draco, você deve saber, é meu afilhado, e após a guerra finalmente entendeu que eu sempre quis o seu bem. Após a batalha e a absolvição deles só lhes restou ser socialites do mundo bruxo como forma de manter o sobrenome em alta. No dia de Ano Novo, eles dão uma jantar íntimo só para nós cinco, Draco intitulou a comemoração de '_os arrependidos do tio Voldie_'. Lucius odeia a definição e o resto de nós passa a noite tirando sarro disso. — Disse ele com uma risada, sacudindo a cabeça com o pensamento deles.

— Eles parecem ser... ótimos.

— Eles são. Hoje em dia sim. Lucius ainda é um pouco insistente, mas agora que Draco foi pai, ele está distraído sendo avô.

— Draco foi pai?

— Sim, Astoria deu à luz no mês passado.

— Vocês todos devem estar bem felizes. Ter uma criança na família, é bonito. — Eu disse, com suavidade. Deslocando em seu colo, meu olhar recaiu sobre o relógio. — Severus! São duas horas da manhã, você precisa descansar, você tem que estar no hospital em poucas horas.

— Certo... — Ele disse quando me levantou em seus braços, e começou a caminhar em direção à escada.

— O que você está fazendo?

— Indo descansar. — Disse ele e foi capaz de acenar apenas as mãos para desligar as luzes antes de me pegar num domínio excepcional de magia não verbal e sem varinha.

— A comida...

— Nós vamos lidar com isso pela manhã. — Disse ele enquanto me colocava no centro de sua cama.

— Nada de sexo! Se você não se der bem amanhã, não vou me perdoar. — Ele suspirou, e eu poderia dizer que ele estava cansado. Sentando, eu corri minhas mãos sobre seu maxilar. — Eu não vou a lugar algum, e pensando nisso desta maneira, você receberá um prêmio depois de conseguir salvar os três pacientes amanhã.

Ele se virou e beijou minha mão.

— Pelo menos tire sua camisa, assim eu posso sentir você contra mim.

Com a expressão nos seus olhos, como eu poderia dizer não? Tirando a camisa, eu me virei para que ele pudesse soltar meu sutiã. Quando o fez, suas mãos viajaram pela minha espinha quando ele beijou minhas costas.

— Severus. — Engoli em seco, quando ele agarrou meu seio.

— Eu senti sua falta. — Disse ele, enquanto beijava minha espinha uma última vez.

Levantando-se, ele foi até o banheiro, e alguns segundos depois, ouvi o chuveiro ligar.

— Oh Merlin. — Eu gemi, deixando escapar a respiração que eu estava segurando em seus travesseiros. Passando ao meu lado, eu respirei o cheiro dele.

_O que... ? _Em sua mesa de cabeceira, havia uma cópia do meu livro trouxa favorito. Sentando-me, estendi a mão para ele. Severo havia sublinhado minhas citações favoritas, como se ele já soubesse quais eram. Ao ouvir o chuveiro desligar, eu coloquei o livro de volta para baixo, rastejei pra debaixo dos lençóis e fingi estar dormindo. Eu podia ouvi-lo caminhar ao redor do quarto por um momento, antes de ouvir o_ Nox_ e sentir a mudança no colchão. Seus braços vieram em volta de mim, me puxando para mais perto dele. Ele estava nu e frio, mas eu não disse nada, simplesmente pressionei meu corpo contra o dele, permitindo meus seios e mãos descansarem contra seu peito nu, com as minhas pernas entrelaçadas com as dele. Nunca me senti mais confortável em toda a minha vida, por causa de Severus, eu tinha encontrado um lugar para descansar.

— Eu senti sua falta também. — Sussurrei na escuridão.

* * *

_Hermione,_

_Eu sei que você queria que eu te acordasse, mas você parecia tão calma que eu não consegui. Então, já que está tecnicamente de férias, divirta-se. Eu volto para receber o meu prêmio, até então, a minha casa é sua casa. O café da manhã está na cozinha._

_Severus_.

Rastejando para fora da cama, fiquei desapontada por não poder estar no Saint Mungus com ele agora, especialmente depois que eu tinha trabalhado tão duro sobre estes dois casos. Severo iria finalmente tentar desfazer o dano na memória dos pais de Neville e de quebra, convencer a família da Sra. Naves a autorizar a transfusão dela e fazer o procedimento. Mas entendi que entre todos os seus Curandeiros auxiliares, familiares dos pacientes e até a mídia, simplesmente não havia espaço suficiente dentro daquele hospital para caber todos nós. Nós éramos estudantes, então é claro que ele tinha nos deixado de fora.

Agarrando minha camisa do chão, eu a coloquei e desci as escadas. Eu gemi, notando que ele tinha limpado a bagunça e feito mesmo o café da manhã antes de ir para o hospital. No balcão ele deixou outra nota:

_Torrada ligeiramente queimada, é estranho a sua obsessão por uma 'falta de perfeição' da minha parte, mas que seja. Severus._

Eu não contive uma risada, era incrível como ele se lembrava de tudo o que vivemos naquela semana tão longínqua. Se bem que eu também sabia como ele gostava do seu café da manhã. Uma arrara brilhante piscou ao meu lado e eu agarrei o copo de suco de laranja que ele tinha deixado para mim, antes de ir com o feitiço até a sala de estar e atendê-lo. Vasculhei o ambiente em busca da minha varinha, estava largada no sofá.

— Sim?

— Você está ouvindo a rádio? — Viviane me perguntou.

— Dê-me um segundo. — Procurei pelo rádio bruxo de Severus.

— Como você ainda não está ouvindo? — Attos estalou.

Eu não tinha percebido que eles estavam juntos no mesmo feitiço.

— Dormi demais.

— Você dormiu demais? Eu não estou engolindo isso...

— Shh! — Viviane pediu. — Devíamos estar lá, isso não é justo.

— Quanto trabalho você fez? — Attos questionou.

— Bem, com Hermione entrando como um cavaleiro em um cavalo branco o tempo todo, quem poderia fazer alguma coisa?

— Porra, você de alguma forma nos enganou para sermos seus coadjuvantes, Hermione!

— Eu não enganei ninguém. Agora, se vocês me dão licença, eu vou ouvir o noticiário e esperar o triunfo do professor Snape, enquanto eu como o meu café da manhã. — Respondi aos dois e acenei minha varinha para desfazer o feitiço.

Por mais que eu gostasse das travessuras deles, eu simplesmente não tinha energia esta manhã. Pulei para o sofá e aumentei o volume do rádio. Menos de uma hora depois o diretor do Saint Mungus, Draco Malfoy, dava uma entrevista em primeira mão e contava detalhes de como o feitiço nos Longbottons tinha sido bem sucedido e que dentro de algumas horas a transfusão de sangue da Sra Naves seria concluída e três dos pacientes com quadro irreversível do hospital, receberiam alta.

Eu ainda vibrava quando apanhei o pó de Flu e fui até minha casa.

* * *

**Severus.**

Eu não sabia o que esperava encontrar quando eu voltasse para casa. Metade de mim esperava que Hermione não tivesse corrido para casa dela, e a outra metade esperava que ela ainda estivesse na minha cama, enrolada e nua. No entanto, não foi nenhuma dessas coisas.

Minha sala tinha sido convertida em um pequeno escritório, com arquivos e livros em toda a mesa de café. Ela estava sentada com seu gato no colo, folheando páginas e páginas, e destacando grandes blocos de texto. Isso me lembrou da noite em que entrei na sala de conferência para encontrá-la ainda trabalhando. Largando minhas coisas no sofá, eu cheguei por trás dela, beijando seu pescoço.

— Eu pensei ter lhe dito para relaxar. Eu honestamente não preciso mais de muita ajuda com o caso.

— Não é o seu caso, é o meu. — Ela sussurrou, olhando de volta para mim. — Bem, realmente, é o caso dos meus pais.

Olhei ao redor da sala em todas as caixas empilhadas em torno dela.

— Você pesquisou tudo isso?

— Não há muita pesquisa sobre feitiços de memória, então eu basicamente comecei a partir do zero. Quando acho qualquer coisa, eu junto ao que já tenho. Sinto muito sobre a bagunça, prometo que vou limpar antes de sair. Só não quis ficar pesquisando lá em casa hoje.

_Merlin._ Sentando ao lado dela, tirei o meu manto.

— Está tudo bem, realmente. Eu tenho mais espaço aqui, mas eu estou confuso, por que você está olhando para isso agora?

— Por que você conseguiu desfazer um feitiço muito pior hoje. — Ela disse simplesmente e colocou o livro em cima da mesa, descansando a cabeça no meu colo. — Eu estou trabalhando tão rápido quanto eu posso...

— Você vai se matar com isso, Hermione. — Fiz uma pausa, tentando pensar sobre a melhor forma para expressar para minha próxima pergunta. — Por que você não me pediu ajuda? Você já tentou sozinha por anos e não conseguiu nada, então por que você não veio a mim?

— Quando eu te reencontrei no bar eu não tinha ideia de que você agora era Curandeiro. Durante a nossa semana juntos você me disse, mas isso nem importava mesmo, eu sempre fui consciente que teria que lidar com isso sozinha. — Ela confessou mantendo os olhos fechados. — E não quero deixar cair isso em seus ombros. Se eu deixar e você não conseguir reverter… eu tenho medo do que pode acontecer entre nós. Eu sou egoísta assim, acho que seria uma armadilha para nós falharmos. Então, sinto que preciso acabar com isso sozinha e... eu só não sei como, ainda.

— Tudo bem. — Assenti, entendendo cada um dos seus pontos. Peguei sua mão e beijei a parte de trás. — Quando você achar que precisa de mim, basta me dizer e eu estarei lá. Mas, por ora, apóio você.

Ela se sentou, trazendo seu rosto perto do meu.

— Por que você não age mais como eu acho que você vai agir?

— São tempos diferentes e isso — Apontei para nós dois — é uma via de mão dupla. Quero sair com você.

— Não estamos fazendo isso?

— Não, não estamos. Imagino que tenha decorado de algum livro da sua escola primária a definição de sair. Estamos entrando no recesso, então nós podemos ir para fora da cidade, até do país se você quiser. O que acha?

Seus olhos foram de um lado para o outro, como se estivesse digitalizando o meu rosto por algum sinal de algo.

— Hmmm... fora do país, parece muito bom. — Disse ela enquanto inclinava a cabeça para mim. — E você já deve saber, mas você foi incrível hoje.

Ela se inclinou e me beijou.

— Isso significa que eu recebo o tal prêmio agora?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e se levantou, tomando minha mão. Deixei que ela me arrastasse em direção ao quarto, onde me empurrou para a cama. Ela se despiu na minha frente com facilidade, e quando estava nua, se arrastou em cima de mim e começou a desafivelar meu cinto. Ela deslizou entre as minhas pernas, olhando diretamente para mim enquanto seus dedos encontraram seu objetivo, e começou seu trabalho mágico. Ela lambeu os lábios e mordeu o lábio inferior, e eu contraí em sua mão.

— Hermione...

— Sim?

Ela perguntou educadamente, conforme me acariciava com as duas mãos. Foda-se. Colocando minhas mãos atrás de mim, eu tentei me segurar.

— Você está tão excitado, professor... — Ela sussurrou enquanto se esticou para cima para beijar meu pescoço. — Diz pra mim o que você quer que eu faça.

— O... o quê? — Perguntei, quando meu cérebro já não estava se comunicando comigo.

— Diga-me o que você quer que eu faça, professor Snape.

Ela repetiu mais uma vez com um sorriso e correu o polegar sobre a cabeça, aplicando apenas a pressão certa para fazer qualquer homem enlouquecer de prazer. Eu não conseguia falar. Fazia muito tempo desde que tínhamos estado assim, e eu tinha quase esquecido como era.

— Desculpe-me, eu não posso esperar mais. — Disse a ela, quando eu agarrei a cintura dela e a virei, pulando as preliminares, eu precisava dela agora. Tirei minhas roupas tão rapidamente quanto humanamente possível, a ouvi rir e isso só fez com que eu a quisesse mais.

— Alguém está ansioso.

— Você não tem ideia.

A beijei com urgência e ela se agarrou em mim enquanto eu lentamente entrava nela e gemeu, cravando as unhas em minhas costas. Ignorando-a, eu levei o meu tempo para desfrutar da sensação dela. Eu saboreei a maneira como ela se apertou em mim, a sensação de seus seios enquanto eles esfregavam contra mim, do jeito que ela tremia de necessidade e o doce sabor de seus lábios. Estendendo a mão, ela segurou meu queixo, forçando-me a olhar para ela.

— Senti sua falta.

A intensidade da sua declaração me distraiu e ela me empurrou com toda a sua força, me obrigando a rolar até que ela estivesse por cima, se levantou por todo o meu comprimento, antes de deslizar de volta para baixo. Ela fez isso lentamente, provocando e foi um prazer quase intenso demais para suportar.

— Merlin! — Eu assobiei, me agarrando a ela enquanto ela me montava.

Eu não poderia evitar, cada vez que ela vinha, eu empurrava meu quadril para cima, dirigindo-me dentro dela com força, tentando combinar nosso ritmo. Envolvendo meus braços em torno dela, eu a abracei e a segurei com força... meses de provocação e frustração. Soltamos tudo, grunhindo e segurando um ao outro como se nossas vidas dependessem disso.

Quando ela jogou a cabeça para trás e arqueou as costas eu pude sentir seu espasmo em torno do meu comprimento, quando ela atingiu seu orgasmo. O suor do meu cabelo escorria em meus olhos e virando-a de costas novamente, eu levantei uma de suas pernas no meu ombro, me permitindo ir mais fundo do que jamais imaginei ser possível. Mordendo meus próprios lábios, agarrei seus seios, e prendi seus mamilos entre meus dedos, apliquei pressão suficiente para fazê-la gemer e se contorcer debaixo de mim, me inclinei para frente e tomei um de seus mamilos em minha boca.

— Severus... — Ela gemeu.

Eu não consegui me segurar, sugando a pele do seu pescoço, grunhi inaudível, segurando-a firmemente contra mim e gozei. Ela me segurou em seus braços enquanto nós dois ofegávamos.

— Por que eu disse 'não' a você? — Me perguntou.

Não respondi, saí de cima dela e me deitei ao seu lado.

— Se todos tivessem sexo assim, o mundo seria um lugar muito melhor. — Ela suspirou feliz, e eu ri, finalmente encontrando minha própria voz, respondi:

— Eu não poderia concordar mais. Devemos rezar por eles ou algo assim.

* * *

Meio dormindo, eu estendi a mão para ela. Mas não havia nada lá. Abrindo os olhos, eu toquei seu lado da cama, como se isso fosse fazê-la aparecer magicamente, mas ela se foi. O local onde ela estava deitada ainda estava quente. Eu rolei para olhar para o relógio. 02h33. Sentando-me, eu agarrei minha peça íntima, estremecendo com uma dor inesperada em meu ombro. Movendo-me para o espelho, notei as manchas arroxeadas e o arranhão vermelho assinalando o que as unhas dela tinham feito.

— Puta merda. — Sussurrei, me virando para que eu pudesse ver toda a extensão do dano. Eu nem sequer me lembro dela me arranhando tanto... independentemente disso, usei isso como uma medalha de honra enquanto caminhava pelas escadas.

Lá estava ela, arrumando todo o seu trabalho, vestindo nada além de uma camisa, _minha camisa_.

— Granger, volte para a cama.

Ela pulou, assustada ao me encontrar ali de pé.

— Dê-me um segundo. — Ela pediu, e continuou a arrumar os arquivos. — Se eu deixar aqui, amanhã você vai acordar antes de mim e limpar tudo novamente. E amanhã é o resultado final do sucesso da transfusão e...

Peguei-a e joguei por cima do meu ombro.

— Severus!

— Eu não consigo dormir, e eu tenho um grande dia no hospital amanhã. Eu preciso de você na cama. — Disse com determinação, enquanto a levava de volta para o meu quarto. Colocando-a na cama, deslizei para fora da minha única peça de roupa e me arrastei ao lado dela.

— Eu ouvi um monte de 'eus' nessa frase. — Ela sussurrou, enquanto pressionava as costas no meu peito me permitindo envolver meu braço em torno dela.

Ela cheirava a flores silvestres e sua pele estava quente contra a minha.

— Você precisa dormir também. — Murmurei, fechando meus olhos. — Quando vai entender que preciso de você nesta cama?

Ela suspirou e se aconchegou ainda mais contra mim. E eu mergulhei no sono sentindo o perfume do seu cabelo sob o meu nariz.

* * *

**Notas Finais**

Desculpem a demora com o capítulo, mas ele teve que ser reescrito do zero, porque fui colocada inesperadamente de quarentena e o notebook onde ele foi escrito ficou na empresa.

Quem notou uma certa família bruxa homenageada neste capítulo?

Todo mundo quietinho em casa, não é? Então aproveitem e leiam minha outra fic SS/HG em andamento: Estações, corre no meu perfil e acompanhem.

Beijos e até o próximo!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notas do Autor**

Aviso: Todas as personagens do universo Harry Potter, assim como as demais referências a ele, não pertencem ao autor desse texto, escrito sem nenhum interesse lucrativo, mas à JK Rowling.

Por favor, não me processem, eu só peguei emprestado para pura diversão.

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

* * *

**Hermione.**

Era estranho para mim ser tão desejada por alguém, da maneira que Severus me desejava. Eu não entendia, e ainda assim, eu estava estupidamente feliz sempre que eu estava com ele. Não é algo que eu consiga explicar, eu apenas me sinto... livre.

Ninguém fora do meu círculo íntimo, que hoje em dia se resumia a Luna, sabia sobre meus segredos, exceto ele. Eu sempre fui reservada com a minha vida, e ele também, não víamos sentido em falar com estranhos sobre como nos sentíamos ou como percebemos o mundo à nossa volta. Mas juntos, nós apenas parecíamos estar mentalmente prontos para atravessar aquela fresta particular de nossas memórias e se abrir um com o outro. Eu tinha jurado que nunca falaria sobre isso com ninguém até que eu o reencontrei, e desde aquela nossa primeira noite, meu mundo foi mudando.

— Qual o problema? — Perguntou Severus, quando ele veio por trás de mim, pegando meu olhar no reflexo do espelho.

— Nada. Onde é que nós vamos mesmo? — Perguntei.

— Vamos comemorar um encontro de fim de semana. — Anunciou ele.

Pegou minha mala e a dele, reduzindo as duas a meras miniaturas e enfiando no bolso do casaco. Eu fiquei o admirando enquanto descíamos as escadas. Ontem, esse homem havia conseguido salvar três pessoas com casos considerados irreversíveis e todos os programas de rádio e jornais de notícias bruxas insistiam em repetir sobre como o grande Severus Snape era incrível. E aqui estava ele, descendo displicentemente a escada com o cabelo ainda levemente molhado do banho.

— Você está perdida em seus pensamentos de novo. — Observou ele, quando me entregou o meu chapéu e o cachecol.

— Eu estava pensando sobre os casos...

— Não. — Ele ergueu a mão. — Passamos meses pensando sobre os casos. Agora é a hora de esquecer que nós já tivemos... — Ele parou e apalpou os bolsos. — Onde está a minha varinha?

— Na cozinha, o que me lembra... — Fui para a cozinha enquanto ele seguia atrás de mim. Abrindo a geladeira e os armários, comecei a pegar as maçãs, batatas fritas, água e enfiando dentro da minha bolsinha de contas

— O que você está fazendo?

— Quanto tempo mesmo você disse que ia levar para chegar lá?

— Quase nenhum, Hermione, nós vamos de Chave de Portal. Você vai sentir fome? Eu não estou julgando você, mas...

— É para nós dois, você já viu a neve lá fora? Se por acaso a Chave de Portal falhar, ou nos deixar presos em algum lugar...

Ele riu de mim.

— Você é pessimista demais.

Ignorando-o, eu peguei o resto das coisas e joguei dentro da bolsinha, então me virei e entreguei a sua varinha. Ele apenas sorriu para a criança dentro de mim e eu rosnei para ele quando comecei a caminhar de volta em direção à sala.

— Você acabou de...

— Eu pensei que nós estávamos com pressa, Sr. Snape? — Eu já estava colocando o meu casaco de inverno e botas de neve.

— Você não quer pegar alguns cobertores também?

Isso era realmente uma boa ideia, virei e comecei a ir em direção ao armário, mas ele interveio e agarrou a minha mão livre.

— Pensando bem, há muitas outras formas para se manter quente. — Disse com um sorriso perverso. — Vamos Hermione, vamos embora.

Crookshanks olhou para nós quando vedamos a lareira, e por um instante me senti mal.

— Draco e Astoria vão cuidar dele. — Ele me assegurou.

Ele tinha feito isso de novo.

— Por favor, pare de ler minha mente, é desconcertante.

— Não é minha culpa que você é tão fácil de ler, não preciso nem usar Legilimência.

Sentamos no sofá, esperando o troféu enferrujado que ele tinha transformado em Chave de Portal, acionar. Sua mão repousava sobre minha coxa, e seus dedos traçaram suavemente intrincados padrões em meus jeans.

— Tem certeza que foi tudo bem não passar o Natal com eles? — Perguntei, enquanto esperávamos.

Já era vinte e nove de dezembro, a consciência me chocou. Este ano inteiro tinha passado em um borrão, e em menos de três dias, seria um novo ano...

— Eu poderia lhe perguntar a mesma coisa.

Verdade.

— Eu e Luna não somos de grandes comemorações de Natal. Nós colocamos nossos pijamas e assistimos reprises de todos os filmes trouxas clássicos de Natal.

— Isso parece incrível.

— Estou falando sério, os Malfoys não costumam dar uma grande festa?

Ele havia passado o dia comigo em vez disso.

— Eles deram, e eu preferi não participar. As festas de Natal da família Malfoy são muito badaladas. A grande coisa sobre ter casos de vida ou morte, que não vamos discutir, é o fato de que ninguém espera que você faça alguma coisa. Como está Lovegood?

— Sentimental. Passou o dia na casa de noivo... vestindo um colorido e brilhante vestido. De alguma forma ela conseguiu tirar uma foto e enviar para mim, ele era verde e ela parecia… parecia ela, a Luna, sem nenhuma reserva.

Fechei os olhos e descansei contra o encosto do sofá. Minha irmãzinha estava apaixonada, e lhe caía muito bem.

— Você está feliz. — Ele afirmou, e eu me virei para olhar para ele.

Ele se inclinou para trás também e manteve a mão sobre a minha coxa. Sua barba estava quase aparente, porque ele parecia "muito cansado" para se preocupar com isso. Notei que ele estava usando o relógio que eu dei para ele no Natal, embora tivesse outros muito melhores.

— O quê?

— Estou feliz. — Eu disse simplesmente, quando eu coloquei minha mão sobre a sua e olhei para fora da janela.

— Eu também.

Voltando-me para ele, ele me beijou, tocando o lado do meu rosto, gentilmente chupou meu lábio inferior, e eu abri minha boca para ele em resposta. Ele aprofundou o nosso beijo apenas por um momento, antes do click característico de dez segundos para o acionamento da Chave de Portal nos tirar de nossa bolha. Com um grunhido de frustração, ele se afastou de mim. Entrelaçamos nossos dedos e aguardamos.

— Por que somos assim? — Sorri.

Ele sorriu quando olhou para mim, e depois voltou para o troféu.

— As coisas boas em nossas vidas vêm muito raramente para qualquer um de nós questioná-la. — Respondeu ele, quando o último segundo marcou nossa partida.

_Eu era uma coisa boa_.

* * *

**Severus.**

Eu ainda não sei o que é, mas era óbvio que ela mexeu comigo. Sim, ela era linda, inteligente, dedicada, leal, engraçada e sexy… _Bem, então, talvez eu soubesse_. Mas era como se tudo sobre ela me afetasse, ela nem sequer tinha que fazer algo. Apenas olhá-la lendo me deixava excitado.

Foi a luxúria entre nós que nos uniu, primeiramente, mas com o tempo a luxúria desvanecia e tudo passara a ser diferente. Eu sentia como se pela primeira vez alguém tivesse me dado óculos. O mundo já não era um borrão e eu podia ver tão claramente, que me perguntava como eu vivia tão cegamente antes. Eu estava bem ciente de que ela era dezenoves anos mais nova que eu, mas mesmo isso não parecia ser uma boa explicação.

Éramos como ímãs, e uma vez que estávamos perto o suficiente, não poderíamos deixar de ficar presos. Fui completamente arrebatado por ela.

— Uau. — Ela sussurrou, quando nós chegamos ao chalé. — É bonito.

Vi quando ela olhou ao redor com espanto.

— Por que nós não ficamos aqui fora por um tempo?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, e nos deitamos sobre o piso aquecido magicamente da varanda, com um aceno da minha varinha, enfeiticei o teto para que se tornasse transparente e nos permitisse ver o céu. Estávamos tão perto que nossos narizes quase se tocaram, mas somente ficamos ali olhando para o céu noturno.

— As estrelas são lindas aqui, parece o céu de Hogwarts. Nunca posso vê-las assim na cidade. — Ela meditou.

— Falando em Hogwarts, Aurora me informou que haverá uma chuva de meteoros esta noite. — Eu disse a ela, pegando sua mão na minha.

— Espere. — Ela disse puxado a mão e tirando a luva.

Ela enfiou a mão quente de volta na minha e ficamos deitados assim, cada um em nossos próprios pensamentos, de mãos dadas e olhando para as estrelas. O silêncio que se estabeleceu foi reconfortante.

— Severus! — Ela ofegou, apontando para o fim da cauda de uma estrela cadente.

O céu ainda estava claro por um momento antes de outro raio aparecer em frente, e depois outro, que fazia parecer que estava realmente chovendo raios de luz branca.

— Lembre-me de agradecer Aurora por isto. — Murmurei.

— Os trouxas acreditam que se fizermos desejos para elas, somos atendidos. Quantos desejos você acha que podemos fazer? — Ela perguntou.

— Quantos desejos você precisa? — Perguntei, sem conseguir tirar meus olhos do céu.

— Três.

Isso chamou a minha atenção, e eu virei minha cabeça para olhar para ela, mas ela não desviou o olhar do céu.

— Vamos acreditar em crenças trouxas? — Eu quis saber.

— Só desta vez. — Ela sorriu, e fechou os olhos. — Um: eu quero conseguir curar meus pais. Dois: quero que Luna seja feliz. Três...

Ela parou.

— Três? — Insisti.

Ela não olhou para mim, mas apertou minha mão. — Que isso aqui, seja o que for, dure.

Apertei a mão dela enquanto eu olhava de volta para o céu.

— Abracadabra, pêlos de cabra, quando eu estalar os dedos, faça essa garota não fugir mais lá de casa.

Ela ficou em silêncio por um segundo antes de ambos cairmos em um ataque de risos.

* * *

**Hermione.**

Virando de lado, eu assisti enquanto ele dormia... o que era assustador, e ao mesmo tempo, deslumbrante.

— Você está me olhando. — Ele disse, sem se preocupar em abrir os olhos e enterrou a cabeça mais funda no travesseiro.

— Desculpe...

— Basta perguntar tudo o que quer perguntar.

Sentei e tentei levantar os cobertores comigo, mas ele apenas puxou de volta para baixo. Eu tentei novamente, e de novo, ele puxou de volta.

— Severus...

— Meus olhos estão fechados, você não precisa se cobrir.

— Em primeiro lugar, por que isso importa se você não pode me ver? E em segundo lugar, estou me cobrindo porque eu estou com frio.

Ele estendeu a mão, colocando-a no meu seio e levemente sacudiu meu mamilo.

— Está mesmo com frio.

Empurrando a mão dele, eu peguei os cobertores e, desta vez, ele não me impediu.

— Qual é a sua pergunta?

— O que as pessoas fazem aqui no meio do nada?

Com um sorriso, ele abriu os olhos e olhou para mim. Seus olhos eram maus e sua expressão pervertida quando ele me puxou com os braços e beijou meu pescoço.

— Não é isso. — Eu soltei uma risada.

Ele sorriu junto comigo, e se sentou contra a cabeceira da cama, agora completamente acordado.

— Fazemos o que queremos fazer. Podemos caminhar para a cidade ou para a floresta. Eu vinha muito aqui quando queria ficar sozinho e pensar, então conheço todas as trilhas. Você trouxe sua vassoura com você, certo?

— Eu trouxe? Sim. Eu odeio voar? Também.

— Como você pode não gosta de voar? É uma bruxa.

— Bem, eu passei uma boa parte da minha vida não sendo uma. E trouxas só voam em aviões super seguros, não em vassouras.

— Eu podia jurar que seu primeiro beijo foi sobre uma vassoura.

Eu fiquei completamente chocada com a afirmação dele, porque era verdade. Mas o olhar orgulhoso no rosto dele me fez querer sorrir também.

— Como você sabe disso?

— Ouvi resmungos de Karkarof sobre isso durante meses. — Disse ele, enquanto se levantava e eu segui as linhas de seu corpo até que ele estalou os dedos. — Eu estou aqui em cima.

— Eu não tenho ideia do que você está falando.

— Não minta, você estava me verificando.

— Eu preciso me vestir. — Mudei de assunto, enquanto pegava algumas roupas e me dirigia para o banheiro.

Quando eu fechei a porta atrás de mim, me encostei e me vi olhando para os painéis de madeira que compunham o teto. Tudo era tão rústico, e mesmo assim ainda conseguia ter um toque contemporâneo.

Depois de assistirmos a chuva de meteoros, ele me deu um tour pelo chalé, que teve um total de cerca de dez segundos. Ele era pequeno e aconchegante, com uma lareira de pedra, e um fogão antiquado. Ele havia dito que era tecnicamente o chalé da família de sua mãe e era a única coisa que ela tinha dado para ele antes de morrer, porque ele amava aquele lugar.

— Leve o seu tempo, vamos voar de qualquer jeito independente da hora que você decidir sair. — Ele resmungou, enquanto estava fora da porta do banheiro.

Era típico de Severus só ter paciência quando ele queria.

— Estou pronta. — Respondi, abrindo a porta.

Ele me olhou e eu sorri.

— Quem está verificando quem agora?

— Vamos. — Resmungou novamente, me entregando o meu casaco antes de pegar nossas vassouras.

Tomando minha mão, nós caminhamos para fora de volta para a neve fresca. Era incrível; o gelo se formou nas pontas das árvores e os cervos pararam para nos olhar antes de saltar de volta para a floresta. Era uma curta caminhada do chalé até a clareira que ele disse que era seguro para voar sem sermos vistos, mas no momento que eu a vi, eu queria virar e voltar, mas ele já estava montando em sua vassoura. Relutantemente montei na minha.

— Isso não é nada seguro. — Eu disse, assim que planei uns poucos centímetros no ar.

— Vai ficar tudo bem, sua pragmática.

Ele disparou para cima e fez alguns círculos no ar antes de voltar ao lugar onde eu não tinha me mexido nenhum milímetro.

— O que você está fazendo aí ainda?

— Ficando segura.

Ele agarrou o cabo da minha vassoura, me levando com ele para o alto.

— Severus! — Gritei de olhos fechados.

— Ainda estamos vivos, Granger. — Ele sorriu e soltou o cabo da minha vassoura, me deixando planando vários metros acima do chão, percebi, quando arrisquei um olhar para baixo.

— Eu quero descer.

— Hermione Granger, desistindo? É uma blasfêmia. Vamos lá, Srta. Granger, só se segure bem e nós voaremos lentamente.

— É verdade que você pode voar sem uma vassoura? — Perguntei, tentando me distrair, pois estávamos começando a nos mover mais uma vez.

— Sim.

— Como você aprendeu?

— Você sabe que eu era um exímio inventor de feitiços, acompanhou Potter usar minhas invenções. Eu precisava de algo para me deixar escapar de Hogwarts, uma vez que havia feitiços anti-aparição no local. Só é permitido aparatação na escola ao Diretor em exercício. Eu não era um animago como McGonagall, então não podia simplesmente me transformar em um pequeno animal e fugir. Então inventei o feitiço.

— Voldemort também podia. Ele aprendeu com você?

— Sim, Voldemort ficou curioso em como eu sairia do castelo para as convocações e eu contei sobre o feitiço. Ele achou que era algo a se orgulhar, o fato de poder voar "sem vassoura ou testrálio".

— Você ensinou a mais alguém?

— Voar sem qualquer instrumento ou criatura mágica é um feito que requer muita habilidade para adquirir, mais do que a aparatação. Então é uma arte difícil e perigosa o suficiente para que muitos magos não se incomodassem em querer aprender. E Voldemort não queria gente demais com "sua" habilidade.

_Por que nada disso me surpreende? _O peguei me observando atentamente.

— O quê?

— Olhe só para você, não está se desequilibrando mais. Foi só focar na nossa conversa que parou de achar que cairia da vassoura.

Com certeza, eu parecia bem equilibrada no ar. Sorri.

— Sim, acho que você está certo.

— Isso significa que posso sair de perto?

— Não! — Gritei, em pânico.

Imediatamente meu tronco se desestabilizou e eu tombei para o lado esquerdo, quase caindo da vassoura. Severus estendeu a mão para me segurar e quase o arrastei comigo.

— Acalme-se! — Ele resmungou. — Hermione, Hermione...

— Desculpe.

— Eu vou ter que sair de perto de você ou nunca vai ter confiança o suficiente.

— Ou, no pior dos casos, você vai ficar preso segurando em mim para sempre.

Ele pensou por um momento antes de beijar meu nariz.

— Bom ponto.

* * *

**Severus.**

Eu estava tão malditamente ferido.

_Nota mental: nunca mais obrigar Hermione a voar em uma vassoura_.

— Severus, você não pode perder a véspera de Ano Novo também. — Declarou a cabeça visível de Narcisa pela lareira.

— Cissy, eu estou ocupado.

— Com o quê? Você já salvou aquelas pessoas. Parabéns, a propósito, já que você nem sequer se preocupou me mandar uma coruja avisando. Esta família nunca perdeu uma véspera de Ano Novo juntos, depois de tudo, e eu não vou permitir isso agora.

— Cissy...

— Por favor. — Ela implorou suavemente, e eu corri minhas mãos pelo meu cabelo em frustração.

Isso significava que eu tinha que ir embora com Hermione, e eu não queria, especialmente no início do Ano Novo. Tinha planejado mentalmente que nós estaríamos na cama, embrulhado nos braços um do outro quando a contagem regressiva começasse, não em uma festa.

— Severus. — De repente a voz de Lucius soou e era a cabeça dele que agora flutuava.

— Sério? Ela pediu para você falar comigo? O que eu tenho, doze anos e você é o monitor chefe?

— Quem é ela? — Ele perguntou, e eu congelei.

— O quê?

— Você nunca perdeu o Ano Novo com esta família, nem mesmo quando você tinha casos. Só pode haver uma razão, então, quem é a eleita?

Eu queria dizer a ele, apenas ainda não.

— Lucius, me deixe falar de novo com a Cissy.

— Bem, tudo bem. Mas você não pode mantê-la em segredo para sempre, Narcisa vai farejar.

— Não há pessoa nenhuma, vou sair com meus alunos.

Que diabos? Isso foi o melhor que eu pude pensar?

— Sério? — Perguntou Narcisa, quando retornou a cabeça na lareira. — Isso é ótimo, traga-os também, eu adoraria conhecê-los.

— Cissy... — Gemi.

— Certifique-se de que eles saibam que é um baile de gala.

E com isso, ela desligou.

— Puta que pariu! — Gritei para a lareira já sem chamas verdes.

— Está tudo bem? — Perguntou Hermione, esfregando os olhos quando entrou na sala de estar.

— De alguma forma consegui convidar toda a classe para a festa de Ano Novo de Narcisa Malfoy.

Movendo-se para a cozinha, eu procurei por algo para beber e escutei quando seus pés marcharam contra o chão, vindo em minha direção.

— Diga-me que você está brincando.

— Eu gostaria.

Encontrei o vinho que Hermione trouxe.

— Por quê?

— Ela queria que eu fosse e menti dizendo a ela que eu ia passar um tempo com meus alunos. A próxima coisa que eu sei, é que ela convidou todos. O que significa que eu preciso escrever para a classe, e você precisa de um vestido. — Respondi enquanto me servia de uma taça.

Ela não disse nada, e eu podia ver sua mente girando a mil quilômetros por minuto.

— O local estará cheio e todo mundo vai beber. Ninguém vai pensar sobre nós... — Eu disse, tentando tranquilizá-la e aliviar qualquer ansiedade que certamente estivesse nela.

— Na verdade, eu não estava preocupada com isso. — Ela respondeu, parecendo tão chocada quanto eu por sua própria revelação. — Eu só estava pensando que eu vou encontrar com pessoas importantes para você, mas seu ponto é mais importante...

— Não. Eu gosto de onde seus pensamentos estão indo. — Disse, me aproximando dela, que tentou desviar o olhar de mim, mas eu não deixei. — Você está começando a pensar como minha...

— Não diga isso. Se você disser, vai atrair azar. — Disse ela, com os olhos arregalados.

— Namorada. — Terminei com um sorriso.

Ela suspirou, deixando cair a cabeça no meu peito, derrotada.

— Você disse.

— Sim, disse. — Eu admiti e a abracei. — Mas eu sei o que você passou naquela casa, se não quiser ir, darei uma desculpa e não iremos.

— Não, tudo bem. Eu vou ficar bem.

— Gostaria de ficar aqui mais tempo, mas temos que voltar antes de tudo fechar. Você precisa realmente de um vestido.

Ela me beijou antes de se afastar de mim e voltar para o quarto.

— Eu vou arrumar minhas coisas. Você deve se apressar e escrever esses convites. Por outro lado, não importa quando você escrever, todos nós saltaremos à sua disposição.

Apanhei pergaminho e pena e rabisquei meu convite. Ele foi curto e rápido.

_**Amanhã, às nove horas, vocês devem estar na Mansão Malfoy para o meu último ato de bondade do semestre.**_

_**Professor Snape.**_

_**Nota: É um baile de gala.**_

Fiz mais onze cópias e disparei os bilhetes em labaredas verdes pela lareira com um aceno da minha varinha, Hermione leu o dela da porta do quarto.

— Seu último ato de bondade?

— Demais?

— Esta coisa que estamos fazendo...

— Namoro? — Provoquei.

— Isso! Faz com que recados como este não pareçam ameaçadores, você sabe disso, certo?

— Acredite em mim, uma vez que as aulas começarem de novo, Srta Granger, você não vai dizer isso. Eu posso manter minhas duas partes separadas.

Eu disse isso com um tom sério, tentando o meu melhor para soar ameaçador, apesar do fato de que eu não poderia deixar de tocá-la agora. Minhas mãos traçaram o lado das curvas de seus quadris.

— Como? — Perguntou ela.

Eu tinha finalmente descoberto por que eu não a tratava de forma diferente quando estávamos na sala de aula.

— Porque eu quero fazer de você a melhor maldita Curandeira que eu puder. O que significa que estarei em cima de você em cada turno. Você vai querer arrancar a minha cabeça, eu posso até mesmo ferir seus sentimentos, mas no final do dia, isso vai ajudar você a se tornar uma profissional melhor, então vai valer a pena para mim.

— Obrigada...

— Você não tem que me agradecer, apenas prepare-se. — Eu respondi, pegando-a e levando-a para o quarto.

— Para as aulas ou para...

Beijando-a, eu tirei seu suéter.

* * *

Tínhamos tomado um banho quente e Hermione se arrastou para a cama antes que eu pudesse detê-la. A neve caía muito forte para nós deixarmos o chalé de qualquer forma. No momento que eu fui para a cama com ela, percebi quão forte ela se agarrou em mim. Ela era diferente, nós éramos diferentes, mas também estávamos vivendo em uma bolha. O que aconteceria quando voltássemos ao mundo real e as aulas começassem? Eu estava ciente de que ela poderia fugir novamente. Amanhã seria o nosso primeiro teste para ver se poderíamos realmente fazer isso. Podemos realmente estar juntos? Eu estava bem ciente das consequências, mas quando eu pesava a alternativa de deixá-la ir, os riscos superavam de longe os efeitos de uma vida sem ela.

Alcançando minha varinha convoquei meu diário de comunicação e escrevi uma mensagem para Astoria.

_**Ela vai precisar de um vestido para o baile de Ano Novo**_**.**

Eu nem sequer tive tempo para deixar o diário de lado antes que ela respondesse.

_Você está trazendo a sua aluna/namorada? Bem vindo ao lado negro, Severus._

_**Eu convidei todos os meus alunos, e quem disse que ela é minha namorada?**_

Ela é, mas Astoria não precisava saber disso.

_Claro, você sempre ajuda seus estudantes do sexo feminino a fazer compras de vestidos quando elas são convidadas para a festa de sua "quase" família? É um lado especial dos professores?_

_**Astoria, você pode ajudar ou não?**_

_Bem, posso. Mas, primeiro, eu preciso conhecê-la_.

_**Não.**_

Hermione não ia passar por isso.

_Então, como você espera que eu compre um vestido se eu nem sei como ela é? Qual é o tamanho dela, ou mesmo do que ela gosta?_

_**Sua cor favorita é azul-petróleo.**_

Momentos depois, um pelúcio brilhante saltitou dentro do nosso chalé minúsculo.

— Urgh. — Hermione gemeu em seu sono e virou para o outro lado, se afastando da claridade.

Levantando-me, eu fui até a sala e sussurrei para ela:

— Eu mandei uma mensagem para você em vez de um Patrono por uma razão Astoria.

— Eu preciso conhecê-la. — Ela lamentou. — Draco já conhece, e você, obviamente, se preocupa com ela. Eu preciso conhecê-la antes de agir como se ela fosse apenas alguma estudante normal na festa. Por que você está todo estranho?

— Eu vou falar com ela sobre isso, está bem?

Não tinha certeza por que eu estava sendo "estranho", só estava preocupado sobre como Hermione reagiria. Ainda havia um risco de fuga da parte dela.

— Fale rápido... — Ela disse, então sumiu quando um pequeno choro estridente soou no fundo. — Merda, eu o acordei.

Ela desfez o Patrono na minha cara quando o choro do seu bebê alcançou o volume total. Balançando a cabeça, voltei para o quarto, apenas para descobrir Hermione sentada, olhando para mim. Eu ri da expressão em seu rosto.

— O que é mais importante do que dormir? — Ela perguntou.

— Desculpe, estava tentando conseguir um vestido para você.

Seu rosto suavizou, mesmo que ela fingisse que ainda estava brava comigo.

— Você não precisa fazer isso. Tenho certeza de que seria capaz de encontrar algo bom para mim. Tenho alguns vestidos em casa que devem servir.

— Será que você tem algum vestido feito sob medida da Madame Malkin ou Stefano Gabbana?

Ela olhou para mim como se eu tivesse louco.

— Eu tenho uma bolsa Prada… — Ela disse devagar.

— Correndo o risco de soar como um verme materialista...

— Uma festa da família Malfoy é para alta sociedade bruxa. Certo.

Ela balançou a cabeça parecendo um pouco confusa e divertida.

— Astoria conhece as pessoas. Ela pode ajudar, e às vezes ela pode até revelar-se útil. — Sorri em uma tentativa de aliviar o clima. — Ela só quer conhecê-la primeiro.

— Tudo bem. — Respondeu ela, deitando de novo.

— Tudo bem? — Pisquei.

— Tudo bem. Eu lembro dela em Hogwarts, eu era monitora lembra? Ela era uma das poucas sonserinas agradáveis. E vou encarar a família Malfoy de qualquer maneira, nada pode ser pior que eles. Além disso, se eu encontrá-los separadamente, não vai parecer esmagador e eu não vou entrar em pânico.

— Não há necessidade de pânico. Astoria está amando o fato de que estamos juntos. Severus Snape finalmente está quebrando suas próprias regras sobre a vida. — Ela não parecia que acreditava em mim. — Você vai ficar bem.

* * *

**Hermione.**

Nós não tínhamos sido capazes de sair da cabana até a tarde do dia seguinte. O encanamento tinha congelado, e Severus teve que refazer cada um dos encantamentos domésticos do chalé. Além de tudo isso, eu não tinha nada agradável para usar, apenas jeans e um suéter amarelo-brilhante que me fazia parecer um pintinho. E para piorar as coisas, tínhamos perdido a ativação da Chave de Portal e ela só acionou novamente depois de três horas.

— Estou uma bagunça. Por favor, vamos até a minha casa para que eu possa me trocar... por favor... — Implorei.

— Não dá tempo. — Respondeu ele.

— A festa é daqui cinco horas, ainda há tempo de sobra.

Ele olhou para mim como se não pudesse acreditar que eu tinha dito isso.

— Quanto tempo você leva para escolher uma roupa na parte da manhã? Você muda, pelo menos, três vezes. Em cima disso, quanto tempo você gasta arrumando seu cabelo? E sempre consegue fazer um lado da sua maquiagem errado de modo que você tem que acabar refazendo. Também não vamos esquecer sobre seus acessórios que basicamente deixam você frustrada por não combinarem com o que está usando...

— Está bem, eu entendi seu ponto Severus, desculpe-me por querer ter uma boa aparência.

— Eu não estou reclamando, Hermione, mas o meu ponto é que nós simplesmente não temos tempo para você ir para casa se trocar, para que você possa conhecer Astoria escolhendo uma roupa nova e mudando novamente. A questão realmente é que nós só temos cinco horas. Além disso Astoria é a última pessoa que vai se importar. Depois de tudo, ela vai usar calças pretas e uma túnica de lã para o baile. Além disso, a Chave de Portal já vai nos deixar lá.

Um segundo depois eu olhei para o edifício do condomínio, quando ele me puxou para as portas da frente. Tudo que eu podia pensar quando ele abriu a porta do edifício para mim foi... _eu estou cometendo um erro_? O que ela vai pensar de mim? Severus continuou dizendo que não havia necessidade de se preocupar, mas eu não estava conseguindo me controlar. O que nós parecíamos do lado de fora? Afinal, eu e Draco éramos desafetos declarados desde a época da escola. E agora, eu estava dormindo/namorando um homem, que era vários anos mais velho que eu, e eu também era sua aluna. Eu não poderia sequer dizer a ela que eu tinha um emprego que não fosse estagiar no Saint Mungus por intermédio do programa do escritório de Severus.

— Ela está tendo um ataque de pânico. — Disse Severus para a mulher, quando ela abriu a porta.

— Vocês estão atrasados!

Ela olhou para mim e franziu a testa.

— Houve problemas no chalé. — Disse Severus, quando ela nos deu espaço para entrar.

— Você não respondeu nenhum dos meus Patronos.

— Por que eu me incomodaria em responder, se eu soubesse que nós teríamos essa discussão de qualquer maneira?

— Rá! — Eu ri em voz alta e os dois se viraram para olhar para mim e eu rapidamente fechei minha boca. — Desculpe, foi engraçado.

Ela sorriu.

— Está vendo? Não está mais nervosa.

Severus sorriu também, e eles se cumprimentaram.

— Irritante, não é? — Draco suspirou, enquanto ele chacoalhava um bebê tão loiro quanto ele em seus braços. — Eles vivem brigando assim o tempo todo.

Astoria se aproximou, limpando a baba do rosto do filho.

— Desculpe a bagunça. — Disse ela, fazendo um gesto ao redor da sala. — Este pequeno não dá uma pausa para ninguém.

— É... bom conhecer sua casa.

— Você está pronto para ir? — Draco perguntou enquanto acenava para Severus.

— Ir? — Eu me virei para ele.

Ele assentiu.

— Draco, o pequeno Scorpius e eu, vamos dar um tempo a vocês para ficarem prontas. Se você precisar de mim para qualquer coisa, chame.

— Não se preocupe, tudo vai ficar bem, vocês podem ir. — Disse Astoria, quando ela me puxou para o seu lado antes que eu pudesse dizer outra palavra.

Ele veio até mim e beijou meu rosto.

— Ahhh... — Draco e Astoria disseram, ao mesmo tempo, e Severus olhou irritado para eles.

— Tchau. — Ele sussurrou para mim.

— Tchau.

Nenhum de nós se moveu.

— Sério? Desapeguem, vocês vão se ver outra vez. — Disse Astoria para nós e Severus finalmente conseguiu se afastar e se dirigiu para a porta com Draco e Scorpius.

— Qualquer coisa que ela disser sobre mim é uma meia verdade. — Acrescentou antes de Draco o empurrar para fora.

— Eu nunca o vi tão apegado a alguém. — Disse ela enquanto exalava profundamente, virando-se para mim, ela estendeu a mão e sorriu calorosamente. — É tão bom te conhecer oficialmente, Hermione. A época da escola não conta, espero que nós não tenhamos a assustado muito.

— Não. E... você é tão animada, então, que ótimo conhecê-la de verdade. — Sorri gentil.

— Algumas pessoas dizem que sou louca, mas obrigada. Quer um pouco de vinho?

— Não, eu prefiro não ficar tonta antes da festa de hoje à noite.

— Ah, então nós somos completamente diferentes. Só posso passar por estas coisas se eu estiver tonta. — Ela pegou uma garrafa da sua cozinha antes de caminhar para a parte traseira do seu apartamento. — Os vestidos estão aqui, venha. — Ela chamou.

Todo o chão da sala estava coberto com brinquedos e artigos de bebê, mas quando chegamos ao corredor, eu finalmente comecei a ver o quão bom seu apartamento era. E por incrível que pareça, ela tinha enquadrado discos de tudo, desde os Beatles até Led Zeppelin, em suas paredes, como fotografias.

— Boa música. — Eu disse quando paramos na porta.

— Obrigada, eu sou uma fanática e tive que apresentar música trouxa a Draco. Ele não assume, mas também é louco por ela. Ah, aqui estamos nós, o quarto dos vestidos. — Disse ela quando abriu a porta para um quarto com um armário cheio de vestidos bonitos.

Não quaisquer vestidos... vestidos que eu não podia sequer sonhar em comprar. Quando Severus tinha perguntado se eu tinha algum vestido Gabbana, eu pensei que ele estava louco. Eu sabia quanto aqueles vestidos custavam, o mais barato, era na faixa de quase quatro mil galeões. Quem teria um daqueles 'no armário'? Aparentemente, Astoria Malfoy.

— Minha mãe me comprou vestidos durante todo o ano antes do meu casamento na esperança de que eu gostasse. Eu só não tenho coragem para lhe dizer que eu nunca usei nenhum deles. Graças a Deus você tem peitos, ou nenhum deles serviria.

_Estes pareciam custar muito mais do que quatro mil galeões_.

— Astoria eu não posso...

— Severus disse que seria difícil. Ele também disse para lembrá-la de que não tem outra escolha e dizer... — Ela suspirou e pegou um pergaminho do bolso. — "você realmente quer perder um evento onde todos os seus colegas vão tentar aparecer"?

— Severus... — Eu suspirei, apertando a ponta do meu nariz, um hábito que eu tinha recentemente adquirido depois que reencontrei um certo _alguém_.

— Ele está apaixonado, é tão bonitinho. — Ela sorriu e meus olhos se arregalaram com a palavra... infelizmente, ela notou. — Oh, vocês não disseram a palavra ainda.

Eu tinha que melhorar em controlar minhas expressões faciais.

— Ele não disse...

— Não, eu só adivinhei, ele simplesmente está muito feliz. Não me lembro de jamais vê-lo assim. É por isso que eu_ tinha_ de conhecê-la.

— E?

O que ela achava?

— Se você não está levando a sério, não fique com ele. — Disse ela com sinceridade enquanto estava na minha frente. — Você é linda, uma heroína da guerra, inteligente o suficiente para entrar em qualquer hospital bruxo e ganhar o seu respeito. Ele não a manteria no seu grupo apenas porque ele está atraído por você. Ele é sério sobre esse tipo de coisa. Draco me disse que ele tentou espremê-la e você ainda lutou, o que demonstra o quanto você é forte o suficiente. Severus não tem uma chance no inferno. Ele vai ficar com você até o fim dos tempos, é apenas o tipo de pessoa que ele é... até que ele se machuque.

— Como já fez no passado.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

— Ele não era perfeito, ninguém realmente é. Mas o que ela fez com ele o esmagou. Então, se você não está levando a sério... se você não pode lutar por ele tanto quanto ele lutaria por você, então, por favor, termine antes que ele vá mais fundo.

— Eu estou fundo demais nisso. — Murmurei, no fundo da minha garganta seca. — Eu estive com alguns caras, mais do que eu me orgulho, realmente. Eles vêm, passamos um bom tempo juntos, e eles vão, e eu sigo em frente. Mas com Severus, é como se eu estivesse enraizada no solo, e essas raízes crescem mais fortes e mais profundas a cada dia que passa. Eu não sei o que vai acontecer no futuro, mas eu quero lutar por ele.

Ela pegou um vestido dos seus muitos cabides.

— Então vamos começar. Primeira batalha: impressionar Cissy e Lucius. E quando você entrar na sala, nenhum deles será capaz de te esquecer.

Eu gostava de Astoria.

* * *

**Notas Finais**

Até o próximo!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notas do Autor**

Aviso: Todas as personagens do universo Harry Potter, assim como as demais referências a ele, não pertencem ao autor desse texto, escrito sem nenhum interesse lucrativo, mas à JK Rowling.

Por favor, não me processem, eu só peguei emprestado para pura diversão.

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

* * *

**Severus.**

Verificando o relógio pela enésima vez naquela noite, me vi incapaz de conter minha ansiedade, passava das vinte e uma e todos os meus alunos estavam aqui, com exceção de Hermione. Aparentemente, ela tinha mesmo que ir para casa dela para fazer algo e viria de lá. Cinco horas são mais do que suficiente para se arrumar, _sei_.

Hermione sempre demorava na parte da manhã. Eu fazia o café da manhã completo, escrevia correspondências, estava em minha segunda xícara de chá e terminando a leitura do Profeta Diário para que ela descesse as escadas. Sim, ela sempre estava linda e radiante, e sim, eu apreciava todo o esforço que ela fazia em se embelezar, mas há dias em que essa demora me incomodava profundamente.

— Você parece tenso. — Disse Draco quando se aproximou de mim com uma taça de champanhe. Astoria estava fora olhando seu filho.

— Eu estou bem.

— Ela estará aqui em breve, se concentre apenas nos outros. Olhe para eles, eles ainda são uns novilhos. — Ele sorriu.

Eu resmunguei em concordância, olhando quando Attos Logan animadamente falava com Lucius e o resto dos bruxos mais velhos. Os homens riam o tempo todo com ele, balançando a cabeça com suas histórias.

— Você fechou o ano deles com chave de ouro, com esse convite. — Disse Draco para mim quando seu olhar seguiu os outros estudantes que estavam fazendo o seu melhor para socializar e se conectar com contatos importantes do mundo bruxo... como Hermione deveria estar fazendo. Meus olhos se estreitaram e eu verifiquei o relógio novamente. Qualquer um que foi convidado já estava aqui, até o Ministro da Magia.

— É o mínimo que posso fazer por eles, com todos os pacientes que eu vou jogar para eles na próxima semana. Se eles não me odeiam agora, na próxima semana isso vai mudar rapidamente.

— Ela chegou. — Disse ele olhando para a entrada, e minha cabeça virou para trás.

Não havia uma única palavra que minha mente podia formar. Ela usava um vestido de festa justo claro entrelaçado com dourado. Estava deslumbrante e com cada passo lento dela para frente, eu queria ir em direção a ela, me peguei fazendo exatamente isso quando Draco agarrou meu braço.

— Você não pode simplesmente ir até ela, Granger não é a sua acompanhante, é sua aluna. — Ele me lembrou.

_Vamos lá_

— Você está linda.

Eu queria ir ao seu encontro, mas assim como eu a tinha visto, todo o resto de seus colegas também, Logan foi o primeiro a alcançá-la. Eu sabia que eles eram aliados, até amigos agora, mas ainda me incomodava como eles estavam familiarizados um com o outro, e como ela poderia rir com ele tão facilmente.

— Cuidado agora, o seu ciúme é evidente. — Draco sorriu, antes de tomar um gole de sua bebida.

— Eu não sei do que você está falando.

— Severus! — Lucius gritou por cima da música, e eu poderia dizer que a bebida já estava fazendo efeito. Ele veio junto com alguns dos seus amigos e pôs o braço em volta de mim.

_Ah não_.

— Sras. e Srs. — Ele gritou, em seguida, esperou que a música lentamente abaixasse. — Sras. e Srs., eu orgulhosamente proclamo que o meu melhor amigo, Severus Snape, é o melhor Curandeiro de todo o mundo bruxo. E, além disso, também é o melhor pocionista de Londres e como sei que todos vamos precisar de uma poção de cura ressaca mais tarde, brindemos a ele.

Todos aplaudiram e riram, elevando seu copo para mim. Lucius se virou e apertou minha mão antes de ser puxado para dentro da loucura da noite.

— Bem, isso foi bonito. — Elena Colton, sorriu com uma taça aos lábios. Ela estava vestida para matar, em um vestido vermelho sangue.

— Quanto tempo não a vejo. — Cumprimentei.

— Muito tempo. — Ela sussurrou de volta. — Dance Comigo.

Não era uma pergunta. Ela pegou minha mão, me arrastando para o centro da sala.

— Elena...

— É o mínimo que você pode fazer, depois de me levar para cama com você e não fazer absolutamente nada. — Ela sorriu quando nós dançamos.

— Perdoe-me. — Eu disse a ela, na pista de dança. Procurei Hermione, mas havia mais pessoas se juntando a nós na pista, e não consegui encontrá-la no meio da multidão.

— Não até que você me leve para sair em um encontro adequado.

— Desculpe-me, mas não posso, estou com alguém.

— Com a garota do "é complicado"? — Ela perguntou com certo grau de irritação em sua voz. — Pensei que você tivesse terminado.

— Foi mais como uma pausa dramática.

_Onde ela estava?_

— Ela é o que você está procurando?

— Não. — Eu disse rapidamente, um pouco rápido demais, na verdade.

Finalmente, vi Hermione em pé em um grupo conversando com o resto de seus colegas de classe. Eu podia me permitir chegar mais perto dela agora que outros alunos estavam ao redor.

— Elena, você é uma mulher atraente e bem sucedida. Tenho certeza de que qualquer homem ficaria mais do que feliz por estar com você.

— Só você que não.

Era a verdade, eu não ia me desculpar, porque não estava realmente arrependido. Quando a música chegou ao fim, eu me afastei dela e me dirigi para o canto da casa. Cheguei o mais perto que pude para ouvir a conversa deles.

— Quanto você acha que este lugar vale?

— Dez milhões, fácil.

— Isso importa?. — Sua voz chegou aos meus ouvidos.

— Fácil para você dizer, aposto que você cresceu indo a festas como estas. Basta olhar para o seu vestido. Os trouxas também costumam ser ricos assim?

— Fico feliz em ouvir que você anda inspirado. — Eu cortei antes que ela pudesse responder, e todos eles se viraram e se afastaram como se eu fosse um dementador.

— Você os está assustando, Severus. — Narcisa disse, quando ela se juntou ao meu lado e olhou para todos. — Embora eu me pergunte que, se eles estão tão intimidados por você, então provavelmente não são bons no trabalho.

Eu sorri por dentro, quando captei o que ela estava fazendo.

— Eles são, de longe, a pior classe que eu já tive.

— Oh, meu amado Merlin! — Disse ela com um suspiro falso, mas eu sabia que por dentro ela estava sorrindo.

— Nós somos tão bons quanto o nosso professor. — Hermione falou, e eles olharam para ela como se fosse louca.

— Temos que ser muito bons, então. — Acrescentou Attos.

— Oh, somos ótimos. — Viviane disse, e Hermione a cumprimentou, como se tivessem planejado.

— Bem, parabéns a vocês três pela coragem. — Narcisa sorriu. — Severo, mostre a eles misericórdia.

— Misericórdia? Professor Snape? Sra. Malfoy me desculpe, mas nenhum de nós sabe do que está falando. — Disse Hermione, e alguns deles lutaram contra o riso.

Eu não tinha notado até agora que, com exceção de Viviane, ela era a única mulher, e com ela de pé no meio, parecia uma rainha.

— Srta Granger. — Cumprimentou Narcisa.

— Está linda a festa.

Narcisa a olhou, estreitando os olhos.

— A mansão não estava tão bem decorada da última vez, não é mesmo?

_Merda._

Parecia que alguém tinha atirado no coração de Hermione. O orgulho, a alegria e tudo o que ela tinha há momentos atrás, sumiu com a menção da visita anterior à mansão. No entanto, ela não deixou cair sua cabeça, em vez disso, ela forçou um sorriso.

— Sim, estava um caos. Era outro tempo. — Ela respondeu educadamente, não muito perturbada.

Ninguém mais poderia perceber, mas a Hermione de mais cedo desapareceu. A pessoa que sorri na frente de nós agora era uma estranha para mim.

— É um mundo pequeno e que gira bastante, basta analisarmos as circunstâncias que a estamos recebendo hoje.

— Narcisa, por que você não...

— Querido! — Ela me ignorou, chamando Lucius. — Olhe só quem é aluna de Severo novamente.

_Inferno._

— Ah, sim, a Srta Granger, uma incansável por conhecimento. — Disse Lucius quando se aproximou. — Os genes Granger sob a tutoria de Severo e no hospital que o meu filho administra? O mundo é bem irônico às vezes. — Ele apertou a mão de Hermione, e poderia muito bem ter sido uma faca, mas ela aceitou graciosamente. — Eu posso ver isso agora... se me entende. Você já é uma heroína e tenho certeza que vai se tornar uma boa Curandeira.

— Não lhe dê muito crédito. A Srta Granger tem que trabalhar tanto quanto qualquer um deles, o Sr. Logan aqui tem estado em seus calcanhares desde o primeiro dia, e no momento ele é um bom candidato para o lugar no topo na classe. — Eu disse tentando mudar o rumo da conversa.

Felizmente, deu certo e todos eles começaram a conversar animadamente... exceto Hermione. Ela deu um passo para trás, permitindo que o grupo cercasse Lucius, até que ficou fora do círculo e ninguém pareceu notar. Ela olhou para mim e seus olhos eram maçantes, mas me deu um sorriso falso, tentando me convencer de que ela estava bem, antes de virar e desaparecer na multidão.

Eu tive que esperar um momento, rindo das piadas que eu nem sequer ouvi, e acenando para comentários que não poderia me importar menos, saí finalmente me desculpando e segui a direção que ela tomou, tentando não chamar a atenção para mim quando subi as escadas. Eu vi o fim da cauda de seu vestido desaparecer ao virar o corredor quando ela entrou em um dos banheiros. Antes que a porta se fechasse completamente, eu escorreguei atrás dela. Ela tirou os sapatos que calçava, e estava tentando o seu melhor para respirar lentamente.

— Respire. — Eu disse a ela, puxando-a em meus braços. — Apenas continue respirando.

— Eu estou bem. — Ela declarou com força, se endireitando, mais uma vez.

— Está mentindo. — Beijei o lado de seu ombro. — Você pode fingir para todo mundo, menos para mim.

Fui para o lado dela e, juntos, afundamos no chão. Eu a puxei para o meu colo, e seu vestido se espalhou em torno de nós, proporcionando-nos a nossa própria ilha particular. Ela descansou a cabeça no meu peito e corri minha mão para cima e para baixo de suas costas.

— Eu quis vir, Severo. Eu sabia que ouviria coisas sobre o passado, mas mesmo assim pisei no seu mundo, então eu tenho que aceitar isso. Não posso simplesmente quebrar quando as pessoas insinuam o que fizeram comigo. Às vezes eu acho que eu mesma deveria simplesmente sair e dizer o que passei naquele ano. Mas se eu fizesse isso, então realmente seria uma coitada... quem quer ser conhecido assim? Eu ainda sofro com o que me fizeram porque eu ainda tenho fé nas pessoas. Eu acho que ninguém é totalmente mau. Narcisa ajudou o Harry no final, e o Draco só era daquele jeito por erros dos pais, não foi culpa dele. Eu seria uma pessoa terrível se não os perdoasse. Mas achei que disfarçaria melhor que ainda tenho medo de pensar naquele dia. — Ela sussurrou. — Eu não quero ser a garota que sempre se desfaz, aquela que sempre precisa ser salva.

— Qual é o ponto de estar com alguém, se ele não pode te salvar de vez em quando?

Ela balançou a cabeça.

— Eu nunca salvei você.

Ela realmente não tinha ideia do que ela significava para mim.

— Você me salvou apenas por estar aqui. Eu era miserável antes de você, e nem sequer sabia disso. E eu estava enganado, os últimos quatro meses foram os melhores da minha vida inútil. E em... — Fiz uma pausa e verifiquei o relógio. — seis segundos, espero que o Ano Novo faça jus a isso.

Ela olhou para mim e me beijou até que o barulho dos fogos de artifício explodiram fora da janela.

— Feliz Ano Novo.

— Feliz Ano Novo. — Ela sussurrou de volta, e se afastou para olhar para eles. Quando ela reuniu seu vestido em suas mãos, ela se arrastou ainda mais no meu colo e acariciou minha nuca. — Nós estamos no melhor lugar da casa.

— Sim, estamos.

* * *

**Hermione.**

Passamos quase uma hora lá dentro, apenas observando os fogos de artifício, e depois disso, apenas conversando. Curiosamente, eu não conseguia sequer lembrar do que falamos, tudo o que eu lembrava era quão pesado meu coração estava quando ele decidiu que precisávamos voltar. Agarrando meus sapatos, ele segurou a porta aberta enquanto eu caminhava para fora.

— Oh Merlin... — Eu ouvi um curto suspiro à nossa esquerda.

Lá estava Viviane, em seu vestido azul-marinho. Seus olhos voaram para mim, depois para Severus, antes que ela saísse correndo de volta para baixo da escada.

Deixei meus sapatos, agarrei meu vestido para cima e corri atrás dela. Eu podia ouvir Severus me chamando, mas não me importei, precisava pará-la. Todo mundo estava bêbado ou cansado demais para nos perceber quando passamos direto por eles e pela porta da frente. Eu tremia no frio da calçada sob meus calcanhares, mas eu não parei de correr atrás dela.

— Viviane espere! — Gritei, quando chegamos nos jardins.

Ela se virou e cuspiu com todo o ódio do mundo dirigido a mim, com a varinha em riste.

— Fique longe de mim!

— Viviane...

— Você me enoja! Eu faço o que tenho de fazer, porque eu não tenho nenhuma escolha. Meus pais não são ao menos bruxos. E eu não tinha dinheiro para pagar a Castelobruxo. Esta é a minha chance, este é o meu momento para fazer algo por mim e ajudar minha família. Então eu tiro a roupa e danço seminua na frente dos homens para que eu possa cursar a especialização, e eu me odeio por isso. Esse tempo todo eu estive me rebaixando sempre que estou perto de você, porque eu queria ser como você. Eu pensava, 'Uau, aqui está uma mulher, uma nascida trouxa que lutou na guerra e está no topo da classe, que está fazendo isso da maneira certa'. O que você está fazendo é baixo, você está tendo um caso com o professor! E você nem precisa! Você é repugnante!

— Você acha? — Perguntei a ela, enquanto ela estava no canto tremendo de raiva. Ela desviou o olhar sem dizer uma palavra. — Quando eu descobri o que você fazia para pagar os estudos, eu nunca pensei menos de você e eu nunca achei você repugnante. Você pode me julgar o quanto quiser, mas você não me conhece. A ideia que você faz de mim não é algo que me incomode. Você pode pensar o que quiser sobre mim, e eu ainda vou ser eu mesma.

Me virei para ir embora quando ela gritou novamente.

— Eu vou dizer ao diretor do programa de extensão. Vou fazer você e ele serem expulsos da Castelobruxo e do programa no Saint Mungus. Há outros professores e você estará fora...

— Não, você não vai. Mas se quer ser tão estúpida, vá em frente e tente. Mas, primeiro, deixe-me te mostrar os cenários. Opção um: se isso sair do jeito que você espera, serei envergonhada na Castelobruxo, e o Professor Snape, provavelmente, vai parar de dar aula para a nossa classe, mas ele ainda será um grande Curandeiro e um excelente Pocionista. Você, por outro lado, vai perder sua grande chance de melhorar, porque todos nós sabemos que ele é a melhor maneira de nos ajudar a progredir. Cenário dois: e esse eu montei apenas porque você me irritou, Severus Snape e a heroína e melhor amiga de Harry Potter vs. uma dançarina de boate. Nós vamos destruí-la, então, se você quiser tentar, tudo bem. Se você quer me odiar, vá em frente, mas você não vai destruir tudo que o Severus construiu para si, eu não vou deixar você fazer isso.

Eu me senti mal por ter que fazer isso com ela. Ela tinha razão por estar zangada comigo, mas era a minha vez de salvar Severus, mesmo de forma minúscula. Ele não ia ser um mártir de novo. Não ia se esconder num papel de vilão.

Talvez eu fosse uma víbora, disposta a fazer o que fosse necessário para continuar meus próprios objetivos e salvar a minha felicidade, mesmo que isso significasse ferir outras pessoas. O pensamento me fez mal.

* * *

— Então... quem vai me dar pistas do que diabos está acontecendo? — Perguntou Attos, olhando entre mim e Viviane que agora trabalhávamos em lados opostos da enfermaria. Tinha se passado uma semana desde o réveillon e nós ainda não tínhamos falado uma palavra uma com a outra, só fazíamos o nosso trabalho, fingíamos que uma não via a outra e depois íamos para casa.

Ela não lhe respondeu, nem eu.

— Tudo bem, então. — Ele se inclinou para trás.

Severus tinha apenas vindo até mim uma vez e foi na noite do baile.

_Você está fugindo?_

Isso era tudo o que ele queria saber. Ele me frustrava com o quanto estava descontraído sobre tudo isso. No entanto, eu não estava fugindo. Mesmo se quisesse, não conseguia encontrar forças para correr dele mais, estava cansada de correr. Agora que estávamos vivendo basicamente no hospital, estudando casos, pegando chás ou apenas ministrando poções, eu mais uma vez percebi o quão importante ele era.

— O que está acontecendo? — Perguntou Attos novamente, mas desta vez ele não estava falando de nós.

Em vez disso, ele estava olhando para fora da enfermaria, para a porta do escritório de Severus e o fluxo de repórteres que estavam seguindo Betty. Não tinha certeza, mas suspeitava que ela soubesse ou estava desconfiada, que algo estava acontecendo entre mim e Severus. Toda vez que eu passava por ela no corredor, ela fazia uma pausa, me olhava e sorria para si mesma como se ela tivesse ouvido algo engraçado.

— Você não ouviu? Professor Snape foi eleito o Curandeiro Chefe. — Disse Raymond quando se inclinou contra a porta.

Eu tinha lido sobre Raymond; ele foi um dos colegas de Severus em Hogwarts e o único colega dele que não se tornou um Comensal da Morte. Era da Lufa Lufa e eles fizeram aula de Poções juntos durante os sete anos da escola.

— Ele tem uma entrevista marcada, por isso, se alguém perguntar qualquer coisa sobre qualquer coisa, sorriam e mintam.

— Então, se eles perguntam como é a sensação de passar as nossas noites estudando casos de três anos atrás, deveríamos dizer que é ótimo? — Perguntou sarcasticamente Attos, quando ele puxou um dos arquivos que precisava organizar.

— Algumas pessoas matariam para estar onde você está. Eu me lembro de estar na parte inferior da cadeia alimentar. Acredite em mim, vale a pena quando você começa a se sentar à mesa com os adultos. — Respondeu Raymond e olhou para mim. — Agora, um de vocês, me arranje um pouco de chá.

— Puro? — Perguntei me levantando.

— Leite e duas colheres de açúcar... você realmente deveria parar de se propor a fazer isso, ou você será lembrada como a garota do chá. — Raymond me disse, saindo quando ouviu seu nome ser chamado por Draco.

— Ele está certo, sabe. — Respondeu Attos, e Viviane passou por mim, como se eu nem estivesse lá, pegou os pergaminhos e, em seguida, voltou para sua mesa.

— De qualquer forma. — Attos balançou a cabeça. — A garota do chá pode...

— Eu ouço fofocas das enfermarias quando estou pelo corredor. Além disso, ser visto trabalhando é bom.

— Você não deveria estar pegando o meu chá? — Raymond me disse.

— Sério, Raymond? Severus vai adorar saber que usa os estagiários dele para isso. Apresse-se. — Disse Draco, o arrastando para longe.

— Você vai conseguir ouvir algo da entrevista. — Attos apontou.

— Claro. — Murmurou Viviane.

Eu me virei em meus calcanhares e saí. Se Viviane queria ser infantil sobre isso, então tudo bem, eu poderia lidar com suas birras. Entrando na sala de descanso, eu bati de frente direto com Betty, enviando sua bandeja de biscoitos e pretzels direto pro chão e espalhando os doces por todos os lados.

— Betty, eu sinto muito. — Murmurei enquanto apanhava a minha varinha para limpar a bagunça que eu tinha feito.

— Está tudo bem, não importa a bagunça, eu só vou ter que pedir algo para eles.

— Eu posso sair e pegar.

— Você é uma Curandeira, não uma garota de entrega. Eu vou atrás disso. — Ela sorriu quando lhe entreguei a bandeja agora vazia.

Ela estava sendo bondosa e ninguém aqui no hospital, dentre os auxiliares de Severus, era bom para qualquer um dos doze estagiários dele. Todos nós acreditávamos que Severus lhes tinha ordenado que tornassem as coisas o mais difícil quanto possível.

— Eu não estou lhe tratando de forma diferente, Srta Granger. — Disse ela.

— Eu não estava pensando nisso. — Menti.

— Você sabe aquela coisa que Severus faz quando olha em seus olhos muito castanhos, e de repente conhece todos os seus pensamentos? Aquela sem precisar de Legilimência?

— Eu sei...

— Sim, bem, fui eu quem lhe ensinei isso. — Ela piscou, passando por mim.

— Por que você sempre sorri quando eu passo?

Ela fez uma pausa. Inclinando a cabeça para o lado, os olhos enrugados quando sorriu novamente.

— Sorrio? Honestamente, não percebi. Vendo a forma como você e ele "dançam" em torno um do outro, me lembra da época em que eu era secretária do meu marido. É como um déjà vu para mim. Você deve esquecer o tal chá e correr de volta agora. Raymond sempre apronta com um de vocês. — Betty acrescentou e se despediu.

_O quê?_

Correndo para fora da sala de descanso, voltei para a enfermaria e descobri que tanto Attos quanto Viviane tinham ido embora.

— Eu só contei onze? — Alguém disse de dentro do escritório de Severus, e eu não podia ver por causa da parede de repórteres que se estendia para o corredor.

_Merda_.

Eu não podia entrar lá atrasada sem nada, ele ia me triturar na frente de todos.

— Você está em apuros. — Draco sorriu ao meu lado.

— É sua culpa, deixou Raymond me enganar. Achei que tivéssemos um acordo. Eu nunca mais vou pegar chá. — Gemi.

— O acordo era para ajudá-la a ajudar Severus com o tratamento da Sra Naves e ela já recebeu alta.

Odeio Malfoys.

— Eu ainda posso denunciá-lo pelo assédio a Neville.

— É a sua palavra contra a minha, e é melhor você se apressar antes que você perca. Eu duvido que eles vão começar as fotos de novo apenas por sua causa. — Ele levantou uma pasta. — Por outro lado, isso poderia salvar seu traseiro.

— O que você quer?

— Que você seja babá, nesta sexta-feira.

— Feito.

— E no sábado.

Peguei o arquivo dele e o li mais rapidamente para ver o que estava nele.

— Tudo bem. — Respondi, antes de sair correndo a toda velocidade em direção ao escritório.

— Eu sinto muito, estou aqui. — Eu disse, me movendo através da multidão para junto à janela onde Severus estava com o resto dos estudantes atrás dele para uma foto.

Ele olhou para mim e eu podia sentir o poder do sermão que ouviria.

— Eu realmente sinto muito, eu não estava ciente que teríamos tempo para fotos, Professor Snape. Eu estava com esse arquivo e achei que você pudesse precisar dele.

Ele pegou e passou o olho.

— Vamos discutir isso mais tarde.

— Eu sinto muito fazê-los esperar. — Disse aos repórteres na sala.

— Está tudo bem, nós estávamos apenas testando a iluminação de qualquer maneira. Sabemos que o trabalho vem em primeiro lugar.

Sorrindo, eu balancei a cabeça e me virei para o resto deles. Viviane balançou a cabeça, deu um suspiro para mim e olhou pela janela.

— Agora, podemos deixar a duas mulheres no meio? — O fotógrafo pediu.

_Claro, se você quiser capturar um assassinato na câmera_. Mesmo com esse pensamento, me mudei para o centro e ela também.

— Havia mesmo qualquer coisa nessa pasta? — Ela sussurrou para mim baixinho.

— Se você tem que perguntar isso, você não está prestando atenção. — Sussurrei de volta e sorri enquanto o flash disparou.

— Obrigado, isso é tudo o que precisamos no momento.

Nós todos nos separamos, saindo da sala para dar-lhes espaço. Antes que eu pudesse chegar de volta à minha mesa, Attos veio por trás de mim e agarrou meu braço, junto com o de Viviane e nos afastou de todos para um armário de vassouras.

— O que você está fazendo? — Puxei meu braço para longe dele.

— O que quer que seja esse grande segredo, eu quero saber agora, antes que vocês duas ferrem tudo para nós. — Ele exigiu, olhando para nós duas.

Viviane libertou seu braço e ficou tão longe de mim quanto podia dentro do espaço apertado.

— Tudo bem, vou começar com o meu segredo então: eu sou nascido trouxa, mas me passei por bruxo puro sangue por anos. Também sou gay. — Ele confessou olhando para nós.

Eu não disse uma palavra, cruzando os braços como ela fez.

— Eu posso esperar. — Disse ele encostando na porta. — Mas vocês realmente querem ficar presas aqui por muito mais tempo?

— Eu sou uma stripper, posso ir agora? — Viviane se virou para ele.

Seus olhos se arregalaram por um momento antes que ele tentasse escondê-lo.

— Tudo bem... eu não esperava isso. — Respondeu ele lentamente.

Viviane olhou para mim, esperando que eu tivesse coragem de dizer o meu segredo, mas não tive.

— E ela está dormindo com o nosso professor. — Ela cuspiu com nojo.

— Isso eu meio que percebi. Sem ofensa. — Ele respondeu, olhando para mim.

— Eu trabalhei duro para ter o meu lugar aqui. — Cuspi para eles de volta.

— Claro que sim. — Ela bufou. — Se não fez nada errado, então por que não conseguiu nem admitir que está transando com ele?

Ela empurrou Attos fora do caminho, indo para a saída.

Tudo o que eu podia fazer era me sentar no chão de pedra.

— Se faz alguma diferença, eu o conheci antes de saber que ele seria meu professor de novo. Eu apenas achei que ele nunca ensinaria de novo. Ele nos odiava em Hogwarts, eu não tinha ideia de que ele iria voltar a ensinar até o primeiro dia de aula ainda mais no Brasil.

— Você não tem que se explicar para mim. — Attos disse quando se sentou ao meu lado.

— Sério? Eu achei que você estaria tão chateado como ela está. Parece que você e eu somos sempre a nuca e o pescoço.

— Sim, mas você não é a melhor da turma só porque está com ele. Faria sentido se você colocasse apenas a quantidade normal de esforço, mas você sempre se esforça completamente. Você teria conseguido chegar onde chegou sem dormir com o professor. E não teria se esforçado tanto para chantagear a mim e a Viviane.

— Talvez eu seja apenas uma pessoa horrível. — Bufei olhando para o outro lado.

— Você não é. Sabia que eu era gay, não sabia?

Eu não disse nada.

— Mas nunca tocou no assunto, nem naquele dia que me chantageou. Você nunca iria usar isso contra mim? — Não respondi e ele continuou. — Isso é pessoal, e você não jogou com isso, então não tem como você ser uma pessoa má, Hermione. E serei a última pessoa a julgar com quem você deve ou não deve estar junto, só porque a sociedade diz.

Eu suspirei.

— Droga, agora eu tenho que chamá-lo de amigo.

Nós dois rimos.

— Não se preocupe com Viviane, ela vai superar isso.

— Tem certeza? — Perguntei, porque eu realmente não via isso acontecendo.

Ele deu de ombros.

— Bem, vocês, as mulheres, são duras com seu próprio sexo por algum motivo idiota.

Antes que eu pudesse responder, a porta do armário se abriu. Severus olhou para nós por um momento, com os olhos duros e seus lábios pressionados em uma linha fina. Attos levantou-se rapidamente, mas eu congelei sob seu olhar.

— Você, em meu escritório agora. — Disse ele, apontando para mim e saiu em seguida, sem dizer mais nada.

_Maldição!_

— Este seria um bom momento para usar alguma vantagem que possa ter e fazer com que eu não seja dispensado do programa. — Attos quase implorou enquanto eu me dirigia para fora.

Severus caminhou rapidamente com seus punhos fechados ao seu lado, e toda a suas costas estava tensa.

— Sr Snape, você tem uma mensagem do...

— Espere. — Ele retrucou, cortando Betty e pisando em seu escritório. Ela olhou para mim com os olhos arregalados. Este era o problema de estar romanticamente envolvida com o próprio chefe.

— Você queria falar comigo, Sr.? — Perguntei, com minhas costas retas.

— Você tem certeza que não está ocupada? — Ele retrucou jogando o arquivo que eu lhe tinha dado anteriormente sobre a mesa antes de se sentar. — Se eu soubesse que a carga de trabalho era tão leve por aqui, teria apenas escolhido apenas seis alunos.

— E Attos e eu ainda seríamos um deles. — Respondi.

Eu não tinha feito absolutamente nada de errado, e eu não iria deixá-lo me fazer sentir como se tivesse.

— Professor Snape, eu tenho certeza que você está interessado apenas porque estávamos discutindo algo estupidamente privado durante o expediente, e por isso, eu realmente sinto muito. No entanto, eu gostaria de deixar claro, mais uma vez, que eu sou séria sobre a minha posição aqui e minha intenção de aprender com os melhores. Não há nada acontecendo entre o Sr. Logan e eu. Eu não sou tão estúpida, nem cruel, de estar fazendo alguma coisa em um armário com você a poucos metros de distância.

Ele não disse nada.

— Há mais alguma coisa, Sr.?

— Esse arquivo, de onde você tirou isso? Honestamente. — Perguntou.

— Eu troquei para ser a babá de Scorpius na sexta feira e no sábado. Há apenas um erro no seu resumo sobre o caso Fletcher, certo? Nada grande.

— Até mesmo pequenos, erros soam mal. Vou ter a certeza de agradecer a Draco então. Isso é tudo. — Disse ele.

Balançando a cabeça, eu me virei para ir embora quando eu o ouvi rosnar.

— Não houve nada lá?

Eu me virei para encará-lo, minha expressão suavizou quando nos encaramos.

— Nada mesmo. Estou completamente fora de questão para qualquer um e Attos... bem, eu não sou o tipo dele.

Ele não respondeu, e nem precisava.

* * *

**Severus.**

Quando voltei para casa, Hermione estava enrolada no meu sofá, assistindo ao noticiário trouxa e comendo uma tigela de cereais. Ela olhou para mim brevemente, mas não disse nada. Crookshanks, sentou-se na porta, a cauda laranja balançando para frente e para trás quando olhou para mim como se me perguntasse o que eu tinha feito. Acariciando a cabeça dele um pouco, deixei minhas coisas na porta e segui para a cozinha. Agarrando uma cerveja da geladeira, tirei os sapatos e me sentei ao lado dela. Uma coisa que eu amava e odiava sobre Hermione, era o fato de que ela não poderia deixar de falar o que pensava. Desde a época de Hogwarts, ela nunca conseguia ficar calada. A cada gole que eu dava, eu poderia ver pelo canto do olho que ela estava ficando cada vez mais incomodada comigo.

— Você é um idiota. — Ela estourou. — Um idiota que não confia em mim.

Suspirei pesadamente.

— Sim, admito o exagero, mas você pode me culpar? Por que vocês dois estavam sozinhos dentro de um minúsculo armário de suprimentos e sorrindo?

— Oh, céus!

— Vocês dois parecem estar muito próximos. Desde o primeiro dia, vocês dois tiveram uma liga, e ele está mais perto da sua idade.

Ela bufou com escárnio.

— Falou o homem exemplar que estava dançando com outra.

— O quê?

— No Ano Novo, no baile dos Malfoys, você e a bruxa de vermelho, dançou com ela. E ela foi a única mulher que você dançou em toda a noite, e não me lembro de gritar com você por isso.

— Tem certeza de que você não guardou para este momento? Ela é uma amiga da família e praticamente me arrastou para dançar. Passei todo o tempo daquela festa idiota tentando pensar em como chegar mais perto de você.

Ela suspirou.

— Foi por causa da Viviane. Eu estava com Attos porque ele queria saber por que eu e ela não estamos conversando, então ele nos arrastou para o armário, mas ela saiu, porque não consegue ficar perto de mim por mais de dez segundos sem tentar me lançar uma maldição imperdoável. E antes que você pergunte, sim, ele sabe. Ele vai falar sobre isso ou dizer a alguém? Não, não vai. Nós todos sabemos coisas um sobre o outro agora.

Coloquei minha cerveja na mesa ao lado e movendo-me sobre ela, beijei seu pescoço.

— Sinto muito. Eu sou um homem possessivo, não posso evitar. Não quero perder você para ninguém. — Confessei, respirando em sua nuca até que ela relaxou. Uma vez que estava sobre ela, a beijei demoradamente.

— Eu não sou ela. — Ela sussurrou enquanto corria as mãos sobre minha bochecha. — Eu me acostumei como ler o seu rosto também. Eu não sou a Lily, ninguém pode me tirar de você.

As mãos dela correram para o meu peito, lentamente, tirando meu manto.

— Quantas vezes eu terei que provar isso você?

Ela não olhou para longe dos meus olhos enquanto ela desabotoava minha camisa. Sua beleza, sua paixão, sua inteligência, a expressão em seus olhos, o jeito que ela me desafiava. Tudo naquela garota me afetava.

* * *

— Esta é uma péssima ideia. — Disse Astoria em pânico, quando Draco virou as costas e colocou seu filho nos braços de Hermione. — E se ele acordar à noite e não me ver?

— Ele vai chorar e depois voltar a dormir, e vê-la novamente na parte da manhã. — Draco suspirou, colocando as malas de Scorpius no chão. — Ele tem tudo o que poderia possivelmente precisar. É apenas uma noite, ele vai ficar bem, querida.

Ela balançou a cabeça, e levou Scorpius de volta em seus braços. Draco gemeu, balançando a cabeça para ela.

— Eu estarei lá fora.

Eu entendi sua frustração. Desde o nascimento de Scorpius, Astoria nunca o deixou fora de sua vista por mais de algumas horas. Ela colocou tudo em banho maria. Mas eu também entendia as razões de Astoria; tinham tentado ter um filho antes e ela tinha sofrido um aborto. Então durante a gravidez, ela não queria ter muitas esperanças e ela muitas vezes se queixou ou ignorou a vida crescendo dentro dela, porque ela estava preocupada em perder outro filho. Agora que ela tinha um garotinho saudável em sua frente, a separação era quase mais do que podia suportar.

— Astoria... — Tentei, mas eu não tinha certeza do que dizer a ela.

— Astoria, eu entendo — Hermione disse suavemente, aproximando-se dela. — Pegue. — Ela estendeu um diário de comunicação para Astoria. — Eu o enfeiticei e prometo lhe enviar fotos durante a noite, é só abrir na página seis que elas estarão lá. Mas realmente acho que você precisa de uma pausa.

Ela suspirou, beijando a cabeça de Scorpius antes de entregá-la para Hermione.

— Obrigada.

— Não tem problema, ele é tão tranquilo, nós vamos ficar bem. — Disse Hermione enquanto o embalava.

— Eu vou estar aqui também, vá antes que Draco ensaie um grande discurso no jardim. — Eu disse, pegando sua mão e levando-a até a porta.

— Tudo bem, se vocês...

— Estaremos com ela, nós vamos ficar bem. — Cortei-a, quando a conduzi pela porta da frente.

Draco fez com a boca um obrigado, quando ela se juntou a ele para aparatarem. Acenando para eles, eu fechei a porta antes de me inclinar para trás contra ela. No interior, Hermione estava sentada no chão e colocou Scorpius em sua cadeirinha verde escura.

— Você sempre sabe o que dizer. — Eu disse a ela, quando me agachei ao lado dos dois.

Ela sorriu, ainda olhando para Scorpius.

— A maioria das mães, as boas mães, só querem saber se seus filhos estão seguros. Fico feliz em ver o quanto Astoria o ama. Depois que nasci, minha mãe teve que me deixar sob os cuidados do meu pai um tempo. O consultório dela era mais movimentado do que o dele, então ele ficava mais em casa enquanto ela estava fora... desculpe, isso é meio depressivo.

— Não, você pode falar comigo sobre qualquer coisa. — Beijei o lado de sua cabeça e me levantei novamente. — O que você quer comer?

— Eu estou bem agora. Eu preciso estudar de qualquer maneira, mas obrigada. — Disse ela, pegando alguns livros da sua bolsa e soltando sobre o sofá.

— Oh, bem, você tem outras matérias. Como estão?

— Em comparação com a sua? Não são tão estressantes.

— Mesmo a da Professora Miranda? Ela deu publicações como presentes de Natal.

Ela encolheu os ombros.

— Sim, mas, honestamente, se você regurgita tudo o que ela diz em classe em sua prova, você vai ficar bem. É como se ela nem percebesse que são suas próprias palavras. Eu pensei que você quisesse comer? — Ela perguntou, folheando o livro novamente.

— Sim, quero.

Entrando na cozinha, enviei meu patrono para a única pessoa no mundo que eu sabia que entenderia isso.

— Srta Lovegood? — Disse suavemente.

— Olá, professor, como está a Hermione?

— Eu acho que ela está deprimida.

— Oh, isso soou um pouco estranho. Você não deveria fazê-la feliz?

— Sim, Srta Lovegood, deveria.

— Não tem a ver com você.

— Eu não consigo sequer fazê-la me olhar nos olhos.

— Hoje é o aniversário de casamento dos pais dela.

Gemi e também suspirei, pelo menos eu não era realmente o culpado.

— Oh porcaria, eu tenho que ir professor, os diabretes estão sobrevoando meu namorado e acho que acabaram de arrancar um pedaço do nariz dele…

— Srta Lovegoog, por que, em nome de Merlin, tem diabretes sobrevoando ele? — Perguntei enquanto cortava meu sanduíche ao meio.

— Estamos criando diabretes para ensiná-los como ser dóceis. Não diga a Hermione! Prometa-me que não vai professor, você me deve por todos os conselhos que lhe dei.

— Tudo bem, eu não vou dizer ela...

Virei e eu encontrei Hermione de pé na cozinha com Scorpius em seu quadril soluçando enquanto esfregava suas costas.

— Está bem, tchau. — Disse Luna Lovegood antes do patrono se dissolver no ar. Por sorte a voz dela estava afobada e Hermione não reconheceu.

— Ele tem uma mamadeira de água na bolsa, você pode pegar para mim? É a clara.

Confirmando com a cabeça, procurei na bolsa por um momento antes de me virar e entregá-la para ela.

— Como você sabe fazer isso? A maioria das garotas da sua idade odiaria passar seus fins de semana como babá.

Finalmente, ela olhou para mim e sorriu.

— Meus avós diziam que já nasci com quarenta anos e quando eu tinha dez, eu jogava bridge melhor que eles.

— Então isso faz de você a experiente neste relacionamento?

Ela segurou a mamadeira de Scorpius e sorriu novamente para mim.

— Eu posso ser. Mas você pode realmente manter o seu corpo jovem e em forma por muito tempo? Já que farei o papel de uma mulher mais velha à procura de um relacionamento sexual com um homem mais jovem...

Seus olhos foram para as fritas, cerveja e sanduíche que eu tinha no meu prato.

— Sem comentários. — Resmunguei e ela sorriu, fazendo com que Scorpius acenasse suas pequenas mãos em emoção. Segurando sua mão, Hermione olhou para mim.

— O quê?

— Nada. — Respondi mais rápido do que gostaria.

Eu estou ferrado. Muito ferrado. Porque estou completamente apaixonado por essa garota.

* * *

**Notas Finais**

Até o próximo!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notas do Autor**

Aviso: Todas as personagens do universo Harry Potter, assim como as demais referências a ele, não pertencem ao autor desse texto, escrito sem nenhum interesse lucrativo, mas à JK Rowling.

Por favor, não me processem, eu só peguei emprestado para pura diversão.

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

* * *

**Hermione.**

BUZZ

BUZZ

— Hermione, sua droga de telefone trouxa. — Severus murmurou ao meu lado enquanto ele rolava.

— Estou cansada demais para me mover. — Gemi.

Scorpius tinha demorado para dormir a noite, após se recusar a comer. Ele tinha levado umas boas duas horas para perceber que seus pais não estavam por perto, e uma vez que ele percebeu isso, se desesperou e começou a gritar tão alto quanto seus pequenos pulmões deixaram. Eu só queria dormir, mas meu telefone não parava de vibrar contra a mesa de cabeceira.

BUZZ

BUZZ

— Hermione...

— Eu vou atender... — Resmunguei, quando me sentei e estendi a mão para ele. A hora marcada era 01:53, o que significava que era tarde demais para qualquer um ser chamado para qualquer coisa.

— O quê?

Houve um silêncio.

— Mônica? — Eu olhei para o identificador de chamadas.

— Oi querida, ainda lembra de nós?

— Claro que sim, só estou um pouco surpresa porque aqui em Londres são duas da manhã...

— Oh! Desculpe Hermione, eu estava tão feliz que esqueci do fuso horário!

_O que faz alguém esquecer um fuso horário de nove horas?_

— Está bem, espere. — Eu me levantei da cama, tentando não acordar Scorpius que dormia em um berço improvisado próximo a nós.

Quando afundei no sofá da sala, retomei a ligação.

— Certo, o que a deixou tão feliz assim?

— O médico marcou a data da cesariana, o meu bebê nasce em três semanas.

Agora sou eu que fico em silêncio. Levo a mão ao peito, sentindo o pulsar débil de meu coração. Sei que ela está radiante com a notícia, mas não consigo reagir a isso.

— Está tudo bem? — Pergunta ela. — Eu e o John quisemos ligar para você porque era tão próxima de nós quando descobrimos que estávamos grávidos que achamos que deveria saber, quem sabe até você consiga vir para o nascimento... Estamos muito animados.

Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, porque só consigo sentir vontade de chorar.

— Mônica. — Sussurro. — Isso é...

— Eu sei, é incrível! Estamos esperando uma menina, eu já tinha lhe dito?

Forço um sorriso, mas me dou conta de que não é o bastante, então forço uma risada.

— Tenho certeza que ela vai ser uma princesinha.

— Essa é a parte mais louca. — Diz ela. — Nunca me imaginei sendo mãe de uma menina. Pelo menos não até começar a comprar roupinhas de bebê cor de rosa.

Engulo outra bola de choro e apóio a cabeça no sofá.

— Mônica…

Parei, e assim fez cada outra parte de mim. Eu não conseguia respirar e logo até mesmo ficar em pé era muito difícil. Caí no chão.

— Hermione? — Severus me chamou.

Eu o ouvi, mas eu não o vi até que ele estava bem na frente do meu rosto.

— O que está errado?

_Tudo._

Pisco as lágrimas e murmuro algumas felicitações para Mônica antes de dizer que preciso desligar.

— Minha irmã vai nascer daqui a três semanas.

Eu digo a frase, mas me vejo torcendo para ela não ser verdade. Minha mente estava girando, e tudo que eu conseguia pensar era que eu precisava recuperar a memória dos meus pais antes que a família deles se resumisse a eles e a bebê que estava chegando.

— Eu preciso recuperá-los. Severus, por favor, ajude-me a recuperá-los.

Caí em seu colo e chorei, solucei, e implorei a ele. Essa era a notícia que eu estava esperando para me baquear. E quando ela chegou, explodiu bem no meu rosto.

* * *

**Severus.**

— Eu te odeio. — Disse Draco, vestido com calças de moletom e casaco.

Eu o ignorei e entreguei Scorpius de volta a Astoria.

— Onde está a Hermione? — Ela perguntou, olhando ao redor.

— No quarto. Forcei uma poção de sono sem sonhos pela garganta dela.

Seus olhos se arregalaram enquanto ela esfregava as costas de Scorpius.

— Vou colocá-lo no quarto de hóspedes.

Balançando a cabeça, eu a deixei ir, antes de levar Draco até minha sala de estar, passando por cima de todas as caixas.

— O que é tudo isso? — Disse ele, com muito menos raiva em sua voz.

— Arquivos de casos sobre danos pelo feitiço _Obliviate_. — Respondi quando me sentei no sofá e esfreguei os olhos.

Já era sete horas da manhã, e eu não me via dormindo tão cedo.

— Você precisa ligar os pontos para mim aqui, Severus.

— É uma história fodida. — Eu ri amargamente. — De acordo com Hermione, ela alterou a memória dos pais dela para esquecer que tiveram uma filha.

— Puta merda. — Astoria ofegou, já de volta.

Eu levantei meu copo vazio e inclinei em sua direção antes de finalmente derramar uma dose de Firewhisky.

— Quanto você já bebeu?

— Não se preocupe, este é o meu primeiro. Eu estive esperando vocês voltarem, e agora que você está aqui, eu acho que eu vou em frente até ficar bêbado... porque eu estou fodido. Ela me pediu para ajudá-la a reverter o feitiço. Acontece que a mãe dela está grávida e o bebê nasce em três semanas.

— Você vai tentar uma reversão de feitiço em uma mulher grávida? — Perguntou Draco, olhando para os meus pergaminhos rabiscados. — Severus, você enlouqueceu? Eu não sou um Curandeiro, mas sei que isso é uma péssima ideia, ela pode morrer.

— Ela não vai morrer. — Respondi, quando eu terminei o meu copo e despejei outro.

— Severus, eu entendo que você gosta muito da Hermione... — Astoria começou.

— Amo. Eu a amo. Estamos contando todas as verdades hoje. — Eu a cortei.

Ela suspirou, começando novamente.

— Tudo bem. Eu entendo que você a ama. Mas se a mãe dela está grávida, é uma paciente de risco para um feitiço. Ainda mais um feitiço como o _Obliviate_. E eu sei tudo sobre os riscos de misturar feitiço e gravidez, visto que acabei de sair de uma. É arriscado para mim que sou uma bruxa, a mãe da Hermione, ela é trouxa...

— Eu sei dos riscos. Mas o bebê dela é mágico. Sabemos que quando pais trouxas geram filhos bruxos, a chance do próximo filho também ser mágico é de noventa e oito por cento. Ainda mais se for de sexo feminino, e é, ela está esperando uma menina. Se eu tiver sorte, a mágica do feto estabilizará a mãe. Vou reverter esse feitiço. E acredite em mim, eu faria mesmo se as chances fossem menores.

— Severus, como você tem certeza de que pode reverter?

— Sei há meses que posso.

— E porque nunca tentou? A mulher está prestes a dar a luz!

— Hermione se debruçou sobre esses arquivos por meses. Eu não toquei ainda, porque ela disse que era o caso dela, não meu. Ela quer ser Curandeira apenas por isso.

— Então, o que mudou? — Astoria questionou.

— Ela me pediu ajuda.

— Então porque você ainda está olhando para isso? — Ela sussurrou. — A mulher que você ama lhe pediu ajuda e você empurrou uma poção de sono pela garganta dela e está sentado bebendo Firewhisky enquanto as horas passam? Preciso lembrá-lo que o tempo está contra você neste caso?

— Por quanto tempo consegue pausar meus casos no Saint Mungus? — Virei para Draco.

— Pouco. Você é o chefe dos Curandeiros do hospital, vai ter que designar alguém para o seu lugar enquanto estiver fora. — Draco olhou para mim. — Mas não se preocupe, eu vou apoiá-lo sobre isso, porém seus estagiários, incluindo a Granger, são vinculados a Castelobruxo. Se vai levar algum deles, precisa da autorização da escola brasileira.

— Estou preparado para isso.

Draco me olhou por um longo tempo.

— Você já pensou que a partir do momento que Hermione tiver sua família de volta, pode não haver mais espaço para você na vida dela? — Perguntou cauteloso.

Eu não estava tão preparado para isso.

— Eu vou lidar com isso.

— Posso jogar como advogada do diabo por um segundo? — Astoria franziu a testa olhando para nós dois e eu apenas assenti para ela ir em frente. — Você não está sendo um pouco confiante demais? Severus, querido, esta é a sua carreira, carreira que você passou anos para construir. Nós vimos como foi sua vida depois de viver anos como espião. Vimos toda a merda que você passou para chegar até aqui. Eu gosto da Hermione, ela parece ser uma garota maravilhosa, mas está mesmo disposto a arriscar sua reputação de Curandeiro por ela? Podemos pensar que ela poderia ter planejando isso durante meses. Ela entra no mesmo bar que você e vocês se envolvem, então, de alguma forma ela acaba por ser sua aluna, e pelo que Draco me disse, ela não tem medo de jogar com a chantagem. E no topo de tudo isso, ela deixa cair essa bomba sobre os pais dela e pede para ajudá-la em um caso praticamente impossível? Eu sei que isto é uma droga de ouvir, eu sei que você realmente a ama, mas e se ela está te usando? Quer dizer, considerando tudo isso... e se...

— Pare. — Eu sussurrei, sem querer ouvir mais nada.

— Severus...

— Não. Hermione não é essa pessoa.

Draco franziu a testa.

— Ela me chantageou uma vez apenas para conseguir o que queria...

— Não! — Gritei para os dois, e eles apenas se olharam. — Tudo bem, vamos supor que você está dizendo a verdade. Vamos dizer que há meses Hermione foi me empurrando com tudo isso, e ela é uma atriz tão boa que eu me apaixonei. Nada muda para mim. Mesmo que ela admitisse isso agora, eu ficaria ferido e irritado pra cacete, mas eu ainda estaria aqui olhando todos esses arquivos. Eu ainda gostaria de ajudá-la, mesmo que ela tivesse me traído assim. Obrigado por se preocupar comigo, Astoria, mas eu já tomei a minha decisão.

Draco suspirou, levantando-se e dirigindo-se para a cozinha. Em pouco tempo, ele estava de volta com mais dois copos e nos serviu uma bebida.

— Aonde você tiver que ir, vá. Seguro as pontas no hospital. E quando isso estiver acabado, eu vou tirar as mais longas malditas férias da minha vida. — Disse ele, quando me entregou o meu copo.

— Obrigado.

* * *

Tinha começado; as autorizações para a viagem não paravam, a imprensa de alguma forma tinha descoberto que eu estava com um grande casos em mãos que envolviam trouxas e meus estagiários estavam correndo pelas enfermarias com os cabelos pegando fogo para deixar tudo estabilizado durante a semana que Draco conseguiu nos liberar. Eu precisava dizer algo aos repórteres. E eu tinha revisado todos os arquivos de danos por feitiço da memória e nenhum deles envolvia uma vítima grávida.

— Você está pronto para explicar a eles que vai tentar algo inédito? — Perguntou Draco, quando ele entrou na sala de reuniões.

— Por que eu preciso explicar algo a eles? Eles são aprendizes de Curandeiro, e eu só vou praticar a Curandeiria, simples assim. — Respondi, embora eu soubesse que tinha que dizer alguma coisa.

— Então, você não tem ideia?

— Nem um pouco.

— Você precisa de um minuto?

— Não, traga-os aqui.

_Esse ia ser um longo dia._

Eu não tive que esperar muito tempo, parecia que todos estavam esperando que eu os chamasse. Os meus Curandeiros auxiliares estavam sentados ao redor da mesa de carvalho escuro, enquanto os estudantes se reuniram perto da parte de trás.

— Jean e John, nossos novos pacientes. — Eu disse, enquanto olhava por cima deles, coloquei uma foto do casal e agitei minha varinha para escrever seus nomes na lousa. — Meses antes da batalha de Hogwarts os dois tiveram suas memórias apagadas para esquecer que tinham uma filha.

— Todos esse anos atrás? — Raymond falou. — Mas por que alguém ia querer apagar a filha da memória deles?

— Porque eles são trouxas e a filha estava no meio da guerra bruxa. — Uma voz soou fora da sala.

Quando ela entrou na sala, parecia que ela estava mais alta. Ela tirou sua capa e luvas, e os deixou cair sobre uma das cadeira. Apanhou uma pasta da mesa antes de fazer seu caminho até onde eu estava.

— Existe algum suspeito de quem possa ter lançado o feitiço? — Perguntou Viviane, enquanto levantava a mão na parte de trás.

— Sim, eu. — Ela disse. Então, olhando para mim. — Sei que o caso agora é seu, mas posso informá-los?

Confirmando com a cabeça, me sentei à cabeceira da mesa, perto de Draco.

— Eles são os meus pais. — Disse ela, levando-os a sussurrar, quando ela desenhou uma linha do tempo na foto na janela. — Ambos eram dentistas trouxas e tiveram uma filha bruxa. E essa filha foi parar bem no epicentro da luta contra Voldemort.

— Você está me dizendo que você "se apagou" das memórias do seus pais? — Attos perguntou assombrado.

Esta foi a primeira vez que qualquer pessoa naquela sala — fora eu, ela e Draco — ouviram aquele pedaço de informação.

— E ela tinha dezessete anos na época. — Completei, o que imediatamente gerou uma nova onda de sussurros pela sala.

— Eu não quis arriscar que Voldemort os usasse para chegar até Harry Potter. Então modifiquei a memória deles e os convenci que deviam se mudar para a Austrália. — Ela marcou a data na linha do tempo e se virou para olhar para nós. — Quando voltei até eles no fim da guerra, passei os anos seguintes como uma amiga deles e secretamente tentava desfazer o feitiço, infelizmente não obtive sucesso.

— Um dos efeitos do feitiço _Obliviate_, é a supressão total das memórias a ponto de torná-las irreversíveis. — Eu disse em voz alta, e os alunos escreveram rapidamente.

— Eu decidi ser Curandeira na esperança de alcançá-los. Ela estava grávida quando entrei no programa de especialização, meses atrás. Hoje de madrugada a minha mãe me ligou e disse que em três semanas minha irmã nascerá.

— Seus pais são trouxas e sua mãe está grávida e o professor Snape vai tentar reverter um feitiço nela? Isso não é contra alguma norma do Ministério? — Viviane apontou.

Era uma pergunta válida, mas eu sabia que o tom dela era de acusação. Viviane sabe que eu e Hermione estamos envolvidos.

— Você está certa. — Respondeu Hermione, sem sequer pestanejar. — O professor Snape está arriscando sua reputação com esse caso.

Hermione se sentou derrotada e eu só tive vontade de ir até lá abraçá-la. Foi Draco quem pigarreou e levantou-se.

— Esse é um caso sem precedentes e é do interesse do Hospital Saint Mungus ser pioneiro em qualquer área da Cura Mágica. Então, quando Severus nos apresentou o caso, o conselho decidiu assumir o risco.

— Você trabalhou tão duro toda a sua vida. Eu vi você construir uma carreira para si, depois de servir Voldemort e agora você está prestes a explodir tudo? — Era Raymond quem me questionava agora. — Ninguém vai confiar em você se falhar. Eu só não entendo.

— Uma garota está prestes a ter uma irmã e ela não fará mais parte desta família. Se você não entende, eu realmente não tenho tempo para explicar isso para você, Raymond. — Eu disse, me levantando novamente.

— E você se interessou por esse caso apenas porque estava preocupado com uma família? — Raymond perguntou. — Podia, pelo menos, ter justificado como Draco e dizer que foi porque esse é um caso interessante.

Eu olhei para ela, esperando. Se ela queria fazer isso, ela ia ter que retirar todos os malditos esqueletos de seu armário.

— O professor Snape e eu estamos envolvidos.

Mais uma onda de sussurros varreu a mesa, seguido por um silêncio acusador.

— Você vai arriscar sua carreira por causa de um caso? Sem ofensas. — Raymond parou de repente, olhando de mim para Hermione e depois de volta para mim. — É por isso que você está fazendo isso? Por ela? — Raymond bufou. — Você está arriscando tudo em sua vida por uma menina jovem, bonita e sem família. O que isso vai fazer por você? Vai fazer você se sentir viril quando você salvar os pais dela? Se conseguir salvar? Se você esqueceu, da última vez que tentou salvar uma família, você fodeu com tudo e deixou um garoto órfão.

Todos na sala prenderam a respiração. Eu senti a raiva arder em meu peito, mas tinha que me controlar. Olhei para Hermione e percebi que ela tremia de ansiedade e raiva misturadas. Respirei fundo e me virei para Raymond com um olhar mortalmente ferido e respondi:

— O que todos nesta sala tem que entender é que eu não estou aqui para lhes dar uma escolha. O procedimento vai acontecer quer vocês queiram, quer não. Essa reunião foi convocada para que eu passasse os nomes das pessoas que irão comigo para a Austrália e da equipe que ficará aqui no hospital para garantir que a rotina do Saint Mungus não seja prejudicada. — Acenei com a varinha e as duas listas das equipes apareceram na lousa. — E você Raymond, será o chefe dos Curandeiros na minha ausência. Pode torcer para que eu falhe, Draco garantiu que a vaga será sua em definitivo se eu foder com tudo novamente.

* * *

— Eu preciso te dizer uma coisa. — Comecei.

Quando Hermione olhou para mim, seu rosto estava cheio de confiança, de esperança, e eu queria parar de falar. Eu não queria dizer isso, mas tinha que fazer.

— Seu nome está na lista para a Austrália, mas seu papel é me apresentar a seus pais e convencê-los de que vou ajudá-los com algo relacionado ao parto. Fica ao seu encargo qualquer história que quiser inventar. Mas ele acaba aí. Você não vai acompanhar o procedimento.

Lá estava, a confiança desapareceu bem na frente dos meus olhos, e tudo que eu podia ver, era raiva.

— Hermione... — Estendi a mão para ela, mas ela bateu na minha mão e se levantou.

— Por que você não disse isso na própria reunião? É o meu caso Severo! São os meus pais! Por que você não vai me deixar participar?

— Exatamente por esse motivo. São os seus pais. Você está emocionalmente envolvida e isso não serve de nada na hora do procedimento.

— Isso é injusto, Severus.

— Não está em discussão a minha decisão Hermione. Preciso resolver milhares de coisas com a equipe agora e quero que você vá para casa arrumar nossas malas.

— Por favor, Severus. Não me deixe de fora. — Ela implora.

Caminho até ela e seguro seu rosto em minhas mãos. Vi as milhares de emoções que revestiam seu olhar e ela piscou os olhos, mas as lágrimas saltaram mesmo assim. Usei os polegares para enxugá-las.

— Em um momento você é a filha deles, no próximo você é uma estudante sob minha responsabilidade e no seguinte é a minha garota. Naquele procedimento, você vai ser uma mulher com muitas personalidades. Não conseguirei acompanhar todas elas. Eu preciso de você fora daquela sala, Hermione. Ou não vou estar completamente focado para curá-los. — Digo com a voz mais gentil que consigo, na esperança que ela me entenda. Agora sou eu que estou implorando a ela.

Ela me encara por um momento com os olhos vazios e a alma atormentada. Então assente com a cabeça e me abraça. Eu a puxo de encontro ao meio peito e a deixo chorar. Não sei quanto tempo se passa até que ela beija o meu peito, bem acima do coração. E quando enfim ela para de chorar tempo o bastante para falar, afasta a cabeça do meu peito e me encara.

— Severus… — Sussurra. — Eu… eu amo você.

Logo que as palavras saem da boca, eu a puxo de novo de encontro ao meu peito e solto um suspiro aliviado.

— Eu também te amo, garota. — Digo enquanto beijo o topo da sua cabeça. — E você vai ter sua família de volta. Eu juro.

Ela está chorando demais para acrescentar qualquer coisa, mas me puxa e me beija, e eu retribuo com tudo o que há em mim.

* * *

**Hermione. Austrália, uma semana depois.**

.Eu estava dolorida e nervosa. No caminho para o hospital mágico de Sydney, eu quase surtei duas vezes. Sentei na recepção, tentando o meu melhor para permanecer o mais imóvel possível enquanto esperava que ele saísse com notícias. Foi o suficiente para me deixar louca. Eu, e Viviane estávamos esperando aqui fora. Severo só entrou na sala com Curandeiros formados e apenas um estudante. Attos foi o escolhido.

Olhando para o relógio, percebo que quatro horas tinham de alguma forma se passado. Nunca em toda a minha vida tinha me sentido tão inútil como eu estava hoje. Me sentia como se tivesse falhando novamente com eles em não estar presente para desfazer uma situação que eu mesma provoquei. E para piorar, nas quatro horas que se passaram, eu não tinha ouvido nada.

— Vai ficar tudo bem. O professor Snape é incrível, você sabe disso melhor do que ninguém. E um dia, estaremos lá também. — Sussurrou Viviane ao meu lado.

— Obrigada. — Eu disse lentamente, surpresa com o fato de que ela estava falando comigo agora.

Ela juntou as mãos.

— Eu larguei meu emprego... meu outro emprego.

Fiquei surpresa que ela ainda tinha tempo para o outro emprego.

— Isso é ótimo.

— Eu só queria que você soubesse... e eu queria dizer... eu queria dizer que sinto muito. Por tudo o que aconteceu, e o que eu disse a você. Desculpe-me. Você é uma ótima aprendiz de Curandeira e sua vida pessoal não deveria ser julgada, muito menos por mim. Então, desculpe-me.

— Isso é um monte de desculpas. — Eu disse quando eu peguei a mão dela na minha e apertei-a levemente. — Obrigada, porque neste momento, eu sinto que vou vomitar.

Ainda esperamos por mais uma hora inteira. Quando Severus veio até nós, eu apertei a mão de Viviane. Eu não tinha certeza se a outra mão no meu ombro estava lá para me confortar ou para se libertar do meu aperto. De qualquer maneira, ela não disse nada. Meu estômago era como um grande poço de borboletas, e tudo em mim, meu coração e minha mente, foram sugados. Ele me olhou por um instante com o semblante fechado, e eu não consegui decifrar nada em sua expressão.

— O feitiço foi revertido, seu pai está bem. Sua mãe entrou em choque hipovolêmico após o procedimento, devido à uma perda de sangue, que por sua vez fez seu coração parar. Mas ela está em uma condição estável agora e atualmente está dormindo. Ela está sendo monitorada por uma Curandeira-Doula, mas vai conseguir. — Ele sorriu.

— Graças a Merlin! — Disse Viviane.

Encarei o bruxo a minha frente, meu professor, meu chefe, meu parceiro, e agora o homem que me devolveu a minha família. Ele sorriu e acenou com a cabeça, antes que ele pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, me atirei em seus braços e o beijei no meio da recepção do hospital.

— Eu o amo ainda mais do que na semana passada. — Sussurrei.

Os cantos dos seus lábios tremeram e virou para cima, mas ele lutou contra isso.

— Você não pode dizer isso agora. Eu estou num ambiente profissional...

— Tudo bem, Professor Snape. Eu repito mais tarde. — O cortei, dando-lhe o meu melhor sorriso enquanto ele se soltava de mim e voltava para o corredor do hospital.

* * *

**Severus. Três anos mais tarde.**

Eu tinha acabado de lavar o xampu do meu cabelo quando ela puxou as cortinas.

— Oi. — Eu disse, um pouco atordoado quando o chuveiro continuou aberto.

— Por que você não me pediu para me casar com você? — Ela perguntou, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. — Já se passaram três anos...

Tomando-a pela mão, eu a puxei para o chuveiro comigo.

— Estava ficando frio. — Eu disse simplesmente, enquanto continuei a lavagem do meu cabelo.

— Meu cabelo, minhas roupas! — Ela olhou para mim. Todo o seu corpo estava encharcado, e suas roupas se agarravam nela.

Eu sorri.

— Você está sexy.

— Tudo bem. — Ela tirou suas roupas e as jogou para fora do chuveiro.

— Agora você está apenas brincando com fogo, Srta Granger. — Retruquei e a prendi contra a parede, beijando-a.

Ela me beijou de volta, esquecendo de si mesma e seu propósito por um breve momento. Assim que lembrou deles, ela recuou e pressionou seus dedos contra os meus lábios.

— Estou falando sério Severus, por que você não me pediu para casar com você?

— Você nunca falou em casamento antes, Hermione. Demorou meses e um contra feitiço poderoso para restaurar as memórias dos seus pais para que você finalmente admitisse que me amava.

— Eu digo sempre agora! — Ela franziu a testa para mim.

Eu tentei beijá-la novamente, mas ela não me deixou.

— Você tem vinte e seis anos. Tem uns bons dez anos antes que você deva estar surtando sobre o casamento.

— E você?

— Eu sou um homem.

— Sexista!

— Segurista.

— Isso não é sequer uma palavra real, Severus. — Ela revirou os olhos para mim. — Urgh! E eu não posso falar com você assim. — Ela saiu do chuveiro. — Eu não tenho nenhuma ideia de como teremos um filho, quando você ainda age dessa forma!

— Tanto faz... — Eu disse, voltando para o chuveiro.

Então eu parei, quando sua última declaração ecoou pela minha mente.

— Espere, o quê?

Agarrando uma toalha, eu pulei fora do chuveiro e corri para o quarto onde ela estava com raiva puxando gavetas e batendo-as com força.

— O que você disse?

— Eu falei com você sobre uma filho, agora, se me dá licença, eu preciso ficar pronta para o nosso jantar.

Ela tentou ir para o armário, mas eu a segui. Agarrando minha varinha, convoquei um dos meus sapatos e retirei a pequena caixa azul-petróleo de dentro dele, colocando-a na mão dela.

— Eu comprei isso um mês depois que conseguimos salvar seus pais... com a bênção dele, assim como a bênção da sua mãe. Prometi para eles que eu ia esperar até que você terminasse a especialização e o mestrado, porque eu não queria que você se sentisse pressionada, e eu não queria que você planejasse um casamento enquanto você ainda estivesse estudando. Mas acima de tudo, eu queria ter certeza de que quando casássemos, fosse algo que você realmente quisesse. Então eu disse a mim mesmo para esperar, você estava comigo, sua família salva, eu podia esperar.

Ela abriu a caixa e um sorriso se espalhou por seu rosto enquanto ela olhava para o anel.

— Agora, você gostaria que eu te contasse como eu tinha planejado pedir sua mão ou você vai me confirmar o que você disse?

— Este é um belo anel. — Disse ela, mudando de assunto.

— É o seu anel dos sonhos. Consultei a Srta Lovegood sobre isso antes de comprar. Agora, pegue-o.

— Não olhe para mim desse jeito! Eu estive dando dicas toda a semana!

— Não, você não deu.

Ela olhou para mim como se eu fosse louco.

— Severus existem livros de bebê no seu escritório!

— O que, aqueles? Essas foram suas dicas? Eu pensei que você estava pesquisando um caso médico relacionado à infância.

— Quem acha isso? — Ela balançou a cabeça e jogou os braços para o ar.

— Eu não sei... Curandeiros, talvez?

— E a comida com a temática de bebê que eu fiz ontem à noite?

_Isso foi realmente estranho._

— Ou o fato de que eu discuti sobre bebês com Astoria nos dois últimos encontros que tivemos? Você perdeu tudo? Como você era tão bom espião? Não sabe decifrar uma mensagem! — Ela bufou.

Ela não estava mesmo irritada, ela estava apenas rindo da minha distração, e neste momento comecei a rir também.

— Nossa carga horária no trabalho triplicou nos últimos três anos, Hermione. E esse mês tem sido uma loucura, honestamente, eu não percebi. — Novamente, ela cruzou os braços para mim, virando-se. Abraçando-a, eu beijei a parte de trás de sua cabeça. — Sinto muito. Mas com esse tipo de coisa, basta dizer... como agora, diga as palavras. — Ordenei.

— Severus, estou grávida. — Ela bufou, melodramática.

— E eu sou mesmo um péssimo espião. — Sussurrei, puxando fora a toalha e beijando sua pele. Ela inclinou-se contra mim, quando minhas mãos viajaram para o lado dela.

— Precisamos ficar prontos, todo mundo vai estar aqui em poucos...

A campainha tocou e eu suspirei.

— Mais tarde. — Ela prometeu quando virou e me beijou. — Ou talvez não, porque você arruinou o meu cabelo.

Ela colocou a toalha quando a campainha tocou novamente.

— Eu atendo, sem pressa. — Disse a ela.

Dois minutos depois eu já estava completamente vestido e ela ainda estava enrolada em sua toalha, trabalhando em seu cabelo. Algumas coisas nunca mudam com ela, e eu gostava disso.

— Obrigada! — Ela gritou do armário, quando fui para frente.

No segundo em que eu abri a porta, minhas pernas foram atacadas.

— Tio Severus! — Scorpius sorriu, olhando para mim.

Eu o peguei.

— Como está o meu futuro sonserino?

— Mamãe e papai não me deixam praticar com a varinha deles. — Ele apontou para eles na porta, esperando por mim.

— Que horrorosos vocês! Como o meu afilhado será um gênio em feitiços se vocês o limitam desse jeito?

— Sim! Horrorosos! — Ele repetiu comigo.

Eu estava tentando não rir do olhar entediado em seus rostos enquanto os deixei entrar.

— Quando o seu pequeno sonserino decidiu enfeitiçar todos os elfos domésticos dos avós dele com a varinha do papai, a mamãe aqui o proibiu de sequer olhar para uma varinha, muito menos usá-la. — Disse Astoria, tirando seu casaco.

— Ei, você não me contou toda a história, garoto. — Olhei para Scorpius quando ele escondeu o rosto no meu pescoço.

— Eu não posso praticar feitiços com os elfos? Eles são crianças do meu tamanho. — Ele fez um biquinho emburrado.

— Os elfos são pequenos, mas não são crianças. Não pode enfeitiçá-los.

Acabei de não ser mais seu amigo. Scorpius se remexeu para fora dos meus braços e pisou para o sofá, onde se sentou.

— Agora estamos todos contra ele. — Disse Draco, revirando os olhos.

Eu ri, oferecendo-lhes algo para beber. Não demorou muito mais tempo para chegarem Attos e seu namorado, junto com Viviane que disse o ano passado em nossa reunião do jantar que ela nunca queria ser perguntada sobre seus relacionamentos. Aparentemente era algo pessoal. Eu não tinha ideia do que isso significava, mas Hermione parecia entender. Ao longo dos anos Attos, Viviane e Hermione haviam se tornado muito próximos. Um novo trio dourado para eu aturar. Era um terrível déjà-vu

— Desculpe pelo atraso! — Luna Lovegood entrou correndo com Rolf Scamander.

Três anos mais tarde e ambos continuavam na África, caçando Merlin sabe o quê. Hermione disse que Luna sorria mais nos últimos três anos do que ela já tinha visto o sorriso dela em toda sua vida. O engraçado foi que Luna tinha dito a mesma coisa sobre Hermione. Os pai de Hermione chegaram em seguida com a pequena Sam que correu para brincar com Scorpius.

— Você está bem? — Perguntou Draco, quando ele veio até onde eu estava com um copo de Firewhisky.

— Só pensando.

— Isso é perigoso. — Ele brincou. — Você está realmente fora do ar.

— Os hormônios são como todos dizem que são? — Perguntei-lhe.

Ele olhou para cima para mim e seus olhos cinzentos se arregalaram quando ele entendeu o que eu quis dizer. Finalmente, ele sorriu.

— Isso explica tudo.

— Então, é assim?

— Sim, é... boa sorte.

Ele continuou rindo quando fez o seu caminho para sua família.

— Professor Snape? — Hermione sussurrou, vindo atrás de mim.

Ela estava tão linda como sempre em seu vestido vermelho brilhante. Eu costumo brincar que a odeio nele, pois me lembra a grifinória insuportável que ela era.

— Você não me chama assim faz tempo. — Respondi.

— Eu sei, eu só estava pensando sobre umas coisas.

Sorri para ela quando a peguei em meus braços e a beijei.

— Não me importa quem ou o que você é, contanto que você seja minha. — Eu girei em torno dela e segurei suas mãos por um momento enquanto olhava para ela.

— Sem uma cena? Somos práticos lembra?

Respirando fundo eu apoiei um joelho no chão e ela começou a sacudir a cabeça para mim.

— Oh meu Deus. — Ouvi a mãe dela ofegar atrás de mim, mas tentei o meu melhor para ignorá-la quando peguei a caixa do meu bolso.

— Hermione Granger, você gostaria...

— Sim! Merda... eu te atropelei, sim... desculpe. Sim!

Todos gargalharam com o atropelo dela e não consegui mais continuar com o pedido. Coloquei o anel em seu dedo e levantei quando ela me puxou para um beijo com os nossos familiares e melhores amigos reunidos em torno de nós, aplaudindo e assobiando.

Era o começo da nossa família. E era também o nosso final feliz.

* * *

**Notas Finais**

Obrigado pessoal, espero que tenham curtido a fic do mesmo jeito que eu curti escrevê-la. Amei cada comentário recebido e espero que vocês continuem aqui no perfil, acompanhando minhas demais histórias. Beijos!


End file.
